


Johnlock Experiment

by Damisukia, Dr_Redsy



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: Also fluff, Fluff, Johnlock Smut, Johnlock love, M/M, bit of angst, lots of love, lots of porn, mystrade smut, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 95,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damisukia/pseuds/Damisukia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Redsy/pseuds/Dr_Redsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it all begins with an experiment..<br/>What happens in the life of John and Sherlock ! </p><p>Co written with my partner in crime : Dr-Redsy (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2954487/Dr-Redsy)<br/>http://dr-redsy.tumblr.com/</p><p>Enjoy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock, care to explain why i'm cuffed to my bed with only my phone ? JW  
Well, experiment obviously my dear John SH  
And why is there a camera trained on me ? JW  
What kind of experiment is this ? JW  
An experiment needs to be watched doesn't it ? SH  
What are you testing for exactly ? JW  
I want to see if I can drive you crazy with only my voice SH  
And how will you tell, I'm pretty sure you can't see anything useful from where the camera is JW  
I can see as much as i want, who said that there were only one camera ? SH

John squirmed on the bed at this, attempting to cover his cock but legs being strapped down too he had no such luck.

Sherlock I'm warning you, you are in so much trouble when I get free JW  
Oh no I don't think so, You'll beg for me SH  
Well we shall see, won't we ? JW  
Are you that impatient to begin ? SH  
Not in the slightest, this is going to be torture for me I can just tell JW  
We'll see then, now shall we begin ? SH  
Yes alright fine, as long as there are no more surprises hidden on me for when you get bored JW  
I won't spoil you the surprise SH

« You're so kind » John called out sarcastically, dropping his phone   
« come on then beloved, do your worst ».  
Sherlock's voice comes out of nowhere « i'll do my best ».   
John closed his eyes with a smile « i know you will ».   
« now just realx and keep calm, close your eyes for a second, breath slowly, imagine i'm just right there on your side but keep your eyes closed » Sherlock said with his soft baritone voice  
John did as he was told, flexing his fingers in the desire to touch, of what, he was unsure if it was his now full erection or the imaginary Sherlock by his side.  
"I'm just here next to you, I ran my fingers along your neck and trail them down on your torso" his voice deepened.  
Following the words, John arched his neck then back, trying to get closer to the invisible fingers as they moved over him, "Sherlock" he pleaded quietly.   
"My tongue is now following my fingers, it starts from your neck and slide along your chest down to your stomach while my fingers gently pinch your nipples".   
John squirmed "Sherlock I swear that if you don't come and do these things right now there will be consequences" he attempted to rub his crotch against anything but only got air.   
"Are you already giving up ? I planned on keeping this up and try to make you cum with only my voice you're not funny".  
"No I'm not giving up, just threatening you makes me feel like I have a little more power then I actually do" John grunted, opening his eyes and staring down the camera lens, "But seriously, do you want to waste a perfectly good erection on something that may take so long that it just goes away anyway?"  
"Well, you've got a point, but I will never know the result of my experiment and if my voice has a great influence on you or not"  
"I can give you a solid answer to that" John smirked "Yes, your liquid sex voice has a very strong effect on me, on many many occasions I have had inappropriate erections because you have said something in a particular way, not even what you say it's how you say it, now come here and fufill your words before I have to do something drastic"  
Sherlock smiled "that's all i wanted to know" he stood up and appeared at the door of the bedroom "what did you mean by something drastic ?" He leaned against the wall, looking at him with a smile of victory.  
"Deny you sex for a month, request from Lestrade to keep cases from you for a week, pound you into oblivion so often that you wouldn't be able to be coherent enough to do cases for however long I deemed fit, take your pick my love"John replied  
"How horrible from you" Sherlock growned "but here I am right ?" He approaches him with a smile and kneeled in front of the bed "you're damn sexy like this" he whispered in his ear before licking his earlobe.  
"Yes here you are," John moaned quietly, "now please Sherlock either do something to me or let me free so I can do something to you".   
"Hmmm... I would like to see what you are able to do to me when you are at this state" he licked his lips while climbing on his lover, undoing really slowly the handcuffs, swinging his hips above him. As soon as John was free he grabbed just behind Sherlocks knee, flipping them so he hovered over him, grabbing his wrists with his free hand he locked them with the cuffs that had been holding his hands "Now, my love, you are going to get some of your own teasing medicine before I fuck you to insanity, sound fair?"  
Sherlock didn't see this coming and fell on the bed, suddenly attached and not able to move his hands at all. He blushed as he listen to john's dirty talk that aroused him a bit more than he was already "oh you really want to tease me as hell with your own voice ? Can't wait to see that" he said sarcastically  
"Oh no, I don't have a silk over satin voice like your own, I'm planning on using my mouth and my hands as my weapon" he purred, feather light touches brushing over his chest before tearing Sherlocks shirt open.  
"Oooooh..." sherlock licked his lips "I think I might love that a lot" he was a bit surprised as he torn his shirt off "did you hate my shirt that much ?"   
"No, but your hands are cuffed right now, there would be no other way to get your shirt off and I need to get to these lovely nipples of yours" John smirked, leaning down and circling one with his tongue.  
Sherlock smirked and blushed a deep crimson "lovely uh.. ?" He hummed as john went licking him, bitting his lower lip trying not to moan for him.   
"All of you is lovely, but I like all the bits that make you scream a little extra" John said before reaching down and gripping Sherlocks clothed cock firmly.  
"You're really perverted.." he said in a smirk, when john grabbed him, he tried to hide a huge moan between his lips as john wouldn't hear it.   
"Oh no you don't" John said, kissing Sherlocks neck and nuzzling him "I want to hear you, I confessed to you, you make noise for me".   
"Tssk..." he looked away, blushing "as you want John".  
John pressed his lips to Sherlocks, carefully undoing his trousers and pulling them and his pants off while he was distracted, kissing down his body to his happy trail, nuzzling it before giving a long lick up Sherlocks now exposed cock.   
Sherlock kissed him back passionately, he wanted to ran his fingers through his soft blond hair but he couldn't, he groaned while shaking his cuffed hands angrily. He made a little groan as john broke the kiss but it's a long moan that came of his throat when he licked him.  
"That was good" John praised before taking Sherlock into his mouth, sucking just enough to be felt.  
"Oh John... I feel so good.." he moaned a bit more, raising his hips against his mouth.  
John grazed his hands over Sherlocks chest, tweaking his nipples and rolling between thumb and forefinger, taking more into his mouth before grinning impishly and pulling away, moving out of Sherlocks reach "Beg, my love"  
Sherlock growled of pleasure, his cock twitching his John's mouth as he played with his sensitive nipples. He made a disappointed noise when John pulled away "no Jooooohn.. agaiiiin !" He complained as he raised his hips as far as he could.   
"That's not begging, I want to hear you say 'please John, fuck me' and I want to hear you say it three times before I do anything more to you, and as an extra plus, I'll let your hands free"  
"That's not fair joooohn..." he moaned in complain "and why three times uh ? That's too mean..." he was hard as rock and tried to stroke himself with his thighs "just do it already.."  
John moved forward to hold Sherlocks thighs open and smiled "Irene Adler once said she would be able to have you begging for sex twice over and never accomplished it, I want to achieve three, just to prove I can"  
Sherlock stared at him, panting for a few minutes "oh you're jealous John" He smiled "that's cute..." he took a deep breath before saying extremely fast "pleasejohnfuckme- pleasejohnfuckme- pleasejohnfuckme"  
"That's cheating but I'll take it" John smiled, getting out lube and a condom from the bedside table, prepping himself placing a pillow under his bum and gently beginning to prep Sherlock.   
"I said what you wanted that's no cheat..." he gasped when he saw John, too impatient to see what will happend next. He spread his legs as wide as he could "oh john..."

John smiled and leaned down, taking Sherlocks erection into mouth, pressing a second finger into him, and working quickly to try and stretch him.  
He couldn't stop himslef from moaning louder and louder, saying John's name at each time he breath "John .. please.. my hands"  
"Oh sorry, I thought I'd done that" John said, leaning up and unlatching Sherlock with his free hand, pressing the fingers inside him up against Sherlocks prostate teasingly.   
When he was free he immediately buried his fingers down through John's hair, almost screaming of pleasure when he touched his sensitive spot.   
John smirked down at his lover cheekily "I think you're ready for my cock, what say you?" He said, before rubbing down more firmly on the nerve bundle.  
Sherlock tightened his grip on john's hair "Yes yes I'm ready ! I want it now !" He claimed, panting loudly.  
"Good" John said, withdrawing his fingers and positioning himself and pushing in slowly, "how would you like it?" He purred "slow and sweet or fast and hard?"  
"Oh god John .. I can't wait any longer just make it fast please !" he begged in a moan.   
John did as he was asked, pushing in fully, waiting the time for Sherlock to adjust then beginning a strong pace, conserving energy to start off to make sure he would last.   
Sherlock almost shouted as John was all in him, he wrapped his arm around his lover's neck, moaning in his ears at each thrust.  
"Fuck, you're perfect you know that?" John breathed in Sherlocks ear, moving harder as he did so "so fucking perfect"  
"my  experiments... are not that bad.... after all my dear John..." he managed to say between two moans.  
"Next time I'd prefer to have given my consent first" John chuckled "now shut your brain off and just enjoy"  
"It wouldn't have been interesting at all" he smiled "well, make me !"he teased.  
"Fine" John said, kneeling up, moving Sherlocks hands from around his neck to hold his legs up to his chest, as John gripped his pale hips and began pounding into Sherlock with abandon.  
Sherlock smirked as John was going to give him much more pleasure, he put his head backwards in the pillow, arching at the feeling, shouting his pleasure.  
John didn't know how long he kept this up for, but finally he began to tire, close to coming "Sherlock, you're going to have to ride me, I can't keep this up to finish"  
Sherlock panted, also close to come, a bit disappointed that he have to change his position "alright John.."  
John rolled them over quickly, holding Sherlocks hips firmly as they went and began his movements when they were settled "it's only for a little bit, then you can be lazy again" John joked, rolling his hips as he bounced Sherlock.  
"It's alright John, it's a pleasure" he said, licking his lips playfully, he started moving his hips up and down on John's ock, head leaning backwards.  
"Well that is the idea" John smiled, hands gliding over Sherlocks body, "I'm close"  
."I-I'm not far too ... god John You feel so good in me" he increased his pace.  
With a few more hard thrusts of his own, John came into Sherlock with a deep moan, making sure to keep thrusting through his orgasm to make sure Sherlock got off too.  
When Sherlock felt the hot orgasm of his lover deep inside inside him, he couldn't resist and came as well on john's chest, moaning a long 'john'  
.After a few moments John slipped out of Sherlock and moved to spoon him, "that was wonderful my love" he said, kissing down Sherlocks neck "Nap then find a case?"  
" Oh yes it was..." he got back his breath with a smile at john's porposition "you know how to please me !" He whispered "i love you"  
"I love you too" John said, "now go to sleep, you need to catch up on some hours my love"  
" but sleeping is boring John ! You know I don't need to sleep anyway" he complained.  
"I know but I don't want you to pass out like you did on the Cheserlime case" John said "but you are going to eat whether you want to or not"  
"It's just a waste of time !" He sighed "but if I sleep you sleep with me too ! Alright ?" He asked "oh no please not eating ! It slows me down you know it !"  
"Yes I'll sleep with you but you need food, you aren't on a case so you have no excuse not to eat"  
"I'm already drinking tea all day ! Isn't it enough ?" He grumbled.  
"That's not food, so no" John smiled, "for every full sized meal you eat, I'll give you something free that you desire"  
"Something free..? What do you mean ?" suddenly very inrested he turned around to look at him  
"Well I'm not going to buy you a new microscope, just something I can give you without cleaning out my bank, like consent on experiments, or blow jobs, something along those lines"  
He smirked "how interesting" he pulled him into his arms "i will think about it during this boring nap" he chuckled.  
"No you'll sleep during this boring nap, you can think while you eat" John said, snuggling into Sherlock "Now go to sleep"  
"Aaah come on ! " he sighed and pull the blanket over them, holding John close to him "have a good nap.."  
"I will, once you've begun yours, and I've lived with you long enough to know when you're fake sleeping so don't try it" John said, pressing a kiss to Sherlocks skin before closing his eyes.  
"I didn't plan to fake it at all ! " he said, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep into his arms.  
"Yeah you did" John said, before managing to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After around 20 minutes of sleeping, Sherlock woke up, he watched John sleeping for a few moments, then he got out of the room, letting John sleep in peace.  
Another 20 minutes went passed before John woke, not seeing Sherlock he attempted to call out sleepily "Sh'lock, Sh'lock you still here?"  
Sherlock was in the living room, experimenting again and texting Lestrad to have a case so he couldn't hear John calling him.  
"Bugger" John muttered, clambering out of bed and down the stairs, not bothering to cover up his nakedness, thinking no one was home. The door between the Lounge and the stairs was closed, so he didn't see Sherlock until he stood in the open doorway staring at his lover "what are you doing?"

"Oh hello John" he was in boxers and only his wrapper on his shoulders, he smiled as he saw his boyfriend coming "we have an interesting case !"  
"Oh yeah?" John said, slowly walking forward and grabbing a pillow to cover his genitals "What is it?"  
"no need to hide from me John" he smirked then grabbed his phone "an unsolved murder in the hotel "The Carlton" on the east cost ! It's almost a 9 out of 10 on the scale of interest ! pack your things in a little luggage and we'll go there to investigate !"  
"Anything especially interesting I should know about that makes this case a 9?" He questioned,grabbing some laundry Mrs. Hudson had folded for them and a bag.  
"two corpses found, one on the beach and one in the oven, also the murderer left a note about his next murder" he smiled "I can't wait to go there, but we must be undercover alright ? we'll be butlers in the hotel as to be discreet"  
"Why don't we be guests? That would give us more reason to be in the wrong place, and if we were something like.... Newly weds, no one would want to say no to us, especially if one of us, like you, acted like a really fussy snooty person with a lot of influence to kick up a fuss....But if you want to go as butlers who can be told no, have no reason to be anywhere but the dining hall and all that's fine"  
"What is it with you suddenly ? " he raised his eyebrows "what did i do something wrong again ?" he approached him "and well, I thought of butlers because they have the keys to every room, they have an access to every part of the hotel which we can't go as guests and also no one pay attention to them, but , well if you really don't want to come with me ..." he looked away.  
"There is nothing 'with' me, I just don't want to wait on anyone, if we are going to crime scene at a hotel I want a nice room and to be able to focus on the actual murder then have to work double Time as you get grumpy for not being able to concentrate" John grunted, packing more roughly, "I want to come with you, but I'm not being a butler"  
Sherlock sighed "alright !" he said, hands slipping in the air, he approached him "don't be upset John, I just thought it would be easier to investigate that way" he put his head on John's shoulder from behind.  
" I'm not upset" John mumbled, bringing Sherlocks hands around his waist "I also promised Greg that if he got us a hotel murder out of town I had to do something, and to be perfectly honest I don't think I'm ready to do it, and I'm nervous as hell as well"  
Sherlock hugged him tightly with a smile "hmm ? What is it ? What do you have to do ? I haven't been informed of that " he frowned.  
"The point is that you haven't been informed, and you won't be until it happens" John grinned, "now can you go book us a honeymoon suite at the Carlton?"  
"What ? You can't not tell me now ! " he said, offended "I have to know, what is it ? " he asked childishly.  
"I can and I will, now go and sound like the prissy, trust fund child I know you can be, and get us the best suite in the hotel" John said, slipping from Sherlocks arms and running to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and climbing in the shower. 

Sherlock groaned, he did not like not knowing "that's mean" he mumbled beofre john go. He finally called the hotel to book up the best room of the hotel for the two of them before getting dressed with his purlple shirt and black trousers. He grumpily texted Lestrade to know what John was talking about but did not have any asnwer.  
John came out not long after, damp with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had shaved and given his hair a little tidy up clipping, looking more fresh then he had for a long time, he smiled teasingly at Sherlock as he went upstairs to get dressed, coming down in the finest of his casual clothes, "Well, let's go.... Have you eaten yet?"  
Sherlock was waiting in his armchair, he looked up grumpily at John when he asked "Nope" he simply answered. He had made his little luggage for the trip and was ready to go.  
"Well we can stop in somewhere on the way then" John smirked "and remember, if you eat a meal, you get something you want"  
He stood up and stared at him "will you tell me the thing with Lestrade if I eat ?" he asked, curious  
"Maybe" John said, "depends on how much you eat, when you eat it, and what company we are in when eating"  
"Alright ! Tell me your conditions though. I'll eat any rubbish you want if that please you" he crossed his arms.   
"On the way there you will eat some lunch food and I'll owe you one for that, then when we get there we will have dinner in our room and you will eat everything I put on your plate and then I will tell you"  
Sherlock sighed "I will get fat with all of that... plus, digestion slows my thinking. But, fine i'll do that for you" he sighed once more before grabbing his luggage, "now let's go !"  
"You won't have started the case until the following morning, count it as fuel for the days to come" John suggested, hailing a cab, chucking their luggage in then climbing in himself, "Shall we work on character, on the drive?"  
Sherlock shrugged and he followed John into the cab "characters ? oh yes, well, I registered as 'Taylor' we'll be Hamish and James Taylor there"  
"Like the singer?" John asked, "And if I'm having my middle name, shouldn't you have yours William?" He instructed the cabbie, and handed over the money in advance so he'd be willing to drive the distance, "Are you going to be a gold digger or am I just your servant husband?"  
"I don't even know who you're refeering to I just picked up some common names on internet and no, I just liked to call you Hamish because that's fun" he smirked   
"Of course you wouldn't" John sighed "I'll repeat are you going to be a gold digger or am I just your servant husband?"John paused after his question "or we could be one of those sickly sweet couples who are too amoured with each other for words"  
"Well, the 3rd one seems good" sherlock nodded with a smirk "we'll have to be convincing right ?"  
"Yes, which involves pet names, bragging about how sweet and lovely the other person is, poetic romantic sentiment.... Can you pull that off Honey Bee?"  
"Of course my dear cutipie " he said with an exaggerate lovely face  
"No you look like you bit a lemon, my love, let your emotions flow" John smiled "you after all have the most beautiful soul, to match your gorgeous eyes"  
Sherlock blushed a bit at the sweet words "My sweet cream puff, you're the most precious treasure I've ever had in my life, you're kindness and your innocence make me melt"  
"Ok new rule, any name you call me must stay far away from food stuffs, especially creamy, fluffy or sugary things, it's making me feel chubby" John said, "but yes that was perfect, just like you" he leaned over and pecked Sherlocks nose.  
"Oh come on John you're not chubby, I thought this kind of names suits you as you're sweet" Sherlock chuckled and blushed "as if " he huffed and gave a quick kiss on John's neck playfully  
John sighed and shook his head with a smile, "okay, but only if you mix it up a bit with other things too, and have you seen yourself? You're like an ethereal beauty gifted from the gods, and that's me saying that, not cuddly pie Hamish"  
"oh come on John I'm not that handsome.." He tried to hide his bright red face against John's neck, so embarassed to get such compliments "you're way cuter than me !"  
"I'm not talking about cute, because to be honest you're being way cuter right now then I've ever been" John chuckled, "but no you are actually not that handsome, because your being cannot be described by human words, you are beyond handsome and I am so lucky to have you "  
"Oh stop it !" He took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately to shut him up "enough for today" he shyly said, cheeks all red, looking at him with the most embarassed but cute face of all time.  
"As you wish" John said around Sherlocks lips "though I think we should keep this PG for the cabbies sake" he remarked, gently pulling away from the kiss, "do you want to get food now?"  
"Oh yes.. you're right" he pulled back and sat properly in his seat. "Well if you want yes, choose something not too disgusting to eat please"  
"I was just going to get you a salad or a sandwich,are those agreeable?" John said after instructing the driver to pull over.  
"A salad is good thanks" he got out of the cab and followed john "why do you really want me to eat by the way ?"  
"I just like to know you're as healthy as you can be, and if that means bribing you to eat I'll do it" John smiled lovingly, "I have no preference to what or when you eat, just as long as it's semi regular and a normal portion"  
"So you.. just care about me ?" He smiled shyly "that's... that's nice" he took his hands with a smile.  
"Yes, my only motivation in this is that I care about you, I love you, you idiot, you know that" John shook his head, going into a shop and selecting out some food.  
"Yes I know but I like when you remind me " they got some food and went back to the cab. Sherlock read the description on his food "do you think this thing is healthy ?"  
"It's a Caesar Salad, it has all of four ingredients, no one can make that unhealthy" John reassured, holding out his beef and vegetable roll "even this would be hard to make unhealthy" he dug in "eee shore foo'" he said around the roll.  
"Well, if you say so !" He began to dig in his food "i don't understand what you're saying with your mouht full !"  
"I ed eee oar fooooo" John attempted to pronounce "EEEE OAR FOOOO, oh fuuuu iii" he went back to his food.  
Sherlock grabbed John's food and pulled it out of his mouth "now talk !"  
"Hey!" John said, grabbing his roll back "I said eat you food, it didn't really matter"  
"Alright ! But if you wanna talk, swallow first" he said before eating his salad in a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later they arrived, John grabbed their bags and pranced up to the desk tiredly "hi, booking for Taylor, sorry we booked so late, silly me too focused on the wedding I completely forgot about after" John smiled dopily at the receptionist.  
Sherlock followed John, holding his hand with a huge smile "what a lovely hotel ! Almost as lovely as you, my sweety" he took the keys and went in the elevator, the best suite was at the highest floor.  
When they reached the elevator John got up on his tip toes and Eskimo kissed Sherlock before pecking him on the lips, "I have a surprise for you when we get in"  
Sherlock kissed him back, putting his hands and john's hips "a surprise for me ? Oh thanks" he smiled  
"You already know what it is love" John hinted, "there should be some food waiting for us"  
"Food again ?" He sighed, letting his head fall on john's shoulder "you're terrible"  
"It's only going to be the usual honeymoon suite strawberries, chocolate and champagne, plus, remember what you get for eating dinner?"  
"Well, I guess it couldn't be that bad" he shrugged "oh yes I remember don't worry, I'll make you tell me everything"  
Finally they arrived, John opened the door and they stepped in. The room was beautiful, large and spacious with a huge tv and a monstrous bed, with an en suite with a shower built to fit five and a hot tub. As predicted there was strawberries chocolate and champagne waiting "come on, we will eat then I'll tell you"  
"How spacious..." he admired the room and finally took his coat of, throwing it on a chair and sat on the bed "come here" he took a strawberry and eat it quickly  
John ate more slowly, nerves creeping back in on him as he tried to prolong the inevitable.  
"Why are you so nervous suddenly ? I can sense it from here" he raised and eyebrow  
"It has to do with what I promised Lestrade, I just.... Eat, eat and I'll tell you"  
"You're really strange..." he took the last strawberry between his lips and gave him to his lover, kissing him with the strawberry.  
John returned the kiss, climbing onto Sherlocks lap "let's have sex, forget everything for a while and just enjoy each other, what do you say?" John said, trying to divert.  
"Well, I'm not against having sex but after you told me the thing with lestrade" he answered seriously.  
"Ok" John sighed, climbing off, "close your eyes" when Sherlock had done as he was told, John got down onto one knee and produced a box from his pocket "so, we have known each other going on eight years now, including the three you were gone for, and and have been dating for almost three and seeing as we already do everything married couples do and we are acting as newly weds on this trip, maybe we could make it official?"  
When sherlock opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what John was asking him. He kept quiet for a moment, staring at him with no expression, he then took a deep breath "y-you... and me... ?"  
"Mmm yes?" John said nervously, "possibly getting married?" He questioned, waiting for an answer from the shocked Sherlock.  
Sherlock fell of the bed and knelt on the floor as to be at the same height, he took john's cheeks in his hands "you... really want to live the rest of your life with the sassy asshole, sociopath I am... ?" he put his forehead on his "i love you" he whispered shyly.  
"So is that a yes?" John asked, "because if it is, yes and I love you too''  
"Of course it's a yes you idiot !" He hugged him thight and make him fall on the floor.  
"Oh good! Great!" John said, grin spreading across his face as Sherlock sat on him, "well I have a ring for you if you want to wear it?" John said, presenting the box to Sherlock.  
"Of course I do" he held his hand to John, blushing a bit " will you put it yourself on my finger please ?" He asked shyly.  
"Yes absolutely" John got the ring out, a simple band with a with two strands of stone, one a standard opal and the other dragons breath opal, weaving all the way around, and slipping it onto Sherlock's finger.  
"Thanks you.." he stared at his hand for a moment "that's.. fabulous'' he kissed him so tenderly.  
"You're welcome, now my sweet fiancé I need to sleep and you need to think, so can we get in the lovely luxurious bed we have offered to us?"  
"With pleasure my dear" he lifted him in his arms like a princess and gently put him on the bed, he went next to him on the bed.  
John stripped down to nothing and climbed under the duvet "cuddle me?" He requested.  
"Hmmm only cuddling ?" He joined him under the blanket, rubbing his back with his hands  
"Maybe a little extra, if you're good" John flirted back, grinding back against Sherlock.  
"Of course i am" he pulled his lover close to him and kissed him passionately while he tried to get off his shirt.  
John returned the kiss with equal amounts of gusto, helping Sherlock quickly out of his clothes "my wonderful husband to be"  
"My dear little John who makes my heart beat so fast.." he quickly ended up in boxers.  
"Hey! I'm not little" he complains, putting Sherlocks hand on his dick "does that feel little to you?"  
"It was just affective you know..." he palmed john's cock "well, this can't be called 'little' actually, but i'm sure it can be much more huge" he smirked before grabbing onto it and stroking.  
John smiled, bringing Sherlocks head down for a kiss, "there are other, quicker ways too"  
"Oh really ?" He smirked "like what for example ?"  
"Fellatio, for example, a number of other fun sexual things" John trailed off.  
"Oh alright" he pulled the blanket off suddenly and licked his lips with a smile.  
John grinned "that's the face someone should be making at a meal"  
"You're my favourite meal of all time john" Sherlock smirked  
"Well I hope you enjoy me then" John said.  
"Oh yes I do, i enjoy everything about you" he went kissing his neck "your smell, your taste"  
"I I enjoy everything about you too, your blush, your lips" John purred  
"Hmmm... your soft skin" he licked john's neck "your muscular chest" he ran his hand along his torso.  
"Your mind, your you" John said then grumbled "stop teasing me please, little minx"  
He smirked "i also enjoy your huge hard cock, all for me " he whispered in john's ear before moving down between his legs.  
"Yes, all yours, wherever and whenever you want" John breathed, closing his eyes in anticipation  
"I'm so lucky " he leaned slowly and licked the tip of John's cock a couple of times while grabbing it tightly.  
"Right now I'm the lucky one" John moaned, "you said yes to marrying me, we have an interesting case,and now I'm getting a blow job, I'm in a pretty good place"  
"True" he said before starting to swallow it, bobbing his head up and down on his cock, slowly taking the whole length down his throat.  
"Oh dear lord" John moaned, hips pushing forward slightly "Sherlock"  
He took john's hips and pinned them on the bed so can't move anymore, keeping his pace.  
John moved his hands into Sherlocks hair at this, trying to prove a point rather then speed him up "You are magnificent"  
Sherlock moaned against his member as an answer, he took it deeper in his mouth.  
John's grip on Sherlocks hair, tightened, tugging slightly at it for more.  
He increased his pace a bit, moaning as he did it.   
"Enough Sherlock," John gasped, "Fuck me now, you only had to get me hard"  
He pulled out slowly "alright John" he kissed him quickly before standing up and looking for the lube in his coat.  
John watched Sherlock go with a smile, "have I ever told you that you have the most perfect bum in the whole universe, it's plump and curvy and fits right in my hands"  
"Oh really ?" He blushed a bit "well thanks , you should grab it firmly while I fuck you" he got back on the bed with the lube.  
"Oh I plan on it" John said sitting up and grabbing Sherlocks arse, "see? Perfect"  
"Very well" he smiled "now we get to serious things" he put some lube on his fingers and drew them to his entrance and shove one in.  
John gasped, moving back on the finger, "fuck"  
Sherlock hummed near his ear "you like it uh ? You like when I bury my fingers deep in you ?" He slowly moved his finger.  
"It does feel very fucking nice" John moaned, "I need to lay back though, so you can do it better" he requested.  
"Glad to hear that" he smiled "oh yes of course" he took his hip with his free hand and help him to lay down on the bed.  
"Thanks, now please continue" John said, holding his legs up and out of the way.  
"I want you to beg for it" he whispered, not moving his finger.  
"I'm not going to beg, this is engagement sex, we are consummating our engagement, you can't make me beg for that"  
Sherlock frowned "but I ate what you wanted this morning and you told me i could request what i want"  
John sighed, "Fuck really? You're going to use that against me? Ok, Sherlock, please please finger me and fuck me"  
"You promise me after all" sherlock kissed john's collarbone, he had a little thrill at john's words, hardening a bit more. He finally moved his finger deeper inside his lover.  
"I said please, couldn't you do a little more than that," he paused "I mean... Please more"  
"It's not enough precise for me my dear fiancé" he smirked "i want words, lots of"  
"Please finger me harder and faster" John growled out .  
Sherlock added a finger and moved faster in him.  
"Oh god" John cried, moving his hips up against him.  
Sherlock curled up his fingers and rubbed against his prostate.  
"Oh god fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmepleeeeeeeease" John yelled out.  
Sherlock licked his lips "with pleasure" he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in front of him.  
"And don't go slow, I want to feel you for the next week"  
"You'll remember me each time you will sit down" he promised, he grabbed his hips and penetrate him strongly .  
"Oh god" John gasped, gripping Sherlocks biceps "come on"  
He grabbed him and began to thrust deep in him at a strong pace.  
John using one hand brought Sherlocks head down into a kiss, the other going to grope his arse.  
Sherlock kissed him back and groaned of pleasure against his lips when he gropped him, he thrust harder when he felt that.  
John broken the kiss, moving to kiss down Sherlocks neck, "come on my dear fiancé, make me come"  
"Oh god yes !" He thrusted harder and harder, hitting john's prostate head on.  
John screamed in ecstasy "Please I'm so close I need to come please"  
While keeping his frantic rhytm, he grabbed John's erection and stroked it as the same rhythm.  
John's eyes began to water, painfully close, finally after a few more moments he came with a deep guttural moan.  
When Sherlock felt John coming, squeezing around him, he came too, deep inside his lover, shouting of pleasure.  
Slowly, they both caught their breath, "Well" John finally huffed "after that horrid display on my  
part I am never bottoming again"  
"wh-what ...? you ... You didn't like it ?" he asked nervously with hurt eyes "what did I do wrong ?"  
"Nothing, you did nothing wrong," John assured, carding his fingers through Sherlocks hair "you were a little too good in fact, you made me sound like an amateur porn star, and I'm embarrassed"  
"I was afraid I had hurt you" he snuggled against him "a pornstar really ? I don't really look like them. Why do you feel embarassed ?"  
"No, I meant, what you did to me made me act like one, not you" John clarified "I'm embarrassed because I was really loud, I probably woke our neighbours"  
Sherlock smirked "oh i see ! well now they know that we're in a really pleasant honeymoon don't we ?"  
"Yes indeed, now that you've worn me out I wish to sleep, do you mind only having yourself to talk to for a couple hours?" John asked.  
"hmmm i don't want you to sleep now ! stay with me a bit please" he asked with adorable eyes.  
"I need to sleep, I'm not a brain with a body like you are" John reasoned.  
"oh please John, I will get bored without you ... just a little shower with me and you can sleep !" he asked, kissing his neck .  
"Sherlock..." John warned, then sighed, "Fine but only for a little okay?"  
"yeeeeees !" he said, wrapping his arms around his lover "thanks"  
"Well come on then, you said shower, lead me to the shower" John said, sitting up slowly "yeah I'm going to feel you later for sure"  
Sherlock lifted him in his arms "no problem" he walked toward the shower with a huge smile.  
John wrapped his arms around Sherlocks neck, enjoying being carried by the man he loved.  
Sherlock was so glad he could spend time with him instead of watching him sleeping, he stepped inside the shower with his fiancé .  
John quickly turned the shower onto the right temperature from Sherlocks arms, not ready to leave them yet.  
sherlock felt the water sliding on his body, it was pretty pleasant and stayed like this for a moment before putting back john on the floor.  
John didn't exactly feel like standing so instead pulled Sherlock down so they both reclined on the floor.  
"AAck !" Sherlock almost fell and squished john against the floor but quickly found balance on his arms "are you okay John ?! You surprised me"  
"I'm fine, I would just prefer to enjoy the spacious flooring than stand, if you don't mind"  
"well, if you prefer, fine, hope you could walk tomorrow, I'll be needing you"  
"Even if I'm limping it will be good for our cover, show that we really are newly weds"  
"hmm right, if it doesn't disturb you to investigate with me !"  
"Sherlock I would walk on burning coals if it meant I could spend time with you at your happiest, and that my love, is when you have The Work, so I will be with you tomorrow"  
Sherlock smiled wide and leaned over, hugging him tight "you're the best husband ever Jawn !"  
"Only because I have you to be the best for Sherlock" John said, kissing Sherlock sweetly on the lips.  
"i love you so much" he kissed him back, snogging with his lover for a few moments before pulling back "we should shower a bit before you fall asleep on the shower floor !"  
"I love you too" John said, he yawned then stated "you're probably right"  
Sherlock smiled at him and took some soap, starting to wash John's chest gently  
John leaned into Sherlock, tracing patterns on Sherlocks own chest, and just enjoying the innocent touches.  
"Will you clean me too ?" Sherlock asked gently with a smile  
"Yes of course, gimme the soap" John said, stealing it from Sherlocks hand.  
He smirked and went closer to him "clean me up my dear fiancé"  
John dragged his soapy hands over Sherlocks chest, circling his nipples teasingly before beginning to wash him properly.  
Sherlock shivered and made a slight short noise when he touched his sensitive area "you naughty boy..." he whispered, enjoying to be washed.  
"No, I'm just a tease" John said, washing Sherlocks thighs quickly.  
"Well, if you keep being a tease i'll take you over again on the floor, so be careful" he smirked.  
"I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing" John said, dragging a finger over Sherlocks nipple again.  
"Good for me, bad for your little arse" he bit his lips as John was doing it again.  
"I'm sure I'd still enjoy it, even if I lose all walking abilities" John said, leaning down and sucking on the soap free bud.  
"Thought you wanted to sleep uh ?" He asked with a smile.  
"You made me shower, you have to deal with my sleepy horny self" John stated "and this is a very big shower"  
"That's quite right" he cupped john's bum in his hands "do you think you can handle a second round ?"  
"I think I want to handle a second round" John said, "but prepping can be a miss now"  
"Perfect" he let his hands rubbing john's chest with desire, fingers drawing on his muscles.  
John grinned, bringing Sherlock closer so they were touching from chest to thigh "if you want it, foreplay may also need to be skipped, I'm very close to passing out" one hand reached around to grope Sherlocks bum "please love"  
"Horny little john tonight" he smiled, he stroked himself , hardening a bit more before positionning at john's entrance "hard and fast or sweet and slow my dear ?" He asked.  
"As you would like it" John said "but if you aren't going fast enough I will tell you"  
"Fine" he whispered and penetrate his lover slowly, he was still wet from his previous orgasm, he groaned from pleasure as he was inside.  
John pushed his hips up to meet his partner, breathing deeply as skin met skin.  
"How can you be so good" he panted then started to move carefully into his partner, slowly increasing the pace.  
"How are you so good at making me good?" John countered, moving with him.  
"Special super power of the consulting detective" he groaned before thrusting a bit faster and deeper in john.  
"Do you use it on a lot of people?" John teased, holding his hips up to make it easier for Sherlock to fuck him.  
"I could, but you're the only one deserving it" he answered, burying himslef much deeper, trying to localise john's sensitive point and hitting it hard  
John lost his ability to speak, moaning loudly and tipping his head back, "fuuuuck"  
Sherlock grabbed his hips much more firmly, thrusting harder in john's arse, moaning his name, head leaning backwards.  
John cried out louder, begging incoherently for more, stronger, faster, pleeeease more  
Sherlock smirked sadisticly and instead of going faster, he slowed down to tease the poor fiancé, he dug his nails in john's hips, controlling himself.  
"Wait, what're you doing?" John said looking up, "no don't do that Sherlock please"  
"Teasing you" he said, keeping his slow pace, hardly controlling himslef in order not to pound in John really hard.  
"Pleeeeease Sherlock I'm begging you please fuck me" John cried.  
'' i'm already fucking you" he stated in his ear with a huge smile, wanted to tease him a bit more as the sadistic detective he was.  
"Please Sherlock, fuck me so hard I pass out, fuck me so hard can't walk for a month, fuck me and stop teasing me please!!"  
"I love when I own you like that" he whispered then pulled all the way out, before coming back in violently, thrusting the harder he could in john's perfect arse.  
John screamed out in ecstasy, muttering thanks and desires for more.  
He pounded him as roughly as he could, violently hitting john's prostate "john ! John i'm going to come john !" He almost shouted.  
John had already passed out as Sherlock spoke, coming across his chest as he moaned out loudly.  
As he saw john coming all over his chest, sherlock couldn't help it and tipped over the edge, reaching a blissfull orgasm  
John sighed, leaning back against the floor before he began to giggle "I think I just got cum in my eye"  
Sherlock chuckled and cleaned him with his hand " you okay ?" He asked, panting.  
"Yeah I'm fine" John laughed, smiling "I love you" he clung to Sherlock, staying stock still to make getting up easier for him   
Sherlock lifted him up and got out of the shower, he attempted to take a towel while holding john.  
John did it for him, attempting to dry them before giving up "the bed can get a little wet, I'll just put the towel down on it, come on, take me to bed"  
"Good idea" he went back to the bed, and once the towel put on the bed he put john on it and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.  
"I need to go to sleep now, find some way to entertain yourself" John murmured, eyes drifting close.  
"Hmmm alright.." he kissed him a last time before letting him sleep, he lay down next to him and watch him with a smile.  
John snuggled down, pulling up the duvet to tuck up under his chin and blissfully fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

During the night, Sherlock wandered around in the hotel, taking notes about what he saw, he got back in the room a couple hours later and when john woke up, he was on his laptop, making research.  
John rolled over to stare dopily at Sherlock "wha time izzit?" He asked through a yawn.  
"10h30" he answered, not looking away from his laptop.  
"Whatcha doing?" He asked, nuzzling Sherlocks hip, kissing the skin there.  
Sherlock hummed with a smile "investigating, taking notes, researching on the people here in the hotel"  
"How's that going?" John asked "by the way, who is the killer going after, staff, guests, tourists... Overly horny newly engaged gay couple consisting of a detective and his blogger?"  
Sherlock chuckled "hopefully, not the last one" he pressed a kiss on john's forehead "but mostly on staff, the main cook of the hotel has been found on the beach not far from here. And also, they found a burned corpse into the big oven, as far as we know, it was one of the maid of the hotel"  
"Mmmm tasty" John said sarcastically, "so what are we going to do today, other than you laptopping?"  
"We'll try to gather informations around the suspects" Sherlock replied  
"Lestrade said the DI of here would email you all the statements already taken" John informed "he also is planning to visit us soon to make sure I did as I was supposed to, told me before I left"  
"Hmm.. hope this DI will be cooperative" he sighed "well, we should get dressed if we meet him soon"  
"We aren't allowed to meet him in public, due to the covers, so if you could text Greg our room number so the DI can find us, that'd be great while I dress" John said, climbing out of bed and falling to the floor "uh... My legs aren't working"  
"Alright" he answered while grabbing his phone, but he let it fall when he saw john on the floor "john ! " he helped him to sit " you can't walk at all ..? We shouldn't have done a second round" he sighed.  
"It's fine, Sherlock" John said, grabbing some clothes and pulling them on "just carry me to the lounge and I can sit down until my legs come back"  
"Hmmm are you sure ?" He took him to the lounge and sat him on a chair "will you be able to come with me today ?"  
"If I can till just review the case files and such" John said, pressing a kiss to Sherlocks lips "don't regret the sex we had, we enjoyed it, I love you, it's ok"  
"Hmmm" he kissed him back "i love you too john" Sherlock smiled "you're the best !" He stood up and put his clothes on.  
John grinned, watching his lover buzz around the room, slowly getting dressed when suddenly there was a knock on the door "come in DI Robac it's open" he called out.  
He finished buttoning his shirt when the DI entered the room. He put his shirt collar in place and glared at the DI, holding his hand toward him "good morning"  
"Good morning" he responded, barely glancing at Sherlock before approaching John, "Dr. Watson, I would just like to say how much I'm looking forward to working with you. I am a huge fan of your blog" he offered a hand to the seated John, "well thanks... I'd stand but my legs are not behaving this morning"  
Sherlock already knew that he wouldn't like this DI at all, he frowned. Sherlock approached the two men "hrm hrm ! And if we go straight to the case uh ?" He said coldly.  
Robac nodded and sat on the closest chair to John, pulling the case file out of his jacket and handing it to John who immediately passed it on to Sherlock, "Sherlock is the detective, he needs the file more then me" John said in way of explanation. "Uh... Yes of course" the DI replied, dismissing Sherlock again, "so what's your course of action?" He asked of John.  
Sherlock took the file roughly from his hands "thanks" he read it carefully before closing his eyes and thinking for a moment "fine, you can leave inspector"  
"I had actually asked the doctor a question" the DI said gruffly "you don't have to stay while we talk though consultant"  
Sherlock groaned "alright !" He took his coat angrily "john, text me when you're finished" he said grumpily before leaving and smashing the door.  
John turned angrily to the detective inspector, "you are going to have to leave now, and when you learn to be more polite to my partner we will cooperate on this case, now I would escort you out myself but as I said, my legs are indisposed right now, so you will have to see yourself out"   
The DI sighed, he did not know what was happening with these guys, he stood up "well, I'm sorry from my behaviour, hope we'll see each other soon" he said before leaving the room.  
Meanwhile, Sherlock was walking on the corridor, waiting impatiently for a text from john.  
John grabbed his phone and quickly sent off a text: I got him to leave, come back. -JW  
Sherlock immediatly came back to the room, smashing the door again "aaarh !"  
"Why are you so angry?" John questioned, gesturing Sherlock over.  
"I hate this guy !" He groaned angrily "i miss lestrade for once !"  
"I would understand dislike but not hate" John mumbled "what's so bad about him?"  
"I can't stand him ! How he talked like he was so superior than me ! Reminds me of mycroft that's not a good point for him ''  
John smiled at him, "only that?" He questioned.  
"The way he was talking to you..." he mumbled angrily.  
"What about it made you angry?" John asked, not letting Sherlock evade around the issue.  
He sighed "he was just incredibly annoying alright ?"  
"No it's not, you put up with incredibly annoying every day, what was so different about him?"  
"What is it with all your questions ? I just don't like him" he crossed his arms on his chest  
"Because I want you to be honest and not hide anything from me" John said.  
"Why would i hide anything uh ?" He stared at him.  
"Because you're jealous, you're jealous that he flirted with me and you won't admit it"  
"I'm not jealous ! He's just rude and ... and.." for once, sherlock knew that john was right and hadn't any excuse left to prove him wrong.  
"He attempted to steal your John, I know" John smiled lovingly "you get very possessive about things you like"  
"My john.." he mumbled "that's all his fault not mine. And you're not a 'thing a like' you're my... husband to be" he said, looking away and blushing a bit.  
"I'm still something you like" John pointed out, "you wouldn't be marrying me if I weren't"  
"We can say it like that" he shrugged and walked over to him  
"You know that I love you, and I'm not going to be swayed by some knob who doesn't acknowledge how perfect you are" John said, "I should be the jealous one... Though it's a nice change from the usual"  
"Yes i know" he smiled "why ? Are you jealous of somebody ? You know that no one is interested in me so no need to be jealous"  
"Sherlock, every time we go out in public you get hit on" John stated matter a fact "without fail"  
"That's only because they don't know me at all, they wouldn't love me if they had to live with me, see lestrade ? I'm not sure he's in love with me"  
"He was for about a month after you had gotten clean, he told me on a mates night out, you can be very appealing to those you let in Sherlock"  
He sighed "anyway, I'm not interested in someone that is not called john watson, and who is not a cute little blogger,a jam lover and who doesn't wear knotted jumpers"  
"That was very sweet, and because it was I'm going to ignore the fact you called me little" John smiled, good naturedly, "I'll have you know I'm not little, I'm fun sized"   
"Oh come on ! It's just affective my dear john" he came closer and held his arms out to have a hug.  
John shuffled forward on his seat, bringing Sherlock close for a hug and a quick kiss "what are your plans for today Mr. Watson-Holmes?"  
He hugged him with a smile "well, I plan on investigating where the bodies has been found, on the beach and in the kitchen, see what links the victims together"  
"Other than they are both staff" John pointed out "at this lovely hotel"  
"Obviously" he stroked his thighs gently "how are your legs going ?"  
"I'm not going to be doing much walking today, I'm sorry" John said "even sitting down they feel a bit weak, but I'm sure if you carried me I could keep an eye out at the beach for you"  
"It's okay dear, stay here for the day and rest, I'll take care of the case for today. And we're in honeymoon after all. So you can stay in the bedroom" he smiled.  
"Okay" John said, pecking Sherlock on the lips "just don't have too much fun without me okay?"  
"Alright" he kissed him tenderly "text me if you need something" he put on his large coat and scarf "see you later" he said before leaving the room.  
John slowly clambered and crawled his way to the bathroom, going through the motions of cleaning. He managed to nick his neck while shaving, decided to just let it bleed as he hopped in the shower, sitting on the floor and falling asleep under the spray.  
During the day, Sherlock investigated around, found some clues on the way. He was happy that he finally found a really interesting case and he thought he would solve it in no time. At 12h00, he went back to the bedroom to see if John would like to go and have lucnh.  
John slept more than he thought he would, only rousing when he heard the door slam "Sh'lock?" He called from the shower.  
"I'm back John !" after progressing in his case sherlock was in a good mood "Are you still in the shower John ?" he entered the room quietly.  
"Yeah" he called "don't come in, I'm a little bloody"  
"...bloody ?" Sherlock hurried in the bathroom "what happened exactly ?"  
"Nothing terrible, I hurt myself shaving then I fell asleep in a spot where the water couldn't wash off my neck so I look like I've been attacked" John yawned "help me up"  
"Oh I thought it was something more important, be more careful when you shave" he held him up in his arms "i shouldn't leave you alone one second uh ?"  
"I'm fine, it was only a nick" John said, "can I have a towel?"  
"but you still lost blood John," he placed him carefully on the bed and gave him a towel before sitting next to him.  
"Not a lot" John murmured, he sat up, "I can mostly stand at the moment" he informed "why are you even back yet?"  
"Glad to hear that !" He replied and shrugged "well, just wanted to know if you would like to go out and eat together that's all"  
"I would love to" John said, "you are the sweetest husband to be ever"   
Sherlock smiled and blushed a bit "'i'm not that sweet" he chuckled.  
"You thought to come back and get me for something you don't think is needed, even thought this time could have been spent working, that's very sweet in my eyes"  
"well, since i'm not married to my work anymore but with an adorable blogger, I should take care of him shouldn't I ?" he said before kissing him on the forehead.  
"Yes the adorable blogger would like that" John said, getting up and slowly dressing "where do you suggest?"  
"well, down the street I saw a nice restaurant who seems to be really attented" he smiled   
"Is it much of a walk?" John questioned, concerned, "actually don't worry, if I stop being able to walk you can carry me"  
"not really far from here don't worry" he raised his eyebrows "we should invest in a stroller"  
"We could but I would never ever get in it" John said, "well lead the way"  
"that would be fun to see" he smirked and grabbed john's hand "let's go fiancé of mine"


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock walked him down the street to the restaurant he was talking of.  
"This place doesn't look too bad" John acknowledged as they entered.  
"That's what I think yes" they sat together at a table next to a window so Sherlock could look outside. A waiter arrived and gave them the menu.  
John chatted to the waiter for a few moments before ordering for both of them, the waiter leaving with the comment of "I hope you and your son enjoy your trip"  
Sherlock's eyes opened wide "...son ?" he stared at the waiter and then at john with a frown.  
"The age between you and your father is..... Quite clear" the waiter clarified to Sherlock.  
"are you fuckin blind ?" he said harshly "I think you have better things to do than meddle in people's business ! for example taking care of your soon pregnant girlfriend ! oh you didn't know it ? sorry to spoil you the surprise 'father' !" he spitted his annoying deductions angrily .  
The waiters face went white and he ran off, getting out his phone "great, now we won't get our food" John waved another waiter over and reordered, then turned to Sherlock "that was mean"  
"My father ? really ?" he sighed "He was just stupid, he didn't even notice that you weren't my father at all" Sherlock groaned and torn his napkin apart.  
"To be fair I do look a lot older than you" John said, "I'm greying and wrinkled, and you are still the picture of youth"  
"You're not /that/ old ! we only have a few years between us, not enough for you to be my father !"  
"But those few years show on me" John pointed out, "it was a simple mistake"  
"it doesn't ! you're perfect the way you are" he looked outside "he should have noticed..." he mumbled.  
"Don't let it worry you, people think it all the time" John said, he leaned back and allowed their lunch to be set down.  
"hmf.. people are stupid though" he stared at his lunch for a moment, not really enjoying it  
"Just eat a little bit" John said, kissing Sherlocks hand "and you get a favour remember?"  
"Of course I remember John" he smiled a bit and ate everything he had in his plate to please John.  
John ordered them both a tea afterwards and they sat for a while just drinking and relaxing, "so what have you found today?"  
He drunk a bit of tea before answering "well, I discovered that both the victims were really loved by the owner of the hotel, they were close to the family and especially the children which they was in charge of sometimes. This link might be something important to know who the murderer is"  
"So an employee that was jealous maybe?" He suggested, stretching out in his seat.  
"Could be yes, or .." he couldn't finish his sentence, he immediatly stood up "we're leaving, now !"  
"What why?" John asked, shocked into standing .  
"time to go that's all" he said, not admitting that he saw the DI he hated entering the restaurant. He quickly paid the lunch before grabbing John's hand and pulling him out, hoping he didn't see them.   
Just as they got out the door the DI spotted them, "John!" He called out happily "I see you're up and about again"  
"Crap !" Sherlock held john's hand tighter and tried to stay calm in front of him.  
"Uh yeah" John said scratching at the cut on his neck "look Robac-" "call me Frank" "....right Frank, don't you think it's would look a little suspicious for the Detective inspector to know two tourists who have only been here for a day?"  
"He's totally right, and you shouldn't call him 'john' in front of everyone"  
"Well we could go in a safer place maybe ?" the DI asked. Sherlock glanced at john, waiting for his answer.  
"Now probably isn't the best time, we are about to hold an incredibly delicate experiment back in our rooms and for anyone who has not performed it many times before can be extremely volatile and dangerous so I will text you when it is an appropriate and safe time for us to meet and discuss the case again"  
Sherlock made a fake smile to the DI "have a nice day !" and get out of the restaurant with john "oh god ! that's the best excuse i've ever heard, you're the best" he pressed a kiss on john's cheek, happy that he got rid of the DI quickly.  
"You're welcome" John said, proud of himself "now we have to go make it look like we've done hours of experimenting in our rooms"   
"Well, it wouldn't be to difficult I guess" he smiled and walked john back to the hotel.  
"Did we actually pack any gear?" John asked "I was kind of hoping experiment was a euphemism for sex"  
"Well, i brought some in case we'll need it but.. your idea isn't that bad" Sherlock flirted  
"No don't worry that's just my cock talking, feel free to do experiments for the case"  
"Is your cock often talking to you ?" He raised an eyebrow "no experiments are required for the moment, I would like to look for some archives, but if we're stuck in our room i can't. I will look for them tonight when everybody will sleep"  
"It does a lot in concerns to you" John confirmed, pinching Sherlock on the bum, "I know the manager office is on the second floor"  
A thrill rolled up Sherlock's spine when he pinched him "don't tease me like that you, sex maniac" he smirked "Yes that's it, I'll have to be quiet to get there"  
"I'm only a sex maniac because you are so irresistible" John flirted, hand sneaking towards Sherlocks front "I'll leave the ninja-ing to you"  
"I can't resist you either" he kissed him deeply before noticing that they were still in the hall of the hotel "shall we go to the room uh ?"  
"Oh I don't know" John said, grasping Sherlocks budding erection through his pants "I could just fuck you right here"  
Sherlock gasped and blushed a bit "I'm not sure exhibitionism is allowed in this hotel"  
"Well it's always fun to test the boundaries isn't it?" John asked, slipping his hand into Sherlocks trousers and pants quickly.  
"J-John ! Don't .." he came closer to him, hoping no one could see waht john's actually doing in his pants "can't you wait until we're in our room ? or even in the elevator ?"  
"What are you so worried about? There is no one around, the receptionist isn't paying attention and the elevator is almost here" John's hand encircled Sherlocks erection as he said this, slowly rubbing it.  
"i-i'm not worried... I just want to be in a proper place where i can shout all my pleasure, lying down while you pound me deeply and not against a corridor wall " he tried to hide a moan between his lips, his cock hardening in john's hand.  
John grinned mischievously, moving his hand firmer and faster, "I don't think your body agrees with you" he teased.  
"John ..." he moaned slightly "don't make me soil my trousers" Sherlock's knees went weak  
John growled low in his throat, and backed Sherlock up against the wall, moving his hand as fast as the pants would allow, kissing up Sherlocks neck before whispering in his ear, "if I want to my love, I will." Suddenly he pulled away from Sherlock completely, leaving him gasping up against the wall and walked away into the elevator silently with a smirk on his face.  
Sherlock was moaning quietly against john, slowly moving his hips against his hand. He gasped when he saw john going away, leaving him panting and painfully hard "john ... I hate you..." he tugged himself back in his pants and followed him in the elevator. Once the door closed he hugged him from behind, pressing his erection against his lover "see what you made ? you must take your responsabilities now..."  
"I thought you wanted us to wait until we had a proper place where you can shout all your pleasure, lying down while I pound you deeply" John quoted chirpily.  
"yes, and since we're there you'll have to take care of me !" he answered, hugging him tighter.  
"But an elevator isn't a proper place" John teased "unless you're an exhibitionist for the security camera"   
Sherlock pressed the button angrily "we'll go to our room NOW"  
John grinned, cuddling Sherlock and with feather light touches, caressed the front of his pants.  
"you're really are terrible john ..." Sherlock moaned, the door of the elevator finally opened.  
"Only a little bit" John said, exiting the elevator and tugging Sherlock along behind him "if you'd like to open the door"  
Sherlock rushed into the bedroom, pulling john with him and tumbled on the bed.  
John leaned over Sherlock, kissing him slowly and teasingly "undress" he said in Captain Watson voice.  
He kissed him back lustfully, wanting more. He gasped as he heard john's captain voice "oh yes !" He started undressing quickly.  
John followed suit, undressing until he only had his underwear on "I want you to prepare yourself, enjoy it as much as you like but no cumming" John commanded, moving to the corner of the bed.  
"Okay...." he laid down properly, grabbed the lube and poured it on his fingers. He warmed it up between his palm and pushed one in with a moan.  
John watched over him carefully, trying to pick up from Sherlocks actions how the day would proceed.  
Sherlock opened is legs wider, burying another finger in, scissoring himself. He opened his eyes a bit "why are you watching me like that ?"  
"Because you are gorgeous like this" he supplied, "please don't stop just because I'm watching"  
"A bit embarassing .." he answered before continuing his fingering, moaning his lover's name   
"It shouldn't be, I've seen you like this a hundred times before, just because for once I'm sitting back and enjoying the view shouldn't embarrass you"  
"I rather prefere when you're close to me.. hmmm.. come to me please" he held his free hand towards him.  
John came closer, leaning into Sherlocks neck and sucking on it firmly.  
"Hmmm joooohn.." he grabbed john's arse "I feel so hot john"  
"That's because you are hot" John flirted, "but I think I can fix your problem" he stated, removing Sherlocks fingers and with a quick thrust, pushed into Sherlock .  
Sherlock shouted in surprise, throwing his head backwards in the pillows "god john !" He said in a high voice.  
"Was that good or bad?" John asked, giving Sherlock a second love bite on the other side of his neck.  
"Very..very good.." he grabbed john's hair in his hands, moaning loudly "I love you so much john"  
"I love you too" John said before he began to pound into Sherlock at a lightening pace.  
He moaned a lots 'john' while digging his nails in john's bum "more john.. give me more.."  
John pushed Sherlocks legs up against his chest, using them as a hand hold to go stronger, faster and harder.  
John was driving Sherlock insane, he was moaning his name so loud was probably heard in the whole hotel "john i'm so close" he panted "make me cum john !"  
John grasped Sherlocks cock firmly and pumped it in time with his thrusts "come for me Sherlock"  
Sherlock finally came in a final scream of pleasure, spilling himself on john's hand and on his stomach.  
With a few more powerful thrusts John came into Sherlocks arse with a deep moan.  
Sherlock let a deep slow moan pass through his lips, exhausted, no voice left .  
John slowly rolled off to the side, spooning Sherlock sleepily "love you"  
"love you... too..." he panted against him, he snuggled against him in a cuddly pliant mood.  
"While you're nice and pliable I want to ask.... What are your thoughts on children?"  
Sherlock yawned "children ? hmm what for ?" he asked.  
"Children... For us... To make us parents" John explained.  
"oh ... oooh !" he finally realised what john was talking about "you want .. us .. to be parents ? I mean, you'll be a good father of course, but me.. I don't even know how to take care of myself so taking care of a child....."  
"Yes I would like us to be parents" John said, "I think you would make a great parent... Would you want to be a parent?"  
"i don't really know john ... I've never done that before.." he turned around and hid his face against john's neck .  
"Well of course you haven't, you were a self confessed love virgin before me, I doubt you have any kids hidden away ''  
"that's not funny john..." he whimpered "i want to please you but, i'm not sure i'm able to handle a child"  
"You wouldn't be doing it on your own" John soothed, "I will never leave you or our potential child slash children"  
"Hmmmm.. wouldn't it be dangerous for him to come on cases with us ?" Sherlock asked  
"We wouldn't take him on the dangerous ones, Molly could look after him then and thanks to our constant late nighters we'd be well equipped to the baby waking in the middle of the night"  
"Hmmm I think you're right... but do you want it now ? I mean.. can I have a bit more of time before having it ? I'm not sure i'm ready to share you, right now" he hugged him tighter   
"Oh no I don't mean now!" John said, "no I would never spring something like this on you.... I just want to know your thoughts now so in the future we already have a rough idea of what we both want and how it will work, I'm not ready to share you either"  
"Oh fine ! I must admit I was a bit scared on the moment " he sighed "well, i'm not against it actually, but i think i'll be needing some lessons on 'how to be a good parent' before it"  
"You are such an idiot" John said affectionately "now I must sleep"  
"I'm not ... I'm a genius" he mumbled "sleep ? At this time ?"  
"You can be both, and yes, sex tires me out, it takes a lot of effort to fuck and be fucked" he said "but don't worry it'll only be a nap"  
"Hmmf alright !" He kissed him tenderly and laid down next to him, watching him sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

John slept for half an hour, to find that Sherlock had set up the "experiment" and there was a knocking at the door "is that DI Robac?" He asked Sherlock.  
"Hope that it's not" Sherlock stood up, put his wraper on and approached the door "shall I really open ?" He asked in a sigh.  
John wrapped a sheet around his waist and nodded, sure enough it was the detective behind the door, who grinned on spotting John, "oh... Uh hi John" he blushed.  
Sherlock stepped in front of the DI so he couldn'tsee john anymore "need something inspector ?" He asked coldly.  
"Yes," Robac said sidestepping Sherlock, "I'm here to discuss what you have found out today" he said addressing the half naked John again.  
"What a shame, as you can see we're a bit busy right now, could we talk about it tonight maybe ?" Sherlock stepped again in front of him with a frown.  
"You don't seem all that busy to me" he retorted "did you spill something on your clothes during the experiment, are you okay?" He moved forward, touching John's arm in concern who tried to politely shake it off.  
Sherlock grabbed the blanket on john, entirely covering him and pushed away the DI's hand in a slap "don't you dare touch him !" After realizing what he just said he tried to found an excuse "he.. he's really dangerous to touch because of some chemicals alright ?"  
John sighed and shook his head "Robac, Sherlock and I lied... We left you earlier so we could come back here and have sex and I only woke up from my post coital nap when you arrived at the door, we are engaged, and I've been holding off out of politeness but you are making both of us uncomfortable with your frankly unprofessional actions towards me now could you please come back at a later time when we are actually ready to talk to you?"  
The DI chuckled "engaged ? With sherlock holmes ? It's a joke ?" He remained silent when he realized that both of them were really not joking. "Well... I ... ehm... see you later !" He said before leaving the room.  
John dropped the blanket as soon as the door was closed "well that was awkward"  
Sherlock took a pillow and punched it violently "aaaaah ! This guy !" He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.  
John straddled Sherlocks lap, putting his face close to Sherlocks and making eye contact "hey, it's okay, he won't bother us as much now"  
"I hope so ! Or he'll have the same treatement as this pillow" he frowned.  
"Maybe you should take your anger out on me instead" John nuzzled him  
"I won't hurt you john you know that" Sherlock slipped his fngers in his hair.  
"I wasn't suggesting punching, but there are other.... Passionate and physical outlets that you can do to me that may help you let go"  
"Oooh really ?" Sherlock grinned and rubbed john's chest gently "what do you suggest my dear ?"  
"Oh I think you can guess what I mean" John said, grinding him gently.  
"Do you really want that ?" He smiled and pushed him on the bed and pinned his hands above his head "i'm gonna break you if i do it once more"  
"You forget, I'm a soldier" John flirted "I'm built to endure even the roughest treatment"  
"I like brave little soldiers like you " he kissed his neck playfully "my john... only mine.." he whispered in his ear.  
"Only yours" John said, stretching out his neck "always yours"  
Sherlock licked his skin from his jaw to his collarbone "i'll never let someone else have you"  
"I'll never want someone else to have me" John counted, breath stuttering slightly  
"Hehe i hope so" he licked down on his chest, taking a nipple between his lips and sucking gently.  
John gasped lightly but other then that reacted none to Sherlocks teasing.  
Sherlock came back to his ear "stop trying to resist, just enjoy" at his words, he rubbed his hips lightly against john's  
John nipped at Sherlock playfully "I'm not resisting, I'm lasting, if I enjoy it too much I'll come too quickly"  
"That's not a problem, i'll just have to make you come once more that's all" he smirked.  
John closed his eyes and moaned quietly "I just got the image of you fucking me over and over and no matter how much I came you didn't stop until you had your fill" he then opened his eyes and smiled "we need to try out cock rings By the way"  
"Seems pleasant.." he licked his lips as he felt himself hardening against his lover "cock ring ? I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff, toys and so on "  
"Well cock rings would mean I could last longer unless you count dry orgasms, and I would like to test some toys, BDSM isn't something I want to delve into too deeply but some other things do sound fun"  
"Oh i see, it would be like experiments right ?" He smiled "we should make a list ! What else do you want to try ?"  
"Well right now I'd like to continue having sex with you" John requested.  
"Oh fine, but later we'll make a list !" He said, before biting john's neck softly, rubbing his hot body against his.  
"I'm fine with that" John said, "though you don't seem angry about Robac coming onto me while I was half naked anymore"  
As sherlock heard 'robac' he bit john harder by reflex before pulling out "don't mention that guy when we're having sex john !"  
"Ow!" John grumbled "Frank Robac is the reason we are about to have hot angry sex, you know he very nearly touched my cock yesterday"  
"What the hell ?! He did what ?!" He punched the mastress just next to john's head "i'm really going to kill this guy"  
"No you're not, you're going to take all the anger I just created and pound my arse with it, because i told you for the purpose of getting you angry" John said "just after you left his hand was on my thigh"  
Sherlock groaned and flipped john on the mastress so john's face was stuffed into the pillows, he raised his hips and stripped to nothing behind him .  
"Was that enough or do I need to do more?" John asked, turning his face to the side.  
Sherlock leaned on him and bit his shoulder "now shut up ! The only thing you're allowed to do is screaming my name okay ?"  
"Ow, what about begging for more?" John retorted cheekily, rubbing up against him.  
"You'll have to be convincing" he answered with a grin, then he held up two fingers on john's lips "suck, and do it fast if you don't want to be hurt too much"  
John did as he was told, licking and sucking at them and trying to soften them a bit with moisture.  
"Fine" he pulled out his fingers and sticked both in john's arse, moving them strongly.  
"Oh Jesus" John moaned quietly into the pillow.  
Sherlock scissored him for a few moment before pulling out and rubbing his hard cock on john's entrance.  
"If you don't do something soon I will make you more angry" John growled.  
"Dare, and see what will happen to you" Sherlock replied, scratching his hips with his nails.  
"After we announced we were dating to the Yarders Anderson said if I was looking for a gay experience he would happily supply and grabbed my arse" John informed, "I did punch him in the face but that's not the point"  
"What ?!" He pulled john's hips angrily and buried himself deep in his arse violently "this bastard !" He made a few thrusts in john's arse with strength.  
John screamed, unfortunately more in pain then pleasure "Sherlock stop stop, I need time to adjust" he said, trying to halt Sherlocks movements.  
Sherlock slowed but still moving in john's arse "can't help it.. hate this guy" he said coldly.  
"Yes well you hurt me" John mumbled "you can continue now" he said, relaxing.  
"That's what you wanted, making me angry to have rough sex isn't it ?" He said, continuing to thrust in him increasing his pace gradually.  
"Yes but not enough to hurt me" John said, putting his head down on his arms to create a better angle, "but right now it's anything but hurting"  
"Alright" he said keeping a fast pace in john's arse, moaning deeply at each thrust.  
"I need more Sherlock" he asked, "wasn't I only supposed to be screaming your name?"  
Sherlock pulled out and thrusted back hardly, hitting john's sensitive point, he repeated his movement harder and harder in john's arse, groaning of pleasure.  
John gasped and moaned loudly, shifting back against him "god!"  
"It's so good.." Sherlock moaned, grabbing his hips tighter, he thrusted in with short fast movements, pounding him as he never did.  
John moved one of Sherlocks hands to his shoulders, knowing he could deeper and stronger if he gripped him from there, then began screaming in pleasure the move gave him.  
"Oooh fuck yes john ! You're amazing !" He penetrated him harder, his tight balls slapping against john's butt violently.  
"Sherlock!" John screamed, sobbing in his need for more.  
"good boy" he groaned, he held his hand that were on john's hip down to his erection, pumping it at the same rhythm "good boys get rewarded"  
"Sherlock please" John cried, hips wildly thrusting with the double pleasure "so close please"  
"what do you want horny little thing ?" he asked with a dominant smirk.  
"Please I want to come let me come, please Sherlock please" he all but sobbed   
"Fine, come for me John ! and scream the name of who you belong to while you come !" he said before increasing his pace on both his arse and cock  
"SHERLOOOOCK" John screamed on command, orgasming on cue "please don't ever stop" he begged as came.  
"That's my john" he smirked "don't worry I won't stop until i come" he grabbed john by the waist and pulled him backwards as john was sitting on him, he grabbed his by his thighs and made him bounce on his cock.  
John was gasping for air at this point, his body becoming over sensitive after orgasming, making every movement ten times as effective on his body, he determinedly bounced on Sherlock, Through his exhaustion just to continue feeling the sheer ecstasy of it.  
Sherlock licked john's jawline lustfully, moaning against his skin "feels so good" he whispered in his ear, breathing loudly "make me cum with you perfect arse john" he gave faster thrusts in john.  
John tried to go harder and faster, tightening his muscles around Sherlock to make it firmer for his lover, trying with all his might to get his partner to come, "please Sherlock! come in me! Fill me, please Sherlock" he pleaded.  
Sherlock moaned louder as he felt john tightening around him "god john you're amazing !" after a few tight thrust deep inside him, sherlock couldn't hold it any longer and came inside john, filling him up while groaning his name.  
John slumped down onto the bed, exhausted "fuck that was good"  
Sherlock followed him and laid down on top of him " oh god yes"  
John moved them so Sherlock was spooning him, though didn't move him out of his body,"is it safe to mention other men now?"  
"Hmmm depends on what you have to say about them" Sherlock mumbled.  
"I just wanted to make sure you have relaxed now and you aren't going to kill anyone"  
"I'm relaxed it's okay just go on" he answered.  
"We are going to have to bring Robac back in at some point and you, no matter how he acts are  
going to have to be polite, so no lashing out if he touches me again okay?"  
"Hmf... I'll try to keep calm, but he souldn't cross the limits though !" He groaned.  
"Some people just don't understand personal boundaries" John said, looking pointedly over his shoulder at Sherlock .  
"Yeah, and some people are just stupid" he answered with a smirk.  
John rolled over, slowly moving Sherlock out of him then snuggling into his chest "I love you,  
You know that?"  
"I hope you do !" He hugged him gently "i love you too john"


	7. Chapter 7

"Maybe we should invite Robac back now that you've calmed down?" John asked, "I could sit on your coc- lap while we talk to him, if that would make you feel better"  
"We can yes" Sherlock sighed, desperate to have to face this guy again "hmm that's not a bad idea" he smirked as john almost said 'cock' "we should dress up then, I don't want him to stare at you naked again"  
"That's a perfectly reasonable request... What are you smirking about?"  
"Nothing at all my horny little john" he kissed him tenderly.  
"I'm not horny and I'm not little" John complained into his chest.  
"Oh yes you are john don't lie to me" Sherlocked chuckled  
"What proof do you have that I'm horny? I stopped myself from saying cock didn't I?"  
"But you did want to say it, you did want to sit on my cock john"  
"That's because you have a marvellous cock, not because I'm horny" he retorted, Then mumbled, "can I?"   
Sherlock rolled his eyes "of couse" he said ironically "can you ? What ?"  
"You weren't supposed to hear me say that so don't worry"  
"Come on john ! Explain yourself now"  
"Can I sit on your cock while we have Dickhead Inspector Robac here?"  
"I just can't say no to such a proposition from my horny john" he grinned "you really are an exhibitionist after all"  
"No I'm not" he whined, blushing furiously "we would be fully clothed, I just... Something I want to try"  
''That's so cute when you blush" he caressed his cheek with his thumb "you know we could have problems if he finds out what we're doing"  
"We are going to have trouble anyway and I could have a duvet and say I'm cold, it would cover anything we don't"  
"Well I'm not against" Sherlock moaned softly as he imagined it in his mind, licking his lips.  
John got up slowly with a smile, stretching down to touch his toes when he was standing by the side of the bed "I enjoy sex way too much"  
"Yes that's what I was thinking, I didn't expect us to be such sex beasts" he said, rolling on the bed and stretching like a cat  
"I'm not too surprised about myself, I'm not John 'Three Continents' Watson for nothing, but you are a surprise"  
"John 3 continents ? What is that ?" Sherlock asked "Well, in my case, it's all your fault for being such a tease and sexy boyfriend, you introduced me to sex after all"  
"Army nickname, I had had sex with every woman on three continents, or that's what my mates would say," John explained "I'm glad it's all my fault"  
"Oh I see" he answered "glad you're not like this anymore are you ?"  
"I'm beyond happy that I'm a 'kept man' now as it were" John said, "sex with you is better then any I've ever had"  
"Gay sex is better than woman uh ?" He smiled "sherlock sex is the best uh ?" He asked with a cute smile.  
"Gay Sherlock sex is better then all sex, gay or straight" John grinned at his lover  
"I love you jawn" Sherlock purred softly with a smile.  
"I love you too sweet thing" John said, leaning over and kissing Sherlock sweetly.  
Sherlock kissed him back and pulled him back on the bed "jaaaawn".  
"Yeeeeees?" John mimicked with a loving smile.  
"I love you so much" he murmured hugged him tight.  
"And I love you so much too, you beautiful adorable thing"  
"But I lo.." he couldn't finish his sentence because he was cut by john's phone ringtone  
John huffed and picked up his phone, "yes? Oh hi Greg! Really? Oh well it'll be good to see you mate.... No we aren't ready just yet.... That's because we haven't been getting dressed... Well the guy is being a fuck wit... Oh why didn't you tell me I was on speakerphone? Yeah give us ten minutes then come up... Yep see you then, bye Greg"  
Sherlock felt better when he knew that it was lestrade on the phone and not the other DI. "So they're coming uh ?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm still sitting on your cock though" John warned, putting on a dressing gown and some pyjama pants, "just put these on" John said tossing the same outfit at Sherlock.  
"I hope so ! You sex maniac" he smiled and dressed up quickly "not the sexiest outfit ever but this will do I guess" he chuckled.  
John quickly grabbed Sherlock through his pants, giving a quick rub while biting his already heavily marked neck "sexy enough for you?" He purred.  
Sherlock gasped when john rubbed his sensitive cock which was already hardening under his hand. "Geez... you're the sexiest husband ever" he moaned.  
"I'm sorry but you've already taken that title" John flirted.  
"Oh you..." he smiled and rubbed against his body when someone knocked "shit" he whispered  
John pushed Sherlock quickly into a seat, grabbing a duvet, pulling his erection out, shuffling his pants off his arse and easily sliding onto Sherlocks cock, covering them up before calling "come in" with a cheeky grin.  
Sherlock hid a moan when he sat on him, bitting his lips not to moan to loud, gripping the sides of the chair.  
John wriggled on Sherlock to get comfortable as Lestrade and Robac entered, grabbing his hands off the chair arms, one to wrap around himself, the other to show off the engagement ring to Greg.  
Sherlock tried to hide how much he was blushing against the duvet.  
Lestrade smiled "ah john ! You've finally done it ! Great job !" Robac remained silent behing lestrade.  
"I'd get up for a congratulatory hug, but my legs are incapacitated, which is why I'm sitting on Sherlock, I wouldn't be able to get affection while he's mind palace-ing if I didn't" he lied smoothly.  
Sherlock smiled, internally thanking john for his good idea.  
"Oh it's okay no problem" lestrade answered "just rest there, I think you had a pleasant honeymoon night didn't you ?" He winked playfully then pointed an other chair "may I ?"  
"Yeah go right ahead" John said, " and we did thanks" gesturing to the chair he slid further down into Sherlocks lap "oof, sorry Sherlock" he said, acting as though he fell to cover up any noises Sherlock may make.  
Lestrade and Robac sat down while sherlock gasped, bouncing his hips by reflex  
Lestrade giggles "so ! about the case ! I hoped sherlock could tell us what he discovered in fact" he said as he leaned on his side to see sherlock.  
Robac interrupted, "or if the consultant is incapable I'm sure John would like to brief us" he smiled at John "actually I didn't get to go out and investigate with Sherlock, bad legs, remember? If you'd like to talk Sherlock" John said, leaning to the side so he could be seen.  
Sherlock appeared with his face all red "eh yeah, well, glad to see a qualified DI here" he smiled at Lestrade "I discovered that the two victim was indeed linked, they were both loved from the boss of the hotel and close to his family, from here we can make hypothesis"  
"That someone close to the boss or the victims may have had a jealous attack of some sort" John finished, "it said in the files you gave us that you were close to the boss due to his community involvement Robac... Any ideas?"  
Robac remained quiet for a moment, thinking about what to answer " I..no ideas"   
Sherlock moved to be correctly sat in the chair, bouncing john on him at the same time "we can also get some informations in the hotel's archives that I plan to get tonight"  
John gave a little squeak at being suddenly shifted, but otherwise remained normal, "are you alright?" Robac asked, "he didn't hurt you did he?"  
"For your information, no I didn't hurt him ! I think he even enjoyed it" sherlock smiled.  
"Shut up Sherlock" John muttered, cheeks pinking slightly, "what do you mean he enjoyed it, are you some sort of sadist? The man is in pain then you knee him in the leg, claiming he enjoyed it?" Robac squawked.  
Sherlock chuckled "i'm not the sadist one in the couple" he answered " and I said is that john's isn't suffering at all right now"  
"Quit squabbling you pair of old hens, we are actually here to discuss work not weather or not I'm enjoying having Sherlocks cock up my arse" as soon as he said it he clapped his hands over his mouth in shock, not meaning to have confessed "fuck I'm sorry" he mumbled.  
"john you ...." sherlock facepalmed himself "are you serious ..."  
Lestrade and Robac stared at them with a strange look "is that a joke ?"  
"Yep it was a very poor joke on my part" John tried weakly, "I wasn't serious in the slightest"  
Sherlock flicked john's face "you stupid " he chuckled "always up to dirty jokes uh john ?"   
Lestrade smiled, seems that he trust them "haha alright, you almost got me john hehe"  
"If we are ever having sex when you come over for a meeting, I'll make sure to warn you so you can watch" John said, resting back against Sherlocks chest.  
"john's a bit of an exhibitionist haha" he faked a little laugh before coughing "well, let's go back to serious business"  
"Sherlock that was a joke as well, you idiot" John informed, closing his eyes, "I don't want to have sex in front of Robac and Lestrade"  
"I hope so !" he answered with a fake smile to the DIs  
"How about you just shush for a bit?" He suggested, kissing Sherlocks cheek, "I'm not exactly sure we can tell you anything else about the case anyway gents"  
Sherlock mumbled "fine ..."he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms  
Lestrade stood up "alright guys, text me when you'll have some news with the archives and so on" he said, Robac stood up too "hope to see you later John"  
"Well we are working together" John pointed out "I'm sure you will"  
Finally the two DI left the room while saying good bye, when the door shut Sherlock sighed "god john !"  
"I didn't mean to say it, you two were bickering and I just wanted you to shut up ! ''  
"you could have been more careful" he sighed.  
"Well I'm sorry ok?" John said bouncing roughly.  
Sherlock gasped loudly "god john you're terrible " he said while throwing the duvet out.  
"Bend me over and punish me then" he growled, moving more forcefully.


	8. Chapter 8

"You've been a really bad boy" Sherlock pushed him on the floor and followed him  
"Yes, I deserve a spanking" John flirted teasingly, "or whatever punishment you decide, rough fucking, other options"  
"That's what I was about to do" he smirked and spanked his butt strongly, thinking of what he would do to him after that "what a shame I forgot to bring my crop"  
"Go have a look in my bag" John said, reeling slightly quickness of Sherlocks smack  
"Hmm ? What is it ?" he stood up and went looking in john's bag "did you actually bring it ..?"  
"Well you may have needed it for something" he replied.  
"You only wanted to be cropped admit it" he said, taking the crop in his hand, he rubbed the tip of his crop along john's spine.  
"My thoughts weren't excusal when I packed it, it was on my clothes so I shoved it in"  
"Liar !" He said and cropped john's arse.  
John grunted, shifting forward with the strike "no I'm not" he mumbled.  
Sherlock rubbed his arse cheek with a smile "tell me the truth, tell me that you wanted to be spanked !"  
"I want to be spanked but that wasn't the plan when I packed your riding crop" John replied.  
"Tssk" he spanked him again, a bit stronger than before "you know what ? I found something else in your bag" he smirked.  
John paused, "what else did you find?" He asked cautiously.  
"Hmm hmm" he said mysteriously, in fact sherlock found an elastic band, they didn't had a cockring but it could make as if they had. His hand moved down between john's legs and wrapped the elastic tight around his cock.  
"What the fuck?" John called when the elastic touched his skin, he took a quick glance between his legs then glared weakly at Sherlock "Really?"  
"Really john, we'll have fun" he had a sadistic smile, rubbing the tip of his crop against john's erection.  
"Ah ah ah" he gasped "you'll have fun, I'll be tortured"  
"I'll make sure to please you too my love" he moved from behind John to be in front of him, he made john raise his head with his crop "but before you'll have to please me" he purred.  
"And how may I please you Master?" John purred, grabbing his discarded clothes and cleaning dried cum off Sherlocks cock with the fluffy substance.  
Sherlock smirked as he heard the 'master' "lick me john, lick me all over and suck me with your adorable mouth"  
John grinned, leaning forward before licking the soft side of Sherlocks knee, sucking up the skin there, before teasing "you're going to have to be more specific"  
Sherlock smirked and smashed john's thigh with his crop "suck my cock john" he said, running his fingers into john's short hair.  
John leaned forward, engulfing the tip and sucking as lightly as he possibly could on the head of Sherlocks cock.  
Sherlock hummed soflty and moved his hips forward to make john swallow more.  
At the subtle shift of his hips John began to bob his head quickly, sucking furiously as he deep throated Sherlock, waiting until Sherlock reacted then slowing down to nearly nothing again.  
Sherlock cried out as he felt john's hard sucking, he began moaning but made a disapointed wince when john slowed down "john... john ! don't stop !"  
John repeated the process, speeding up then stopping as quick.  
"You tease..." he took john's head and made his own rythm in his mouth moaning as he did it.  
John relaxed his throat as Sherlock started taking control, taking everything Sherlock gave him with ease.  
"Aaah yes" Sherlock moaned, gripping his head tight "your mouth fantastic" he praised, increasing his pace gradually  
John decided that he had had enough of Sherlock taking his mouth with ease, he decided to surprise the detective and began humming around Sherlocks cock.  
"Ah !" sherlock gasped in surprise, he almost stop his movement, being really slow now, his humming sending vibrations in all the length of his cock.  
John refused to allow Sherlock to slow, bobbing his head quickly, deep throating Sherlock and humming louder.  
Sherlock shouted in surprise as john moved quickly on him "john! john ! "he called "you'll make me cum " he moaned as he gripped his hair.  
John wanted to say that making Sherlock cum was the whole point of the blow job but decided to leave it and just speed up and strengthen all his movements.  
After a few hard movements of john around him, he felt the orgasm coming through his body and came down john's throat while groaning his name.  
John swallowed everything Sherlock gave him, leaning back to gasp and catch his breath.  
Sherlock sat on the floor and panted for a while, before he laid on the floor "oh john …"  
John leaned down and nuzzled Sherlocks spent cock, "have you ever heard of rimming? He asked.  
Sherlock raised his head to see john, he propped himself up on his elbow "yes I did" he answered.  
"Would you like me to try it?" John asked, moving down further and kissing Sherlocks rump.  
"Of course ! " Sherlock answered "if it doesn't bother you"   
John reached out, spreading Sherlock open for him, circling the edge of his hole with his tongue.  
Sherlock relaxed on the floor, he made a little moan the hot feeling down his body   
John began pressing his tongue at the center, probing the muscles gently.  
Sherlock hummed as he felt it, his legs trembling a bit.  
John finally managed to get the muscles relaxed enough that he could work his tongue faster, massaging the skin there.  
Sherlock moaned john's name as he entered his tongue, he felt like he was melting as it was feeling so hot.  
John pushed a finger in beside his tongue, working it so it rubbed against his prostate.  
Sherlock made a high pitched noise and his hips bucked up, the touch from his army doctor was precise and delightful.  
John's movements became more enthusiastic, pressing a second finger in and pushing his tongue in further with each thrust.  
Sherlock was lost in this wave of pleasure, he was hard again even if he just came, the only thing he could do was moaning 'john' again and again.  
John moved his head away, pushing a third finger in so the absence of his tongue wouldn't be as noticeable, "May I fuck you master?"  
"Oh god yes john !" sherlock shouted desperately "fuck me now !" he begged.  
John removed his fingers, coated his cock with saliva to ease the entrance, positioned then pushed into Sherlock in a matter of seconds.  
Sherlock moaned louder as john penetrated him, he wrapped his arms around john's neck, pulling him in a passionate kiss.  
John returned the kiss easily and happily, moving at a steady pace into Sherlock.  
Sherlock moaned in john's mouth, moving his hips to meet john's  
"You know what I just realised?" John murmured against Sherlocks lips, "I still have the bloody makeshift cock ring on"  
"Oh that's right" he smirked "what a shame, you'll have to wait before taking it off"  
"Or I could stop fucking you, take it off then pound you so hard you forget it existed?"  
"I don't want you to stop fucking me john !" He tightened his arse around john's cock "that wouldn't be fun"  
"It would only be for a few seconds" John said, pounding Sherlock harder.  
Sherlock yelled in surprise "ah john !" He panted "do it quick before i change my mind.."  
"Na, I'm enjoying fucking you too much now, you'll just have to make me come afterwards" John said moving harder.  
"That's what I..." he panted "...planned to do" he enjoyed being fucked by his lover so much, shouting of pleasure.  
John grunted, forcing himself to go harder and faster, pounding as hard as he could "good"  
"Ah yes john ! Just like that ! Deep and hard !" He said, digging his nails in john's back, making long red marks.  
John growled, forcing himself to put everything in, to get Sherlock to scream.  
Sherlock felt a second orgasm through him, he came hard on his stomach, screaming as he did it.  
John continued at the speed he was going, powering through with the intention of getting Sherlock through his third orgasm, helped along by the sensitivity which would now be setting into Sherlocks body.  
"Aaaah ! John ! I just came jooohn !" He yelled, being pound hard. His body was burning as it never did.  
"I know you did, but I'm going to make you come again" John growled back, grabbing Sherlocks cock and rubbing it in time with his thrusts.  
He screamed 'john' as loud as he could, his cock hardening once again, the sensibility of his body made john's movements much more effective.  
John bit down on Sherlocks neck, giving him a third large love bite as he moved.  
"God john ! Oh fuck I love you !" He shouted, tightening his body around john, his whole body hurting as much as it felt good "make me come again john ! I'm so close"  
"I love you too" John said into his neck, pushing one of Sherlocks legs up against his chest he was able to further and do it faster and harder.  
As he felt john pounding him harder he felt a third orgasm coming, he pulled john closer to him, locking his lips with his, cuming between their hot bodies.  
John returned the kiss fiercely, feeling Sherlock come he slowed down and moved back, not pulling out until Sherlock had finished.  
Sherlock panted hard, mouth open against john, giving him soft kisses as he recovered his breath slowly.  
John sat back on his heels with a grin "two orgasms in under ten minutes, I'm doing good"  
"You're the best.." he said, exhausted from his three orgasms, he sat down slowly.  
"Yes, and when you catch your breath you can pay me back" John said, rolling off the elastic band.  
"Oh yes of course" he kneeled in front of john "what can i do for you ?" He purred.  
What would you like to do for me? I would just like to come" he grinned.  
"Hmm anything" he answered, rubbing his cheek against john's stomach "use my body as you want, love" he said, licking the side of his cock teasingly.  
"I'm too tired to use your body, I wish for you to enjoy me" John instructed, running his fingers through Sherlocks dark curls.  
"Fine, I'll do my best" he said, as he start to lick john's hard cock.  
"Enjoy not tease, my love" John grunted, closing his eyes  
"Hmm yes john" he took john's tip between his lips, sucking on it and slowly swalloging the whole member in his throat.  
John moaned quietly, moving his hips slowly into Sherlock.  
When he had it all in his mouth, he pulled it out slowly before taking it again, he repeated his process, going slow but deep.  
"While this is very sensual and enjoyable" John started, "could you go a little faster? Or a lot?"  
Sherlock moaned against him and increased his pace, going faster gradually  
"I'm really close already" he moaned "I'm not going to last much longer"  
Sherlock kept going, increasing his high pace, sucking as hard as he could  
John soon came down Sherlocks throat with a deep guttural moan.  
Sherlock tried to swallow everything but some dripped on his chin, he pulled out and wipe it off with his hand "felt good ?" he asked.  
"Very good" John smiled, "some day, if you'll let me, I want to..." The rest was lost in a mumbled as he became embarrassed .  
Sherlock smiled back and came to lay on top of john "you want to what john ? I didn't hear"  
"I want to... comeonyourfaceandinyourhairbecauseiwanttoseeyoumarkedlikethatshowingyouaremine" he rushed.  
Sherlock blinked a few times to understand what john was saying "ah ! well... that is possible" he said, blushing a bit.  
"It was just an idea, we don't have to do it..."  
Sherlock kissed his cheek "it doesn't bother me, and you realised something i wanted to do so now it's your turn, that's fair like that "  
"What did we do that you wanted to try?" John asked, knowing he had suggested everything.  
"rimming" he murmured shyly "and that was amazing by the way"  
"Oh" John said, surprised "well I'm glad you like it" he grinned  
"how could iInot like it ?" he hugged him and snuggled against him.  
"Maybe we should go snuggle on the bed" John suggested.  
"that's right !" he stood up and streched a bit, then he took john and lifted him in arms to put him to bed  
John cuddled into Sherlock, pressing kisses to the bruises on his neck.  
Sherlock ran his fingers through john's hair, humming at each kiss, he took on of john's hand and laced their fingers together "i love you john..."  
"I love you too" John murmured, sinking slowly into the mattress as Sherlock put him down.  
"You'll take a nap i guess ?" He asked gently, kissing his forehead.  
"We could probably get dinner beforehand then I'll turn in for the night" John suggested, reaching out for the room service phone


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh fine, I can stay with you a bit more" Sherlock purred and took john by his waist, pulling him closer.  
John returned the cuddle as he ordered a large dinner for himself, knowing that he could only get Sherlock to eat the side dish salad if that.  
"Are you that hungry ?" Sherlock asked "does eating me wasn't enough ?" He said flirtily.  
"Some of it's for you on the off chance you eat it, but I haven't eaten since dinner last night because we ran out the restaurant at lunch"  
"Ah yeah I forgot about that, I'm sorry john" he answered, kissing his lover's neck.  
"It's fine, I would just like some food now, so don't make it so we have to run out of here too"  
"If the guy who brought us food isn't Robac, well everyting's okay" he smiled.  
"And if it is?" John teased, nuzzling Sherlock's neck.  
Sherlock groaned "I'll kick him out as soon as I see his face" he answered "I don't want him to stare at you when you're completely naked again"  
"Well it's nice to be ogled from time to time" he joked  
Sherlock frowned "I would like to be the only one allowed to do it" he mumbled and turned around  
"You know you are the only that I get all tingly from when you look at me" John said, kissing down his neck, "but when you come to your senses it's nice to know I'm still attractive To others, even though no matter what I'll never take them up on it"  
"Of course you're attractive" he mumbled and turned his head to see him " but you're MY attractive john"  
"And I wish to remain that way forever, because you're an angel, MY angel Sherlock"  
Sherlock blushed a bit but turned around completely to face john with a little smile on his face "you really mean it ?"  
"Of course I mean that, you adorable man" John grinned "how many times must I tell you you're perfect before you believe me?"  
"Hmmm.. I think you'll have to repeat it every day of my life" Sherlock said, smiled and hugged his lover.  
"I think I can do that" John said, leaning in to kiss Sherlock, only to be stopped by a knock on the door, "That'll be Robac with our food"  
"Oh stop it ! " he said, smacking john's arse playfully. He stood up and make sure that john was fully covered by the blanket. He put his wrapper on and opened the door. A nice maid was there with the food they ordered.   
She rolled the food into their room with a smile, exiting quickly with a sweet, "enjoy your honeymoon" and a smile. "Put the food on the bed,"John instructed to Sherlock "we can eat here"  
"See ? Wasn't robac" he smirked and took the food with him back on the bed next to john "here is your food my lord" he teased.  
"Thank you servant, now come eat with me and become my lady" John said, beginning his food.  
"Servant to lady ? That escalated quickly" he smirked and came closer to john "feed me my lord''   
"Of course my queen" John said, forking some salad and holding it in from of Sherlocks mouth.  
Sherlock opened his mouth wide and eat everything john gave him.  
John fed Sherlock until all the salad was gone and then went back to eating his food, "if you want anything else from this spread, feel free to take it"  
"I'll be okay.." he said, before noticing something on john's meal, the dessert was a cake covered with whipped cream "hmm forgot what I said, I'll take some dessert"  
"Once I'm finished we will share it" John said, grinning  
"Hmm alright" he answered, already licking his lips "looks good"  
"If you take any before I finish you will be punished, and not the sexy fun punishment I got" John warned.  
"You're so mean john" he sighed "fine i won't touch it"   
"Good, if you want to get to it quicker, help me with the main course"  
"But there's too much to eat" he complained.  
"Fine!" John snapped, "Sorry, just put it in the fridge and we can have it later, we'll eat the cake now"  
"Yes !!" He said happily, Sherlock took the food and put it in the fridge before going back on the bed.  
John ate a few spoons while Sherlock was putting the food away, moaning quietly as he did so.  
"Hey ! Don't eat it all without me John" he pouted "I want some too"  
"That's why there is a second one" John revealed, handing Sherlock a second cake.  
"Ah yes !" He took the second cake "thanks" he said before starting to eat it "hmm delicious" he said.  
John swapped there dishes around, moving to feed Sherlock, "feed me" he said, mouth open.  
He ate john's spoon and held one to john, putting it gently in his mouth "almost as good as you" he murmured.  
John dipped his finger in the whipped cream, dragging it down Sherlocks chest them slowly dragging his tongue over the trail he left, "tasty" he purred, then sucking on the spoon Sherlock had offered him.  
Sherlock moaned lightly at the feeling of john's hot tongue, he smirked and put some cream on john' neck before licking it, breathing hotly against his skin "much more tasty when it's on your skin"  
John pulled Sherlock into a deep kiss, tongue delving into his mouth and tasting him "tastes much better when it's on your lips" John breathed, when he pulled away.  
He took some cream as put them on his own lips, a bit dripping on his chin "lick me john, eat me" he whispered  
John moved the plates out of the way, straddling his lap and slowly licking up his chin and over his lips before kissing him deeply, enticing him to kiss him back as passionately.  
Sherlock grabbed john by the waist and hugged him close, humming as john licked him, then he kissed him back just as eagerly  
John grabbed a spoon of gooey cake and wrote "PROPERTY OF JOHN WATSON" across Sherlock's chest in it, moving down to start at the end and slowly eating and licking the cake off Sherlock, making sure to pay special attention to all the sensitive areas of Sherlock's abdomen and chest with his tongue and teeth.  
Sherlock chuckled as he read what john was writing "I should be the one writing that" he whispered, he giggled a bit as john's tongue was tickling him, but he began to moan when john licked some sensitive areas enjoying it immensely  
"You're my property too" John said, "but if you like I can get a permanent marker and you can write it across my chest and I'll walk around shirtless for the next few days" he purred, licking up his neck.  
"I quite like the idea, especially if I can see you shirtless everyday" he smirked "but that means everyone would stare at you perfect chest" he said while rubbing a hand on him.  
"Yes, but everyone who looks will see exactly who I belong to, you, my perfect angel"  
"that's quite right, I should make a t-shirt for you where it's written 'property of sherlock holmes, if found, please return me to 221B baker street' or something like that" he chuckled.  
"And when you're in a particularly bad mood I'll wear it then we can have sex, how does that sound?" Jonh laughed, hopping off and grabbing a sharpie from his bag, "here you go, mark me"  
"that sounds marvelous" he beamed at him and took the pen "hehe thanks you" he opened it "are you ready to be marked ? you'll be mine forever you know that ? "  
"I've been ready for years" John said very seriously, "I want to be yours forever"  
"alright" he smirked and began writing really carefully, when he was finished he drew a little heart at the end of his message "and now you're mine" he said as he leaned to have a kiss.  
"And you are the most adorable man on the planet" John said, spotting the heart after coming out of the kiss.  
"and you're the kindest man i've ever met, I'll love you forever john" sherlock answered   
John grinned, getting up and posing exaggeratedly "so how do I look?" He asked cheekily.  
"you look .. mine" he smirked " no really you're always handsome my love, you're my apollon"   
"And you're my everything" John said, "if I was sure I wouldn't be arrested for public indecency I'd go for a walk like this"  
"you're so sweet" he purred "I would like to see that" he smirked and he took a deep serious voice "mister watson ? you're under arrest !"  
"Oh officer, you're going to have to catch me first" he giggled, running off.  
"come back here ! you have to face the law !" he said, chasing him.  
"Only if it's nice" John said, leaning against a wall with his legs open invitingly "come and get me"  
sherlock rushed to john, puttin both hands on the wall next to his head, cornering him "got you, outlaw"  
"No you didn't" John grinned, getting down on his knees, kissing Sherlocks cock then climbing through his legs and jogging off.  
Sherlock gasped surprise "I'll catch you.." he ran after him in the room and jumped on him.  
"Woah" John said falling onto the bed as Sherlock landed on him, he wriggled, only succeeding in rubbing his arse across Sherlocks crotch.  
"you're not going anywhere !" he said, grabbing his wirst firmly "and don't tease me you dirty little criminal"  
John moaned quietly at the words and wriggled more "I'm not teasing you on purpose"  
"teasing a policemen is forbidden !Ii'll put you in jail as soon as I can" he said with a mischievous smile.  
"Maybe we can come to some other arrangement, I can't go to jail Sir" John pleaded  
"oh yes you can ! I'm not a corruptible policemen you know" he said seriously.  
"Please, I'll do anything!" He begged, grinding into Sherlock more.  
"i'm sorry but can't let such a criminal wandering in our peaceful streets !"  
"Fine, take me back to your place and let me wander there" John replied, cheekily.  
Sherlock pulled john, cuffing his hands behind his back "you're the most evil criminal ever"  
"Then teach me a lesson, show me the ways of the good, officer" John purred, "I'm at your mercy"  
"with pleasure my dear" sherlock pushed him roughly on the bed with a smirk.  
John shuffled onto the bed, breaking character for a moment "make sure we eat the cake before it goes cold.  
"oh yes you're right" he said getting back to normal sherlock, he brought back the cake "we shouldn't waste it"  
"No we shouldn't" John agreed, "are you going to feed me?"  
"maybe yes" he smiled, he took a bite of cake between his lips and held it to john.  
John attempted to get it, but as he was kneeling with his face on the bed he couldn't reach, "little help my love?"  
sherlock helped john and sat him down on the bed before kissing him with the cake bite.  
John returned the kiss, happily stealing the bit of cake offered to him.  
"I love you so mu.." he was cut by is phone, he groaned and took it, he read the text rapidly "what ? Already ?" He sighed.  
"What is it?" John asked, concerned.  
He let his phone fall on the bed "lestrade.. he wants to join me so we can go to the archives room..."  
"Take your cake with you and unlock me, we can play later" John said with a frown.  
He sighed "but I wanted it now.." he pouted and unlocked john "at least you can finally sleep" he said with a sad smile.  
"I sleep better with you by my side but yeah I can" John said, kissing Sherlock sweetly, "Go archive dig"  
"Same for me, when do" he smiled and kissed him back "I'll do my best" he dressed up quickly "need something before I go ?"  
"No I don't think so? Is there something you want me to ask for?"  
"Oh no it was just like that, to be sure you're okay" he said "I love you" he whispered in his ear before leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Love you too" he called out, falling asleep. A little while after John awoke, not in the place he had fallen asleep  
Sherlock made his way to the archives with Lestrade and -unfortunately- Robac. They carried out their research all night. Once they had their informatons Sherlock was about to go back in his room but Robac held him back "wait a minute, I would like to talk to you" he said to Sherlock.  
"Look, I need to go I have someone waiting for me but Consultant I just want you to know, you don't deserve John, you never have and never will and some day he's going to leave" he scurried off, leaving Sherlock alone.  
In a dark room John sat, strapped to a chair with a blanket over his lap, "well at least he covered you up" a voice said from behind him. "Robac"  
Sherlock was about to reply but he couldn't, Robac was wrong.. John was indeed such a better man than he'll ever be, maybe he did not deserve to be loved by him... but would he really leave him ? He couldn't stand any more, he had to see him, see john sleeping in their bed. He ran through the corridors and got back to their room. However, john wasn't there anymore "John.." he whispered and tighten his fists  
John turned his head to see who was at the door, "Robac, why the fuck am I here?" He growled at the DI, "this was the whole point of your trip John, killing those people to get you and your consultant here, now he's going to run back home and you'll be mine"  
Sherlock felt like he was about to burst, where was john ? Did he already left him ? He couldn't accept this idea. He was about to fall and lock himself up in his mind palace when he saw the ring that john gave him earlier. John couldn't have left after that. He observed the room and quickly deduced that he was kidnapped in his sleep. He stood up and went back in the corridors, searching where john could be.  
The DI turned around john with a greedy smile. "Property of sherlock holmes" ? He read on his chest "pfft, as if he was good enough to have you" he smirked.  
"Yes well it's my decision who I belong to" John growled "and I don't choose you"  
Robac came forward and sat on John's lap "you'll learn"  
Sherlock had taken john's gun and was ready to shot anyone who could have hurt his john. He xas imagining the worst, he was so worried about how he will find him. He searched all around the giant hotel and finally he decided to go down in the cellar.  
The DI smirked and took john's chin with his finger "i'm sure i can make you change your mind, you'll love me willingly or forcibly" he smirked.  
"What kind of fucking mmmphff-" John was cut off from his rant when the DI pressed his lips to John's. He attempted to wrestle his way out but the cuffs held strong and Robac had an even stronger grip of his face.  
DI pulled out and stare into John's eyes "you have pretty sweet lips john but it's better when you don't move away" to join his words he pulled out a knife and put it just under his chin "don't move sweetie" he said before crushing his lips against john's once again.  
Sherlock ran downstairs and found himself in front of a door. He heard a bit of john's voice and his heart was beating so fast. He gripped his gun tighter and kicked the door open, holding his gun in front of him "Robac you bastard !"  
"Try anything and I'll kill him, and remember, sound is the fastest moving thing in the universe, even if it's a microsecond, it will be long enough for me to cut his throat before the bullet reaches me" Robac warned with a grin "if I can't have him, neither can you"  
"You can't do that.. you killed all these people to have him, it would stupid to kill him now wouldn't it" he said, while making a step towards them.  
"Oh those two were morons anyway, they would have been killed anyway, but now their death served a purpose" he growled "but I know you won't risk your John on the possibility I won't kill him"  
"Well, maybe we can make a deal" he said very seriously to Robac, still walking towards him.  
"Come any closer and I will cut open his throat" Robac said, getting behind John, and holding the knife across his throat, "tell me your deal from there"  
Sherlock stopped immediatly where he was, smirking as everything was happening like planned. By going behind John, robac was standing with a door in his back "Maybe we can share John between us or..." he let a bis of suspens in his voice "wasting time" at his words, policemen entered the room and before robac could react he was knocked out on the floor. "Good timing" Sherlock said to Lestrade that was coming toward him.  
Robac grunted as he fell, John rushing over to Sherlock as soon as the blade was away from his neck, "thank fuck you arrived" he murmured.  
"I'm so sorry john" he hugged him tight "forgive me john" he said   
"What do I have to forgive you for? You saved me" he said kissing any skin of Sherlocks he could reach, "you're my hero"  
"I should have arrived sooner, also I'm the one who brought you here.. that's my fault.. I left you all alone" he hummed at john's kisses.  
"So? I wanted to come, it's in no way your fault" John said, "and we had no idea a mad policeman and his friends... His friends, Sherlock you need to unlock my wrists, there are more still out there"  
"His ... friends ?! Oh jesus" he took the key into robac's coat and unlocked john as quick as he could then he turned to Lestrade "keep an eye out, there's more. This guy wasn't alone !"  
"I'd say we are looking for two people with the same connections the victims had, so he could find them guilty and seen as the great detective so I might fall for him or something, men most likely as they were able to carry me down here without raising suspicion" John said, picking the blanket off the floor and covering his lower half.  
Sherlock groaned angrily, Robac was clearly mad "alright, lestrade and your policemen, you'll check the ground floor and the 1st floor, with john we'll check the 2nd and 3rd got it ?" He said before taking john's hand and leaving the cellar "you increased your deduction skills" he said proudly to john.  
"Well it makes sense, Robac said he was glad 'they' covered me up, they wouldn't be able to get in to our room without access to key cards, so they are close to the manager, I'm heavy and gay, it makes more sense that guys would be carrying me naked down the hall" John explained, "I learnt it all from you, if you had been in my place you'd probably be able to figure out exactly who they are" John said.  
"I'm proud" he said, beaming at him, glad that john learnt from him. "I think I know already where they are in fact" he smiled and lead john on the top of the roof where the two men was. He pointed his gun at them "you won't go anywhere"  
"I'm willing to take a deal" one said smugly, stepping forward, only to be shot by the other, "please, they won't let me see my husband anymore, I request to go to his jail, I'll tell you everything"  
At the gunshot, sherlock stepped in front of john to protect him ,he froze when the man spoke, he replied " put your weapon on the floor, the police's coming" he gave his phone to john, still staring the other man "call lestrade for me please"  
John did as he was told as the man put the gun down quickly, "please"  
"Fine" he said, he relaxed a bit "hope they won't take too long"  
In a few minutes the police arrived, cuffing the man who offered himself up, "thank you" he murmured as he passed the pair.  
"You're welcome" sherlock said on a serious tone  
John shivered, realising he was standing on a roof in only a thin blanket, "can we go back to our room now?"  
"Ah yes of course !" He took john's hand and lead him back to their bedroom. Once in the room, sherlock started to pack his things on his own.  
"What are you doing, cake and sex ?" John whined.  
"Well now the case is over we'll have to go won't we ?" He said, not looking at john, just staring at his bag.  
"No, we are booked in for another week, I was hoping for more sex cake and fiancée fun" John said, looping his arms around Sherlocks waist "I love you"  
"Hmmm... love you too john" he whispered, holding john's hands on his waist, lacing their fingers  
"I would like to stay for a little while" John pleaded quietly, "can we?"  
"Of course we can john.." he was breathing loudly, trying to calm down his own body after all these events.  
"Do you need a shock blanket love?" He asked, rubbing Sherlocks back soothingly.  
Sherlock chuckled "I think a john blanket would be more effective"  
"Ok, come to bed so I can surround you" John said, kissing his neck.  
"yes.." he took of his coat and scarf and laid down on the bed, holding his arms out for john.  
John climbed onto him, snuggling down onto Sherlock and kissed him gently, "you're so comfy".  
"and you're so sweet" he answered, hugging john close to his chest.  
"What did he say to you?" John asked after a few minutes of silence.  
Sherlock sighed "he said that I don't and will never deserve you, and that, you'll leave me .."  
"Well that's never going to happen" John said, matter a fact "I love you way to much for that and I don't deserve you, not the other way around"  
"john.." he took his face in his hands "you're the kindest and bravest man I've ever met, you deserve everything" he kissed him "you deserve to be happy"  
"And I'm happy with you" he said, returning the kiss, "so I will never give that up"  
Sherlock smiled and blushed a bit "if you're happy I am too !"   
"Good" John said, now I didn't get enough sleep so I'm going to sleep here"  
"Hmmm who said you could ?" He said teasingly "it's really expensive to sleep on the sherlock bed"  
"Well I'm paying you with the privilege of using a one of a kind, limited edition John Watson blanket" John teased back.  
Sherlock pouted "I want a kiss first.." he asked softly  
"Well take one then" John said, pursing his lips and scrunching up his eyes.  
Sherlock took john by his neck and pulled him in a long passionate kiss, he poured all his love for john in his kiss.  
John returned the kiss with everything he had, before breaking free to breath, "can I sleep on you now?"  
"Yes you can" he said in a sigh,he would have wanted a bit more of snogging but still, he let john fall asleep on his chest, he ran his fingers in john's hair tenderly.  
"I promise you'll get more later" John murmured into his chest, before slowly drifting off.  
"Hmm can't wait to see that" he answered.   
When john woke up after a few hours of sleeping, sherlock was still under him, typing on his mobile phone.


	11. Chapter 11

"What time is it?" John asked, wriggling and snuggling Sherlock.  
"11h30 exactly my dear sleeping beauty" he replied.  
"Mmmm I need food" John murmured, biting on Sherlocks neck.  
"hmmm, real food or sherlock food ?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Can I have both?" John asked, nibbling on him some more.  
"i think that's possible" he said before fliping him over to be on top of him "you look so damn cute when you just woke up"  
"I'm not doing it on purpose" John said, wrapping his limbs around the detective.  
"but you're still are" he replied, nibbling his earlobe playfully.  
"Hey I'm supposed to be eating you, not the other way around" John whined.  
"well, come on and eat me then, what are you waiting for ?" he grinned.  
"No no, have sex with me, I want it more then devouring you" he said.  
Sherlock chuckled "you really don't know what you want, is your brain turned off ?" he said, kissing his neck tenderly while rubbing his hands on john's chest.  
"I just woke up, cut me a little slack" John murmured, "fuck me awake"  
"sounds tempting" he smirked and disappeared under the blanket, he grabbed john's thigh and opened them slowly, kissing the skin gently and coming slowly to john's crotch.  
"What you're doing is tempting" John flirted, opening his legs more for Sherlock.  
Sherlock let his tongue wandering around john's cock teasing him before grabbing it firmly and sucking the tip.  
"Oh Jesus!" John cried, hips shifting up into Sherlocks mouth.  
" You're a bit sensitive in the morning aren't you ? " he said between two licks.  
"You surprised me you knob" John said, "but yes"  
"I quite like that" he said then got back to what he was doing, slowly swallowing john's cock.  
John's hips moved with Sherlock on instinct, enjoying the treatment immensely.  
Sherlock was literaly devouring him happily, he held two fingers out of the blanket in front of john's mouth.  
John sucked and licked at them as he needed to, making sure they were soft and wet.  
Once his fingers were well coated in saliva he pushed one into john's entrance, still working on his cock.  
John grunted loudly, moving his hips firmer against both mouth and fingers, "Sheeeeerlock"  
Sherlock pulled out in a wet noise "jooohn ?" he answered playfully while moving his finger faster.  
"Oooooooooh" he moaned, moving hard with the fingers "please"  
Sherlock pushed one more in the tight hole "like that love ?"  
"Yesyesyes just pleeeeeease more" John whined.  
He scissored john at a slow teasing pace, licking the sides of the streched hole  
He squealed loudly and jumped away, "no... You can't do that to me" John said "I... I am beyond the beyond of sensitive when it comes to tongue there, I... I can't handle it"   
"That's pretty interesting" he came closer and licked his lips "don't be shy, let me please you" he murmured, grabbing his thighs.  
"No Sherlock it's too much, I can't, I can't" he whimpered shifting as Sherlock pulled him closer "it's too much"  
"Oh alright then.." he said, disappointed "wanna end up here ?" he asked.  
"No that's why I can't let you do that to me, I will come way too quickly, I'm sensitive in the morning plus the sensitiveness of tongue on muscles, I will go insane"  
Sherlock straddled john and kissed his neck "I'd like to drive you insane" he sighed and pulled out, staring at john "anyway, I won't do something you don't want"  
"That's the problem, I do want it, I do enjoy it, but it's too much... Andidontwantyoutoseemelikethat" John rushed "sorry, can we move on to the sex bit?"  
"it's really tempting to do it you know..." he held an hand to caress his bum gently "yes yes my dear"  
"You've confused me, what are we doing now?" John asked, staring up at Sherlock   
"I'm sorry, we'll keep going" he said as he stripped down to nothing, offering john a goregeous striptease "gonna fuck you now"  
"Good" John smiled, opening his Leg's to Sherlock "fuck you're sexy"  
"Glad you think so" he said in a smile "now come here my love" he grabbed his hips and pulled him, he kissed him passionately and pushed in slowly.  
John moaned as he pushed in, returning the kiss in a stuttered fashion .  
"I'll never get tired of this.. you're too amazing john" he moaned as he felt he was entirely buried in his lover, he let some time for john to adjust and then began to thrust slowly but deeply  
"You think... I'm amazing, you should... Try getting fucked by you... That's amazing" John breathed, eyes closed and mind focusing on the movements.  
"I rather prefer yours, it's more... thick" he said in a moan, increasing his pace a bit more.  
"Mmmm stop complimenting me and make love to me!" John commanded weakly.  
"I can't make love to you without saying how much I do love you john" he angled his thrusts in different ways, searching for john's sensitive point.  
After a few moments of reangling John cried out loudly "theretherethere please theeeeere"  
"Found it.." Sherlock remebered the right angle and pushed hard against it, hitting his prostate with hard and fast thrusts.  
John yelled out, begging for more and forever, "please never ever stop"  
"Oh god john !" Sherlock took john's legs and put them on his shoulders so he could go deeper in him. Sherlock was groaning of pleasure.  
John moved with Sherlock, holding his hips to move with him.  
"Oh john this feels too good !" He moaned as he fucked him harder and faster, mouth open and eyes close as he felt close to the edge.  
John was yelling by now, praising every part of Sherlock he could think of, and telling how close he was and how he needed Sherlock to let him come.  
"Come for me john !" He shouted as he grabbed john's erection and stroked it a the same pace.  
John screamed in ecstasy, tossing him head back as he came, every muscle convulsing around Sherlock .  
As sherlock felt john tightening around him, he needed only a few thrusts more to come deep inside his lover, he shouted john's name as he did.  
"We are really good at this" John breathed as they came back down to earth  
"I could do it forever with you.." he murmured as he fell on his partner's chest  
"And we will" John said, nuzzling Sherlock tiredly  
"Oh god yes" he answered, hugging john close, moving his head to the center of his chest so he could hear his heartbeat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Sherlock sat in their lounge room at home busily scanning through wedding planning books "why does a wedding need this much shit?" John shouted, exasperated.  
"How could I know ?" He sighed "I didn't think it would be that complicated..." he put his head backwards in his seat.  
"This is ridiculous, what the hell is the difference between ashen white and eggshell white?"   
"Honestly, I don't care" Sherlock sighed loudly and took the guest list in his hand "do we really need to invite all those people ?"  
"Yes we do, apparently people we've never met are still close enough to warrant an invite" John said, recalling the conversation he'd had with his mother.  
"But you even put Mycroft on the list !" He complained  
"Mycroft is your brother, who is going to be your best man if not him?" John asked "I already dibs Lestrade"  
"I don't need a best man then" he pouted childlishly "that's not fair.. I don't have any friends to ask to.."  
"What about Molly?" John suggested, "she could be your best woman"  
"Ah yeah I didn't think about her, I'll text her" he look at john "can you hand me my phone ?"  
John tossed the phone over, going back to trying to find a colour scheme  
"Thanks" he texted rapidly at molly to ask her and moved back john "still looking for a colour ?"  
"Yeah, there is way too many of the same thing and then I pick two and I put it together and it looks horrendous" he sighed "I just don't know how people do this"  
"I don't know either... we need help" he said as he put his head on john's shoulder from behind "do you think mrs hudson could help us ? she has been married already, she knows these things !"  
"She's away at her sisters for the next week, didn't she tell you that?" John asked  
"oh god ...maybe she told me but you know I'm not always listening" he sighed  
"Yeah... Do you want to hire a wedding planner?" John asked, defeated  
"I guess that would be easier for us yes" he sighed "and less boring"  
"But it will be pricy and they are going to want flamboyant feminine horrid things because they will buy into the stereotype that we are camp gays or something and it may turn into a disaster" John huffed.  
"hmf... quite right.. so ? what can we do ? we're trapped..." he wrapped his arms around john's neck "that's a nightmaaaaare"  
"There is always Mycroft,I'm sure he'd be able to find us someone who won't go too out there"  
Sherlock groaned "why always him ? " he sighed "well, call him if you want, i'm not going to ask him for help" he said while pulling away   
"Fine, I'll just find an atrocious gay one then" John said, "you need to include Mycroft in your life, call him or.... Or call this off"  
"oh come on john ! " he took his phone angrily "you're lucky that I love you" he groaned, uspet, before going in his room to call his brother  
John sighed, leaning back in his chair, "I need a bath" he mumbled, beginning to lazily disrobe  
In the living room of 221B, sherlock's shouting could be easily heard even if he was in his bedroom, after his talk he went back to see where john was and found him in the bath. he opened the door just enough to let his head in "john ?"  
John's eyes were closed and he looked very close the just sinking into the bath, "yes Sherlock?"  
"I did it.. mycroft will send us someone tomorrow morning" he said while looking at the floor  
"Good thank you Sherlock" John said, "would you like to join me?"  
Sherlock looked up at him "yes !" He undressed himself and come into the bath, laying above john "so you're not upset about earlier ?"  
"No I'm not, this is just incredibly stressful" John sighed "sorry for lashing out at you, but all this is so expensive and confusing and I'm just struggling, not that that is justification but more hoping you will understand"  
"I understand john" he said, hugging him lightly "it's a first time for both of us, I think that's normal to be stressed by all this"  
"Good" John said, "it's also probably has to do with the fact we haven't had sex in over a week, but I know if we stay celibate until our wedding night the sex will be phenomenal"  
"Yes that's quite true.. too much sexual tensions in 221B" he winked at him "well I hope this night will be worth it ! Plus, you'll be wearing a tuxedo and god knows how much I find you attractive when you wear one"  
John gently massaged Sherlocks back with a smile, "well you're always in professional looking clothes so you'll be just attractive as you normally are, only more so because it's all for me"  
Sherlock hummed at the sensation, loving john's touch on his back "of course it's all for you, I'm always yours love" he purred, stroking his cheek on john's shoulder  
"I know, but this is marriage, the ultimate societal sign of commitment and devotion, a bit more potent then your usual every day sexy"  
"Hmmm I guess you're right, that's why I said yes" he smiled at him and kissed him tenderly "I must admit that I'm pretty excited, I look forward to our wedding day"  
"So am I" John said, smiling then relaxing more into the water, "we don't do this enough"  
"Too much cases to take baths" he sighed "but no cases for the moment so we have much more time for ourselves" he beamed at him "I can give you a massage too after our bath if you want"  
"That would be wonderful, thank you Sherlock" John said, leaning down and pressing his lips to his, "I love you"  
"Welcome dear" he kissed him back "love you too" he replied, hugging him  
John leant back and enjoyed them cuddling until the bath water went cold, "we need to get out"  
"I wanted to stay a bit more" he sighed and got out of the bath, helped john out and wrapped a towel around both of them.  
"I believe you promised me a massage" John reminded, stretching lazily  
"yes of course, I didn't forget. Go on the bed I'm coming" he said, finishing to dry john's body.


	12. Chapter 12

John did as he was told, flopping onto their bed and laying spread eagle, waiting for Sherlock  
Sherlock arrived a few moments after with a bottle of massage oil, half empty "you're lucky, there is still some !"  
"Good" John said, "I'm ready when you are" he grinned at Sherlock  
"I always am" he straddled john's back, coated in hands in oil and started massaging his shoulders.  
"Mmmm" John moaned quietly, relaxing into Sherlocks hands  
"Am I doing it well ?" He asked softly, massaging his blades.  
"Mmmhmmm" John hummed his assent, feeling he was about to melt  
Sherlock smiled and continued his massage down his spine, pressing innocent kisses on his neck  
John groaned, Sherlocks finger having run over a large knot, "there please"  
"Ah yes, I feel there, it's tensed up" he said, he insisted on the knot, trying to relax it  
"Ooooooh!" John moaned, curving his back, "fuuuuuuck"  
Sherlock stopped his movement "did I hurt you ? "  
"No" John said, "the complete opposite actually"  
"Oh alright then" he kept massaging softly the knot in his back  
John continued moaning quietly, enjoying the treatment of his back immensely  
Sherlock smiled as he felt his lover enjoying his massage, with his other hand he massaged his lower back tenderly  
John grinned then rolled over between Sherlocks legs, "massage my front" he instructed  
He raised his eyebrows and smirked "yes sir" he replied, he took a bit more of oil and massaged john's biceps  
John grinned up at his lover, the gentle care Sherlock was taking with him driving him crazy  
Sherlock smiled back, he couldn't resist and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, holding his hands down on his ribs  
"I love you so much Sherlock" John said, returning the kiss, "and I can't wait until I get to fuck you into the mattress as your husband"  
"I love you more" he whispered "and if i could I would massage another part of your body"  
"Don't tease me, I'm struggling already not to beg you to take me" John whined  
Sherlock sighed "it's so hard to wait..." he said before climbing out of his lover and sitting next to him  
"Yes but we said we would" John reminded  
"Yep" he took a deep breath "and I will wait, just need to focus on something else than your perfect body"  
"Like what?" John asked, "my gorgeous face, my fabulous physique, my wonderful cock?" John's hands followed his movement, tracing down his body, "no bad John, no cock talk"  
"That's all part of your body John !" He turned to face him "don't tempt me or I will fuck you until there's no drop of cum left in my body !" He stood up and sighed.  
"Don't tempt me or I'll let you" John said, trying to look as enticing as possible, crawling over to where Sherlock stood then pressing their bodies together.  
Sherlock dug his nails in john's hips "I'm not the one tempting the other..." he mumbled and bit his lower lip "why are you doing that if you know that we can't have sex ?"  
"Because I'm dying for a fuck Sherlock, I need it, I need to feel your cock buried in my arse, I neeeed it" John begged, grinding him hard, "I know we can't but I want to so badly"  
"Fuck john..." he hugged him tight "we have to stay strong john, even if I fucking want you too" he was already rock hard against his lover "it's so difficult to wait.." he sighed  
"Please" John begged, pulling Sherlock down and between his legs, "I can't wait please"  
"B-but we can't john.. you're the one who wanted to wait and I promised you john !" His face was bright red, he tried to resist with the bit of self control he had  
John ignored him, biting his neck as he writhed against him, whining in the back of his throat in an attempt to sway Sherlock   
Sherlock took john's wrist and kept them away "calm down okay ? You'll take a cold shower and it will be okay !" He suggested even if he was trembling of desire above his lover  
"I just had a bath" John reminded, "and why would I want a shower when I could have you" John knew he was getting close to what he wanted, the only thing that could stop him now was someone physically interrupting them, and that's what happened  
"it'll help you to lower your body temperature and.." he couldn't finish his sentence because he saw his beloved brother at the door staring at them with a frown. Sherlock jumped off his lover "FUCK ! MYCROFT !" he shouted. He took the bed sheets to cover himself   
John allowed himself to remain uncovered, using it as a silent fuck you to Mycroft, "and how" John asked "is it that you have managed to cock blocked us every single time we got into this position after our celibacy promise?"  
Mycroft sighed and looked away "I texted my brother 5 times and he didn't replied. I came to check if everything was okay" he said with a fake smile towards his brother "I was worried for you baby brother" he smirked "and obviously I'm coming at the right moment, preventing you from breaking the promise"  
"Just get out of my room Mycroft !!" he yelled at him  
"Yes you keep using that reason but you only do that when we do this," John sighed, "where are the bugs?"  
Sherlock didn't let time to mycroft to answer and pushed him out of the room "out I said !" he closed the door behind him "fuck fuck fuck" he said angrily and started getting dressed he looked at john "you should dress yourself too"  
"Naaa" john said, "I'm going to stay nude and you can watch me bend over things and know I wish it was you" John said, exiting the room and closing the door after him, "why are you still here?" He questioned.  
"John no !" he pulled john "don't stay naked in front of my brother" he mumbled and pushed him back in the bedroom. He went back to Mycroft "John's right, didn't I tell you to leave ?"  
Mycroft frowned "but I needed to talk to you brother mine, Mrs Thornhill that' you requested willl be at you flat at 7am, be prepared and control your boyfriend" he raised his eyebrows  
"Fuck you Mycroft" John called from the bedroom, "just because you can't get off your arse and ask Greg out"  
Mycroft blushed "I don't know what you're talking about, Gregory and me, it's just professional you know" he looked away "anyway that's none of your business !"  
"It is when Greg and I go out for a pint and he nearly starts sobbing into his cup because he is so scared of you rejecting him that he can't even get himself to try" John called back, "ask him out for fucks sake" John said, then added "then give him one up the arse because he needs it"  
Mycroft blushed even more "I'll do what I can" he said gripping his umbrella nervously 'thereupon, have a good day" he said before leaving the flat   
"It's okay John, you can come out" Sherlock called out  
John flounced our of the bedroom and out into the lounge, laying himself over the couch suggestively "do me"  
Sherlock bit his lips at the sight "John.. stop torturing me !" he pleaded  
"No, your brother has irritated me and I need a good fucking" getting up and displaying his arse to Sherlock, "come on, do it"  
Sherlock stepped towards him and rubbed john's arse cheeks with his hands " god john ...but I promised..."  
"Do you really want to keep it?" John asked, "remember how nice it feels to be inside me, pounding into me and making me scream" he moaned the last word, rubbing back against Sherlocks hands  
"you asked me too .. don't want to betray you...but..." he rubbed lightly his clothed erection against john's arse "jooohn ..." he moaned "why are you so sexy john …"  
John breathed deeply and straightened up, "no you're absolutely right, I shouldn't have pushed you, I'll go put my dressing gown on" John said, sliding passed Sherlock   
"okay.." he quietly answered. He took a deep breath before laying on the couch in his thinking pose, fingers joined under his chin  
John left his dressing gown hanging open, moving to straddle Sherlocks waist, "I'm sorry I tease you" he said, rubbing Sherlocks cock with his arse under the guise of finding a comfortable spot.  
"you're sorry but you still doing it ?" he questionned, blushing a bit, he sighed and held his arms towards him "kissing is not forbidden uh ?"  
"What are you talking about, I'm not doing anything" John said, bouncing more, "no kissing is not forbidden"  
"you're rubbing against my crotch john.." he pulled his lover by the neck and kissed him as innocently as he could  
"Oh is that what that lump is" John said, grabbing Sherlocks cock and pressing it to his arse, slightly slick from a quick prep, returning the kiss more urgently "I lied, I'm not sorry"  
"fuck John ! you bloody tease..." he frowned and tried to get out but with john grabbing his cock it was nearly impossible "you sex monster.." he mumbled  
"Fuck me" John said, "say yes please, if you say no I will get off and leave you alone until our wedding night but say yes now and that means we can get one good fuck in before we start the last month lead up"  
Sherlock bit his lips "why i am the one supposed to make the most difficult choice ? I made you a promise... but your arse is so fucking good... come on john don't make me choose !"  
"No, you're the one choosing, you have to say yes or no, not giving an answer also means no" John said, hovering over him  
Sherlock took a deep breath "so it will be a no.. I must keep my promise for you, for our wedding night" he gasped   
John nodded, silently climbed off and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him  
"Don't be mad eh ?" He called out of the couch, wondering if he made the right choice  
John didn't respond, and the sound of shuffling and repeated stair climbing could be heard. A little while later he appeared in the doorway fully dressed, "I've moved my stuff back up to my room, I'm going out and I probably won't be home until dinner, maybe later"  
"What ? But why ?" He stood up and grabbed john's arm "you're mad at me ? You want to leave me ?" He asked, eyes watering  
"I'm not mad at you and I don't want to leave you" John started, "you said no so I'm doing what I said I would, I'm leaving you alone until our wedding night, and the only way I can do that is to actually do it"  
"But John I need you.." he hugged him from behind "no sex doesn't mean you have to go, please stay"  
"No sex does mean I have to go, because otherwise it won't be no sex, it will be lots and lots of sex that you will end up giving in to because you love me" John said, "we will still see each other when the wedding planner is here and stuff, and at night when I come back to sleep, but other then that I need to go" John stated, attempting to disentangle himself from Sherlock  
"Where will you go ?" He asked quietly "I'm worried when you're away" he let him go   
"Dunno, might go talk to this wedding planner bloke your brother has assigned us, just wander, who knows, I could go to a gay bar, see what it's like" John said, the last one not as serious  
"Oh.." he simply answered, stepping backwards and turning away "have fun then.. see you later ?"  
"Yeah, though if it's too late I may just sleep at a hotel or something" John said, taking his cue to leave, trotting down the stairs and walking out the door  
"Goodbye" he murmured, head leaning forward, feeling that even john said he wasn't upset, he still was. He sighed and took his violin playing violently


	13. Chapter 13

At about 2am John snuck back into the flat, climbing up the stairs almost silently to his room  
Sherlock was folded on himself in john's bed, he had been waiting for him but fell asleep.  
John saw Sherlock on his bed and sighed, climbing back down the stairs and into his lovers bed, mildly irritated that Sherlock didn't get the point of him moving back to his bed  
Sherlock woke up at 6h30, a bit sad that john didn't join him, he was definetly mad at him. He took a shower and got dressed quickly.  
John got up a little after Sherlock, dressing quickly and getting his breakfast in a robotic fashion.  
Sherlock stared at the window quietly, he didn't dare looking at john, he felt and guilty and kept his feelings inside, showing his most neutral face. He simply remained quiet, hoping that john would talk to him  
John came into the lounge with two plates, handing one to Sherlock with the simple instruction of "eat" then returned to the kitchen to eat his own  
Sherlock stared at the plate, he was really not in the mood to eat, especially not when he couldn't ask anything in return to his lover as a reward. "Not hungry" he murmured  
"Eat it Sherlock" John growled from the kitchen, not bothering to come out to tell him off  
"Sorry, I can't" he simply replied and pushed the plate out "I'll eat later.. maybe"  
"No you won't eat it later" John said, coming back out, "because it's going in the bin, I gave you a chance me I will not let it grow mold" John said, grabbing the plate  
"No !" He grabbed John's wrist and stared into his eyes "I'll eat.. I'll eat it" he stuttered  
"You've been using that word a lot recently Sherlock, is there anything you actually will say yes to?" John growled, but put the plate back down, "fine, eat it, the wedding planner should be here in 20 minutes, I have to make this flat not look like a dump"  
He opened his mouth but he had nothing to answered to that, he felt so bad and he couldn't do anything about it. He stuffed his mouth with everything in the plate, not for him, just for John and put the empty plate in the dishwasher. He then left the living room as fast as he could  
Once Sherlock left John sat on his chair, head in hands, trying to think clearly, trying not to cry or scream, a few treacherous tears escaped and he clasped his hand behind his head, still facing down, defeated.  
Sherlock couldn't help it an threw up in the toilets. His body couldn't take more of it. All he wanted was to be held close by John, not that it would happend right now. he was too upset for that. His brain was burning, he cowered in the toilets pathetically and weeped.  
John heard Sherlock and, panicked, got up and went to Sherlock, "Sherlock?" He asked tentatively through the door, "are you okay, do you want me to call off the wedding...... Planner"  
Sherlock didn't expect John to come over, he lifted his head in surprise and hit himself on the wall with a low sound "I'm okay" he said in a high pitched voice due to his tears.  
"Are you sure? We can organise for him to come back tomorrow... Or if it would be easier on you, we could call the whole thing off and just go back to being boyfriends" John made a strangled noise at the end which he tried to cover up, not wanting Sherlock to know how painful that option would be for him.  
Sherlock opened the door quietly and looked at him with wet eyes "we won't cancel anything, I want to marry you John and if you still want it too there's no reason to call it of" he said while taking one of john's hand "I'll be okay"  
John pulled Sherlock forward quickly, pulling him to his chest and hugging him fiercely, "I love you so much, but I still think we need to cancel the wedding planner, the celibacy agreement is off until the week of the wedding, that's more manageable and reasonable, we need a day without marriage on our minds and just focus on the most important things in the world, you and me"  
"yes please..." sherlock said before crying on John's shoulder. Usually he didn't cry in front of people, even his own family, but right now he couldn't hold back any longer, John would be only one allowed to see him crying "I'm so sorry john"he squeezed his lover in his arms  
John snuggled Sherlock, kissing his forehead before pulling back with a watery smile "I think you should go brush your teeth before I kiss you properly, don't you agree?  
Sherlock scratched the back of his head, embarassed "yeah, you're right" he said before rushing to the bathroom to have a clean mouth for his boyfriend  
"No it's fine, I shouldn't have forced you to eat" John said, grabbing his phone from the lounge room and rescheduling the wedding planner.  
Sherlock got back to him and hugged him from behind "forgive me for what I did" he whispered "we'll have tons of sex if you want"  
"You have nothing to be sorry for I pushed you then when you said no I got angry, not at you but at myself, for putting you in a situation where you had to tell me no, rather then me just letting you be"  
"Hmmm... right" he turned to face john, holding him by his hips "can I have a kiss now ?" He asked   
"Yes absolutely" John said, pouting his lips, ready for a kiss to be given to him  
Sherlock smiled and kissed him immediatly, licking john's lips to ask the access to his mouth, pulling him closer by his hips  
John refused the tongue, gently encircling Sherlocks waist and trying to slow down the movements  
Sherlock groaned slightly against john's lips, wanted more of john after their quarrel. He tightened his grip on him, whispering 'john' between kisses  
John returned the attention slower, undressing Sherlock carefully and cherishing with soft caresses  
Sherlock's breath increased as he felt john's touch. It was heaven to be sweetly touched by his lover, he moved his cold hands under john's jumper.  
"So help me Mycroft if you don't leave now I will have sex with your brother in front of you" John said, feeling a presence behind him.  
Sherlock lifted his head and saw his brother "MYCRFOT !" He yelled again   
Mycroft didn't make a move "I heard that you called off the wedding planner that I found you ! What is the reason of all that ?" He asked seriously.  
"Only until tomorrow" John said, "the celibacy thing is too much for us so now we have called it off until the week of, now could you please leave before I punch you in the face then fuck your brother in front of your unconscious body"  
Mycroft raised his eyebrows "hmf how rude ! You too are in heat !" He said before leaving the room  
Sherlock smiled and blushed at john's words, looking forward to have a bit of fun with his lover  
"I'm totally okay with being in heat" John said, grabbing Sherlocks arse cheekily  
Sherlock mewled at the feeling "me too then" he purred before nibbling john's earlobe while swaying his hips  
"Would you like to have sex with me? Being fucked or fucking me?" John growled in a sultry voice  
"Of course my love, and I quite like the idea you suggested at mycroft" he smirked and and licked the side of his ear "fuck me please"  
"Ok but I'm going to do it so slowly you'll be begging for it to be the other way around" John said, carefully undressing his lover  
"Eeh...but why ? You can say it if you want to be fucked it's okay for me too you know" he said carefully  
"Oh no I'm going to fuck you until you beg and then you're going to ride me until I come and then maybe" John disappeared into their bedroom, bringing out a cock ring which he attached to Sherlocks cock "I might let you come"  
"That's so mean.. and torturous.. and fucking exciting" sherlock moaned at the last word. He grabbed john by the neck and wrapped a leg aroung john's hips "make me scream Captain Watson" he murmured.  
John picked Sherlock up, carrying him to their bedroom "civilians shouldn't be out here, it's a war zone don't you know that?" John said in a captain voice, "especially one so ill equipped"  
Sherlock chuckled, enjoying being carried, he hooked his arms on john "yes Sir I know, but I got lost ! Will you protect me captain ?" he asked lovingly   
"Only if you promise not to be so irresponsible, and if you accept a punishment from me for doing it in the first place"  
"I promise captain" he pressed a kiss on his cheek "are soldiers allowed to punish civilians ?"  
"Are civilians allowed to kiss soldiers" John said, "no, but you did it anyway, so I get to punish you"  
"I couldn't resist sir, I'm attracted to soldiers and especially blond one" he said, kissing him again teasingly  
"You didn't actually get lost did you?" John said knowingly, "ok lay across my lap, arse up"  
"Hmm who knows ?" He winked at him and did as he was told "like this sir ?"  
"Yes, just like that" John said before delivering a hard smack to Sherlocks rump  
Sherlock shouted in surprise "oh god captain.. you're so strong"  
"I know, I went through a lot of training to get this way" John said, delivering three more smacks in quick succession   
"you've got training to smack people's arse ?" he asked teasingly, making short scream at each spank  
The next one John delivered was particularly harsh "no, I was trained in fields of combat, medicine and discipline, and that's what I'm doing, disciplining you" John informed, "only five more to go"  
"please... it hurts captain ! please be gentle my arse is burning" he begged "I can't take five more !"  
"You can and you will" John said, delivering three more, "unless you can think of something else you can do for me"  
"please captain ! " he screamed louder "I'll do anything you want but please stop spanking me.."  
John paused, "anything?" He asked, not able to keep the grin off his face "anything at all"  
"anything that does not involve smacking" he said while rubbing his red arse "ouch.."  
"Ok here are your options, I will give you twelve more smacks or I will fuck you, thoughts?"  
"oh god fuck me sir ! " he exclaimed while swaying his arse in front of john " I rather prefer that"  
John delivered two final smacks to make it ten, then set Sherlock up on the bed so he was kneeling with his legs apart and face in the mattress, he lubed up a finger and pressed it into Sherlocks waiting hole quickly.  
Sherlock made a complaining noise at the final spank, he set up as John wanted "oooh captain" he moaned against the mastress, pushing his arse back on john's finger.  
John moved his finger efficiently in Sherlock, working up to three fingers as soon as he could, "You know when I fuck you, my hips are going to be banging against that beautiful red arse every time I pound into you, enflaming it even more?" He queried   
"yes sir, but the pain will be replaced by the pleasure of your long and thick cock buried in my arse sir" he moaned louder at each finger added "fuck me captain, cum on me please I need you" he begged.  
John did as he was told, luging up then with a fast firm press was fully sheathed inside Sherlocks arse, "good?"  
Sherlock moaned louder "oh god yes ! very good... it's been such a long time since I'v been fucked"  
"Oh maybe I should go more slowly then, I don't want to hurt you" John said, beginning a sluggish pace   
"No no ! I'm okay, it does not hurt captain !" He tried to move and penetrate himself by his own "I love when you fuck me sir !"  
John held Sherlocks hips firm, going a little faster but not much, "how can I believe you when you already lied?"  
"I don't lie sir ! I really love it.. and you captain" he grabbed john's hand and put it on his erection "here's the proof, I'm hard for you !"  
John gave Sherlocks cock a quick few strokes, checked the cockring was still in place then said, "Just because you're hard doesn't mean you're not hurt, but if you wish, I'll let you control pace if you ride me"  
Sherlock moaned 'john' at the strokes "but it proves that I enjoy it! Ah yeah let me ride you captain, I would love that"  
John leaned back, holding Sherlocks arse firmly to his hips so he remained in and switched them so he was lying down and Sherlock sitting backwards, "You'll need to turn around so I can see your face" he commented.  
"Why would you want to see me captain ?" He asked as he turned slowly, trying not to pull out, finally facing his lover. He panted heavily with bright red cheeks  
"Because I enjoy seeing the effect I have on those I fuck" John said, "fuck yourself on my cock"  
"I hope I'm the best civilian you've ever fucked" he moaned softly "yes captain !" He said before pulling it out and coming back in place quickly, he almost shouted at the feeling, he did it again and again, increasing the pace gradually.  
John gripped Sherlocks hips, making each movement harder, as he did so he watched Sherlocks face, seeing each sensation he felt run across is face.  
Sherlock's eyes was shut and his lips parted, bouncing hard on john's cock, his dark curls boucing on his head at the same time, sherlock mouth trying to form some words but he couldn't do anything other than moaning.  
"Come on" John grunted, "getting close come on" he was moving with Sherlock, rolling his hips up with each down push  
"Ah ! Captain ! Let me cum too !" He said as he bounced harder on the man's cock, his own member all red and swollen.  
"I don't think" he panted "you have earned it yet" John moved closer, almost but not quite there  
"Oh please please captain ! I beg you !" He moaned loudly  
John shook his head, groaning and coming into Sherlock "if I was feeling particularly kinky, I could make you keep this inside you" he said as he came  
"Aaaah fuck !'' Sherlock grunted "it's so fuckin hot captain..." he leaned to john "please make me cum, I need it so badly"  
John could feel himself softening after coming so shifted both of them so Sherlock was on his back,  
"I'm going to get a toy and drive you inside" John said, "if you'd like that"  
"I would like anything that'll make me release captain" he panted "I'm so hard that it hurts" he pulled john by the neck and kissed him passionately to show him how much he needed him.  
"I already told you you cannot kiss soldiers" John said after returning the kiss, pulling out and grabbing a vibrator slightly larger then John's cock and pushed it into Sherlocks body, knowing his cum would be enough to act as lube, "how does that feel?"  
"Excuse me captain but your lips are too tempting" he said with a smirk. He moaned loudly as he was penetrated again "it feels good captain but..." he grabbed john's hand and put it on his own cock " please"  
"I feel like torturing you a little" John said, flicking the toy up to its max level, then engulfing Sherlocks cock with his mouth  
Sherlock yelled in both pain and pleasure "fuck john !" He screamed, tugging on john's hair, bucking his hips wildly.  
He turned the vibrations down by half, still sucking on Sherlocks cock, he tapped morse code  
"Would you like to come?" On Sherlock's chest.  
"Yes yes fuck yes !!" He screamed in ecstasy, he moved in john's mouth, both hands gripping on john's hair.  
John moved off, pulling the ring off before turning the vibrator back up and deep throating Sherlock, tapping out the morse code "come!"  
"John !!" Sherlock screamed, after a few thruts in john's mouth he spilled lots of cum and gripped his hair to be sure that he'll swallow everything.  
John swallowed it all, leaning back with a smile but leaving the vibrator on "that was fun"  
Sherlock almost fainted with the power of his orgasm and let his head fall on the pillow "john .. oh god john …"  
"Yes Sherlock?" John said teasingly, moving the vibrator inside his lover  
"a-aaah ... I was about to say that i love you but for god sake stop this !" he begged  
"Are you in pain?" John asked, "Because that's the only reason I'm stopping, and I love you too"  
"it's not hurting much but it feels weird.." he whined and opened his arms as to have a hug  
John lay down beside him cuddling into his side, "I love you, you perfect man "


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock smiled at him "I love you too darling" he moved closer to kiss him but moaned at the movement of the toy inside him "john.. can I take it out ?"  
"No, I'm enjoying you being all sensitive and stuff" John said, "if it starts to hurt then yes"  
"You like to torture me don't you" he complained, he wrapped his arms around john's neck  
"Yes I do" John said, bringing Sherlocks hips to his  
Sherlock tried to hid a moan in his throat "john.." he whispered before giving him a hot wet kiss "you'll make me hard again.."  
"That's the idea, I am, after all, attempting to to tease and torture you"  
"Hmm what about making sweet love ?" He whispered in his ear, rubbing his awakening erection against john's  
"I'm old, we just had a round of sex, I won't be good for ages" John said  
"You're not old love... and what's the point of arousing me again if you don't want a second round ?" He whined  
"Because it's fun to tease you" John said happily  
"You're horrible" he pouted and turned around, not facing john anymore "I just wanted sweet love you're too mean"  
John cuddled Sherlocks back, kissing his neck, "you have all my love, it doesn't need to be sexual"  
"You just want to torture me, I don't see love in that" he turned his head a bit to see him, he grabbed john's hand and put it on his chest above his heart and hummed  
"Well it's my love wanting to see you in ecstasy all the time, I get to see you like that by teasing you endlessly"   
"Hmm...You get me too easily" he sighed and turned back to hug him "I love you john"  
"Love you too" John said, turning off and removing the toy, "I adore you"  
Sherlock sighed happily as he felt the toy going out "I love you more"   
"I love you most" John grinned, "you're an angel"  
"I'm not an angel john, you looks like more an angel than i do, you heal people, you're kind and you've got the most adorable face in the universe" he said before planting a kiss on his forehead  
"Maybe an avenging angel then, like an angel just darker, you stop those who have wronged others"  
"Hehe the way you say it's like I'm a hero" he chuckled "super consulting detective with his amazing assisstant wonder blogger"  
"You're a dork" John laughed, "we are not superheroes, we are us, the healing and the avenging angel"  
"I was joking, I know that" he kissed him on the nose "my lovely doctor" he smiled and stretched out his limbs "hmm do you have any idea of what time it is ?"  
"No idea" John said leaning down so Sherlock could see the clock, "what time is it?"  
"Heemmm 10h47 exactly" he yawned lightly "I don't want to move from here"  
"You don't have to, in fact I'd suggest you get some sleep"  
"Hmmm.. just a little nap then, and you stay with me, please ?"  
"I'm going to nap with you" John said, kissing Sherlock, "I'm tired too"  
"Thanks love, I really feel better when you're with me" he kissed him back and hugged him  
"I'm sorry I didn't join you in bed last night" John apologised, "I just didn't think I deserved to join you"  
"You should have... I didn't sleep well without you"he said as he came closer to john "why wouldn't you deserving it ?"  
"Because I left for hours on end, I very nearly bought a lap dance of a stripper who looked exactly like you" John admitted  
He immeditaly sat up in the bed and stared at him "Are you fuckin serious ?" He asked, chocked  
"I didn't buy a lap dance, and that's what we should focus on" John said guiltily, sitting up as well  
"Hmm.." he put his head on john's shoulder "...was this guy handsome ? More than me ?"  
"He was incredibly handsome, I mean he looked like you how could he not be?" John started, "but not more so, he didn't... Glow as you do and his eyes weren't as brilliant"  
He took john's hand in his "you didn't do anything with him ? You promise ?"  
"Other then talk to him about you no" John said, "oh and I bought him and his boyfriend dinner"  
"You talked about me ? What could you have said about me ?" He asked, a bit surprised  
"He recognised me from the photo on my blog, we had a chat about your work and then he asked if we were together, then we got talking about relationships and I met his boyfriend, the reason he was working as a stripper was because they were low on money so I bought them dinner"  
"Nice from you" sherlock smiled and snuggled against his neck "I'm happy that you love me you know... I feel like I'm important and special to someone"  
"And I feel the exact same way about you" John said, kissing his forehead  
He wrapped his arms around his waist and fell back on the bed with him, he yawned cutely and placed his head on john's chest, his favorite position to sleep because he could feel every heartbeat of his soon-to-be husband "good nap love"  
"Mmmhmm" John said already drifting off as soon as he hit the pillows "love you love"  
"Love you more" he whispered after falling asleep. They slept until sherlock woke up, he looked at the clock '12h24' even if he was awake he prefered to stay with john, caressing his torso lightly  
John had woken a few minutes before Sherlock, but pretended to still be asleep just to see what Sherlock would do.  
Sherlock started pressing kisses on his torso, wondering if it would wake him up.  
John continued to fake sleep, adding a tiny sleep moan to add to the facade  
Sherlock smiled and went whispering in his ear "john..." he licked the side of his ear "stop pretending I know you don't sleep anymore"  
John rolled over onto Sherlock with a "hmmph" though continued pretending he was asleep  
Sherlock chuckled "alright" he nipped his neck playfully "my john... only mine" he whispered between kisses  
"Mmmmm sheeeeerrl" John mumbled, "my sherl"  
"Yes my love ?"he kissed him gently "i'm your sherlock"  
"My Sherl, make love to me" he requested sleepily  
"Hmmm with pleasure my dear" he kissed him languildy, rubbing their bodies together  
"Good because I'm too tired to help" John yawned, pushing his arse in the air but otherwise not moving  
"Alright, I'll take care of you my dear" he pushed john on his back and disappeared under the blanket, kissing his way on john's chest  
John allowed himself to flop back down on the bed, mildly spread eagle, yawning hugely  
He gently kissed his stomach and then his inner thigh and finnaly at the base of his cock, giving little licks  
John let out a little snore, having fallen back asleep before Sherlock reached his cock  
Sherlock lifted his head out of the blanket "seriously..." he rolled his eyes and sighed "john... " he kissed his forehead and got out off the bed quietly  
John slept for another 45 minutes and spent another 10 after that actually getting up, "morning Sherlock" John greeted, walking into the lounge eyes closed and completely naked  
"Mornign john, even if it's actually the afternoon" he said, typing on his laptop "had a good extra nap ?" He asked  
"Mmmmhmmmm" he said, walking over, moving Sherlocks laptop then collapsing into his lovers lap, "you comfy"  
Sherlock groaned as his laptop goes away but he couldn't help smiling at john on his lap "still tired ?"  
"Just a little bit" John said, lazily kissing Sherlocks neck and attempting at chest, "you're hot"  
Sherlock ran his finger through john's hair with a smile "do you think so ? Maybe you're just too cold"  
"I meant sexy hot not temperature hot but you are quite warm too, take your clothes off so we can conserve body heat" John said with a sleepy cheeky smile  
"Hmmm... what if you fall asleep on me again uh ?" He said as he started unbutonning his purple shirt.  
"I'm not tired enough to do that" John said, "not again" he kissed every bit of fleas has it was revealed, focusing on Sherlocks nipples when they appeared  
"I hope so" sherlock hummed at the kisses and tried to contain his moans when he played with his nipples staring at him "the view I have is so erotic..."  
"How so?" John asked, nipping at one of his now hardening nubs  
"Well, you completely naked on me, kissing my chest.. I think that's erotic" he smirked  
"I suppose" John said, coming back up and kissing Sherlock lazily  
Sherlock kissed him back and grabbed his arse playfully "would you take off my trousers please ?"  
John stood, pulling Sherlock up with him, undoing his pants with a flirtatious grin then pulled then down, his whole body following the clothing  
Sherlock smiled and raised an eyebrow "you like the view ?" He asked cheekily  
"Very much so" John grinned, getting back up slowly then teasingly turning away, "well, I've got to go have a shower and get dressed now"  
Sherlock quickly grabbed him by the hips and pulled him "oh no you don't.. or I must join you when you shower"  
"But I want to get clean not dirty" John said, rubbing against Sherlocks groin  
"We can do both dear" he whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around his waist  
"But that's wasting water" John said, sliding his hand up behind Sherlocks neck, bringing his head down for a kiss  
Sherlock kissed him back "since when you care about wasting water ?" He got his hands down to john's crotch "I want you..."  
"And as you can feel I want you too" John said, "well come on then you, let's go get dirty in the shower"  
"Oh god yes !" He said, grabbing john's hand and leadng him to the bathroom, climbing in the bathub  
John smiled, "shower or bath?" He asked  
"We already took a bath, a shower will do" he said as he pulled john with him and kissed him deeply  
John followed kissing him, turning the taps as he did so, "love you"  
"Love you too my sexy john" he held him close and kissed his neck  
"Good" John said, "I want you to top Sherlock"  
"Well I think I can do that" he winked at him playfully  
John got under the water spray, attempting to get part of a shower in before the sex  
"You're sexy like this.. water tunning over your chest.." sherlock whispered, joining him under the water, putting his black hair backwards  
"You're sexier, but you always are" John said, running his hands over Sherlocks chest  
"You're much better than me" he held his hand on john's arse "especially your round little butt" he pushed him gently against the wall  
"My bum? Have you ever had the pleasure of looking at yours? It's like a round plump little bubble of heaven" John said, allowing himself to be guided  
"I can't look at my behind john, but I see much more heaven when I stick my cock between your arse cheek, it's amazing" he chuckled and pressed himslef against john  
"And I feel more then heaven when you do it" John responded, content, "so do it already"  
"Alright alright you perverted man" he turned him over and kneeled, he spread his arse cheeks. And started licking his little hole  
John squealed before quickly covering his mouth, "warning would be nice"  
"You told me to do it so I did" he smirked and darted his tongue, and entered it into the hole slowly  
"Your cock not your tongue" John whined, hips shifting lightly  
"I must prepare you first.. and I know you love that" he said before coming back to john's entrance adding a finger at his tongue  
"Yeah and you know what I know?" John moaned, "that you're really mean"  
He gently move his finger "oh why that ? I do my best for you"  
"You tease me" John replied, voice getting weaker, "far too much, and enjoy it far too much"  
"You were much more mean to me this morning John, this is just a little revenge dear" he smirked and kissed an arse cheek  
"How was I mean? I didn't mean it fall asleep" John said  
"I hope you didn't ! I mean when your prevented me from cumming and you teased me again and again, I'm not that mean compared to this" he added a second finger slowly  
"Oh that" John said with a little mischievous chuckle, cut off by a moan when the second finger was inserted  
"Yes that..." he said licking the side of the stretched hole and moving his fingers slowly before adding a third, Fingering him shallowly  
"Oh come ooooon" John whined, "please hurry up and give me mooooore"  
"Hmm ? What do you mean by 'more' ? You'll have to be more explicit love" he said, curling his fingers to brush his prostate  
"oooOOOOH you know what I meeeeean, fuck me with your fingers harder then fuck me with your cock, make me scream Sherlock"  
"I love when you beg me like that" he smirked and moved his fingers faster and faster,hitting his prostate a bit more  
John cried out, moving his hips back to Sherlocks hand, "fuck me Sherlock"  
"ask me nicely John" Sherlock whispered in his ear, withdrawing his fingers  
"Fuck you Sherlock" John mumbled before stating clearly "please fuck me"  
"you're so adorable" he chuckled and stood up, grabbing his hips firmly and penetrated him slowly until he was entirely burried in him  
"H-hoooow is asssking you to fuck me adorable?" John asked, voice stuttering due to the sensation  
"you're always sooo adorable John, i love you" he said and began to move in and out of his arse   
"Stop trying to be romantic and fuck me" John said, then added "I love you too"  
"Ii'm just saying the truth John..." he whispered before giving him a few hard thrusts  
"Uuuuuh huuu" John moaned, becoming more incoherent with each thrust  
"You're amazing .... I love the way you moan" he added faster thrusts to make Him moan louder  
"Fuuuuck sherlOOOOOck" John cried out, from half sliding down the wall as he became weak with pleasure  
Sherlock held his hips and pinned them on the shower wall so he wouldn't fall on the floor, he kept his fast rythm, groaning of pleasure  
John was crying out in a mixture of gibberish on "please oh fuck moooooore"  
"oooh yes oh yes !!" he yelled, increasing his thrusts, pouding hard into John  
John could do nothing but scream and moan, sobbing from an overload of pleasure, wanting to beg Sherlock to make him come but physically incapable   
Sherlock pounded harder and harder, slapping john's bum with his hips, moaning his pleasure in his ear, he pressed him more on the wall  
John could no longer handle it, coming with a scream of "Sheeeeeeerlloooooock" as he was rubbed against the wall  
Sherlock felt John coming and squezzing around him, a few thrusts later he was coming too, deep inside his lover, biting his shoulder  
John slowly calmed down, body slumping to the floor which he dragged Sherlock down to with him, "that was good"  
Sherlock slowly slumped against him "oh god yes it was, it always is anyway"  
"True, I think I can handle a week of no sex when it comes up now we've abolished the lead up rule" John commented  
"hmm yeah, only one week seems reasonnable. The wedding night will be really hot" he said, licking the side of john's ear  
"I'm looking forward to it" John said, rubbing back into Sherlock  
"So do I" sherlock replied, hugging john close


	15. Chapter 15

It was the day of the wedding and John was getting ready anxiously in his room, waiting until it was time, "what if he doesn't come?" John asked Lestrade, "what if he realises I'm not good enough?"  
Sherlock was in his own room, as anxious as possible but trying not to show it, he was putting his hair correctly for the tenth time to be sure John will find him handsome. Molly looked at him with a proud smile.  
Greg chuckled "of course he'll come John ! He really is in love with you don't worry"  
"He may love me but that doesn't mean I'm the right choice,"John said, feeling like pulling out his hair "he could have anyone, why me? He won't be there"  
Greg stepped towards him and put an hand on his shoulder "hey, stop being all stressed okay ? I know him well, if he choosed to be with you, he will be alright ?" He patted his back "just relax, I'm sure he's as stressed as you are"  
"Have you ever seen Sherlock stressed? He doesn't do stressed" John said "unless Moriarty is around"  
"That's because he know very well how to hide his feelings but I'm sure he is. He cares about you a lot you know"  
John sat on the end of the bed, head in hands, "I'm not sure if you're right"  
Greg sat next to himlooking worried "why that ? He accepted to marry you did'nt he ?"  
"Yeah I know but.... How could he? I don't get it and he's going to realise it doesn't make sense and leave"  
"Oh come on john ! Don't be paranoiac ! Even if he think that this wedding doesn't make any sense for him, he will stay because he knows how much it means for you"  
"Oh that makes me feel even worse, what if he is hiding his feelings and he doesn't want to be with me at all and he's just staying because he thinks it's important to me?"  
"No ! He wouldn't do something like that, think a bit, if he's with you today, that's because he loves you he wants you to be happy and the only thing that makes him happy, except murders, is you"  
John sighed, "go see how long it is until go time please, will you Greg?"  
"Alright" he smiled reassuringly "and you, stop being stressed okay ?" He stood up  
" yeah sure" John said halfheartedly   
"Good ! I'll be right back" he said before leaving the room  
John immediately went and hid in the closet, knowing the enclosed space would help him think clearly  
Greg went and asked when the wedding will start and he also went to see how Sherlock was going, he was staring at the mirror, still fixing his messy hair and talking to molly  
"Hi Greg" Molly greeted, "how is everything going? Shouldn't you be with John?"  
"Hello Molly, well yes but he wanted me to go see how long it is until the ceremony starts, he's really really stressed right now !"  
"Oh why what's wrong? Has something happened?" She asked, concerned, Sherlock spinning around to stare at Greg  
"Normal wedding stress I guess, he's afraid sherlock won't come ! How silly" he shrugged.  
Sherlock stepped towards him "why would he think that ?" He sighed "I want to see him now..."  
"You're not supposed to..." Greg started then nodded under Sherlock threatening glare, sighing "come on, I'll take you to his room"  
They departed, a few minutes later arriving at John's suite though upon entering found he was nowhere in sight.  
Sherlock nodded in reply and followed him, when they entered the room he called out "John ? Where are you ?"  
John had in fact, hyperventilated due to stress and passed out in the closet, sound asleep to Sherlocks calls  
"Fuck... where can he be ..." he looked under the bed behind the door and then heard breathing behind him in the closet, he opened it and found john "crap..." he kneeled in front of him  
The sudden rush of light startled John awake, blinking heavily he looked at Sherlock "shit, did I miss the wedding?"  
"No you didn't actually it starts in about 10 min.. did you plan to miss it ?" He asked   
"No... I was panicking and I needed to clear my head, but I kept panicking and passed out.... I'm sorry"  
Sherlock helped john getting up "why were you panicking ? " he asked sadly "you don't want to marry me anymore ?" He asked, worried  
"More that I was worried you wouldn't want to be with me anymore, that you'd realise I'm not good enough for you and leave"  
"Nonsense ! You're the best person I could ever wish for" he took his cheeks in his hands "you're the best john.."  
"And I'm still not good enough, you're perfection Sherlock, mind numbing life altering perfection, I'm not worth that, a run down ex solider"  
"Of course you're good enough. What are you saying ? You're the perfect husband ever, I choosed you and I wouldn't change that"  
"No I'm not" John said hugging Sherlock close, "but thank you my angel"  
"You're welcome dear" he whispered, hugging him back "and by the way... we weren't suppose to see each other but.. you're handsome" he said, biting his lower lip  
"And you're exquisite Sherlock, just as I knew you'd be" John said, leaning up for a kiss which Greg put his hand in between "save it for the wedding"  
"thanks" he blushed a bit and smiled, he was about to kiss him back until greg stopped them "oh... he's right' he said, disappointed.  
"Good thing the wedding is starting now" John said, offering his arm, "shall we?"  
"yes" he grabbed his arm nervously and took a deep breath "let's go"  
John led him down the stairs, Greg and Molly entering the Hall arm in arm before them, waiting a few moments they entered too, arm in arm  
They entered the room, Sherlock was keeping a straight face despite the stress. They finally arrived in front of the mayor, in front of everyone.  
The ceremony without much preamble, John was first to say their custom vows  
"Sherlock, the day we met you told me you played violin and didn't talk for hours on end, labelling those two things as your worst qualities, I can now safely say that that was a big fat lie, I've seen you at your very worst and further, and I've seen you shine brighter then then any star and I adore every single bit, at your lowest and at your highest, in both senses, in sickness and in health, When you're angry, happy, frustrated, bored, I adore it all and I am beyond happiness in the knowledge that I am pledging my life to yours, because that means I get to spend my entire lifetime seeing every part of you and falling in love even more with everything every second of the day. So, I, John Hamish Watson, take you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I give you my solemn vow even if you don't want it, to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."  
Sherlock felt his eyes watering at John's words, he took a deep breath when it was his turn to speak   
"My dear John, I've never dreamed that I would meet someone like you. And I can't be more honest when I say that I'm the luckiest man on his earth for being loved by a man like you. You're the kindest, bravest and wisest man I've ever met. You accepted me like I am, even if i'm different from normal people, you stayed with me in the worst times, You went with me everywhere and you helped me. I can't say how much i'm thankfull for all this. I may not be deserving you, but I swear here and now, in front of the world that I will take care of you, love you and be by your side in every moment of your life. In the best and in the worst time, I'll be there. I'll stay with you until I die"  
"And now exchanging the rings" the judge said, Greg handed them over, they were simple gold bands both engraved on the outside, one with"Detective" and the other "Blogger" John grabbed the first and slid it easily onto Sherlocks finger, pressing a kiss to the finger.  
Sherlock did the same on john's fingers, trying to keep his hand stoic and not trembling while he put the ring on his finger with a smile and a deep blush.  
"Ok, John do you take-" "I do, I really definitely do" John interrupted with grin, "Sherlock do you take John to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"Of course I do, I wouldn't be there if I didn't want to" he said sarcastically and didn't even wait for the 'you can kiss' and kissed him passionately  
John returned the kiss happily, pulling away before it became inappropriate, "I now present for the first time, Mr. And Mr. Watson-Holmes"  
Sherlock wanted to kiss him a bit longer but if they kept kissing they will surely ended making love in front of everyone. He beamed at John, his husband from now. He couldn't be more happy, they left the hall, the guests throwing flowers petals  
They and the wedding party went and had the photos taken then at 6 the reception hall was prepped for them to enter, they had a few minutes alone beforehand, "hello Mr. Watson-Holmes" John said  
"Hello mister handsome" he replied with a wink, wrapping his arms around his waist "we've a few minutes for us.." he whispered before attacking his neck with kisses  
"Indeed we do" John said, stretching his neck out, "what shall we do?"  
"If I could i would fuck you right now against the wall but i'm not sure we've enough time for that, I'll just tease you"  
John's mouth popped open in shock, "Sherlock you can't say that to me now! We haven't had sex in a week I am dying for your cock, and you know that" John turned away, faking angry but not letting Sherlock know it wasn't real  
"But john ! I was just teasing !" He grabbed him from behind and hugged him close "I'm dying for your body too, please don't be upset" he begged, snogging gently  
"Well maybe you should have thought before you said it" John reprimanded, not giving in "we can't even sneak off at some point because that would ruin the whole point of going without for a week"  
"Alright.. I'm sorry" he mumbled and let him go, disappointed. He sighed and crossed his arms on his chest "well, shall we go now ?" He asked  
"No, they have to introduce us in" John said, turning around with a smile," I'm surprised you didn't try to bribe me with kisses"  
"Ah yes of course" he shrugged "well I would like to but you wouldn't want it" he pouted  
"No, I don't want you telling me how you're going to fuck me up against the wall so hard I pass out, I don't mind the kissing"  
Sherlock shivered in anticipation at john's words and licked his lips "I look forward to it" he said and grabbed john by his shoulders and pinned him on the wall, kissing him passionately  
John wound his arms around Sherlock, returning the kiss equally, before Greg barged in "hey guys it's almost- OH MY GOD MY EYES!"  
Sherlock almost jumped in surprise "what's your problem Gavin ? Don't you see we're busy ?"  
"Greg, and you have to come out now, the reception is starting now" Greg said  
"Ah yeah.." he said, a bit disappointed "we're coming " he took john's hand and lead him there  
John followed out with a grin, heading to their seats with a smile, Greg stood in his seat and smirked "Maid of honour speech first, so I'll start"  
Sherlock sat as well next to John, keeping his hand in his, waiting for the speech, thinking that it would be really long  
"Well I'd just like to start with saying I don't approve of this relationship" Greg began with a grin, "Ever since John limped into our lives Sherlock has become ten times the show off, knowing when he does it, John will be there with a 'fantastic' or 'brilliant' and John has become far to mischievous for his own good" Greg smiled down at his friend, "and we all knew you were gay, no matter how many times you said otherwise, no straight man would stare at Sherlocks arse in such a focused fashion as you do! What I'm really trying to say is you two are the worst influences on each other but in doing so have made even better men then were there before, so I raise a toast, to the best men I've ever known, and the better men they've made each other"

Sherlock chuckled as greg's speech and blushed a bit when he said how he was acting when john was around, it was probably true, impressing john was one of his favourite thing to do when they wasn't together. He grinned at John when greg mentionned how he was staring at his arse "that's adorable" he whispered to his husband.  
The guests cheers and greg sat back in his chair waving at molly, it was her turn to speak

She stood up and cleared her throat. "Hey everyone, I'm very glad to be there with all of you, I've never expected Sherlock would choose me to be his maid but since I am now i have to thanks him for that" she smiled at him "I've known him for a while now, working on bodies together was pure fun. He's a good friend even if he can be an arsehole sometimes" she winks at him "and the thing i can say is that, Sherlock never looked this happy before he met John. When he was around, Sherlock smiled more often and he looked sad when he thought that John wasn't looking at him. John's a wonderful man and i'm happy you're together ! I wish you the best !"  
"Thank you Molly" John said earnestly, squeezing her hand in thanks as the master of ceremonies announced the meals would be coming out  
Sherlock sighed happily and let his head fall on john's shoulder "must I eat everything that'll be served ?" He asked playfully  
"Eat a portion of each meal at least, there are only three courses, two options and I will make sure you get the lighter of each serving okay?" John said, kissing his forehead  
"Hmmm alright, as you wish my love" he beamed at him and kissed him on the lips tenderly "I'm so happy"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some Mystrade in this chapter ! just so you know :)  
> (also this was written before season 3 aired so Sherlock not knowing/liking dance is because of it)

John returned the kiss happily as they were served their entrees "soup or salad?"  
"Hmmm.. I'll take the soup please" Sherlock replied, sitting back in his chair properly "and you ?"  
"I'll have the salad then" John said, trading their plates around with a gentle smile  
Sherlock smiled back at him and started eating to make John happy, he even finished his plate entirely  
"Well done, I believe I owe you one treat" John whispered, finishing his plate as bells began to ring, "kiss me"  
"With pleasure" He smiled and noticed the bells, he grabbed him by the neck and kissed him languildy  
John returned the kiss happily, then pulled away and stood up, "I believe it's time for our first dance as husbands"  
"Dancing in front of everyone ?" He said, a bit worried, he stood up hesitantly  
"You'll be fine I promise" John said, "just follow my lead"  
"Hmf... alright I trust you then" he took his hand and smiled "let's go !"  
John took position and began to lead Sherlock around the dance floor, keeping eye contact with him at all times, occasionally just swaying and at other points properly dancing, at the end gently dipping him and pressing a kiss to Sherlocks lips  
Sherlock followed john's steps carefully, gripping him, trying to be as close as possible to John. He tried to stay still as he was dipped and kissed him back "i love you.." he whispered  
"I love you too" John said, lifting him back up and slow dancing with him as other couples joined them  
"I'm so happy to be with you john " He wrapped his arms around his neck and stayed close  
"And I am equally happy to be with you my angel" John replied, kissing Sherlocks skin lightly  
"You keep calling me angel, i'm not sure to be one of them" he smiled  
"You are to me my beloved" John smiled back, "and you always will be''  
Sherlock chuckled "oh yes, and you're my lovely little blogger"  
"That's what it says on the ring" John said, flashing his 'Blogger' wedding ring at Sherlock  
Sherlock giggles "yes it is, and I'm your detective"  
"You are indeed and you will be forevermore, now I have to go dance with other people and so do you"  
Sherlock pouted "but I prefer to stay with you John"  
"I know, and I very much feel like stealing away and making love to you but we don't always get what we want"  
Sherlock whined and bit his lip "not fair.." he pressed a last kiss on john's mouth and left him on the dancefloor. He went back to his seat and saw mycroft, not dancing either "aren't you dancing a slow with your beloved Lestrade ?" He teased  
"I would be but he's currently dancing with your beloved Watson" Mycroft retorted grumpily  
"He.. what ?" He turned around and saw them "hmf, alright" he sat next to his brother and took a drink "so.. having fun ?"  
"I'm glad you will be taken care of officially now" Mycroft said, "he is the only person I know you will let do it, so I'm glad you've made the commitment"  
"Don't say it like he's my babysitter" he groaned "anyway, I'm glad too" he blushed and stared at John for a moment "and about you" he pointed at greg, now dancing with molly "you should act quickly or your soon-to-be boyfriend will be taken" he smirked  
"He would be better with someone other than me" Mycroft said, resigned just as Molly kissed Greg's cheek, Greg took a step back and smiled, walked to Mycroft and held out his hand, "Dance?"  
"Of course, but whats if he's masochist ?" Sherlock replied teasingly  
Mycroft lifted his head surprised "i'm not really a good dancer you know" he said, embarassed  
"Neither is your brother but look how fantastically he did," Greg said, "it's all about the leading, don't you trust me?"  
Sherlock smiled and patted mycroft's back "come on and go dancing with him" he teased  
Mycrfot frowned and blushed a bit "alright" he took greg's hand  
Greg grabbed his hand and dragged him to the centre of the dance floor, "you know what else you should go with me is?" Greg opened with "a date"  
Mycroft followed him nervously and started dancing carefully, looking at his feet. He looked up at greg when he spoke "do you really think so ? Would you spend a whole date with me ?"  
"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't think I could last 100 dates with you, let alone one, and I only plan to take you on 99"  
"Are you sure you'll be able to bear me ?" He asked  
"I've been baring Sherlock for god knows how long and I have it from a reliable source you're easier to handle, if a bit secretive, and because of your work you'll understand my work and time constraints so I think we're set"  
"That's quite true, you're pretty smart Gregory" he said with a smile "however, I thought you were interested in women ?" He took a brief look at molly  
"I am what some refer to bi-curious" Greg said, "interested in both with a preference to one, my preference is women but I am definitely interested in" his hand slid down Mycroft's back to grab his arse, "man"  
Mycroft gasped in surprise "g-gregory ! We're in public" he mumbled, embarassed. He bit his lips, blushing a bit, he felt like buttterfly in his stomach, being so close to greg  
"Mycroft we're at a wedding, nearly every couple dancing is doing something vaguely romantic or sexual" he said, squeezing again, "I'm liking the blush, I wonder how far down it goes" he flirted  
"Still.. it's a bit.. indecent" he blushed even more, gripping greg's shoulders tighter "don't tease me like that gregory, I'm not used to these kinds of things"  
"That's exactly why I'm being so forward" he dragged Mycroft's body against his so he could feel every part of him, "so I effect you, so this memory will be burned in your mind and you want more"  
"I've wanted more since a while now, but I've never thought you would like to be with me. I'm new to all this" he looked down " I don't even know what you do think is attractive in me"  
"You look like a freaking cherub why wouldn't I find you attractive? Your smile is fantastic, your wit and humour is bloody brilliant and you are caring, even if you don't like showing it"  
"You forgot to mention that I'm constantly working, cold, I've got awful hair and freckles on all my body and.. I'm.. fat"  
"Or in other words, committed, cautious with your heart, I think your hair looks great, I love freckles and you are not fat as I've noticed you've been working out"  
"You obviously never saw me naked, but thank you" he smiled shyly at him "you look better than me anyway"  
"In my eyes you are one of the most attractive people I've ever seen, and if that was an invitation to see you naked I eagerly accept"  
"You're much better, you've got wonderful eyes and seductive lips, your skin is lightly tanned and seems soft. I'm sure you look ... amazing when you're naked"  
"Would you like to find out?" Greg offered with a flirty grin, "we can duck out for a bit and enjoy each other if you like"  
"I don't really know.. it does sound tempting. But you have to know that I'm not a professional in this. Do you mind starting it easy ?" He asked nervously  
"How about we don't have sex tonight, just take our clothes off and see what happens?"  
"Seems good" he smiled tenderly at him "want to go to my house right now ?" He asked  
"Well we are at a very lovely hotel, there are rooms just upstairs" just as he was about to drag Mycroft away, the announcer called dinner  
"Oh, well that could be good too and.." he couldn't finish his sentence "oh, dinner already ?"  
"I promise we will do this at some point tonight" Greg said, pressing his lips to Mycroft's in a quick kiss then headed back to his seat at the head table  
"Alright" he replied. He was about to go back to his own seat but was cut by a kiss from greg. He stopped thinking for a moment.  
Sherlock was back at his seat too, he took john's hand as he joined him "had fun on the dance floor ?"  
"I did indeed, some of our friends are really good dancers"  
"I saw that, you were the king of the dance floor my dear" he kissed his cheek "by the way, I think mycroft and Garfield are finally together" he pointed at them  
John turned just in time to see the kiss, as Greg walked towards them he grinned, jumped up and bear hugged the bewildered DI "good job mate"  
"Thanks !" Greg replied "I finally did it ! I'm so glad !" He said happily  
"Just know that if you guys need some private place the key card to your room is attached to your name tag at your table spot,"  
"Ah yeah thanks ! And by the way.." he stepped closer and whispered in his ear "do you have some ..protections or anything ? Just in case you know !"  
"Beside drawer in your room, I stacked it in the hopes you guys might get somewhere, now let's eat"  
He patted his shoulder "thanks you're a true friend !" He greeted and got back to his place to start eating  
"I am having the calamari rings so you'll have to have the steak" John said to Sherlock upon reaching his seat, "just eat as much as you can"  
"Alright, steak seems good" he smiled and managed to eat half of his plate "are you enjoying your meal ?"  
"The calamari is amazing, would you like a ring?" John offered up a delicate piece  
"Just one then, I'm almost full" he took the piece and ate it, licking his lips "not bad !"  
John finished his rings, swapping his salad covered plate with Sherlocks mostly eaten stake, "do you think you can handle salad, you don't have to have dessert"  
"I think I can" he smiled and ate almost everything in his plate, forcing himself a bit to please John "I'll just take a spoonfull of the cake I think"  
"No you won't, you were chewing one piece of lettuce for ten minutes, you're full" John said, "we can have some tomorrow"  
"Hmmf alright" he grinned "I wanted to please you and eat everything but it's too much for me"  
"You please me just by trying my love, as time goes on you'll be able to eat more"  
"I'm glad I do, and today's a special day so I have to eat more than usual I suppose"  
"You won't eat anymore, just drink, and with the cake feeding thing I'll make sure it's a sliver" John said, leaning over and pressing his lips to Sherlocks just before bells began to chime, "I was already kissing him!''  
Sherlock chuckled "thanks love, you're so caring" he smiled sincerely and kissed him back "we can kiss again you know" he said with a grin  
"Yes but what's the point to ring the bells if we were already kissing?" John asked before kissing him more firmly  
"I don't know and honestly I don't care" he kissed him back, running an hand on his thigh cheekily  
After a few moments John pulled away, resting his hand on Sherlocks, "if you keep doing that we are going to have to leave"  
"I got this idea in my mind actually" he grinned mischieviously and moved his hand on his inner thigh, close to his crotch  
"We can't do anything while we are here, you cheeky little minx" John growled, stopping the hand  
Sherlock whined "oh come oooon" he nibbled his ear "can we go somewhere safe please ? Just the two of us"  
"In a minute, we don't want to be obvious, wait until people get up to dance again, then we will go"  
"Hmmm fine..." he mumbled, pampering his neck with kisses "I want you so bad"  
"As I want you" John said, kissing him again, "what would you prefer right now, fucking me or being fucked?"  
"Oh please fuck me john" he whispered sensually before kissing his neck and nipping at his collarbone  
"Uh uh not yet, we are still in the view of others" John said, pulling away and Eskimo kissing Sherlock  
"I don't care really" he straddled his lap and hugged him "I need you..." he whined  
John lifted him up and carried him off with a shake of the head and a "We'll be back" tossed back to Greg  
"Yes !" Sherlock said in victory, gripping john  
Greg waved at them and winked "have fun guys !"  
"We will!" John called exiting the hall and walking into the elevator, woefully occupied so they stood Sherlock still in John's arms who refused to let him down  
Sherlock was so glad to be up in johnn's arms, excited to be in their bedroom. He was already devouring his lips  
John was trying very hard to not get into the kisses as they were still in company, "Sherlock my love, wait please"  
"Hmmf but it's so hard to wait.." he whined "and you wanna know what else is hard ?" He whispered eagerly in his ear  
"I can feel it" John whispered back, "now stop or their will be consequences"  
"What kind of consequences ?" He licked his ear  
"We can go back downstairs and you won't get anything until the end of the night if I'm still alert"  
"Oh no please not that ! I'll be nice I promise" he said with innocent eyes  
"Ok well you only have to last until we are in the room" John said, walking out of the elevator and down to the honeymoon suite, swiping the card and carrying Sherlock in  
"Yes John" he squeezed against him "I'm so happy with my john, my husband, only mine" he whispered "I love you"  
"I love you too" John said, putting Sherlock down on the bed, "undress please, I want our clothes at least not to be damaged"  
He started undoing his tie "but you're so sexy in this tux" he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt


	17. Chapter 17

"And you look heavenly in yours.... Maybe we should wait until the end of the night"  
" I don't wait anymore !" He pulled him by his tie "we aren't stopping now"  
"Maybe we should... We've been celibate for a week, seems a bit of a waste if we don't wait until the appropriate time"  
"But John ! I waited for so long ! I agreed not to touch until today.. and I'm already half naked.. please john" he begged  
"Well.... Since you asked so nicely" John said, undressing but still feeling a big ill at ease  
"Ah finally !" He pulled him so he could lay on him  
John pressed light kisses over Sherlocks face, "we are going to take it slow though ''  
"Slow ? Aren't you feeling well ?" He asked, worried  
"I wish to savour it is all, our first time as a married couple"  
"Oh, Yes I understand" he smiled   
"Good because I am going to take my time and savour each second"  
"And I'll do the same" sherlock said lovingly  
John carefully climbed over Sherlock, kissing slowly down his body, getting every piece of skin he could  
Sherlock hummed and closed his eyes, trying to memorize every single touch from his husband  
Finally deciding he had enough, John leaned up and kissing Sherlock, "we're going to swap positions and you're going to suck my cock"  
"Is that an order ?" He grinned and rolled him over "and you said you wanted it slow ?" He smirked  
"You can take it as slowly as you want, it's preparing for your arse, by the way, lube's in the drawer"  
"Hmmm " he leaned over him, opening his legs wide, he started to lick his inner thight with a seductive look getting closer and closer to his crotch  
"Ok maybe not that slowly" John huffed, smiling down at Sherlock   
"Hmmf, wanted to look attractive.. whatever" he mumbled for himself before getting john's cock out of the fabric and licking it thouroughly  
"You are incredibly attractive Sherlock, you always are" John reassured before the first touch to his cock came  
Sherlock smiled at john's words "I like when you praise me like that" he said before licking long stripes against john's member  
"I-I I'll do iiit as much as I can theeen" John's voice stuttered as he talked  
"Oh yes" he moaned, he squeezed john's balls in his palm and sucked on the head lightly  
Jonh relaxed into the bed, opening his legs wide so Sherlock could do as he wished.  
Sherlock took it slowly in his mouth, sliding it until it was buried in his throat, then he pulled it out as slowly with wet noises  
"Oh..oh Sheeerlock" John cried out  
"Yes love ?" He asked teasingly, licking the head leaking of pre cum  
"Get a move on, I hate slow" John growled down at his minx of a husband  
"Ask me nicely John" he said with a wink  
"Would you be so kind as to hasten your pace?" John asked  
"That could be possible" he smirked and swallowed the whole length of john's cock, keeping a fast pace  
"Thank fuck" John groaned, shifting his hips with Sherlocks mouth  
Sherlock relaxed his throat and let him fuck his mouth  
John continued going, getting faster and faster stopping just before he came, pulling out, getting the lube out and tossing it to Sherlock, "please prepare yourself for me"  
"Yes with pleasure" he turned around on all fours, head in the mastress and arse in the air as john can have a full view on his arse hole when he fingered himself  
John groped one of the gorgeous cheeks as Sherlock began fingering himself, "your arse is perfection"  
Sherlock moaned as he grabbed him "aaanh john.." he increased his fingering, panting as he did  
Kissing and biting the underside of Sherlocks rump John purred, "faster my love, you are so beautiful like this"  
"Oh yes.. god john.. I love when you look at me" he added a finger and increased his pace once again  
John leaned back, massaging Sherlocks cock in one hand, arse cheek in the other, "you're so magnificent to look at, why wouldn't I look at you?"  
"God John ! It feels so good !" He moaned "please john, I need your cock now" he begged  
John rubbed a generous amount of lube over his cock, removed Sherlocks fingers and pushed into Sherlock in a swift movement, "Good?"  
Sherlock shouted john's name as he penetrated him " oh yes ! So good !"  
John grinned moving gently in his lover to tease,  
"Oh my.. i almost forgot how your cock felt during this week" he moaned against the mastress  
"Well I'm going to make sure you never forget again" John said, beginning the fastest pace he could hold  
Sherlock shouted again as he felt the frantic rythm of his lover "john.. ah ! .. good !" He wasn't able to make proper sentences at all  
John gripped Sherlocks cock, moving his hand in time with his thrusts, "so fucking good"  
Sherlock couldn't moan anything else than "john john john" at each thrust. He moved his hips to meet john's thrust and a few moments later he came hard in john's hand, shouting in pleasure  
John growled moving faster and using Sherlocks body as he needed it, coming not too long after, "that was bloody good"  
Sherlock fell flat on the mastress, panting hard and totally boneless  
John flopped to the side, equal in his jelly like body, he gently kissed his neck in exhaustion  
Sherlock turned his head to the side to face him "god john.." he kissed him on the forehead "you're the best husband ever"  
"No you are" John said, "we need to go back downstairs soon"  
"Eh ? Why that ?" He asked sloppily "I want to stay here.."  
"We are the guests of honour and there is still desert to go and goodbyes and more dancing"  
"Boooooring.." he muttered and gripped john "please stay with meeee"  
"I will but we will be downstairs" John said, "we can stay here for a little while though"  
"But there's too much people down there...I want to stay with you and only you john" he hugged him tight  
John returned the hug, "there are a lot less than we could have had and they all love you, so you have nothing to worry about, and anyway you'll be with me that's all that should matter"  
"Hmmmf.. alright" he sighed "as you want" he snuggled his neck "just one minute before we go please" he asked softly  
"Yes that's fine, you can have 5 minutes" John soothed, kissing his skin  
"Ah yeah ! I'm so lucky" he said , he was acutally in a very cuddly mood  
John smiled, "I love you, you perfect creature" he said before getting up with Sherlock clinging to him and spinning around, "I'm so happy you married me"  
Sherlock chuckled "I'm not that perfect" he gripped john tightly "I'm happy too my love"  
"You are that perfect actually Sherlock and if that means fucking you in front of a mirror so you can watch you at your very best then I will do that"  
"Oh god john" he bit his lips "don't turn me on once again or we won't go downstairs at all"  
"I wasn't trying to my dear that was a threat"  
"Well, you're not really good a threatening then" he chuckled  
John shook his head and snuggled into his lover, "shush and cuddle me"  
"Hmmmm" he made them fall on the bed once again,he hugged him close and pressed light kisses on his neck, running his fingers through his hair softly  
John massaged any part of skin of Sherlocks he could reach, "you're so soft"  
"You're much better.." sherlock whispered  
"I think we need to head back down now"  
"I really don't want to.." he sighed but still got up  
"But we have to my love, it's our wedding"  
"Yes.." he went in the bathroom to fetch a towel and clean a bit before getting dressed. He had his tie hanging around his neck and his hair messy as hell " m'ready"  
"You're ready to be fucked again, not to go downstairs"  
He smirked and ran a hand through his hair, licking his lips "i would love that"  
"I know you would, but you'll just have to wait until the end of the night"  
"That's too long" he complained and stepped towards him "help me please" he asked, helding his tie  
John easily straightened it then went about dressing himself in the most sexual ways he could think of  
"You're so cruel john.." Sherlock mumbled  
"What? I'm not doing anything?"  
"Stop acting like you're innocent. Tonight I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a month" he said with a grin and stepped to the door to leave the room  
"Promises promises" John called after him, finishing his clothes then following him out  
"You don' trust me ?" He asked  
"It's a phrase Sherlock, of course I trust you" John informed, pinching his arse as he walked by  
"Hmm good" he made a little pitchy noise as he pinched him  
"Just so you know, I'm going to tell you many dirty fantasies I have for you when we are at our seats, and you're going to have to keep it together so no one knows how hard you're getting" he purred into Sherlocks ear, getting into the elevator  
"You bloody tease.." he whispered "you really want to drive me crazy don't you ? Anyway, I'm curious about what fantasies can be hiding in that adorable body" he said as he ran a hand to his arse, squeezing it  
"You'll find out soon enough my love" John said, kneeling down as the doors closed on the empty elevator and nuzzling Sherlocks crotch  
"I look forward to it, I love when you talk dirty" he said before opening his eyes wide "what are you doing john ? I can't wait tonight if you start making me hard now" he hissed  
"Well you're going to have to and that's the point" John said, "though you know there is a button to stop elevators"  
Sherlock smashed the buttons with his palm "I want you right now"  
"You missed it" John grinned "try again and I might let you have me"  
Sherlock pressed all the buttons furiously and pulled john by his shoulders "come here you dirty naughty boy"  
John went to him with a cheeky grin, "eager are we?"  
"Fuck yes" he said, hugging him close to his body, rubbing his crotch against john's  
"Well maybe I'll just hold off for a little longer then" John purred, reaching for the buttons  
"Don't you dare !" He grabbed his hand "please john.." he whispered sensually in his ear "make me feel good"  
"I though you were going to top?" John questioned, "I still think I'll tease you"  
"I will, don't worry" he pressed him against the wall  
John managed to reach the button with a grin, doors opening seconds later and an old man entered, john having straightened them up "I'm a tease" John whispered   
"And I hate you" he mumbled, getting away from him with a frown  
"No you don't otherwise you wouldn't have married me" John said, "don't be mad?"  
He groaned "true.." he crossed his arms "I'll try no to"  
"I'll let you fuck me however and as many times as you wish later I promise" John whispered   
"Oh yes, and you will loooove that" he answered  
"I don't know if you're rejecting the idea or approving of it"  
He raised his eyebrows "how could I refuse this kind of idea ?"  
"You may if you were angry at me" John suggested  
"Well, I'm not that angry then" he smirked and got out of the elevator, coming back to the room and sitting on his seat while the giant cake arrived  
"Good timing" John said, grabbing the ornate knife, "come cut it with me"  
Sherlock followed him and cut the huge cake in pieces, serving everybody then themselves and coming back to his seat. Sherlock started eating his cake


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full Mystrade chapter right here !

In a corner of the room, Mycroft was eating a huge piece of cake, he knew he shouldn't because he was on diet but it was a special day and he swore to himself that he'll do lots of sports after this.  
Greg quickly occupied the seat next to Mycroft, having requested it be left empty for this reason, "let me feed you" he flirted  
Mycroft was a bit surprised "I can eat by myself you know"  
"I know, but I'd like to feed you" he said, holding out his hand for the utensil  
"If that makes you happy" he shrugged and gave him the spoon  
"It does" he scooped a decent sized piece, holding it out "I'm sure that mouth could fit things a lot bigger than this"  
Mycroft ate the piece of cake and almost smothered with it as he heard greg, he coughed "gregory !"  
"Yes?" He asked innocently  
"Don't talk about things like that in public" he said while blushing  
"What things? I was just observing your mouth could fit bigger then that piece of cake, it's not my fault you thought of my cock"  
He blushed even more "I hate when someone plays with my mind " he mumbled and managed to calm down  
"I'll have to play with something else then" Greg said, sliding his hand onto Mycrofts leg  
"We're still in front of lots of people" he mumbled  
"There is a room upstairs if you'd like to go somewhere more... Private" Greg suggested, hand moving up, "but maybe you should finish your cake"  
"That would be nice" he said before getting back his spoon to finish his cake  
"Hey no I requested to feed you, I'm going to feed you" Greg said, "I like you opening your mouth for me"  
Mycroft sighed and gave him back the spoon "alright, and stop making those kind of references here" he said as he blushed  
"Why? You have the most adorable blush which I plan to appreciate from all possible angles"  
"I don't !" He hid his face with one of his hand "that's not appropriate at all.."  
''How is it not appropriate? I'm just stating facts, I plan to view it from above, below, behind, up at, down at and any other angle I can find, I also want to see how far down it goes, does it stop at you're face? Or maybe down your chest, making your nipples even pinker, or down to your cock when you hard and desperate"  
"oh god" he whispered against his hand "if you're just playing with me that's not funny at all" he said as he spread his fingers to make eye contat with him  
"I'm not playing" Greg said, turning serious, "I have wanted you, in both a romantic and sexual sense for so fucking long now, you didn't seem to be getting subtle so someone with experience in wooing Holmes' suggested I be as blunt and obvious as I can, so here it is Mycroft fucking Holmes, I want to bed you, repeatedly every single day for the rest of my life, but more then that I want to love you and for you to love me, can you give me the opportunity to try?"  
Mycroft felt his heart pouding hard in his chest, he tried to find hint of lie on Greg's face but didn't find anything. He wasn't mocking him, he was serious. For the first time he had a true love confession. he slowly get off his hands from his face, revealing how red he was right now and took one of greg's hand shyly "Yes" he looked at him "I want to be with you, to love you and be loved by you"  
"You look so beautiful like that" Greg commented with a wide grin, "I won't spring it on you this time, I'm going to kiss you, is that okay?"  
"Thanks" he spluttered "that's perfectly okay " Mycroft shifted a bit closer to him  
Greg surged forward in excitement, pressing his lips eagerly to Mycroft's own  
Mycroft kissed him back shyly at first, but got a bit more comfortable as the kiss deepened  
Greg pulled back upon hearing a bell ringing, looking up to see John grinning at them, waving a bell and a room card, "would you like to go?"  
"Eh ?" Mycrfot gasped in surprise and glanced at John. He felt as embarassed as possible since now almost everybody was looking at them. Even Sherlock which seems to be so happy to see his older brother embarassed. He stood up and left the room quickly  
Greg jogged over to John grabbing the room key, "was the bell necessary?" He asked before heading after Mycroft "Mycroft! Wait"  
He was waiting backed against a wall, his fists pressed tight "I'm here"  
"Hey, are you okay? John can be a bit of a dick but he means well" Greg said, "he didn't mean to embarrass or offend you, he's happy for us"  
"of course I'm okay" he said before taking a deep breath "I just need to be in a quieter place"  
"Well," Greg started, flashing Mycroft the room key, "we could go upstairs to a quieter place, or louder depending on how things go"  
"Yes" he shortly replied, calling the elevator and getting in. Once in he took greg's hand and squeezed it  
Greg looked around the empty elevator awkwardly, "did you know that hitler was claustrophobic, so he had mirrors installed in the elevators to make everything look bigger, and that's why most elevators now have mirrors?" He spouted  
"I knew, but thanks for trying to fill in the silence" he replied "may I... hug you ?" he asked nervously  
"Of course" Greg said holding out his arms, "you don't have to ask for things like this you know, if you want it, take it"  
Mycroft came towards him and hugged him softly "hem yes.. I'll do that"  
"Do I have the same permission?" He whispered, nuzzling the side of Mycroft's face gently  
"It wouldn't be fair if you didn't have it" he replied, smiling as he liked to have a little snog with greg  
"Good" Greg said, bringing Mycroft's chin up with one hand and gently initiating a kiss  
Mycrfot smiled before kissing greg happily, wrapping his arms around his neck softly  
The door dinged and opened, forcing Greg to sadly pull away, "shall we continue on?'  
"Of course, that's why we're here for isn't it ?" He said as he grabbed greg by the hand and pulled him out of the elevator  
Greg allowed himself to be dragged along, quickly opening the door when they got to it and gently pushing Mycroft in  
Mycroft sat on the bed quickly "there we are"  
"Here we are," Greg said shucking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, "you don't have to take any of your clothes off, but I'm removing some of mine to make you feel a little more comfortable with the idea of intimacy that may happen now"  
"Oh I see, that's okay for me" he said with a little smile, glancing at greg's chest, finding him extremly attractive  
Greg stripped down until he stood only in his underwear, pausing for Mycroft to take it all in then sat beside him, "wanna touch me?" He invited  
Mycroft took his time to memorize every bit of skin he could see, he blushed a bit as he sat next to him "I can't say no to such an invitation" he came closer to the DI, putting his forehead down on his shoulders, then he held his hand on his chest, caressing softly  
Greg shuffled them so they were lying on the bed, still in the same position just horizontal, "remember if you want more just take it"  
"Yes yes.. we're not in a rush are we ?" He asked, wanted to take his time for his first experience with greg. "And.. the same goes for you I guess''  
"No rush at all, we don't actually have to go from here until tomorrow" Greg smiled, kissing Mycroft's forehead  
"good" he replied before getting up to lay on greg and kissed him softly on the lips  
"Maybe you'd be a little more comfortable with your jacket off, you don't have to take anything off, or you could take everything off I don't mind I'm just making a suggestion" Greg rambled, arms circling Mycroft  
"you're right, I'm getting a bit warm" he said, taking of his jacket and waistcoat "feels better like this" he smiled   
"Looks great too" Greg complimented, "this is the least I've ever seen you in an I'm loving it"  
"glad you like me in this way" he traced a line on greg's chest "unfortunately I'm not as sexy as your in your boxers" he sighed  
"I like you any way I can have you" Greg said, grinning, "I happen to know you've been working out, so you can't be as bad as you're making out to be"  
"Well I did but.. that's not really satisfying to me" he patted his own belly "still too chubby.." he sighed "and there you are, the sexy policeman" he smirked  
"I think chubby is cute" Greg said before flirting, "if you play your cards right you might get to handle my baton"  
"Hmm thanks" he said, embarassed "oh.. that's.. good to know" he spluttered and blushed  
"I think you are very very attractive Mycroft and I don't like that you can't see how flipping gorgeous you are" Greg said, sneaking an hand down to grope Mycroft's arse  
Mycroft instantly blushed, his heart beating fast in his chest "you're nice" he whispered before making a little noise of surprise when he groped him, biting his lower lip  
Greg continued his groping with a cheeky grin, "I do try to be" he said, "from what I can feel you have a fantastic arse"  
Mycroft leaned a bit against the hand, liking the touch. He rubbed greg's chest with his palm  
"I would really like to see more of you Mycroft, can we get you down to where I am, or just a little closer?" Greg pleaded, hungry for more  
"I guess that's possible" he replied, a bit nervous, he turned around to switch positions with greg  
"I meant clothing wise my sweet" Greg said with a grin, "can I take your clothes off?"  
Mycroft blushed and looked away "of course you can Gregory.."  
Greg carefully unbuttoned Mycroft, sliding his shirt from his shoulders then pulling his trousers and socks off, for a few moment he sat back and stared before said in an awed voice, "you are magnificent"  
Mycroft shut his eyes off, waiting for greg's reaction, hoping he wouldn't finding him ugly or gross, he opened his eyes wide as he heard him "you .. you truly think it ?"  
"I really really do, look how perfect you are" Greg said, hands gliding over his skin, "you're gorgeous"  
Mycrfot shivered a bit as he felt greg's touch on his skin, he closed his eyes softly and tried to relax "thanks gregory.." he whispered  
"Oh you are so welcome, I get to enjoy this body, I will compliment it as it deserves" he grinded his hips lightly with Mycroft's to show how hard he was  
"god gregory you're.." he bit his lower lip, he was himself half hard and the contact with greg's hips only increased his hardness  
"Yes, I'm hard for you," Greg said said, "I want you so badly"  
"oh god .. oh my god.." he said as he began to feel hotter and hotter  
"We don't have to do anything" Greg reassured, "I'm just telling you how it is"  
"what if .. I want to do something ..?" he asked shyly, face red as possible  
"Then we can do it, but you need to initiate it" Greg said, "I will gladly fuck you if that's what you want but you need to start it"  
"I'm not sure I know how to do.." he said, confused "don't mock me alright ?"  
"I will never mock you about something like this, I swear" Greg said  
Mycrfot felt reassured, he rubbed greg's chest gently with an hand and grabbed his neck with the other, pulling him in a deep kiss. He moved his hand lower on his stomach  
Greg followed as Mycroft went, lifting him so he was on top of Greg instead of beside "I wanted to get your other bum cheek" he explained  
Mycroft smiled "do you have an arse fetish ?" He asked teasingly, pressing kisses on his neck softly  
"No, you've just got a very, very squeezable arse" Greg said, groping and pushing their hips together at the same time  
Mycroft tried to hide his moans in his throat as the friction between their hips made his erection grow even more, he started to move by himself to rub his entire body against greg's  
Greg brought Mycroft's head down in a kiss, moving them against each other properly and in full, "god the sounds you make"  
"Hmf.. you're one who makes me moan like that gregory" he said  
"Well I need to keep doing what I'm doing then, don't I?" Greg grunted  
"Oh god yes please..." he groaned " I feel so hot now.."  
"Would you like to remove the last layers between us?" He offered, snapping the elastic of Mycroft's underwear gently  
He gasped and blushed "y-yes.. I would like to but.. can we just turn off the lights ? please" he asked nervously  
"How about we dim the lights? Darker but we can still see a bit" Greg suggested  
"That's okay for me" he said as he sat on the bed  
Greg got up and dimmed the lights a decent bit, walking back and striping off his underwear and standing before his prospective lover  
Mycroft stared at him as he stripped off, he was now fully naked and he was so sexy like this. Now it was his turn, he took a deep breath and took out his boxer with shaking hands  
When Mycroft finally removed his clothes, Greg made a weird strangled whimper cross moan and whole body shivered, "you're so fucking hot"  
Mycroft was startled by greg's reaction "is everything okay gregory ?" he asked, worried  
"Don't judge me as I haven't wanked in a while and it's been even longer since I've had sex, but I nearly came at the sight of you"  
"o-oh.." Mycroft's face turned even more red, happy that greg couldn't see it "I'll take that as a compliment" he grinned and held a hand towards him   
Greg grabbed onto it clumsily, climbing onto the bed and tangling himself in Mycroft's body  
Mycroft wrapped his arms around him to hold him close "god you're hot too" he whispered  
Greg brought their hips together, bare cocks rubbing firm against each other   
Mycroft panted hard and crushed his lips agaisnts greg's, moving his hips as fast as he could  
"Myyyyc fuck" Greg moaned, returning the hungry kisses and moving his hips to pace  
"oh god greg !" he grabbed greg's cock with an hand and pumped it fast and with his other hand he put on of greg's on his own cock "please touch me too greg !"  
Greg gladly did as he was asked, pumping Mycroft's cock before, bringing it together with his own so they were both rubbing both while cock rubbing  
Mycroft started to moan, louder and louder at each pump "fuck greg ! I love you !"  
Greg came upon hearing the words, exploding with a loud cry of "Myc!!"  
With a few thrusts more Mycroft came as well in a deep low moan "Greg.. Oh god.."  
"How long?" Greg panted as they slowly relaxed "how long have you loved me for?"  
Mycroft panted as well, waiting a bit before answering "well, since I saw you on that crime scene, this day, the case of the cabbie remeber ?"  
"Are you telling me that we could have been doing this for years now? That was nearly 10 years ago and we could have been together for the whole time?"  
"Ehm.. yes that's quite it" he admitted "what about you ?"  
"When I first met you three years before that when Sherlock had ODed and I was waiting for his next of kin to come in for an interview, you were the one that organised he work with me"  
"Oh yes, I remember. That's quite old now" Mycroft replied  
"You didn't know it was me then did you, when you came into the hospital?"  
"just knew your name and some informations but that's all"  
"When we've both recovered I'm going to fuck you into the mattress for all the years lost"  
"oh god gregory !" he blushed and hid his face against greg's chest   
"I'm just saying it how it is, and I think, after all your governmenty conspiracy stuff, you deserve some honest truth"  
"That's so dirty..." he nuzzled his neck "and it kinda turns me on"  
"And you in turn turns me on but we are older men and we need to recover before even thinking about another orgasm, so the hard pounding you're going to get may not be until the morning"  
"That's perfectly okay for me" he said, pressing light kisses on his neck before pulling the cover over them  
"I love you Mycroft, and we need to send John a fucking golden fruits basket for finally kicking me into gear about wooing you"  
"I love you too Gregory." He giggled " Well yes we can thank him a lot for that, I couldn't be more happy right now" he whispered tenderly  
"I can think of one thing that would make you happier but it's way to early to consider it" Greg kissed Mycroft's forehead, "now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow   
"It's been a while since I've slept a complete night. This will be really pleasant. Sleep well Gregory" he hugged him and fall asleep against him.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, downstairs. John and sherlock were eating their wedding cake. "So John, tell me everything"  
John, who had just shoved a rather large piece of the cake had difficulty responding, "ever'thin' 'bout wha'?" He said  
"Hem.. well just finish your cake we'll talk about that later" he said with a smile, wiping off a bit of cake on john's lips  
John quickly devoured his cake before turning on his husband, "everything about what my love?"  
"well, you told me earlier about dirty fantaisies, I want to hear more about that"  
"Oh um... Well... Sherlock you have very nice legs and I... How would you feel about wearing dresses more often?" He asked, "there's the added bonus that whenever I want to fuck you I can just pull down my pants, lift up your skirt and pound right into you"  
"dresses ? hem... feels a bit weird said like that but.. I can try if that pleases you" he smiled shyly "but not in public, not at all !"  
"Why not, think about this we just finish a case after running after a suspect, adrenaline coursing through our veins, I push you into an alley way, drop to my knees and put my head under your skirt slowly mouthing at your hardening cock, before pulling down you underwear and deep throating you"  
Sherlock bit his lips and made a pervy smile "you're getting interesting now" he licked his lips sensually "I'll save this idea with the others"   
"Role play? I know you have a thing for captain Watson so a full day to ourselves as any characters we want to be then a whole evening as ourselves, sound appealing?"  
"ah yes, this one too, especially in you army fatigues, oh god so arousing" he rubbed his hand on john's thigh "too much good ideas...''  
"Tell me some of yours, what do you fantasise about?" John asked, moving closer to his lover  
"Well, I would like to test some toys with you. Like vibrators and so on" he smirked "also I've got another idea but I'd like to keep this one as a surprise" he winked  
"Aw no tell me, come on I told you the dress one" John complained  
"But it wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I tell you !" He grinned "but don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll love it. You'll come as you never came before"  
"Please please please please please, saying stuff like that makes me want it so much more, please my love I'll do anything"  
"I'm sorry darling but that's not something I can tell you, it will ruin everything" he kissed his neck and rubbed his thigh "this will happen soon love"  
"Not even promising that I'll do anything?" John asked, "ok, we have one more dance to do then we can say good night and go to bed then we don't have to get up until our send off tomorrow morning"  
"dancing again ?" he whined "ait better be a slow dance" he stood up and held his hand to John, romantically "Will you dance love ?" he asked with a smile  
"Of course dear husband" John said, taking the offered hand and following Sherlock out to the dance floor, slowly swaying with him there  
Sherlock held him close to his chest in a lovley hug "I'm so happy with you John"  
"And I am beyond happiness with you Sherlock" John replied easily, sweet smile on his face, resting his head on Sherlocks shoulder  
Sherlock gently stroked john's hair with a smile "I'm so glad we met, I can't imagine where I would be if I didn't meet you"  
"I know exactly where I'd be and trust me, it's not nearly as pretty as this" John said  
"You know ? How could you know where you'd be ?" he asked  
"Because I was headed to the Thames when Mike stopped me that day, and not just to look at it" John said grimly  
Sherlock frowned and then understood what John meant, he hugged him much closer to his chest "oh john..."  
"It's fine Sherlock really" John said, "I'm happy now, it's never going to happen again because I have you"  
"Never dare do that again" he kissed him deeply "I want you to be happy"  
"I am happy, beyond happy, so much so that we should wish our guests goodnight and go upstairs"  
Sherlock smirked "you always have such good ideas my dear" he kissed him tenderly  
John spoke to the MC and they went through the formality of saying good night to those who'd be here in the morning and goodbye to those who weren't, finally they were in there room, "so is now when you tell me your secret fantasy?" John asked  
"You're so impatient my dear John, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning" he nibbled is ear teasingly  
"Oh please" John pressed, stripping down to his underwear and posed, "not even for your sexy hunk of a husband?"  
"God you're so sexy my love" he nuzzled his neck "but I can't" he bit his neck hungrily  
"Fiiiiine" John whined, "strip my love" he stepped back, ignoring the teeth at his neck  
"Yeeeeeees" he teased and stood beside the bed, stripping down to nothing really sensually "is it good like this ?"  
"Very very good, I'm going to sleep now" John said climbing onto the bed  
"What ? B-but John !" He climbed on the bed "and what about the rough sex uh ?" He whined  
"Rough sex? Did I promise rough sex?" John asked in faux innocence  
"Come on john ! Our wedding night was supposed to be full of hot and passionate sex" he whined and straddled his hips  
"And you got that half an hour ago" John pointed out with a grin, leaning up he whispered "work for it pet"  
"Thats not enough" he complained, he rubbed his hips sensually against his, creating a friction between both their cocks while sucking on his fingers.  
John pretended to yawn hugely, "I dunno, I think that's all the fucking you're going to get tonight"  
"Just shut up" he said as he put a pillow on his face, then he moved down to lick at john's cock, entering a finger in his arsehole  
John's resulting moan was muffled by the pillow which he quickly knocked off, "uuh... Sherlock... Sleep"  
"Don't tell me you really want to sleep now ?" He whined  
"No but I feel the need to keep prolonging the teasing" John said  
"You can't imagine how much I hate it.." he groaned "I don't like when you prentend you don't care about me "  
"I'm not pretending I don't care about you I'm pretending I don't feel like having sex, which should be obvious that I always do, I am a man married to fucking heaven in a human body" John said, "now I feel the need to remind you, you have a finger inside me and I'm finding it really hard to concentrate"  
Sherlock grinned "is it so hard for you to say that hm? " he teased "oh really ? I almost forgot that I was going to stick my cock in there" he said as he pushed his finger further  
John gasped, face reddening, "it's hard for me to do a lot of things, thinking is one of them right now"  
"So just relax and enjoy your pleasure.." he whispered hotly in his ear, moving his finger before adding a second  
"Mmmmhmmm" John said, relaxing back into a more comfortable positition  
"Good boy" he kissed his neck hungrily and moved his fingers a bit faster "do you like that ?"  
John made a small whining noise in the back of his through that was meant to be an affirmative  
Sherlock scissored his entrance a bit before getting his fingers out "I can't wait any longer" he whispered and then penetrated his lover with a long moan  
John had to grit his teeth, the entry being almost too painful to feel the pleasure, "well can you wait a minute so I can adjust?"  
"Hmf yes of course" he mumbled, wanting to move so badly but remained still for john  
The discomfort slowly ebbed until finally he was able to nod at Sherlock and with a weak grin whisper, "get a move on then"  
"With a huge pleasure love" he said, starting to move his hips forward onto him, keeping a good pace and moaning 'john' all the way  
John's moans slowly increased as he received more pleasure, "moooore Sherlock"  
As John spoke, Sherlock immediatly increased his speed, thrusting faster and deeper, panting mouth open above him  
John's moans were coming out louder now, almost wailing in pleasure. He pulled his legs up, allowing Sherlock mores packets work  
Sherlock grabbed his legs and held them up and gave a few thrust in order to find his sensitive point and when he found it, he pounded hard on it to make john scream  
John did scream, loudly and mostly in gibberish, occasionally squeezing in a word to beg for a release  
Sherlock grabbed john's cock in one hand and tried to pump it and keep his frantic rythm at the same time  
John was verging on sobbing now, the pleasure becoming too much, "pleeeease, so close, I need to come oh fuck"  
"Go on and come then" he panted "come for me john, scream my name !"  
"Sheeeerlooooooock!" John screamed as he came, muscles tightening around Sherlock convulsively   
As john tightened aroudn him, he just needed a few thrusts more until he came as well, groaning john's name loudly  
John sighed in contentment, cuddling Sherlock close to him and rolling them over so he was straddling Sherlock, cock still in him, "sex with you is good"  
"Oh my ...john" he whispered, ruffling his hair before being rolled over by his lover "everything with you is good" he replied with a grin  
"True, I am pretty amazing" John grinned back, "I feel like this position calls of more sex though"  
"God yes you are" he smirked and put his hands on john's arse cheeks "want a second round ?"  
"Always, but we are going to have to wait a little while for me to recover" John said  
"No probleme love" he purred "we got time for a good snog" he said with a cute smile  
John leaned down, pressing his lips to Sherlocks with a gentle smile, "you're heaven embodied"  
"And you're the perfection in a human body" he replied, pulling on john's neck to kiss him again  
John relaxed into the kissing happily, slowly working of a rhythm of lips, tongues and breathing  
Sherlock kissed him laguildy, taking time to taste every bit of his delicious mouth, rubbing his back tenderly and whispering 'i love you' between kisses  
John pulled back minutely, "I have decided against more sex, instead requesting we just kiss and cuddle until we fall asleep, do you approve?"  
"I approve, but you'll get something tomorrow anyway" he smirked and hugged him close  
"Completely fine with that" John said, pressing sweet kisses to Sherlocks neck  
"Good" he whispered, enjoying john's touch and stroking his hair  
John was able to enjoy the simple touches for a good hour and a half before falling asleep, waking to a butler bringing in a ginormous variety of breakfast foods  
Sherlock was already awake and went opening the door , he looked at john "just stay in bed love" he thanks the butler and came back to john  
"I wasn't planning on moving at all" John said, rolling over and cuddling into Sherlock when he came back, "what am I being fed this morning?"  
"If you want it dear, I'll do anything for you" he kissed him tenderly and looked at the amount of food "see ? Lots of jam, you're gonna love it"  
"It does look like a delicious spread, some of which I'm going to eat off you"  
"we've got the same idea in mind obviously" he winked and stood up and look at the tray "which one do you prefer ? strawberry, raspberry or blackberry ?"  
"Raspberry thank you my love" John said eagerly, "you're looking particularly gorgeous this morning by the way"  
"Oh really ?" He smiled and blushed a bit "thanks love" he got back to the bed next to him with the jam  
"Yes really, now shall I be exploring your body with my tongue first or would you like to go first?"  
Sherlock streched on the bed in a cat manner, rolling over on his stomach to show his arse to john, knowing he liked it "take care of me first love" he purred  
John groped an arse cheek happily before kneeling between his legs and pushing them apart softly, "where should I coat with jam and ravish first?" He wondered teasingly  
sherlock hummed in content "whatever pleases you love" he replied "my body's yours"  
John grabbed the jar, tracing a line down Sherlocks spine, finishing with a swirl on his bum cheek, slowly following the delicious trail with his tongue, biting and sucking on the end of the swirl as if he had found the most delicious thing in the world, "god your bum is scrumptious"  
Sherlock chuckled softly as the jam was spread on his body, tickling him a bit. He sighed of pleasure as he felt John's hot tongue following the jam road on his skin "glad you find me tasty"  
"May I rim you?" John asked sweetly, rubbing the jam against the pink flesh already  
"Why do you even ask ?" He said "your tongue feels like heaven, please do"  
"Just making sure you're comfortable" John said, licking over his hole and circling it around it teasingly  
Sherlock let out a moan as he licked him, he hid his face in the pillow, spread his legs a bit more for john  
"Oh this won't do" John said, repositioning Sherlock so he was on his knees, arse in the air, then retook his position, probing him with his tongue  
Sherlock allowed himself to be positionned and enjoyed what john was giving to him, he bit in the pillow under his head to muffle his moans, he was already rock hard, the feeling of john's tongue in this area always drove him crazy  
John pushed Sherlock up by his chest, "I want to hear you" he said, fingering him with a jam coated finger alongside his tongue  
Sherlock moaned suddenly and loudly "j-john !" He bucked his hips against john's mouth  
John added a second finger, moving them both with his fingers roughly and fully, finding his sweet spot easily  
Sherlock screamed as John's doctor fingers found his prostate "just there John !"  
John worked it more, tongue getting rid of any jam left, "roll over my love" he commanded, though kept working his fingers  
Sherlock obeyed and rolled on his back, his messy curls stick to his forehead, cheeks all red and cock proudly erected  
John quickly engulfed his cock, still fingering him precisely and in time with his head bobs  
Sherlock moaned louder as he felt much more pleasure, he bucked his hips in john's mouth and tried to empale himself on his fingers  
"How close are you my pet?" John breathed, coming up and pressing opened mouthed kisses to Sherlocks neck and chest  
"not far" he moaned "too frustrating you stopped" he said, bringing john to his face to crush his lips with his, also trying to rub his crotch against John  
John chuckled, moving back down and resuming his activities, but going triple the speed  
Sherlock smirked as he got back there, he didn't need much and came hard a few minut after, shouting john's name in his bliss  
John pulled back, swallowing then gasping for air, "good?"  
"Soooooo good..." he panted


	20. Chapter 20

"Glad you enjoyed yourself" John said, making himself a pice of jam toast and devouring it

"pretty glad too" he replied, he yawned and came close to him "want the same ? " he nuzzled his neck

"I... I want what you're willing to give me" John replied diplomatically

"everything dear" he replied "is something wrong ?" sherlock asked, worried

"No, but... No there isn't anything wrong other then the fact that I have over active nerve endings in my arse so what rimming feels to you is about 50 times more powerful and I can't handle that much, but I want to and I'm going to shush now"

"yeah I remember that" he bit his lower lip "almost made a mistake..." he mumbled for himself, he grabbed john by his shoulder and made him lay down "no need to shush, tell me everything love, I want to know"

"I would like to do it, but there would be a lot of thrashing and begging for you to stop...but if it worked it would be amazing"

Sherlock smiled tenderly "I want to make you feel good, just tell me if it's too much and we'll stop"

"No, I don't want you to stop if I say stop, we need something else I can say if I really mean it because I'm going to say stop as soon as you start"

"alright, if you say 'vatican cameos' then I'll know that's really too much for you to bear, good ?"

"Very good" John said, assuming the position he had put Sherlock in earlier

Sherlock kissed him softly and gave him a reassuring look before getting down and spread john's legs "ready ?"

John squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, "yep"

"good" Sherlock got down and licked softly john's hole waiting for a reaction

John managed to hold himself steady though a deep groan did give away that he had felt the gentle touch

Sherlock smirked and gave him gentle licks,circling his entry with his tongue

"Ooooooooooooooh" John moaned, though still forced himself to stay still

When Sherlock felt that he was ready enough, he darted his tongue inside john's tight hole

John's body jerked violently forward, so far he nearly toppled off then end of bed, "fucking buggerit"

Sherlock was forced to back up and jumped off the bed, half is body was on the floor "...wow"

"Oh shush" John mumbled, blush covering his face

Sherlock climbed on the bed "I'm sorry love" he said sincerely

"Don't be sorry, I enjoyed it" John said, kneeling up and kissing Sherlocks cheek, "we just need to work on it"

"hmm yeah, I should tie you up so you won't move" he said with a grin, cuddling onto john

John shivered in pleasure at the idea, grinning down at Sherlock, "what's stopping you? You've tied me up before" he said then added, "also you may need to do something about my cock before we can cuddle"

"Great, once we're home I'll get my handcuffs" he grinned "oh really ? What would you like me to do to this marvelous cock ?"

''Anything that will cause a very quick orgasm so we can cuddle and eat" John smiled

"I may be able to do that" he moved down john's crotch and grabbed it firmly, he stroked the base and swallowed the tip

"Gooooood" John stuttered, hips shifting minutely with the actions

Shelock tightened his grip around his member and sucked hard on the tip, moving a bit his mouth

"Sherlooooock" John moaned, "more please"

Sherlock got out his hand and relaxed his muscles,he stared at him allowing john to fuck his mouth

John moved to grip Sherlocks hair with his hands, using the hold to keep his lovers head still as he moved

Sherlock let him do, opening his throat as much as he could

John pulled out completely, pulling Sherlock, "I need to be in you right now, turn around love I need to fuck you"

"oh... oh !" he said in surprise "alright love" he turned around and showed his arse to him "have fun " he said with a grin

John buried himself balls deep with a groan, glad he had slicked Sherlock up for his turn, "don't worry, I will"

sherlock shouted in pleasure "oh fuck !" he gripped the sheets hard "god john you're so biiiiig" he praised

John grinned before pounding into Sherlock at a lightening pace, sucking hard on his lovers pale neck

Shelock moaned at each ime John was buried deep inside him "ah yes ! mark me john !"

"Forever" John mumbled against his skin, moving to a new clear piece of skin, moving his hips harder

"I love you" he moaned "john ! gonna cum again!"

"I'm close too, come for me my sweet" John purred into his ear, working his hardest

"oh yes !" he shouted, he moved his hips to meet john's thrusts and came hard a second time,

John followed seconds after, filling his lover with a loud cry

"oh god... hot ..." sherlock fell flat on the bed, exhausted after two orgasms

John rolled onto his back to breath, "I am a sex god"

"oh yes you are" sherlock panted heavily "I'm so dead"

"Oh don't die" John teased, "I can't be a sex god by myself"

"maybe if a charming prince give me a kiss i'll come back from the death" sherlock smirked

John leaned over his lover with a cheeky grin, "well I must try, if only to save myself the mess" he said, pressing a sweet kiss to his lovers lips

Sherlock kissed him back tenderly "great, I'm alive now, this is a really good day, I'm married and I just had two orgasms from a sex god, you know what I miss anyway ?"

"A murder? Experiments?" John suggested with a gentle smile, "tell me what you miss my love"

"a good case .." he sighed " I prevent myslef from doing it during our wedding preparation and all but since it's over... " he looked at him expectantly.

"We still have three weeks of sex holiday to go... Which I may or may not have asked Greg to send along references so we can help when we get there"

"sex and cases, how can it be better ?" he purred "do you think iIcan text lestrade right now or he's to busy shagging my brother ?" he asked sarcastically

"I think to save us the potential trouble we should wait until we see him, now food" John said, sitting up

Shelock sighed "alright" he rolled on the bed "you eat, I'm too full from yesterday"

"Too full of other things as well" John teased, heading over to the food and selecting a variety, "do you think you could at least manage a few pieces of fruit?"

"true" sherlock replied with a smirk "well just a few then"

John brought over a bowl of fresh cut fruits, "careful the melon is juicy"

Sherlock was already eating a piece of melon when he heard john, having juice droping out of his mouth "ups.."

"That shouldn't look as hot as it does" John mumbled to himself, "next time we have sex I'm coming on your face"

"anything you want love" he said licking off the juice on his face "I should take a shower after that" he said as he stared at his hands full of juice

John carefully grabbed Sherlocks wrists, bringing his hands to his face and sensually sucking and licking the juice from his hands

Sherlock looked at him and smiled "taste good ?" he nuzzled his hair

"Trying to turn you on here Sherlock" John mumbled against his palm, "but yes"

"you always turn me on love, even if I just had two orgasms in a row" he smirked and joined his tongue with john's to kiss him languildy

"Maybe" kissing "we should" more kissing, "go have that shower no" kiss, "w?"

"oh yes" he broke up the kiss to lift him in his arms and take him to the shower "here we go"

John clung to Sherlock, teasingly adding, "wow it's so high up here"

"you're not used to it are you ?" he teased back and winked at him

"Part of my description, 'short friend' remember?" John said, "I'm never letting that comment go"

"don't tell me you're still upset ?" he asked

"Of course I'm not, but I enjoy how my job description is, 'short ex-army doctor, blogger and husband'" John grinned

"that's a good resume actually" he put him in the bathub "and I'm the only one consulting detective ... and I think that's all"

"Charismatic, intellectual, one of two of the world's consulting detectives, scientist, disguise artist, husband and more"

"well that's big resume ... what do you mean by the one of two consulting detective ?" he frowned

"Me" John grinned, "I've been working with you going on 10 years, and now we're married, so I'm stealing your title"

"oh... yes I guess that's logic, you scared me for a sec I thought I had some competition ongoing"

"You never know, I may be a rival" John flirted, "you're just going to have to" John got up, wiggling his arse at Sherlock, "annihilate the competition"

"oh don't worry, i'll make sure you'll stay an adorable blogger" he smacked his arse

John smirked, hips forcibly thrusting, "you're going to have to do more then that my sweet"

"well you'll have to tell me then" he smirked .Before John could even reply, Sherlock grabbed his arse cheeks and gave a long teasing lick between them

John let out a wall shaking moan, giving a whole body shiver to accompany it

"you enjoy that eh ? my tongue at your entrance ?" he said, licking a second time, holding his hips firmly

John cried out again, louder, and clawed at the wall trying to find something to hold on to

Sherlock massaged john's arse cheeks with his long fingers "relax love" he murmured

"I'm as relaxed as I'm getting right now Sherlock" John said, trying to forcibly loosen his muscles

Sherlock smiled and kissed john's hole "you're so adorable"he murmured for himself, then he began licking more hungrily

John released a mix of whines and loud moans from his throat, already incoherent

Sherlock held John in place to be sure he won't moveand then he began to enter his tongue at the edge of his butthole

Despite his lower half being immobile his top half thrashed against the wonderful feeling, moans almost deafening

Sherlock slowly pushed his tongue further and stopped when he was fully inside, waiting for john's reaction, if he's able to take more

John's eyes were no longer seeing the real world, white stars of pleasure coating his vision, "I'm going to come the second you move your tongue"

As soon as John spoke, Sherlock moved his tongue in and out as fast as he could to make john see stars

True to his word John orgasmed the moment Sherlock moved his tongue, though his body being treated the way it was he dry orgasmed, the feeling ten times stronger, staying hard and no mess

Sherlock gently pulled out "enjoyed it ?"

"Uuu-uuu- uhuh" John slowly managed before his legs gave out and he collapsed

"Oh god JOHN !" he managed to catch him before he could hurt himself on the bathub and held him into his arms

John was now shivering from the aftershocks, teeth chattering as he lay in Sherlocks arms, "it's your fault"

"oh god I'm sorry!" he said, hugging john

"Never apologise for that" John breathed, "that was the most pleasurable thing I have ever experienced in my life"

Sherlock's eyes started sparkling "oh john.." he kissed him deeply "I love you"

"I love you too, but I'm dead right now so you're going to have to wash me"

"I think I can do that" he smiled at him and turned on the water, gently washing his lover

John at this point looked down, doing a double take upon seeing his cock, "ignore my over horny dick, I don't even get how it's still hard"

"I guess that's because you're a sex god aren't you ?" he smirked, "we could take care of it after shower, so we'll both have 3 orgams in a row... geez that sounds a lot in only a morning"

"You haven't had a third yet" John pointed out, confused

"I know, I tought we could have it together" he replied

"Oh yeah... That makes sense" John mumbled, shakily sitting up, "we are saving rimming me for special occasions"

"I'll do it for you whenever you want love" he smirked "now my turn to wash"

John occasionally helped where he could, splashing Sherlock playfully at other times

Sherlock splashed him back "stop it you !" he chuckled and finished washing, he stood and wrapped himself in his towel "need help ?"

"I don't trust my legs yet so yes" John said, holding out his arms to be lifted up

Sherlock grabbed him and lifted him up, helding him back to his bed "my poor darling"

"I'm so lucky to have you to take care of me after you disabled my legs" John joked, lying back

"I'm not sure if you should hate me or love me" he said "my dear cutipie" he teased

"Sherlock we've had this discussion before, I'm not cute I'm fierce"

"stop complaining when I compliment you, you ARE cute, you look like a cute little hedgehog"

John raised an eyebrow questioningly, "a hedgehog? Really?"

"yes ! you want to hide behind your spikes but in fact you're the sweetest man in the world " he nuzzled his neck

John grumbled quietly, nuzzling Sherlock back, "well you can be my... Otter, I've always liked otters"

Sherlock stared at him quietly "otter ? really ? I don't look like an otter at all !"

"I don't look like a hedgehog but apparently I am one" John said, "yes you shall be my otter"

"you do look like an hedgehog ! " he complained

"I look as much like a hedgehog as you do an otter" John retorted

Sherlock sighed "if you say so..." he pouted

John pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of Sherlocks nose, "no pouting, you just got married"

"that's right" he kissed him on the lips tenderly before stretching out "what time is it ?"

"Dunno, but Greg is coming to get us at lunch time" John sighed

he sighed too "I don't want to move down there agaiiiiiin" he complained "I hope my brother will make him stay in bed, he would useful for once"

"It's only to say bye and get in the car" John said, "it'll only take us 15 minutes

"that's far too long for me" sherlock replied

"Shush you can live" John said

Sherlock grumbled against john's neck "jooohn..."

"Sheeeeloooooock" John mimicked, "your name is longer, more to use"

"when we'll go back home, I want to do lots of experiments... I miss my microscope"

"Sherlock we are going straight to our honeymoon after this" John pointed out

"I can bring it with us ! please john" he begged "i'll do whatever you want''

"Maybe" John said, "if you're good for the rest of the day"

"I always am" he said with an cute smile on his face

"No you're not, and that's why I must warn you"

Sherlock whined childishly against john's neck


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile, in another room, Mycroft was quietly sleeping in greg's arms  
Greg had already been awake for several minutes, knowing he'd have to collect the boys soon but enjoying having Mycroft in his arms  
Mycroft slowly woke up, a bit confused to notice that for once he wasn't alone in his bed, he remembered the event of yesterday and couldn't help but smile, he looked up at greg "hello gregory"  
"Hey Myc" Greg said, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Mycroft's lips  
"I've never slept this well before" he yawned "thanks to you"  
"Same here" Greg sighed, "I probably need to get up soon"  
Mycroft sighed "no you won't, I'm so good like this" he said as he hugged him close  
"I have to, the newlyweds have to be collected" Greg said, though moved closer, "though I suppose I could be persuaded"  
Mycroft smirked and nuzzled his neck "stay a bit more love" he purred, running an hand on his chest "I need you"  
"Mmmm I need you too but I can have you later" Greg pointed out, "what have you got to offer me now gorgeous?"  
"later is not an option Gregory, I'll be back to work soon you know. Yersterday was quite exceptionnal" he sighed "I thought we could enjoy each other now before I go"  
Greg climbed on top of Mycroft with a smile, "you have a point, now kiss me"  
Mycroft smiled back and pulled greg by his neck in a deep kiss  
Greg brought his hips down carefully into Mycroft's as to not startle him, but wanting more  
Mycroft shivered a bit but kept kissing greg hungrily, holding slowly his hands on his back  
"Can I... Can I perform fellatio on you?" Greg said, attempting to sound proper  
Mycroft instantly blushed at the idea of greg between his legs "w-well... I guess you can" he stuttered  
Greg slowly moved down, kissing every patch of skin as he passed it before coming face to 'face' with Mycroft's cock, "you have a beautiful cock, did you know that?"  
Now that it was morning, Mycroft couldn't hide in the dark like he did yersterday night, and greg could see every part of him, he felt really embarassed and tried to hide how much he was red behind his hands "I don't..."   
"Oh don't hide from me" Greg said, kissing the tip of the cock now pointing at him, "your cherub face is too cute to be hidden"  
Mycroft gasped and slowly took hands off his bright red face "I'm not cute Gregory..."  
"No you're not" Greg said, licking all the way up Mycroft's cock "you're adorable"  
Mycroft made a long moan, leaning his head backwards "god..."  
Greg quickly took half of it into his mouth and sucked hard  
Mycroft moaned much louder and gripped the sheets, his hips jerking wildly  
Greg managed to work around the wild jerking, bobbing his head in time with the movements  
"gregoryyyyy" mycroft called out in a moan, being in a total bliss  
Greg was spurred on by the call, moving harder and faster. Sneaking a finger around, he experimentally rubbed Mycroft's hole  
As he felt greg's finger approaching he couldn't help but buck his hips violently, surprised by his own reaction "of god !"  
"Can... May I... Go further?" Greg asked, taking a breath before deep throating Mycroft  
"yes ! oh god greg !" he moaned and gripped his hair, legs shaking in pleasure  
Greg put a bit of saliva on his finger before pushing it in to the first knuckle, distracting Myc with his mouth  
"fuck.." mycroft hissed a bit but was too lost in the pleasure around his cock that the light pain was already gone  
Greg began to move his finger in further, working the muscles loose and searching for all sensitive spots inside  
"ah gregory... gregory.." he moaned "feel strange..."  
Finally cracking on to a winner, Greg furiously rubbed the little bundle of nerves inside Mycroft, "how about now?" He asked before beginning his most vigorous sucking, using his free hand to massage his lovers balls  
Mycroft shouted in pleasure, he dug his nails into greg's shoulder and came hard in greg's throat "Greg !" he called out, seeing stars  
Greg, knowing it was coming, managed to swallow it all, pulling back with a wolffish grin, "enjoy it, did you?"  
Mycroft was left totally boneless on the bed, gasping for air "oh my god..."  
Greg chuckled, leaning over him and rubbing his still hard cock against Mycoft's spent one, "can you say anything other then that?"  
"I love you" Mycroft managed to say between his panting, he smiled tenderly "would you like the same treatment mr Lestrade ?"  
"I love you too, and I am willing to take anything you are willing to give my love"  
"Alright" Mycroft nodded and switched their positions,being on top of greg "forgive me if it's not as good as a women can do or whatever.."  
"Don't you ever try and compare others to you Mycroft, you are beyond any of them in anything you do... Just watch out for your teeth" he added as and end note  
"alright" he said nervously, he moved as to be in front of greg's cock, he grabbed him and licked slowly the tip  
"Oh that's good" Greg moaned, laying back and opening his legs further  
Greg's reaction made Mycroft go further and he swallowed his head, sucking lighlty on it  
Greg gasped, Mycroft's tentative touch feeling amazing on his cock, "you clearly are an expert at cock sucking"  
"not really in fact" mycroft replied, lips still on his member "I try my best" he said, swallowing again, a bit more than before  
"You're doing a fantastic Job" Greg breathed, "has anyone else experienced this wonderful talent?"  
Mycrfot stopped for a second "I would prefer not to talk about that now okay ?" he said very seriously "just enjoy"  
Greg knew better then to question it and shut his mouth, though he had successfully killed the mood for himself, deflated and embarrassed he started to climb out of bed, "I better go get the boys"  
"I said 'enjoy it' not 'run away' Gregory..." he sighed and stared at him "please stay"  
"It just struck me how bad of an idea this was" Greg said, "yes we love each other but we are never going to have more then an hour together between our busy schedules, we will never have time to really get to know each other and discuss this kind of stuff, we are never going to get the chance to have what Sherlock and John now have so what the fuck is the point?" He got angry near the end, "what's the point of us doing this if we will always be waiting, wanting for another 10, 20 years until it's too late for us both, is loving each other really enough for this?"  
"But... Gregory.. It will indeed never work if we don't try at all." He looked away "I'll understand if you don't love me enough for this.. if you just wanted to shag one night and end everything in the morning..." he felt his eyes watering "I guess that's the only thing I will ever get in my life, I was stupid enough to think that we'll have a good love story and we'll live happily ever after ! ... what a crap.." he turned away, back turned to to greg "sorry for bothering you ''  
"I don't love you enough? Are you kidding me? I love you so much that sometimes it may kill me not to be with you, for ten years I've been dying and finally I get you and it hits me that the reason I've been dying for ten years is the reason this relationship would never work! I fucking adore you Mycroft Holmes and I want everything with you, but how can we if we are never going to see each other?"  
"Don't you understand ? I just discovered that you loved me, that I wasn't just a lonely guy fantasizing about you... you the first one to truly love me.. I can't just let you go like this !" He felt tears running down his cheeks "please... I don't want to be alone anymore gregory, I'll do my best to be free for you.. I don't want to be separated from you"  
Greg paused for several minutes before turning to Mycroft, his own face streaked with tears, "what you need is an assistant, not an Anthea assistant but an actual assistant that you can lob half your work load onto, and frankly so do I with the amount of paperwork I have, you are the British government, for this to work we need more time and this is the answer, do you think you could procure us some assistants?"  
"Of course I can. If that could help I'll do anything for it." He said as he grabbed his mobile phone, sending a quick text . He stared silentely and stroked his thumb along greg's cheek  
"It just means we don't have the excuse of work holding us back" Greg said, moving closer, "we may actually be able to go to bed at night and both of us will be there when we wake"  
"Yes, I'll be able to free myself on some week end, not all fo them just a few but this is better than nothing" he smiled at him  
"Maybe you need two assistants" Greg joked with a weak smile  
"Maybe yes" he chuckled, there was a minut of awkward silence between them "so.. you still love me uh ?" He asked  
"I will never stop" Greg said, leaning forward and kissing Mycroft gently, "I'd marry you now if it weren't too soon"  
Mycroft kissed him back and pulled greg with him on the bed "and I'd say yes if we weren't dating only since yesterday"  
Greg smiled down at his lover, "then I shall ask you tomorrow and every day following"  
Mycroft chuckled "so today's too soon for you but tomorrow is okay ? Anyway we're not forced to rush anything"  
"It's not about rushing, it's making up for lost time" Greg grinned, "I'm going to make to man an honest man out of you, bare foot in the kitchen with a child on your hip"  
"Oh Gregory.." Mycroft smiled tenderly "I would like that a lot" he looked up at him with pink cheeks "you really want to live like that, with me ?" he asked "you won't regret it ? not at all ?"  
"I would absolutely and forever wish to live with you like that, for the past three years I've carried a wedding ring for you to attempt to help my courage to ask you out, didn't help much but that's not the point, the point is that... Well I'm not sure but... Oh fuck it just kiss me" Greg said grabbing Mycroft's face and bringing him into a deep kiss  
Mycrfot chuckled and kiss him back deeply, helding him close to his chest where is heart was beating really fast, they pulled out when they needed breathing, lips bright red "what aren't you sure about Gregory ? Tell me, I think that's a good moment to talk about things we hide in our hearts.. I'll tell you something too"  
"I'm not sure about how much time we will have together, I'm worried that one of us may be injured in our lines of work, I'm scared you'll leave me for someone who shares your intellect, looks, anything really, I'm scared I'm going to lose the ring sitting in my pants pocket right now before I have a chance to give it took you... What else? I could write you a list if you wished" Greg said  
"I'm pretty sure we both know how to organise our works in order not to be injured, and... I couldn't leave you for the only reason that I couldn't find someone better than you. And I don't really want to date someone that's just like me, do you imagine how boring this would be ? like dating myself ? no thanks. To finish this, you can propose me whenever you want my answer will always be a yes anyway" Mycroft replied  
Greg got up and located his pants, pulling the carefully crafted ring out and going back to Mycroft, "You said any time so fuck it, I'm doing it now" Greg said getting down on one knee, "Mycroft Holmes, you are someone I have loved, desired, yearned for, for over ten years, and I don't want to wait another second before get to claim you as mine, I'm sick of waiting for appropriate, for a time that never seems to arrive, I want you now and forever, so will you please keep me from the agony of having to wait one more second, will you save me from yearning and agree to be my husband?"  
Mycroft beamed at him "As I said previously, Yes Gregory Lestrade, yes I want to be with you for the rest of my life, to share my life with you, that's the most beautiful thing that could happen to me. I thought that I would be lonely for all my life, but i'm so glad to be proved wrong. I love you Gregory" he held his hand to greg with a shy smile and chuckled "proposing me being naked is the sexiest thing I've ever saw"  
"I didn't feel very sexy" Greg grinned as he slid the ring into place, "I was a bit worried that my cock swinging between my legs might distract you from what I was saying"  
"You are indeed" Mycroft smiled tenderly "well it didn't but since you're mentionning it, I didn't finish what I began earlier" he said as he licked his lips seductively  
Greg smiled at the prospect but shook his head, "while it is a very very very tempting offer, I'm afraid I have to decline, I have to get clean, dressed then go collect the boys and the rest of the guests so we can wave them off, then there are several hours before booking out so I may take you up on it then"  
"Fine, we'll save that for later then" he smiled and took greg's chin in his hand to kiss him tenderly "you can go now"  
"Come shower with me, we both have to go and I want to touch you for a little while longer"   
"With you ? Oh... why not" mycroft smiled and got out the bed  
Greg set the water to the correct temperature, pushed Mycroft in then hugged tightly to him from behind, "when the time comes, and you're ready, I'm going to fuck you into oblivion" he flirted  
Mycroft bit his lip "hmmm, that's going be a great experiment" he said, and grabbed greg's hands in his  
"Experiment? How so?" Greg enquired, "Myc, will I be your first?"  
Mycroft blushed furiously and stared quietly at his feet "what if you were ?"  
"I would feel incredibly privileged, have you done anything with anyone at all?"  
"I did, but.. I never went this far with someone" he admitted  
"How far have you gotten with someone?" He asked, gently massaging parts of Mycroft's body  
"only handjobs and blowjobs..." he mumbled, a bit embarassed to talk about it  
"And now you've been fingered" Greg chirped, "and before too long you'll be bending yourself over things in the hope for my cock"  
Mycroft moaned lightly and bit his lip "oh god gregory.. that sounds so dirty"  
"It's meant to" Greg said, grinding into Mycroft's back and kissing his neck, "you are so fucking hot"  
Mycroft hummed and leaned his head backwards "you're the one making me hot Gregory"  
"Good, then my efforts are working" Greg said, "but we need to get ready"  
Mycroft whined quietly "yes..." he sighed and started washing himslef, parting from greg  
"Oi no come back here" Greg said, stealing the body wash, "let me wash you"  
Mycroft was a bit suprised but let him do "as you want"  
Greg careful rubbed over his lovers body, being rougher on the sensitive parts, trying to make them make them more sensitive  
"hmpf... go easy " he whimpered "I'm a bit sensitive right there, calm down"  
Greg, taking the comment as encouragement he began to like and suck at the spot, nibbling to make it stand out  
"ah gregory !" mycroft called out "stop it .. or i'll..." he moaned  
Greg nodded and pulled away, "well if that's what you want" he began to wash himself"  
"gregoryyyyyyy" mycroft whined and hugged him, hiding his face against his shoulder "you... you made me hard again" he mumbled  
"I know, I did it on purpose" Greg chuckled, "want to wash me?"  
Mycroft groaned and smirked "yes, talking about that I'm sure your cock needs a good wash" he said as he got on his knees and licked greg's member eagerly  
"Oh! That's not what I meant but okay!" Greg breathed, muscles tightening  
"you got me hard, I'll do the same to you" he whispered and licked all over his cock until it was fully erect  
"As long as I'm allowed to come, then that's ok" Greg said, eyes closing in joy  
"I'm not sure I shall let you do.." he smirked evily, "only if you make me cum too my dear" he gave teasing licks on the tip  
"You've already cum once, I'm just catching up" Greg whined, "fiiiiiiine, but it'll be a quick one"  
"Good" he beamed at him and swallowed him entirely, bobbing his head fast around his cock  
"Oh Jesus" Greg moaned, hips moving slightly with Mycroft  
Mycroft increased his pace, groping his arse cheeks to hold him still  
Greg's cries became louder, being forced into stillness it was the only thing he could do  
Mycroft sucked as hard as he could on his cock, digging his nails into gregs bum  
Greg began a quick chant of "imgonnacum" forgetting the hands he began moving into Mycrofts mouth, desperate and on the edge of release  
Mycroft relaxed his muscles, letting greg dominate and quietly allowing him to cum in  
Greg came moments later, surprisingly silent after the noises he had been making  
Mycorft managed to swallow most of it, a drop coming out of his mouth, he wiped it off and stood up "did I do it well ?"  
"You did brilliantly" Greg breathed, staring down at Mycroft, "bloody brilliantly"  
He hugged close "I'm glad you liked it" he whispered  
"Now I believe I have to take care of you?" Greg inquired, "or did you cum from sucking me off?" He joked  
"Unfortunately it wasn't enough to make me cum, but, maybe a quick handjob would help ?" He asked with a little smile  
"Of course" Greg said, wiping the bit of cum off Myc's face before kissing him, hand trailing down his body before ferociously attacking his cock  
Mycroft wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back languildy, he moaned against greg's lips as he grabbed him  
Greg moved his kisses down Mycroft's next, devouring his skin as he moved faster  
"Gregoryyyyy" mycroft moaned in pleasure, moving his hips too in greg's fist  
"Come on Myc" Greg grunted, "cum for me Myc"  
"Yes yes !" Mycroft moaned in bliss, biting greg's neck and cumming in his hand after a few thrusts  
Greg quickly washed them both off and got them out of the shower and into multiple towels, "sorry I'm stealing all the towels" Greg said, wrapped in three, "force of habit"  
"You're used to keep all the towel for you ?" He raised an eyebrow "isn't one enough ?"  
"No, I'm wet, if I only have one the rest of me will get cold" Greg said, "there's a few spares out in the cupboard"  
"Oh poor you" he said, opening the cupboard and taking more towels and wrapped himself in it  
"Now that we've ravished each other, I think it's time we get dressed" Greg suggested  
"Yes that's right" he streched his arms and went back to the bedroom looking for his clothes  
"Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave" Greg chuckled, following him out  
"Yes but we don't really have the choice" he sighed and put on his clothes, he tried to fix his hair a bit that has been messy due to the hot shower they had "i'm ready now"  
"Mycroft shush I was hitting on you" Greg said, dressing as well, "after you cute arse"  
"My arse has nothing special" he said as he raised his shoulders  
"Yes it does, it's soft and round, perky and squishy, and just begging to be groped or fucked" Greg said, grabbing a handful, "perfect"  
Mycroft made a high noise "oh gregory" he blushed a bit "well, feel free to 'grope' it whenever we're together"  
"Is there an invitation to fuck also?" Greg asked  
"Hmmm, I guess that's possible" he winked at him  
"Are you serious? Because if you are we are going back to bed"  
"I thought you had to fetch John and sherlock ?" He grinned  
"I'm sure they can survive for a little while" Greg said, "or would you like us to wait?"  
"If it doesn't bother.. I would like to wait just a bit" he asked, biting his lower lip  
"Completely fine, I'm Just a little bit eager" Greg said  
"Thanks gregory" he turned around and kissed him  
"You're welcome, now let's go and collect the boys" Greg said  
"Yes !" He took his hand and went to the newly weds couple and knocked.  
Sherlock groaned "there's no one here, go away !"  
"By responding you told us there was someone, I have a key, if you don't let us in and if you don't I don't care how naked you are I'm coming in" Greg replied  
Sherlock whined and wrapped himself in the sheets and sighed "yeah yeah comin'" he mumbled  
Mycroft rolled his eyes," my brother's so childish sometimes"  
"So are you and so is John" Greg said as the door opened, "you look well had" he said to Sherlock   
"Not at all "mycroft pouted and followed him in the bedroom  
Sherlock groaned "what do you want ?" He mumbled  
"We need to get to the goodbye ceremony" John pointed out  
Sherlock sighed loudly "alriiiiight" he complained, and started getting out of his sheet but put it back in place quickly "would you make me the pleasure of going away ? Need to dress up" he said at Greg  
They went and stood outside the door while the boys got dressed,


	22. Chapter 22

"it was only going to last a little while," John said

"Hmmm" sherlock shortly replied as he buttonned his purple shirt.

"Why must you wear that?" John asked putting on his own going away clothes

"What ? It doesn't suit me ? I like this one and I thought you did too" he replied, raising an eyebrow

"I never said it didn't suit you, I'm just worried for everyone else's sanity, because as soon as they see you they are going to want to fuck you into the ground"

Sherlock smiled "oh no I don't think so, seems like my shirt only affects you" he said as he turned around and winked at him

"I know for a fact that at least three other people have been affected by that shirt" John said, "and they're going to be downstairs waiting to say bye"

"Three people ? You're joking" he said with a smile "that's not even possible"

"Those are only the people that have told me so, I'm not even counting the people who try and hide it" John grinned.

"Well, I didn't even notice" he smiled "I rather prefer the look on your face when I'm wearing it" he said as he put his collar in place

"Yes well I tend to look at other people when you wear it so I don't get hard" John smirked, "now let's go"

"How disappointing" he said for himself "yes yes" he nodded and left the room with John, getting downstairs where the people waited for them

Some more toasts were made and their was a fair amount of hugging on John's part before they left, confetti being tossed after them, "now to the airport"

Sherlock made effort to sounds happy and polite, shaking hands with lots of people, bearing his parents being still really touched. Finally, it was time to go "I'm ready to go"

They climbed into the car and drove off, a purple wrapped box sat at John's feet, he picked it up and handed it over

"That's.. for me ?" Sherlock asked, a bit confused "I didn't expect that you..." he stopped when he saw what was in the box, a new mircoscope and assorted sex toys for them, he looked at him with tears in his eyes "that's all for me ? Oh john.."

"It's your wedding present" John stated, "you didn't think I wouldn't get you one did you?"

"Oh John.." he put the box on the seat and hugged john as tight as he could "god I love you so much ! Thank you thank you"

"You're welcome... Some of the things in there are as much for you as they are me" John said, "and I know your old microscope has been having some trouble lately so..."

"Yes I didn't really thought of using these toys all alone" he smiled "you're awesome love.. I.. don't know how to thank you. I've got gifts too but they're not as awesome as yours"

"I'll be the judge of that... What are they?" He asked sweetly, "though I've got you, that's present enough"

"It's a bit special, I would prefer to wait until we're alone together". He nuzzled his neck "I'm not an awesome present, compared to you"

"Yes you are now shush, we will be alone in an hours time as your brother has organised a private jet" John said with a gentle kiss

"Hmmm, he can be useful sometimes" he chuckled and kissed him back

"Yes, but I'm not going to use him more then I have to" John said, nuzzling Sherlocks neck

"I know that" he smiled and cuddled with John during all the trip to the airport, exchanging sweet kisses and hugs. "Hmf already arrived"

They managed to go through customs with relative ease, one idiot stopping John with a shove and a shout of "worthless homo, cheap fucker, bet you can't even afford the economy ticket, had to blow the pilot to even let you on"

Sherlock followed john, trying to stay calm and quiet most of the time but when the guy stopped John he didn't restrain himself anymore and punched him in the face "at least he's not a bastard who beat his wife and drink like an alcoholic" he stated then took hold of john's hand "we should run now"

"You run" John said pushing him away before saying to the man, "we are going to our private jet, see ya" he said then ran off

Sherlock ran as fast as he could getting into the private jet so he wouldn't be caught. He waited into the plane for john, looking through the window

John climbed on about ten minutes later, holding an ice pack to his cheekbone "ow"

"Oh fuck John" he went towards him "this bastard hurt you ?" He cupped his cheeks

"It's more that he caught up and tackled me, my face smacked into the Tarmac, then he was pulled off me and I came here"

"Oh crap..I'm sorry I got you into this" he sighed and took off the ice pack to look at his cheek "hmm..."

There was a small cut and bruising but otherwise fine, "shush no you didn't, I stayed too long"

"mmmh..." sherlock frowned and kissed the the bruise "this guy was incredibly stupid, anyway we can enjoy our trip now" he lead john to his seat

John took his seat then turned to Sherlock, "present?"

''You really are impatient are you?" He chuckled "yeah I'll give you one of them"

"One of them? You got me more then one?" John asked, "and yes I am impatient''

"Yes I got two" he smiled "the one I'll show is more like a 'bonus' than a real gift. And the other I'll give it to you when we'll be in our room because this one is really special to me"

"Ok" John said, heart warmed, "I got you something else as we'll but as more of a gag gift then a real gift but give me your one anyway"

"a gag gift uh ? I look forward to it" he smiled "now please close you eyes"

John did as he was told with a cheeky grin, "you aren't going to molest me are you?"

"oh come on John, why would I do that" he went towards his suit case and opened it, they were noise of fabric pulled out

"Because you love my body" John said, "what's that?"

"but molesting is bad" he replied "just keep your eyes closed ans shush a bit, it's almost ready"

"I can't shush I'm excited" John said, bouncing in his chair, "is it ready yet?"

"you're making me nervous.." he went and stand in front of john "it's ready" he was standing as usual, hands in his back "you can open your eyes"

John looked up at Sherlock curiously, "are you my present, because I totally do not mind having you" he grinned

"hmm sort of" he took a deep breath and let his coat slide from his shoulders and fall on the floor, revealing a black dress, a bit short for him but fitting him perfectly

John stared for a moment, swallowed deeply and breathed in, "oh my dear sweet lord" he breathed out

'' Do you like it ?" he asked, embarassed as possible, cheeks all red

"Do I like it? No Sherlock, I love it, god I just... I've changed my mind, you can't wear that in public no one will be able to keep their hands off you" John said, groping his exposed thighs, "oh god"

Sherlock chuckled "I'm glad you don't find me ridiculous in that" he came closer and straddled his lap

"Are you wearing underwear?" John asked, hands going up and under the skirt

"not at all" he whispered in his ear, swinging his hips above him

"Oh sweet Jesus" John said, meeting just skin

"So I guess you like this little gift ?" He grinned

"Yes I really really like it" John said, dipping his head under the fabric and nuzzling Sherlock's groin

Sherlock hummed lightly "I borrowed this one but we can buy another if you want" he breathed

"Yes I want" John said, now licking and sucking the exposed appendage

Sherlock grabbed his hair "oooh john..." he moaned "I'm glad I didn't put any underwear"

"So am I" John said, coming away, "I'm going to wait and enjoy you later"

"Wait ? Why later ?" He whined "this was going so well" he complained

"Because, my sweet piece of cherry pie, I have something for you that will go with that dress" John said, getting his gag gift out, "You've always reminded me of some sort of angelic prince, so here is a coronet to go with it"

''so you want me to become a princess ?" he chuckled and leaned forward so he can put it on his head "I'm flattered"

"Tiaras are for princesses, coronets are just for young royalty" John said, putting the ring in place, "I took your head measurement a couple months ago when you were mind palacing, the silver looks really good with your hair"

"A prince in a dress, pretty accurate" he chuckled "maybe that's how looked gay prince ?" he joked and sat on john's lap

"You look absolutely perfect Sherlock" John said, completely serious now, "you are beyond all forms of beauty on this earth, you are heaven crafted into a being and I adore you so much I may explode, I love you my beautiful prince, and thank you for everything you've given me"

"I could say the same for you John, you literaly saved me. My life before you was tedious, I was only using my brain and sometimes it went crazy with all the things I noticed and deduced and ... I had not so go methods to make it stop.. But with you, since we met, you helped me not to use only my brain but also my heart. and my heart is yours now. Thank you for all that"

John spent a little time just enjoying having Sherlock in his lap before saying, "so do you like it?"

"Of course I like it, I would like anything you give me, because I know it comes from your heart" he smiled and hugged him

John hugged him back one handed lay, the other sneakily undoing his pant, "sit with your back to my chest, on my lap" he whispered once he'd got them off enough, "skirt up"

"Yes my lord" he whispered back and did as he was told, lifting his skirt with a grin, showing his arse to john "like the view ?"

"You know I do" John said, pulling him into his lap, "and if you didn't, you can feel that I do now"

Sherlock sat down on him and hummed "oh yes I can feel that..." he breathed

"Good, now here is your challenge, fuck yourself on my cock, but no one is allowed to know but you and I, so no sound, and it can't be obvious to the staff what you're doing, that includes prep and everything, if you succeed you are granted an hour with your pick of toys and what we do, if you fail, the first day and night of our sex holiday will just be a holiday"

"what ? you want to challenge me ? That's crual.. but I accept it .. I don't really have the choice anyway" he sighed "and you won't do anything at all ? I'm doing everything by my self ?"

"I may make the challenge harder at points but other then that you're on your own" John grinned evilly

"you're evil..., also, I'm not allowed to move from here, am I ?"

"You're allowed to move wherever you please, but as I pointed out, it can't be obvious what we're doing and my cock is out"

"hmmm obviously.." he looked around him and remembered his coat that he left on the floor earlier, he grabbed it and put it as it covers his lap, then he began to search in all his pockets

"Uh uh, hidings cheating" John tutted, but let him continue anyway

"that's not cheating ! you said that no one should know what we're doing, that was your only rule" he stick his tongue out to john "so I'm not cheating at all"

"But you see, I make the rules, and in the end it's me who decides if you win or lose, plus you're hiding your gorgeous legs"

"you didn't precise I couldn't use my coat !" he lifted it so it was covering only up his knees "does it suits you like that ?"

"No, your thighs are the best bit, off completely" John said, rubbing into him, "be a good boy"

"but john.. that's not fair you just want me to lose, admit it" he pouted

"Not at all, I enjoy the idea of fucking you raw with a huge vibrator on it's on it's highest setting, while your arms and legs are bound so you can do nothing but moan" John flirted in a sultry tone, then returning back to a normal voice, "if you so choose it"

sherlock almost moaned at the idea "sounds really great..." he bit his lips "so you better let me win this, and you know, if I remove the coat my erection will be pretty obvious to anyone passing through"

"Oh I don't know, either way I get to torture you" John said, "fold it up so I can see your thighs but you may cover your lap"

"You really are a tease" he mumbled and folded the coat just a bit more "it will be more difficult than I thought"

"Yes that is the idea" John said, "I think I may change your challenge, I want to be involved, it can be seen what we are doing a little bit, but no noise, I'm going to torture you and you can't make a single sound to alert anyone to what we're doing, sound better?"

"Alright, I don't get why you like torturing me that much but yes why not" he leaned over a bit and grabbed his bag that was under the seat, taking a little bottle of lube, strawberry flavoured and handed it to john "I bought this for you, wanna prep me ?"

"I'd be delighted" John said standing Sherlock up, bending him at the hips and flicking his skirt over his back, "I like torturing you because it builds up all the good tensions in your body and the release is so much better" he said, lubing his finger as he spoke then roughly pushing it in

"I guess you're right, I quite like it too anyway" he smiled and bend as john wanted, grabbing the seat in front of him, he took a deep breath as he heard the wet noise of john lubing his fingers, when john pushed him, he bit his lips hard not to make any noise and dug his nails into the seat.

"Good boy" John praised, moving his finger swiftly and licking the edges of Sherlocks hole

Sherlock managed to breath slowly and deeply, keeping control on his voice. "Oh john..." he whispered

''Not a noise my love, that is your only warning" John said, pushing in a second finger and his tongue

Sherlock bit his hand at the feeling, john's tongue being so hot, he couldn't say how much he loved being rimmed so he just thrusted his hips back on john's mouth

John moved quicker, pressing a third finger in working hard, "I wonder how many fingers I could make you take" John pondered aloud

Sherlock wanted to moan so badly, begging him to give him more, he could only squeeze around john's fingers, encouraging him to continue

John took the encouragement working his three fingers to the last knuckle before squeezing in his pinky, "fuck you're so tight around my fingers, sucking me into your body"

Sherlock huffed against his hand "fffffffffu.." he let a deep breath escape in throat, he felt his legs becoming weak under him

John stopped immediately, hand stilling inside Sherlock, "was that a noise?" John waited for an answer, and when none came he pushed his whole hand, to the wrist in, "I said, was that a noise?"

Sherlock couldn't take more and fell on his knees, he managed to stifle a high noise with both hands against his mouth, bleeding a bit where he bit himself "fuck john.. hurts.." he whispered

"Fuck Sherlock I'm so sorry" John said, retreating as quickly as he could without damaging Sherlock more, "oh god I'm so sorry, this was a terrible idea I'm so sorry"

Sherlock took back his breath in a few minutes "it's okay.. don't.. worry" he turned to see him, face all red he held a hand toward him, asking for help to stand up

John helped him quickly into a chair, touching him as little as possible then moving away from him, "oh god, I thought you were enjoying yourself but I wouldn't let you speak, oh god I'm so so sorry" he curled up, "I'm going to hurt you again and you won't tell me because you love me, oh god I've probably hurt you many times before"

"Calm down John, stop saying stupid things and listen to me" he grabbed his hands and pulled him close "you never hurt me before, and if you did I would've told you like I just did. This time your were.. a bit too much passionate ? Fours fingers is good but that's my limit alright ? That's all, so please stop worrying"

"I still think we should stop, I don't want to damage you further" John mumbled


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh please John, I'm not about to die" He smiled tenderly and kissed him "how about sweet sex for now ?"  
"I... I can't Sherlock... I'm too tightly wound to touch you now" John said, "sorry"  
"Alright..." he sighed and looked at him tenderly "is hugging allowed ?" He asked  
"I... I... Yeah" John said, opening his arms  
Sherlock hugged him tight and nuzzled his neck "please don't worry more, I'm here and I love you"  
"I'm always going to worry, I love you and I will worry" John said, then paused "my cock is still out, stop hugging me so I can tuck it away"  
"Oh.." he parted from john and came back when he finished and closed his pants "there's no need to worry love, it's not hurting anymore so everything's alright. "  
"I know but it was cold" John said, kissing Sherlocks forehead, "I really like this dress"  
"Well thanks even it's that's not mine, actually it's Molly's that's why it's a bit short for me" he chuckled  
"Oh yeah, I've seen Molly in it, that was a horrid dress" John said, "it's not the dress I like, it's you and how you look in it" John clarified  
Sherlock smiled "you're adorable, I'll wear anything for you, even if that's a bit embarassing" he kissed his neck softly  
"No need to be embarrassed, you're perfect" he said, kissing the top of Sherlocks head  
''Thanks love" he smiled. In the speaker, the pilot informed their passengers that they're almost arrived.  
"Might want to put your coat on" John mumbled, "they'll come over to us soon"  
"That's right" he grabbed his coat and put it on quickly, closing it so no one will see his dress "ready"  
After they landed John escorted his husband through the airport to a waiting car, which drove them out into the country where a small cottage sat happily alone, "we're here"  
"That's cute" he smiled and followed john to the entrance "this place seems good"  
"Yeah it's... It's an heirloom" John said, "it's mine... Ours"  
"Ours ?" Sherlock questionned "since when ?"  
"Since my grandfather died when I was six and I inherited it" John said, "then when I married you"  
"Ooooh, I see, that's a really nice place to be, we'll have sweet holidays here" he kissed him on his cheek  
"Yeah, I was actually going to come here after I was discharged but worried... What I might do... So I went to London instead and met you!" He said, picking him bridal style, "and this is a good place to carry you over the threshold"  
Sherlock chuckled and wrapped his arms around john's neck "how strong you are ! I'm not too heavy, am I ?"  
"No, you are as light as a feather" John said and hummed, "if anything you should be heavier"  
"If I was heavier you couldn't hold me like you do" he smiled "and I like to be carried like that"  
John opened the door with his foot, walking backwards into the hallway. The inside wad beautifully crafted and homely, plush carpets lead straight into the lounge where a large fireplace stood, with gorgeous couches and multiple blankets  
"Looks really comfy, I like it !" He nuzzled john's neck and kissed the skin here  
"Glad you like it because I'm going to make love to you on every single surface in this house before we leave" John said, laying him in front of the fire place and lighting it  
Sherlock hummed lightly "sounds veeery good" he took of his coat and sat on the couch "shall I give you your real gift before we have lots of sex ?"  
"Ah yeah" John said, "put your coat back on before I mount you"  
"But I feel too hot with it" he pulled john by his shoulders and make him sat on the couch "now close your eyes once again and relax, hope you will like it"  
John did as he was told, breathing deeply to relax himself  
Sherlock smiled and took out his violin form his bag, he started playing a sweet and slow melody, one he never played for John before  
John gasped upon hearing the first notes, getting more and more moved by the music as it went on. He cried from happiness, opening his eyes to look up at Sherlock with a gentle smile, "oh Sherlock..."  
Sherlock ended his melody and bowed in front of John as it was the end of a concert, he walked toward him with a cute smile "yes ?"  
"Oh Sherlock, that was beautiful" John said, pulling him into a gentle hug and a passionate kiss, "I love you so much"  
Sherlock hugged him back "I'm glad you like it, I composed it myself and it's called "ode to John" "  
"It's wonderful" John said, "I have no words for how moved I am right now"  
"This is for you, your song, I'll give you the music sheets if you want I already know it by heart" he put his violin down and hugged him tighter  
"I can't read music but I'll have it anyway" John laughed, "you are such a wonderful treasure"  
"I could teach you" he chuckled "and you're my reason of being"  
John pushed Sherlock down onto the couch and pushed up his skirt, "I need to have you now"  
"now ? just like that ?" he laughed "you really are surprising" he smiled  
"I have no other way I can explain to you how much that meant to me, so I'm going to show you" John said, pressing his legs open  
"This way suits me" he smiled and opened his legs as john wanted "show me, make me feel all your love john"  
Having already prepped and lubed Sherlock, John was able to slide in with ease, movements slow but intense, never breaking eye contact with his lover  
Sherlock panted mouth open as John thrusted in him, it felt incerdible and he couldn't repress his moans"john... oh john..."  
"Don't hold back sherlock" John murmured, "feel it, enjoy it, express it"  
Sherlock moaned louder, grabbing john's neck and pulled him into a deep,hot and passionate kiss  
John returned the kiss just as strong, moving faster, still focusing more on intensity then feeling  
"Oh John ! John I love you " he moaned, arching his back under him  
"You are my world" John said, moving harder again, "you are everything"  
The thrust john just made hit sherlock's prostate, making him shout "there ! Just there again John !"  
John moved as he was told, redoubling his efforts on that spot  
Sherlock shouted john's name and a few thrusts after he climaxed hard, cock still untouched  
John followed soon after, shuddering and moaning quietly  
Sherlock fell flat on the couch, panting heavily "john..." he stared at him  
"Yes?" He asked, equally as breathless, not moving an inch  
"Kiss me..." he breathed with a smile, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck  
John did as he was told with a amused smile, gently working their mouths together  
Sherlock kissed him back languildy and lovely "hmm john.. love you so much"  
John picked them both up slowly, divesting himself and Sherlock of their clothes then lay them down on the plus rug with a blanket in front of the fire  
Sherlock spooned john and held him by the waist, he nuzzled his hair softly and hummed the melody he composed for him  
They spent the next few days in a routine much the same, having sex, sleeping wherever, occasionally fitting food and other necessities in, before John decided it was time to unleash his present, "toys toys everywhere but which one shall we use" he said to himself  
Sherlock arrived in the room, naked with just his wrapper on and a cup of tea in the hand "I leave you the choice" he said and yawned  
"Ooh tea, did you bring me some?" John asked, turning away from his task  
"Yes" he pointed out the table close to him with a cup of tea  
John grabbed it, quickly taking a soothing gulp of the scalding liquid, "good tea" he muttered then said, "I don't know what to pick"  
"Yes very good" he finished his own cup and put it down on the table "we'll test them all anyway so you can pick anyone"  
"I know that but I have no idea where to start" John said, savouring his tea more now that he'd singed the inside of his mouth  
"Just pick one at random an that's all" sherlock sighed and stretched out  
John closed his eyes and grabbed a remote control vibrator and vibrating cock ring set, he smiled lightly when he opened his eyes, "this is more an all day random torture device then a foreplay sex device" he said, putting it down again, reaching out again, "maybe we should just flip a coin" he said as he tapped the ground  
Sherlock chuckled as he saw what he picked out. "Not a bad idea" he searched in his pockets and got out a coin, he went toward john and gave it to him, kissing his cheek "have fun"  
He flipped the coin then sighed, "how do you feel about long slow torturous sex, we have two sets of it so we can torture each other?"  
Sherlock moaned quietly at the idea "hmm I think I would love it" he licked his lips and nuzzled john's neck  
John had flipped and got the toy he had first picked up, taking a sip of tea he got up, "just gimme a sec of staring at your gorgeous body and we can start"  
"Hmmm with pleasure" he got out of his wrapper and laid down nake on the couch "suits you ?" He asked with a wink  
"Very much so" John said, staring blatantly with an easy smile, carefully he leaned over and attached Sherlocks cock ring before fastening his own and tossing Sherlock his remote. Carefully he lubed up the small vibrator and pushed it in, not knowing he had put in his one into Sherlock and Sherlock into him so when either pressed the button they would vibrate their partners cock but the toy inside themselves as well  
Sherlock hummed at the feeling, moaning as he pushed the vibrator in "we'll have tons of fun.." he whispered and pulled john on top of him, kissing him languildy as he started to put the lowest level on  
John noticed his cock ring start up but not the vibrator, "hmm, odd" John said flicking his switch on, "oh... I think I got them the wrong way round" he mumbled as he returned the kiss  
Sherlock gasped as his own toy was started "it will add a bit of fun I guess" he moaned softly against his lips  
John nodded, turning his toy up slightly, moving his lips more firmly   
Sherlock hummed softly, rubbing his body against john's, groping his arse  
John returned the rubbing, but slowly climbed up and headed to the door, "when I said slow I meant all day slow, so I'm off to get some breakfast"  
"You meant this slow..." he mumbled and wrapped himself in a blanket  
"I mean we haven't had sex on the kitchen table so I'm going to lie on it and masturbate until you come downstairs"   
Sherlock suddenly stood up "coming !" He said out loud as he followed him to the kitchen  
John stretched himself out on the sturdy piece of wood, hand trailing down his body as he waited  
Sherlock arrived in the kitchen and stared at him "you're magnificent"  
"Thanks so are you" he flicked the power up  
Sherlock gasped and thrilled at the feeling "jo-oohn..." he moaned  
John breathed, "god you look spectacular when you do that"  
"You made me do that" he smiled and went toward him slowly, he opened john's legs wide as to see everything inch of him and turned the toys a level higher  
"Oh dear" John moaned, spreading his legs more, "do that again"  
"hmmm do what ?" he asked teasingly as he licked up john's inner thigh  
John let out a full body shiver then muttered, "you know, and if you don't, I'll do it to you"  
sherlock chuckled and put the toys a level higher once again "something like that ?"  
"Ooh exactly like that" he wriggled slightly, "more please"  
Sherlock turned it to the highest level "you like that you little perv ?" he asked as he sucked on john's skin on his inner thigh, marking him  
"Yes, yes I like it" John whined, hips moving up into the cock ring, "please sir"  
"What are you begging for ?" He asked, rubbing his thumb on the tip of john's cock  
"I-I don't know" John moaned, "please I just please"  
Sherlock smirked evily "fine, then i'll do as I want..." he lowered in head into john's crotch "i'll rim you to insanity" he said before licking the sides of john's hole  
John reached out for some way to distract Sherlock, instead knocking his remote off the table, "fuuuuck!"  
"Too bad" he chuckled and licked him harder, putting his tongue flat as too cover more with his hot saliva  
"Ah-aaaah!" John cried out, hips shifting harder, "please sir, please"  
Sherlock pushed his tongue in as far as he could, once he was blocked by the toy he pulled out and came back, thrusting slowly  
John's whole body was shaking, and a constant low moan resonated from his throat, he felt as though he had died and was sitting on the edge of heaven, but could do nothing to go either way  
Sherlock sucked on the skin lightly and after a few moments he pulled back and looked at john, lost in his bliss. He freed him from his cockring softly and wanked him hard  
John's eyes snapped open, startled, coming within a few strokes he wailed in surprise and pleasure, sinking back into a blissful has almost immediately after  
Sherlock who was above him received stripes of cum on his face and in his hair "john.. you okay ?"  
John managed an unsteady affirmative of "uh-huh" eyes glazed as he glanced down at Sherlock, "w-w- turn off the toy, I can't get hard again just yet I'll be too sensitive" he managed then added, "wasn't this supposed to be slow sex?"  
"But i like when you're sensitive..." he smirked and took both remote control, turning off john's toys "it was supposed yes.. but i couldn't help myself, sorry"  
"No, completely fine... Give my nerves time to cool down and we can try again"  
Sherlock hummed and nuzzled his neck, giving him sweet kisses and rubbing his crotch against john's thigh "oh yes.. want you"  
"I will need more then half a second" John chuckled, putting his hand in the way and groping Sherlocks cock  
"Yes i know.." he whispered into john's ear. He mewled of pleasure as he groped him  
"Can't you wait until I can do more then this?" John asked politely  
Sherlock whined "yes yes captain.." he sighed  
John moved himself away from Sherlock, breathing deeply to relax himself, "touch yourself"  
"I rather prefer when you do it.." he sighed and began to stroke himself, moaning softly  
"I know you prefer it but it's fun to watch you, go slower"  
"How is that fun ?" Sherlock whined and slowed down a bit  
"It's not, it's torture as you tortured me, slower" John commanded, "until it's actually slow"  
"I didn't torture you" he moaned "i made you feel good" he concentrate as much as he could to slow down  
"You tortured me, giving me that much pleasure with a cock ring on is torture" John said, replacing Sherlocks hand with his own  
"But I made you cum afterwards, I could've let you like this all day as you wanted" he moaned louder as he felt john's hand, he wrapped his arms around his neck "oh yes joooohn.."  
John mumbled to himself, "I would have liked that actually" before focusing on the task at hand, "being used for your pleasure, begging to cum but having to endure more as you came again and again, using me... I would have liked it" he made sure he said it low enough that sherlock shouldn't have heard it  
"J-john.. if you want to tell me something, please say it out loud" he moaned and thrusts his hips onto john's hand "I can't really focus now when your mumbling"  
"Don't worry" John said, moving his hand faster, "where is my remote?"  
"T-tell me.. aa-aanh.." he moaned louder "o-on the floor.."  
John kept his hand on Sherlock though leaned down and grabbed both remotes and flicking them up so both toys would effect Sherlock, stealing himself to ignore his own toys, "doesn't matter"  
"It does.." as john flicked the toys up, sherlock shouted in pleasure, moving his hips wildly as an invisible guy was fucking him, he yelled a lithany of 'john'  
John gritted his teeth against the toys, working harder on Sherlock as he turned it up again  
"Ah ! John ! Please ! I need to cum !" Sherlock shouted in total bliss  
John removed the cockring, with a flick of his fingers "come then"  
Sherlock grabbed john's by his neck, kissing him passionately as he came, moaning against his lips  
John couldn't return the kiss, jaw clenched shut to keep from his over sensitive nerves reacting to the toys  
Sherlock panted and stared at john "is there something wrong ?" He got the last toy out and turned back to him


	24. Chapter 24

His toy was still on and up so all he could do was stiffly shake his head  
Sherlock grinned as he understood what was happenning in john's arse "don't hold back john, just appreciate the feeling and relax"  
"Gimme my cock ring back" he said through gritted teeth, "I like it, Sir"  
"Alright pet, you're filthy and you like to be tortured, don't you ?" He put the cock ring back in place  
John could only nod, cheeks flushing with embarrassment and looking down  
"I see.. but you know, you've been a really bad pet John, and bad pet deserved to be punished don't they ?"  
John made a little whine noise at the back of his throat, but nodded slightly, "yes sir"  
Sherlock smirked and made him bend over the kitchen table. He left the kitchen for a minute and came back with his violin bow  
John had started to rut gently against the table, his toy still on, but low enough that he wasn't begging for mercy  
Sherlock immediatly spanked him with his bow "no ! Don't do that, don't ever move until I allowed you too"  
John squeaked, not realising Sherlock had come back in, "yes sir" he stilled  
"Good boy" he rewarded him and flicked the toy up to a level higher.  
John cried out, hips moving forward of their own volition, "S-sorry sir"  
"Bad boy !" He spanked him another time, a bit harder "do not move"  
His legs quivered slightly but he managed to still himself, "yes Sir, sorry Sir, I'll be good"  
"I really hope you'll be. We'll test that right now" he smirked and put the toys to the highest level  
John legs quavered harder but managed to keep still, though his crying out became louder and more frantic  
"Good.. you like that John ? You like having a vibrator buried in your arse ? Say that you love it !" He spanked him once and waited for the answer  
"I love it, I love having a vibrator in me, buried in me right against my prostate, sir please" he whined, sweating slightly at the strain to keep still  
"Please what pet ? Another spank ? That's what you want you filthy little John ?" He asked, rubbing his bow between his arse cheeks  
"I-I just need more I-i" John put his head on the table and forced himself to say it, "the toy isn't big enough or strong enough, there is a purple one, it's decently sized and the setting quadruples this one, I need that please Sir"  
"You want a bigger toy in your tight hole uh ? Shall I give you that..?" He faked thinking hard "well, I give you can have that but in exchange I will have somethign else..." he muttered for himself and went upstairs to fetch the big toy  
"In exchange for..." But Sherlock had already left the room, John dare not move in case Sherlock came back in and punished him again, he was good!  
Sherlock came back with the mentionned toy "this one's quite big isn't it ? I don't even know if it could fit in my mouth"  
"In memory it looks smaller sir" John mumbled, "but I can take it, I promise sir"  
"Well you won't have any other choice than take it all in" he smirked  
John nodded and blushed, moving to remove the toy he had in him already  
Sherlock coated the purple toy with lubricant and make sure it was enough before pushing it slowly in john's entrance  
"No, I need to get the other out first" John gasped  
"But that's much more fun like this" sherlock smirked  
John managed a incoherent whine but put his hand on the table, moving up so he was lying down and kneeling on the table  
"Does that feel good John ?" He asked, pushing the toy a bit deeper  
"Y-yes Sir" he gasped, "feels so full already" wriggling gently he tried to relieve the still strong vibrations  
Sherlock moved to face john "you're a good boy" he lifted his chin and kissed him languildy  
John returned the kiss as best he could, toy not fully in but in enough to push on the other, "please Sir, what was it in exchange for?"  
Sherlock grinned and joined him on the table, took his chin in his hands and pushed his cock against his lips "suck me, be a good boy and you'll be rewarded" he showed him the remote for the purple toy  
John did as he was told eagerly, sucking as much of Sherlocks cock as he could at this angle and trying to sneakily push the toy in further with the heel of his foot  
Sherlock moaned quietly, gripping him by his hair but once he noticed what john was doing he thrusted violently once into his mouth "don't touch the toys, only me is allowed"  
John choked slightly but managed to keep going, foot stilling after a moment,he moved faster, trying to please Sherlock as best he could  
Sherlock moaned louder "a-ah john.. that's good" he turned the toy to the first level of vibrations  
His movements stuttered, but as it was only a small change he continued with not much else, going faster  
"Yes you're a very good boy" he moved his hips by himself "harder !"  
John did as he was told, whole body moving to create better momentum, to allow room for more of Sherlocks cock, "please sir" he gasped, "fuck my mouth"  
''Oh fuck yes ! " he grabbed his chin firmly and moved frantically into his mouth, fucking him as fast as he could, shouting john's name  
John relaxed his throat and jaw, allowing Sherlock the freedom he wished and avoiding either of them getting injured  
Sherlock pulled out and stroked himself in front of john's face until he came on him, dirtying his face and hair "oh god.. you're the best John..."  
John licked his lip reflexively as he looked up at Sherlock with a smile, "glad you enjoyed yourself sir" he said in a teasing tone  
"Oh yes I did.. you're fantastic" he praised, ruffling his hair with a wide smile  
John sat back with a smile at the praise, eyes only to widen with shock and a loud moan to erupt from his throat as he accidentally pushed the purple toy most of the way in  
Sherlock chuckled as he saw how john was reacting "feels good ?" He panted "having a big toy buried deep in your arse ?" He moved closer  
Once John caught his breath he was able to respond with a weak, "yes sir" he shifted, head down, arse up so Sherlock could have easy access  
Sherlock circled his entrance with the tip of his finger "you're so stretched" he moved the toy inside and outside him  
John's muscles tightened instinctually at the light touch, creating a stronger feeling of fullness as the toy moved, "please Sir, please"  
Please what my lovely pet ?" He asked as he kissed his arse cheeks "what do you want ?"  
"More" he begged, "please sir more! please!"  
Sherlock pushed the toy deeper in his arse and increased the vibrations  
John yelled, arse pushing up to try and get more, but knew he wanted something else so forced himself to say it, "Sir, I want to be tortured, I want us to go about our day with this inside me, I want to be your pet, I want you to use me when you see fit, and I don't want this to be over quickly, can we please make this a day thing?"  
Sherlock smiled "of course that's possible" he kissed him "but i'll add something then, you'll be cuter" he grinned and got upstairs when he came back he put on his head cat's ears and a black collar with a leash  
John grinned in amusement upon spotting the ears, allowing them to slide into place with ease. The collar and leash held a different effect over him, arousing him more then strictly necessary  
"You look adorable like this" he smirked and slipped the leash between his fingers "so, what shall we do today ? Do you want me to walk you or what ?" He joked  
"Whatever you wish Sir" John purred back, "but I would like to get off the table if I may, my knees are starting to hurt and the way I'm sitting is making the vibrations worse"  
"Sure" he helped him getting back on the floor "are you able to walk with the toys inside you ?"  
John attempted walking before giving a red faced nod, "I can walk but every step I take it moves inside me and presses against me, makes it more intense Sir, but I'll be fine"  
"Good, because we need to go outside for a bit" he smiled and kissed him on the forehead "you're an adorable little pet"  
John smiled at the praise but still looked concerned, "clothes?" He inquired quietly  
"Of course, I can't let you go outside like this" he looked at him from bottom to top "even if I wouldn't dislike it" he murmured and licked his lips  
"Well" he looked down at his feet, "my clothing request depends which way we go outside, front or back"  
"You always complain I never come to the groceries store with you so today we'll go together" he smiled "now get dressed love"  
John unlatched his leash and carefully headed upstairs, trying to make himself walk normally but only made it harder for himself, quickly he got dressed and descended again, cheeks flushed and breathing deeply  
"i love the effect walking had on you" he smirked and got dressed himself, he put on his scarf "ready ?"  
"Yes Sir" John responded, breathing slowly to calm himself


	25. Chapter 25

"Good" he grabbed him by the hand and lead him outside "hmm bit cold today" he said, opening the door of the car for him  
John gingerly sat down, crying out as the toy was pressed into him, he quickly climbed out of the car, "I-I can't"  
"Do you want to go by walk ?" He asked "it will be longer but you won't have to sit"  
John didn't want to disappoint Sherlock so he shook his head, "I'll be fine Sir" he climbed back in, almost sobbing as he sat down again  
"It won't be long darling" he quickly turned on the contact and started to drive to the shop  
John continually wriggled in his seat, trying to relieve the feeling but only making it worse, "about 2 minutes out he finally broke, "no I can't please I need to get out I can't please Sir please"  
"I can't stop now John, you'll have to wait a bit. Restain yourself a bit more, I'll try to make it as fast as possible promise" he said, not looking away from the road  
"I can't please please, I can't take it anymore Sherlock please I'm going to die I can't take it, please pull over please" he was sobbing now, gripping the car seat hard  
Sherlock bit his lip, hesitating a bit but finally he stopped the car on the side of the road and turned over him "are you okay ?"  
John climbed out as quickly as possible getting down on all fours, breath heaving, not even hearing Sherlock as he tried to relax his high strung muscles and nerves  
Sherlock followed him, getting worried "how are you feeling love ? You want to stop everything now , we can if you want there's not problem with it"  
"No I don't" John breathed, "I don't want to stop but sitting is really hard, both vibrators were pushing straight into my prostate and had it not been for the cock ring I would have come at least three times" he breathed more, then slowly got up, "I asked for this, I can do this"  
"What about laying down on the backseats of the car ? Would it be better for you ?" he asked softly, still worried he might get hurt by this  
"We've only got a minute to go, I'll be fine" John said, giving Sherlock a gentle kiss, "I'll just chuck my foot under my leg so I'm propped up off the seat"  
"Alright pet, let's go" he kissed him back tenderly and got back in the car. He drived to the shop, looking at john often during the road until they arrived  
John was actually feeling a lot more comfortable away from the seat, heat still in his cheeks but was able to keep himself together, "what are we buying?"  
"hem.. I don't know, you're the one doing the shopping usually, but food I guess"  
John sighed, with a "come on then Sir" he climbed out of the car and walking into the shop as normally as he could  
"I'm hopeless i know" he stated, following John into the alleys of the shop  
John managed to go through the shop with a practiced efficiency, almost forgetting the toys inside him. He bought some things they didn't really need from cravings and skipped over others, finally they got to the counter, where a lovely young woman was serving them, "hi" she said, tone flirtatious, "are you new around here?" She asked, "yeah, just here for a couple weeks" he smiled back, oblivious  
Sherlock followed him, letting him do all the shopping by himself, looking around him as it was the first time he got into a shop, he didn't even pay attention to the woman trying to flirt with HIS john, he knew how john was feeling right now and that he was HIS pet and only his  
"Here for a while, maybe we could catch up some time" she suggested, leaning forward to show ample bosom, "uh, I'm pretty busy, sorry" he responded, "you sure? I can show you the sights, look I'll give you my number, you call me" she said with a cheeky wink "uh, Sherlock...."  
"Sorry miss, but this goregeous man is taken for a while, like forever" he smiled wide "and something like 100% homosexual so don't even try"  
"Well, he clearly doesn't think that or he would have mentioned you earlier" she sneered, "not so homosexual I think too, he was perving on my tits"  
Sherlock frowned "Of course he would have, he's just way too polite with people who obviously doesn't deserve it" Sherlock took a brief look at her breasts "silicon" he chuckled and grabbed john's hand "you shouldn't think you're so goregeous when you don't even have a natural body" he said as he pulled john out of the shop, carrying one of the the bag   
John jogged after Sherlock, bags in hands climbing into the back seat of the car with th bags and lying down, "why does every person we meet do that?"  
"because you're handsome" he sighed and put his bag in the car "really upset me sometimes.." he mumbled and crossed his arms  
"It's not just me they hit on Sherlock, you're as oblivious as I am when it comes down to it, I just look it, so they're more blunt" John replied, "I love you, adore you, and no one else is ever going to have me, I'm your pet and you're my master, we are husbands forever, trust in that"  
"I don't even notice when that happened to me.. but when it's you.. It seems like everybody in this world wants you !" he frowned "i love you to John.." he came closer to him, puttin both hands at each side of his head, staying above him. He did not dare lay on him in case he would hurt him with the toys he still had on. He stared into his eyes quietly  
John leaned forward and pressed a quick peck to Sherlocks nose, "may we please go home now sir?"  
Sherlock sighed "hmm yes" he stood up and sat in his seat, driving back to the house   
As soon as they were inside John stripped out of his clothes, chuckling as he lay on the lounge room floor, "I just realised I was still wearing the cat ears and collar" he smiled  
"Yes and it suits you very well" he smiled he put the bags on the kitchen table, not even bothering to put the things in the fridge and sat on the couch "if your arse wasn't already busy I would've fuck you on the floor"  
John smiled and got up into a kneeling position in front of Sherlock, "use me as you wish Sir" he purred, rubbing his face into Sherlocks thigh  
Sherlock bit his lower lip, stroking john's hair "you'll be dead at the end of the day"  
"Only from pleasure, you can easily revive me" he nuzzled Sherlocks crotch before pulling back, "what do you desire?"  
"So I'll give as much pleasure as I can" he grinned "i want ot fuck you"  
"My pleasure, but how? As you pointed out I've got toys in me, and I don't think I could stretch further to accommodate you Sir, so we could either remove them or you could fuck my mouth"  
Sherlock hesitated a bit "hmm i think i will keep the pleasure of fuckin your adorable arse for tonight, i'll fuck you multiples times so you'll came so hard you pass out" he grinned  
John shivered lightly at the words, looking up at Sherlock with lust blown eyes, "is that a threat or a promise Sir?"  
"Maybe both" he smiled hungrily and lifted john's chin "my dear little pet, prepare your mouth"  
John slowly and purposefully licked each lip in turn, scooting forward and opening his mouth as an invitation to Sherlock   
Sherlock groaned at the sight and unzipped his pants, getting his cock out, grabbing john's chin and pulling forward on his cock  
John followed forward quickly, mouth closing over the tip of Sherlock's cock, moving his tongue carefully over the captured skin  
Sherlock hummed softly, stroking john's hair "aaah great..."  
John moved further down, engulfing three quarters of Sherlocks cock, moving quickly. As an afterthought he hoped to receive a reward for this  
Sherlock let his head fall backward in the couch, panting mouth open, he moved his hips forward so john would take it entirely in this mouth  
John relaxed his throat and took everything, breathing carefully through his nose as he bobbed his head faster and further   
Sherlock began to moan louder and louder, he remembered the remote he had in his pocket, he managed to grab it and turn it higher, looking for john reaction  
John nearly choked in surprise, but driven by the want for more and the desire to please Sherlock, he began moving as fast and hard as he could, desperate for more  
Sherlock gripped his hair hard "oh fuck yes ! That's so good John !" He praised "so close.. oh john !"  
John gripped onto Sherlocks thighs, using them to propel him faster, urging Sherlock to come with his tongue on the underside of his cock  
As sherlock felt his orgasm coming through his all body, he kept john head down on his cock so he would swallow everything as he came down his throat  
John swallowed obediently, throat contracting around Sherlocks cock as he did so. Once done, he pulled back, falling on to his back on the floor to breath, grin gracing his features  
Sherlock panted for a while and then he laid down on john, nuzzling his neck "jooohn..."  
Now that John wasn't focusing on Sherlocks cock, he was able to focus more clearly on the toys inside him, "fuuuuuuck"  
"Hmmm, what is it love ?" Sherlock asked sloppily, licking his neck playfully  
"The toys" John moaned, "I didn't notice it much until now" he stretched his neck out for Sherlock  
"Feels goods uh ?" He grinned "i felt so good too" he purred against his skin "you're so sweet"  
"Yes Sir" John moaned again, "thank you. Fuck it's not even on high is it?"  
"there's one level left" he grinned "do you want me to put it on ?"  
"I don't know" he whined, "yes, but no, you decide Sir"  
Sherlock got up and grabbed the remote, but instead of turning it to the highest he turned it to the lowest level  
John who had been bracing himself for more, exhaled with relief and moved to get up, "thank you Sir"  
Sherlock pulled him by his arm and make him sat on his lap, making sure to spread his own legs where john sat so he won't push on john's toys and hugged him close  
John returned the hug, nuzzling his face into Sherlocks neck when an idea struck him, "Sherl- Sir, I didn't bring cat ears... And it wasn't part of my presents to you... Where did they come from and what else have you got?"  
Sherlock chuckled " so you noticed.. well, I just bought a cat set because I found this really cute.." he blushed a bit  
"So what more to the cat set is there?" John said, kissing the reddened flesh  
"a tail, and the collar with the leash I brought earlier" he smiled at the kisses, always being in a cuddly mood in post-orgasm time  
''Why didn't you bring down the tail earlier, I would have worn it if you asked me to" John said, "where did you get them anyway?"  
"I wasn't sure you would have accepted it, besides this one isn't vibrating" he explained "well.. I might have visited a sex shop one day.."  
''Wait what?" John said, "not the sex shop bit... How does the tail attach?"  
"You just put it in" he said simply "not that difficult"  
"I thought it was innocent!" John exclaimed, laughing, "I didn't realise that it was a sex toy cat kit I thought it was just a cute dress up sexy cat kit"  
"that's almost the same thing..." he looked away blushing more "but if you don't want it it's okay.."  
"No I'll wear it" John pressed an amused kiss to Sherlocks lips, "I just didn't realise my arse was going to be more full then it already is"  
"i'm not sure 3 toys could fit, you should remove the purple one to take the tail"   
"So it's a big one then? Because unless it is, the only toy I'm sacrificing is the small one"  
"it's quite a big one yes, you can't keep all that sorry love" he teased  
John whined good-naturedly, flopping backwards onto the floor with his legs open, "bigger then the purple one?"  
"well, you'll see by yourself" he pulled out both toys of john's arse and let him breath a bit, fetching the cat tail  
John stretched carefully, rolling onto his front and up onto his knees, he arched his back forwards, relieving the cricks that were beginning to form  
Sherlock finally found it "here it is, I've hesitated a lot between this and the military uniform, but I'm sure you still have your old one so I pick the cat kit instead" he smiled "you make an adorable kitty"  
"I brought it along actually" John said into his chest as he got up to get the toy, "okay a bit bigger then the purple one"  
"Can't wait yo see you in it" he smirked "will you put it in by yourself or would you like me to do it for you ?"  
John braced his hands on the couch back, bent at the hips, displaying his arse to Sherlock "you, please Sir"  
Sherlock grinned and licked teasingly the streched hole before entering the toy slowly  
ohn had tightened his muscles instinctually at the surprise lick, so the slow push made him feel fuller still, "oh fuuuuck!"  
"good litte kitty" he whispered pushing the toy slowly until it is deep buried in him "moan for your master"  
John was already moaning before Sherlock said anything, body pressing back on the toy which seemed larger now that it was inside him  
Sherlock kissed both arse cheeks, groping them and massaging them  
John slowly got used to the feeling, and went to stand up, only to cry out as the toy moved inside him "fuuck, Master"  
Sherlock was still on the floor as john stood up so he had john's cock right in front of his face, all red and swollen, he caressed it with the tip of his finger "it doesn't hurt does it ?"  
"Oh god!" John bit his lip, every nerve within him going into overdrive, "no it doesn't hurt"  
"good" he grinned and licked the tip teasingly you like that kitty ?"  
A quiet "mhmm" affirmative was all John could manage, staring up at the roof so the sight wouldn't arouse him more  
"Look at me John.." he whispered, slowly unbuttonning his shirt, staring into his eyes  
Despite the fact that Sherlock was stripping for him, the sexiest part of the image below him were Sherlocks eye, staring at him with lust, desire and love, so strong the John dry orgasmed upon connecting eyes "oooooooh fuck Sheerlock''  
Sherlock kept looking at him and slowly stood up, locking his eyes with his husband's. He gripped his hips and stroke them softly  
John put his arms around Sherlocks shoulders, needing to keep himself up, "do you prefer Sir or Master?"  
"I like 'master'" he grinned and licked his lips slowly "how are you feeling ?"  
"Full... Aroused, I want more" John said, "please master, I want more"  
"More of what ?" He teased, groping his arse and fondling it into hi hands  
"I don't know... Just more please?" John said nuzzling his neck, "oh... Maybe we should put the groceries away?"  
"Fuck groceries" he mumbled and gripped john's tail, pulling on it a bit  
"But I bought icecreAAAH" John moaned and bit down on him lip  
"Do you still want ice cream ?" He teased, moving the tail in and out slowly  
"Ooooh, it's going to melt if we don't get it" John whined, himself moving slightly  
"Well, we'll just have to drink it then" he joked, not letting go his tail  
"No, Master, let go I need to put it way" John whined, hips moving harder  
"I'm not sure you want that, stay with your master" he licked the side of his ear  
"It will be sticky and gross and I'll have to clean it up, please master, I'll make it up to you if you let me go clean it up"  
Sherlock sighed "fine ! Go and take care of your ice cream !" He moved to the couch and sat, frowning that they had to interrupt their little game  
John quickly took care of all the groceries, running back to his lover once he's done, kneeling at his feet with a flushed face, "sorry master, but this means we can enjoy the ice cream in all it's capacities later"  
"If you say so.." he sighed and tapped on his lap "come here kitty" he called  
John climbed up slowly, arse in the air to keep from pressing on the toy, nuzzling into his neck and licking it lightly before asked, "how can I make it up to you master?"  
"Don't worry that's okay" he said, hugging him close and smelling him, breathing deeply the scent "did I ever tell you that i loved you ?"  
"Yes, you do very often" John smiled, "do you know that I love you too?"  
"Oh yes I know, hope you'll do forever" he smiled "even if you could find easily anybody else to be with.."  
"Sherlock don't talk like that, you are the only person I will love and be with forever, you know that" he grumped, voice serious  
"Hmm yes I know" he smiled "but I like when you tell me" he kissed him


	26. Chapter 26

John returned the kiss happily, "now I need to make up to you running off, what do you desire Master?"  
Sherlock grinned "I want you to guess, find something I might like and you may be rewarded, and by reward I mean, fucking you multiples times tonight in bed, if you fail I'll let you with your cockring on until tomorrow"  
John whined, getting up and pacing, "fuck, I can't think of anything! My mind has gone blank other then blow job, but that's boring and I can't do that again"  
Sherlock chuckled "calm down John ! You know me since a long time now, you should know what i like don't you ?" He smiled  
"Not right now I don't" John stressed, "experimenting, blow jobs, uhhhhh, uhhh, I don't know"  
Sherlock stood up and grabbed john's head, massaging it with his thumbs "calm down, everything's okay, just.. forget what I said alright ?"  
"I'm not going to forget what you said because I want to please you, that's the whole point" John closed his eyes, "you like.... Me.... Um I could play with myself um.... No I need to do something for you ummmm.... You like... Criminals? ''  
Sherlock chuckled "i don't want you to bring a criminal here" he sighed but smiled "it's alright John, just forget that okay ? That's not important"  
"I don't want to forget it, it is important because as my master you set me a challenge, I don't mind the consequences but I much prefer the reward so I want to achieve this" he sighed, "help would be lovely though"  
"Listen.. There won't be any consequences if you don't find okay ? I just wanted to put a challenge as you did but that was obviously stupid so you're not forced to do it" he parted from him and moved to the kitchen to make tea.  
John sighed, laying on the couch out of view of Sherlock, still trying to come up with something. As he lay there his hand moved down without permission or acknowledgement and began stroking his cock slowly  
Sherlock came back a moment after with two cup "tea ?" He asked with no expression, until he saw John, he frowned "what are you doing ? You're not allowed to do that without me "  
John was drawn out of his brain slowly, "hmm? Not allowed to do what?" Upon spotting his hand he jerked it away like he was touching fire, "I'm sorry, I didn't even realise I was doing that, I'm sorry Master" John squeaked, "tea?"  
"Yes tea, dou you want some ?" He sat next to him and handed him a cup "if you can't keep up the game we can stop if you want"  
John took the cup with a gentle smile, "no no, I'm good, I seriously didn't even realise I was doing it"  
"As you want" Sherlcok said and let his head fall on john's shoulder  
John contently sipped his tea, hand rubbing up and down Sherlocks thigh, "have we discussed possible children yet?"  
"Yes, you told me once when we were on the case in the hotel" he answered "why ?"  
"I feel like talking about or future and children seemed a good place to start"  
"ehm.. yes sure.." he said nervously, hiding his face onto his cup of tea  
"Ok, in a perfect world where we had time and no self worries, how many children would you want?"  
"I don't even know.. isn't one enough ?" he said, still not knowing if it's a good idea to have children  
"Well for the child's psychology no, but for our situation maybe... Maybe 2" John suggested  
"hmm.. If you want" he mumbled, putting his cup of tea on a table nearby   
"And if we adopt we can keep kids away from the situation of joining your homeless network" John pointed out, "moving out of 221B"  
"my homelesses are really nice people you kn.. wait what ? you want to move out of 221B ?! Why ?"  
"We are going to have to at some point Sherlock, we need a place where you can actually do your experiments, and keep all the body parts that's not the fridge or our bedroom"  
"But were would we go ? How could I get cases if I'm not near Scoltand Yard anymore ? Our flat is perfect like it is !"  
"We could get a.... Do you think Mrs. Hudson would do a bulk deal discount?" John sipped his tea contemplatively   
"A deal about what ?" he asked "the flat ?"  
"Well... 221C is free, if we could get a lowered rate on both we could move your lab down their and we could stay there as we'd have more room for other things too"  
Sherlock's eyes widened "really ? You would accept to do that so we could stay ?" he smiled and hugged him "that would be marvelous.."  
"Yeah, if we can get a lowered price, if not we may have to consider moving" John warned, "we need the room but we don't have a lot of money"  
"hmmm... you're right. Well, that means I should find another job uh ?" he said  
"No but... Maybe you should let me go to mine? So I can actually earn money?" John suggested, "no more cases for me"  
Sherlock hesitated "hmm.. that's the better solution but.. we won't spend time together as we did" he whined  
"You know I only work from 9 till 4 and get paid double for the extreme cases I take on" John pointed out, "you'll still have me for ages"  
"Hmm yes.." he said, but suddenly straightened up "wait, that means I'll have to work with Anderson again ?"  
"Yes you would have to... Unless you can find a way to get paid for the work you do with Greg, as a proper consultant, which would mean you don't get to pick and choose your cases, when they say help you help"  
"Fuck Anderson ! I won't work with him, i'm sure he will have a bad impact on brain and I'll become stupid. I'll ask Molly to come with me and that's all" he sighed "so all the cases even the most stupid ?"  
''Only when they as help, I'm sure you can specify your job is just a consulting detective in murder and special circumstance cases" he suggested  
"I guess you're right. I never thought being paid for that before" he laid on the couch and put his head on john's lap  
John gently ran his fingers through Sherlocks hair, "that can be comfortable" he smirked   
"yep" he shortly answered, purring at john brushing his hair, he stroked his cheek against john's thigh "hmm.."  
John wriggled away from his lovers cheek, "I can't really argue you doing that but my cock is sensitive, if you aren't going to play with me, please don't tease"  
"I wasn't even touching it !" he pouted "I just wanted a bit of cuddles" he sat back properly and crossed his arms on his chest  
"Your hair kept brushing it" John said, sitting back and pulling Sherlock to his chest, "come cuddle your kitten, you'll be happy again soon"  
"Not my fault if my hair are unfixable" he said but hugged him close, nuzzling his neck "hmm john.." he took john's hands and out them on his head, asking quietly for him to play with his curls  
Twirling his fingers through the black locks, John sat for several hours just enjoying holding his lover and cherishing him  
Sherlock almost fell asleep in his lover's arms, enjoying being in this position with him, loving John taking care of him, after a few hours of silent "What time is it John ?" he asked sloppily  
John glanced out the window and yawned, "Dinner time, maybe a little later? Dessert time?"  
Sherlock streteched out his arms "hmmm you hungry ?" he asked  
"Little bit, but I don't want either of us to move"  
"Then we'll have to survive with cold tea that I left in my cup earlier and that's all" he joked  
"Fine, you gunna get up of will we both move?" John asked, "because if I move, you do too"  
"you can carry me" he purred against his ear  
John lifted Sherlock easily, laying him on the kitchen counter as he searched the fridge, "what do you want to eat?"  
"I don't care, anything, nothing, not my area anyway" he said as he streched out  
John dumped several blobs of ice cream onto Sherlocks torso and tummy with an evil grin  
Sherlock hissed a bit at the cold touch but grinned back "so I'm your plate ?"  
"Do you object?" John asked, leaning down and licking around and Sherlocks belly button  
"Hmm not really" he shivered lightly as he felt john's tongue on his cold skin  
John's tongue followed the strategically placed ice cream blobs up to Sherlocks nipple, where he stayed, sucking on it teasingly, "aren't you glad now we didn't let the ice cream melt?"  
Sherlock moaned softly, running his fingers through the blond hair "oh yes.. i'm glad now"  
John scooped a tiny bit more out, using his finger to drag it up Sherlocks cock, tongue swiftly following the finger  
Sherlock hissed as ice cream was slipping against his cock "coooold.." but he moaned a bit louder when he felt the hot tongue just after  
"Contrast makes things better don't you think? John said, blobbing ice cream onto the tip of Sherlocks cock, blowing cold air onto both then engulfing Sherlocks whole cock in one easy movement  
"I rather prefer to feel your hot tongue but yes it does feel amazing" he panted and shouted as he swallowed his cock with ice cream "j-john.. i want to taste that ice cream too" he smirked and opened his mouth  
John climbed up onto the table, kneeling so his erection sat close to Sherlocks face, "you're going to have to be a bit more specific my love, do you want ice cream off this," he tapped his cock to Sherlocks lower lip, "or do you just want ice cream?''  
"I want to licked ice cream out off your perfect cock" he breathed against his member, kissing the tip teasingly  
John moved his leg so he was hovering over Sherlocks head, cock at his lips, "be warned, as soon as the ice cream is on my cock it will drip" he warned, putting the ice cream on then moved his head back to Sherlocks cock  
Sherlock opened his mouth wide to catch drops of ice cream and then took the whole member in his mouth, sucking hard  
John moaned around Sherlocks cock, moving faster to compete with Sherlock  
Sherlock gasped, gripping john's arse cheeks and moving as fast as he could in his position  
John did the same, moving harder with each bob of his head  
Sherlock pulled out and breathed heavily "stop ! John !" He panted "I need to fuck you right now please !"  
John immediately moved and sat off to the side, "where do you want me?"  
"On the bed, now !" He grabbed his hand and lead him to their bedroom where he fell on the mastress with him  
John trotted to the bed laying on the mattress next to Sherlock on it, wagging his still tailed arse at Sherlock, "you may want to take that out if you're going to fuck me"  
"Of course, shall I take the ring off too ?" He offered, pulling on the tail to take it off his arse entirely  
"Oooooh I don't mind, up to yooou" John moaned, arse following the toy  
"Well, I thinks it's time to make you see stars" after he got the whole toy out, he took off the ring really carefully  
John grinned, flipping onto his back and opening his legs, "fuck me into oblivion Sherlock Holmes-Watson"  
"Oh with pleasure Mr John Holmes-Watson" he replied, grabbing both of john's thighs and slipping easily into his arse in one quick movement, moaning as he did it "god how I missed that"  
John grunted loudly and grinned, "it's been like two days" he pointed out through a moan   
"Already too long" he said with a grin and began to move in him, giving intense thrusts in him  
John, having been pent up all day was receiving triple the normal amount of pleasure, crying out loudly from the first movement  
Sherlock groaned at each time he was buried deep inside "oh god John" he increased his pace, digging his nails in john's thighs that he kept folded on his chest  
John moved into Sherlock as he could, scratching down Sherlocks back as he tried to find something to grip onto  
Sherlock moaned loudly and put john's hands so they he could grip on his neck or shoulders, he kept a frantic rythm  
John wrapped his arms around Sherlocks neck, pulling his face into his own neck, the slight change of angle cause a hit of his prostate, making him scream, "OOH FUCK! Sorry for OOOH yelling in your FUUUUCK ear"  
Sherlock grinned at the reaction, knowing he had found the special spot, he bit his neck and pounded wildly in him, on his prostate  
John continued to scream, becoming incoherent except for a few "please" "FUUCK" and "SH'RLOCK"'s  
Sherlock grabbed john's cock and pumped at the same time as his fast thrust "cum love.. cum for me" he panted in his ear  
The touch was all it took for John to come, eyes rolling back in ecstasy as he came, becoming boneless as he did so  
Sherlock groaned as John came, but he continued thrusting in him, needing a bit more to cum as well, after a few moments of hard thrusting he climaxed hard, moaning his husband's name as he did  
When John finished coming, he had actually passed out, having been driven as he requested into oblivion, a few seconds later he was roused by Sherlock coming, he grinned at his lover tiredly, "we're going to have to do that again"  
"Oh god.. yes.." he collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily against his neck "john.. I love you so much"  
"And I adore you Sherlock" John breathed, pulling them up so they're under the blankets


	27. Chapter 27

Sherlock pulled out and moved to the side as to be spooned by John "hmm I do more.."  
"No we love each other equally" John mumbled "gnight"  
"Hmmm... if you say so" he yawned and held one of john's hand close to his chest  
John snuggled into his lover, falling into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds  
Sherlock followed him quickly and sleep for while before waking up the morning after, noticing that John wasn't in bed anymore "jooooohn...?" He called out  
John had wanted to surprise Sherlock with breakfast but after finishing cooking had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Sherlock to wake  
Sherlock called john, head in the pillow, too lazy to get out of the bed, he waited a bit then he stood up, wrapping himself in the bedsheets, getting to the living room "jooooohn.."  
John lay sprawled half on and half off the couch, in all his naked glory, completely asleep. A still warm breakfast set with a quickly made name card saying "Sherlock" on it sat perched on the coffee table by his feet  
Sherlock smiled "so cute.." he looked at john with a tender smile and leaned over him and kissing him tenderly before taking his breakfast  
John stirred at the gentle kiss. Cracking and eye open he spotted Sherlock, "No, go back to be Sh'lock, isss breakfast in bed"  
"Come with me then" he lifted him in his arms "if you were still tired you could have stayed in bed"  
"I wanted to to do something special for you" he said, grabbing the tray of food for them both  
"I know, and that's adorable but you could have waited until you're totally awake" he chuckled "but I like the idea"  
John snuggled into Sherlocks neck as they went to bed, "no time, you wake up early"  
"I could've stayed in bed if you've told me too" he smiled and put him gently on the bed as they reached their bedroom  
John paused, "hadn't thought of that" he said, laying their food out in front of him, "get in"  
Sherlock got into the bed next to john "feed me Jawn" he purred  
John took a delight in doing this, gathering up spoonfuls of his creations and dispersing them between himself and Sherlock   
"You're such a good cook" sherlock said between two spoons   
"thanks, I'm glad I have someone to feed" John said back during a bite  
"I'm sure you are, but I'm the most happy here, If you were'nt feeding me, I would die of starvation" he replied  
"I'm the most happy because I get to keep my beloved from starvation" John trumped him  
Sherlock chuckled "sure" he took a bit of bread and gave him by mouth to mouth   
John refused to take it, moving it off to the side and kissing Sherlock properly  
"Mmmm !" Sherlock protested against his lips   
"Nip don't care, I'm kissing you" he shushed him, kissing him harder  
Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck and let him lead the kiss  
Lead he did, enjoying the power he held over his lover in that moment  
Sherlock moaned quietly in the kissing, liking to be the sub sometimes  
"We aren't having sex today" John murmured between kisses, "I'm too done"  
Sherlock whined "tomorrow then ? I still want to see you in your army uniform" he replied between two kisses  
"Maybe If I'm feeling up to it" John said, nuzzling Sherlocks neck, "we can go look at murders or something today"  
Sherlock's eyes sparkled as he heard 'murders' he straightened up suddenly "really ?!"  
"Maybe, I may or may not have got an email two days ago telling us to be there today"  
Sherlock smirked "that's why I love you" he kissed him passionately  
"Love you too" John said, returning the kiss happily  
Sherlock stood up joyfully and got dressed quickly "come on John get up !"  
"You need to finish your food first" John said, laying back, spread eagle, "we aren't needed for two hours"  
"two hours ?" he sighed "oh noooo" he pouted and came back on the bed.  
"And you may be getting something else you want today... The reason I got the email is because it's an Army case, some of my old gang will be there too"  
"oooooh" Sherlock's smile widened "much more interesting then" he licked his lips "you're fantastic John"  
"That's what you think, it probably means one of our superior squadron commanders have been killed, that's why everyone's there" John said, climbing into Sherlocks lap  
"hmm hmm" sherlock closed his eyes and joined his hands under his chin "hmm yes obviously" he opened an eye as he felt John on top of him  
"Hi" John grinned down at him, "once I've recovered I'm going to fuck you so hard over and over until you're nothing but a mindless sobbing mess" he promised, pressing a gentle kiss to Sherlocks forehead  
Sherlock hummed and moved his head lightly to the side "can't wait to feel that 'captain'" he grinned  
"Oh god, they're all going to be calling me that today and I've got a limp so there will be so much terrible jokes about me taking orders like a good soldier, oh god not again" John said, face in hands, mostly to himself  
"hmm ?" sherlock took away john's hands from his face "what's the problem ?" he asked, arching a brow  
"The limp I'm going to have from yesterday's activities, plus a certain experience I had while on tour that left me with a similar, much less fun limp and had to do with taking orders"  
"yes I know what you mean but what's the link with your army mates ? " he asked "what, they're going to make fun of you ?"  
"Yes they're going to make fun of me, it's going to be terrible until we get down to business" John said, picking up a piece of food and shoving in his mouth  
"That's alright since I'll be with you, I can make them shut up if you want" he took a cup of tea from the tray and drank it slowly  
"No that'd probably make it worse, I will survive it" John mumbled, shoving more food in his mouth  
Sherlock shrugged "just wanted to help.." he mumbled back, taking another sip of his tea  
"I know, but you... You don't understand soldiers Sherlock, when we are of ether we become completely different people, the man you married isn't the same man as Captain Watson, despite sharing a body"  
"hmm.. I suppose..." he sighed and put his cup back on the tray "hope I won't embarass you in front of your friend.." he looked away  
"You won't, I'm just warning you that I will be different from my normal" John said, nuzzling his neck, "I love you so much"  
"hmmm love you too" he wrapped his arms around him "you'll still love me as captain watson, won't you ?"  
"Of course, but I will be a bit more of a dick so you may be the one not loving me anymore"  
Sherlock frowned "I don't want you to change..." he groaned "you're awesome already"  
"I know, it's just how it's going to be though" John said, climbing up and getting his uniform, "and I thought I'd only be wearing this for sex"  
"I thought too..." he bit his lower lip "god you're goregeous like this"  
"It's a bit snugger than it had been, but I suppose it helps out line my muscles" he posed for Sherlock before standing to attention and saluting his lover, "Ready for service Sir"  
Sherlock watched him admiringly "if I were your ennemy I would have abandon the fight to marry you" he grinned  
"You've already married me" he pointed out with a grin, "does that mean I can have a harem of surrendered enemies to play with while you're on cases?"   
"what ? hey no !" he stood up and frowned "I'm the only one" he pouted  
"Yes you are" John said, "though don't be surprised if the boys suggest I've had a harem, my nickname wasn't 'Three Continents' Watson for nothing, don't be too off put by their stories okay?"  
"hmmm, I'll try not to" he rolled his eyes "I was so excited about this but now I'm just thinking it will be hell" he sighed and hugged him close  
"As I said, they'll only be on about it until we get down to business then it will be fine" John promised, "we need to go now if we want to be there in time"  
"Hmm.. okay" sherlock sighed and finished getting dressed "I'm ready" he kissed him tenderly  
John walked him to the car and climbed into the passenger seat, directing Sherlock to their destination, upon arriving he quickly climbed out and saluted the group of uniformly clad men before breaking into a laugh and greeting each properly, as Sherlock came over John grinned, "gents, the man who tamed me, Sherlock Holmes-Watson"  
Sherlock was nervous but tried to hid it as much as well as he could, he stepped forward as john introduced him "glad to see you all" he shook hands with each of them  
"Oh dear sherl" began one officer, "we get that you probably don't understand much beyond your detecting and such, probably no brighter then black paper when John leaves you alone, but we thought even you might understand the need to know John's history"  
"Sherl ?" he arched a brow but just let it go "ehm John's history ?" he asked politely "what do you mean ?"  
"Sexual history, though really, as that is no doubt why he kept you, he really should have told you all this yourself" the man grinned at Sherlock, "I mean, what else would someone like John Watson settle down for other than a fantastic lay?"  
Sherlock frowned "I would prefer to go directly to the case if it doesn't bother you" he looked away, embarassed  
John attempted to break them up but was pulled away by another member, "oh a shy one are you? Well I bet he makes you scream hey?" He moved his hand down to grab Sherlocks arse which is where John finally managed to intercede, grabbing the Lieutenants wrist, "Lieutenant, I would very much like you to acknowledge with whom you are speaking, Sherlock Holmes, finest mind in the whole of Europe, and my husband. You are to keep your vulgar comments and actions to yourself and that's an order, if I ever see you so much as look suggestively at him again I will allow him to deduce you and trust me that is a far worse punishment than anything I can dish out, and you know exactly what I'm capable of" his voice was low and deathly calm before turning and addressing Sherlock with a smile, "shall we go in?"  
Sherlock prevented himslef from punching the man right in the face as he grabbed his arse, not wanting John to have problems but as he saw how John defend him he couldn't be more happy, his john was still here, he thrilled at his command voice, if he wasn't already in love he would have fall for him in a matter of second. Sherlock smiled back at John "Yes sure, lead the way Captain"  
John did just that, taking him to the DI in charge who gave them a quick debriefing, it was a lock door case, a soldier and his lover had been found dismembered and reassembled into one being with the best parts from both. The left over bits had been found outside the door which had been locked from the inside.  
"This one's original" sherlock grinned "may I see the bodies please ?" He asked the DI then turned to the group of soldiers "you all knew them I suppose ?"  
"Oh god Timmy" John muttered, upon spotting the reassembled bodies "yes we knew them both, I didn't know Tim was even back, Frank has been back for a while, honourable discharge, Tim was on his first tour when I left" John informed, "poor kid"  
Sherlock put his hand on john's shoulder as to comfort him, even though he didn't really know how act about it. Then he moved to inspect the strange puzzle body, inspecting it with his little magnifiying glass "that was really well done.. a masterpiece if I could say" he talked to himself  
"Is that salt?" John muttered, "Sherlock someone has preserved these men in salt, like curing meat or something"  
Sherlock grinned "great deduction" he stood up "what else could you say about this ?"  
"Well there's no blood and they are still in pretty good nick so they weren't killed here, but it was close enough to both here and a smoke house... Or it could be the smoke house itself where they were preserved, but it has to be close otherwise the pieces would have begun disinter grating before they could be assembled"  
"Good, very good John" he praised and smiled at him "the murderer is a psychomaniac, a crazy person, I love these ones.." he grinned "who discovered the bodies ?" He asked the DI  
"I did actually" the DI responded, "Timothy had called me a few nights ago saying he and his partner were worried about something and wanted us to speak in person, I came over and found the... The leftovers outside the door and had to break in, found them assembled on the bed"  
"So you immediatly broke the door without thinking about something else ? "  
"There was a pile of cooked body parts outside the door, I wasn't going to wait" the DI said, "what would you have done?"  
Sherlock nodded, hands under his chin "I see..." he thought for a bit in a total quiet  
John waited. After 10 minutes of nothing he turned to the DI, "He'll be like this for a while, may as well go get a cup of tea or something"  
After another round of 10 min he opened his eyes and noticed that they all left, once he joined them he asked the group "how many of you are married or taken right now ?"  
Three members of the group of 5 soldiers raised their hands, the DI and John a little away both raised their hands too, "I've only been taken for a few days," "married four years," "waiting for it to be legal in his home town" "I'm married to you Sherlock" "the wife and I have been together 10 years now"  
"Fine, what about you two ?" He turned to the others that did'nt raised their hands "single from a long time ?"  
They both nodded, the dickhead who had been picking on Sherlock earlier added, "I am strictly a one night stand man, I had a club going, everyone here had been in it... Thought John was until today"  
Sherlock frowned a bit as he mentionned John but try not to pay attention to this detail "and you wouldn't like having a serious relationship ?"  
"Why settle for one when you can have a million?" He retorted, "it's not that I wouldn't like it I just don't see the point"  
"Hmmm, I see, what about you ?" He turned to the second man "you don't want a long and happy relationship ?" He raised his eyebrows  
"My girlfriend of 10 years died in a car accident, I haven't managed to get back in the dating game since, that was 4 years ago now" he reported stoically   
Sherlock nodded "thanks for the informations" he got back to his thinking in a corner of the room  
John continued in discussions for a while until the dickbag piped up, "why John, why settle, he's just an arrogant prick, I mean sure he's attractive but he doesn't seem like much more then that" John glared "didn't I warn you about insulting Sherlock?"  
"Hey hey calm down" he retorted "I'm not insulting him, I'm just asking, I'm sure everyone else in the room wonder the same thing"  
"You just called him an arrogant prick and said he was good for nothing but sex how is that not insulting?" John shook his head, "I didn't settle, with Sherlock it isn't settling, I love him so how about you keep your mouth shut"  
"Alright alright " he put his hands in the air as he was surrending "no need to get angry just for that you know, love is just a thing that I don't really understand" he shrugged  
"Good..." John paused, "what do you mean you don't understand it? I've seen you be romantic and lovey with people before?"  
"Well, it was only on purpose to have them in my bed in the evening" he shrugged "but staying with the same person for years ! Without cheating on him or her ? I'd be so bored"  
"All your friends seem to be doing it, maybe you should give it a go?" John's sarcasm was thick but the suggestion real  
He rolled his eyes "I'm not sure this will suit me"  
"Who here can handle a knife, like to surgeon capacity, did you know anyone other then myself who knew these two that can?" John asked, turning his back on the dickhead  
Before they could answer sherlock stepped out and pointed two men "these ones, by looking at their hands you can easily deduce that"  
"Thank you love but it would have been better had they said they were" John said, "can you deduce the Lieutenant please love?"  
"Hmmm, sorry" he shrugged "the lieutenant ? You want me to deduce everything or...?" He asked, in case John would be upset by all his deductions  
"All of it, he insulted you again" John muttered, squeezing Sherlocks hand as reassurance   
Sherlock smirked and stepped in front of the lieutenant "strong soldier, have a great knowledge of blades and knives, still in service in the army, single from a long time, spending time in nightclub, has erection problems but is so ashamed of it that he criticize everybody's sexual life to compensate for, secretly jealous of lots of his soldiers for their long relationships"  
"You're holding back my love," John murmured sweetly, as the lieutenant growled, "no, that's fucking enough, who told you that? Did your fucking research when John's not bending you over everything? Or did Tim contact you, little bitch shouldn't ha-"   
Sherlock grinned wide "I don't need 'research', and I didn't even know this 'Tim' before, seems like he knew things about you that you didn't want to be revealed am I wrong ?"  
"I'm not subjecting myself to this" he growled, storming off, getting passed the police tape then breaking into a run  
"Oh fno you won't! John come on !" Sherlock began to run after him, mentally searching a shortcut "this way !"  
"Sherlock I can't run" John followed after him at a much slower pass, gesturing at the DI "please follow my husband"  
Sherlock didn't even had the time to hear John, he was too focused on catching the man, after a few moments of hard running and switching directions, Sherlock finally found him and jumped on him, blocking on of his arms behind his back  
The DI caught up easily hoisting his gun, but instead of aiming I at the Lieutenant he aimed it at Sherlock, "good work, now let him go"  
"What on earth are you..." Sherlock frowned "Oh no.. So you were his accomplice uh ? I shouldn't have focused only on this douchebag" he grunted   
"Tim was my brother, I'm okay with his flings with guys but two men can't be in a relationship, he said he could get rid of the Sergeant if I lent him my smoke house, I didn't know about Tim''  
Sherlock frowned "So you were only a pathetic homophobe ? You repel me" he groaned  
The DI just sneered unlatching the safely with an ominous click, a second later hearing the sound repeated and cold metal touching the back of his head, "move very slowly, move your gun and toss it backwards away from yourself, if you throw it towards your friend I will very happily impair you, if you shoot my husband I will very quickly kill you" John's voice could be heard saying, calm and cold as ice, "I may not be able to run but I can follow"  
Sherlock's eyes widened as he saw John coming to rescue him, his heart was beating so fast and didn't know if it was because of the gun pointed on him or john rescueing him in his army uniform  
After the DI tossed his gun away John's voice turned nicer as he said, "and all the concealed weapons I both know you have on you, go slowly or I will kill one of you... Or both depending on what you try"  
The DI got out his second gun out of his Pocket and put it calmly on the floor, trembling that John would kill him instantly.  
Sherlock took care of the one Under him, taking out 3 blades from his pockets  
"He's got a gun on his ankle too" John informed him, gesturing with his head as he knocked the two guns away  
"Ah yes" sherlock took it out quickly "done.." he also took the handcuffs from the DI's belt and cuffed the lieutenant "you won't move now"  
Together they walked the men back, putting them in the back of the police car and allowing one of the junior officers to take over, "I've decided," John began turning to Sherlock, "to put off sex for a couple days rather than just today" he informed as if it were the most natural conversation to start now  
Sherlock didn't really expect to talk about. Their sexual life now "eh ? Why ?" Sherlock asked, startled  
"Well if I can't run, I can very well fuck you which is a lot faster and harder to do then chasing you" John said matter a fact, giving his statement calmly then turning back to Sherlock, "so I'm calling sex off for a few days"  
"Oooh, I see" sherlock sighed disappointed "is it the only reason ?" He still asked, frowning  
"Yes that's the only reason" John said, "I'm sore and I need a bit of time to recover"   
"Alright" sherlock shrugged and took his hand "back home and have tea then ?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Yeah" John said, a bit miffed that Sherlock hadn't put up an argument but glad it had ended going his way, "do you have any.... Extra kinks... You want to try?"  
"You know the kink I have" sherlock sighed and looked away, not daring looking at john in his goregeous uniform  
"Yes everyone knows that all bad little boys like a soldier" John mumbled, "and the fact you've been sporting an erection of half the day helps too"  
"Hmm yes.." sherlock bit his lower lip "glad I have a long coat to hide it "he sighed  
"Not very well when you swish about everywhere with it unbuttoned so it acts like a cape" John pointed out, "I want you undressed when we get home" he said climbing into the drivers seat  
"A cape uh ? " he shrugged and got in the car "thought we weren't supposed having sex ? You're giving me hope" he sighed as he turned on the contact  
"We aren't going to have sex, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the display" John mumbled, " and I plan to play with you, tease you, because I know you'd enjoy that"  
"Oh god John.. you're horrible" he smirked "I'll be tortured and you're the one that'll enjoy this, you're a pure sadist"  
"We both have a mix of masochist and sadist in us Sherlock, I cannot enjoy one today so I shall relish in the other"  
"I'm not masochist" he mumbled then he parked the car as they arrived to their house  
"When it comes to sex, pleasure and me you are" John said, "or would you prefer to be sadist in that situation?"  
Sherlock got out of the car "hmm.. maybe a bit then" he smirked and opened the door for John "I can't be sadist at the moment" he shrugged  
"You could, but it would put off proper sex for about a week" John said climbing out, "get inside and get out of your clothes"  
"Oh god no" sherlock whined, as john spoke he smirked "is that an order captain ?"  
"Yes Soldier that's an order" John said, smacking Sherlocks arse as he passed  
Sherlock mewled of pleasure and got in the living room quickly, stripping down to nothing  
John circled his lover with a critical eye, hand gripping his cock firmly, "glad to see you standing to attention Soldier, but your posture is a bit off"  
Sherlock yelped as he grabbed him "I'm sorry captain, I didn't pay attention at my posture"  
He let go, moving behind him, pressing his body against his back, one hand on his abdomen the other on his shoulder, "arse in" he pushed his groin into Sherlocks bum, "tummy in" he pressed it it, "shoulders back and straight"  
"Y-yes sir" sherlock stuttered, straightening himself and keeping the position "is it good like this sir ?"  
John stood back and surveyed him, nodding, "better, you are to hold that position until I say otherwise, understood?"  
Sherlock gasped and nodded "yes captain" he stood still  
John grasped Sherlocks cock again, giving a quick couple of jerks before sucking on the tip of it  
Sherlock moaned loudly and moved suddenly his hips forward, realising his error he gasped "sorry I didn't mean to move !"  
"What was my order soldier?" John stood back, at ease but still looking in control  
"No move.. but you surprised me and it felt so good.. I couldn't.. I'm sorry !" Sherlock stuttered  
"That's not what I asked, now I'll repeat and you will give me a clear and coherent answer, what was my order soldier?"  
"You said to hold the position" he gasped  
"And what exactly did you do?" John growled, pushing him forward so he was bent at the waist  
"I moved sir.." sherlock tried not to fall back wards "but I didn't mean to !"  
"You still did it" John said, "you'll need to be punished for it" he landed a fairly gentle smack on his arse  
"I'm sorry sir" he yelped as he was smacked "ah ! Captain.."  
"Count them soldier, ten from now" he began giving decently firm though not painful smacks to Sherlocks arse  
''One.. two.." sherlock gasped, he felt a light pain but it made his erection even harder than before "three.. four..five"  
John finished quickly and pushed Sherlock back into the correct position, "you're going well soldier, now you have to show the ability to please your superiors completely, on your knees"  
Sherlock was panting a bit but tried as much as possible to stay still "thank you captain" he got on his knees immediatly "sir yes sir"  
John unzipped his pants, and removed his erection, "suck it soldier"  
"Yes sir" he opened his mouth wide and took the half in, sucking on it lightly  
"I said suck on it, not hold it in your mouth" John growled "suck on it properly"  
Sherlock sucked harder on it, moving his head fast while gripping on john's thighs  
"Oh much better" John groaned, gripping Sherlocks hair and moving with him  
Sherlock moved faster and took the whole member in his mouth until it touched the back of his throat  
"Enough" John gentle pulled Sherlock off his cock, "you've passed this bit"  
John's cock slipped out of his mouth with a wet obscene noise "was I a good soldier captain ?"  
"So far" John muttered, "up and bend over" he said as he moved behind Sherlock, kneeling down himself  
Sherlock did as he was told, showing his arse to John "like this sir ?"  
"Exactly like that" John said, grabbing handfuls of Sherlock plump bum and making way for him to lick over Sherlocks newly exposed hole  
Sherlock moaned loudly, spreading his legs slightly "oh god.. captain..." he bend even more, arching his back  
John played with the outside for a little while longer before forcefully pushing his tongue into the ring of muscles   
Sherlock was lost in the wave of pleasure, moaning as loud as possible, he really hoped that John would change his mind and fuck him hard  
Pulling back, John worked a finger into Sherlock pumping it quickly as he talked, "so on your application it said you were interested in becoming part of the cavalry, do you know how to ride?"  
Sherlock bit his lip "yes sir !" He moaned "I ride like no one does captain !" He pushed his hips backwards on his finger  
John grabbed lube from his pocket, coated his cock and laid back on the floor, "prove it soldier, ride me"  
"oh yes captain " Sherlock moaned, straddling John while panting hard, he empaled himself on the huge cock of his partner until he was fully in him, then he began to bounce on him with short fast thrusts  
John grabbed Sherlocks hips, helping to guide him, "harder" he moaned  
"oh captain" sherlock moaned in ecstasy, thrusting harder, then he guided john's hands to his arsecheeks "touch me, grope me captain"  
John growled, grabbing Sherlocks arse and using it to make Sherlock go faster, enjoying each and every movement   
sherlock's moans deepened as John grabbed him, he intensified his thrusts, trying his best to hit his own sensitive nerve bundle, screaming as he touched it  
When John found it, he made sure to angle Sherlock so with every downwards movement he hit it head on  
sherlock's hips began to hurt of the effort, but it was nothing compared to the huge pleasure he was feeling at the moment, he started stroking himslef, close to the release  
"No" John said swatting the hand away and replacing it with one of his own, "my job"  
Sherlock smiled and appreciate the touch, with the help of john's hand, he did not last long and climaxed all over his hand, shouting 'captain'  
John grinned wolfishly up at Sherlock, keeping him bouncing for a few more moments until he orgasmed as well  
Sherlock tried to keep his position after his orgasm, but once John orgasmed he fell on top of him  
John cuddled him close happily with a grin, "how did you enjoy sex with a Captain?"  
sherlock moaned "oh my.. I do'nt have words for it Captain, I love you"  
"I love you too sweet soldier" John said, nuzzling Sherlocks hair  
"Was I a good soldier captain ? "he purred into his neck


	29. Chapter 29

"Very very good" John flirted back, "the standing thing is actually a part of training, they get you in position then try and surprise you out of it, though not so sexually"  
sherlock smiled and kissed his cheek sleepily "I'm so ready to become a real soldier then"  
"Mmmm, don't you think that may take the thrill out of fucking a soldier?" He questioned   
"Mmmmm..I guess it will" he yawned  
John carefully lifted Sherlock, carrying him to bed, "you sleep for a while"  
"I'm not sleepy !" Sherlock whined "come on John I'm not a child I don't need a rest "  
"You're sleepy, you yawned, you sleep" John stated with an easy smile  
"yawning doesn't mean anything John" he frowned "I don't need to sleep now" he pouted  
"Yes it does Sherlock" he kissed Sherlocks forward, "and you do"  
Sherlock whined "john.. you're not funny" he pouted "but stay with me then"  
"I wasn't joking?" John said confused, "I am actually going to read"  
"yes I know that, means I won't be able to hug you while I sleep.." he pouted  
"I'll read while I sit in bed if you want" John offered, "but what has that to do with humour?"  
"hmmm yes.." sherlock replied as he pulled off the blanket, leaving space for him "nothing in fact" he yawned  
John quickly grabbed his book and climbed into bed with Sherlock, setting up with his glasses and cushion and began to read  
Sherlock settled his head on John's torso and quickly fell asleep  
John carded his fingers through Sherlocks hair subconsciously, losing himself in the fiction world  
Sherlock purred into the touch, loving when john was playing with his hair, he slept from a few hours before waking up slowly "john.." he muttered  
"Hold on I'm almost at the end of the chapter," John mumbled, then turned, "yes my love?"  
"hmmmf nothing, sorry to disturb you reading" he mumbled and got back to his sleeping grumpily  
Putting his book aside, John turned to Sherlock quizzically "what's the matter sweetheart?"  
"nothing really, I wondered if you were still here as I woke up, but obviously you were here since I was using you as a pillow. Was your book great ?"  
"Yeah I'm about half way through it now, it's quite good" John smiled down at Sherlock   
"Good" he stretched out "god my hips hurts so bad"  
John reached down, gently massaging Sherlocks hip, "that's because you are apparently the best rider ever"  
"Ah yes !" Sherlock purred, setting in a better position for John to massage him "keep doing that"  
John shifted closer as well allowing him to get a better angle on the muscles, doing sweeping circles and occasionally playing with a hair as it came into his path  
Sherlock relaxed into the sweet massage from his lover and almost purred like a cat "you're talented with your hands" he whispered  
"Thank you, I enjoy using my hands on you" John said, leaning down and kissing where his thumb had been  
"hmm me too, a lot" he sighed of contentment "do we have something planned for today ?"  
"No I thought the case would last longer then it did so what we do today is up to you" John nuzzled Sherlocks hip with another kiss  
"hmmm hmm" Sherlock simply replied, enjoying the kisses, swinging his hips lightly  
"Oi dork, stop it" John laughed, stilling his hips, "what do you want to do today?"  
Sherlock smirked "I don't really know," he shrugged "besides enjoying being with you"  
"Well continue to enjoy it" John smiled, "get on your tummy and I'll massage your back"  
"oh yes please " Sherlock laid as he was told "this is so pleasant I could almost fall asleep once again"  
John mounted his hips happily and began slowly manipulating his back to relieve pressure  
Sherlock's body was melting under John's fingers, he wished this moment would never end  
John was enjoying himself Immensely too, probably a little too much given the circumstances  
"Are you okay John ?" Sherlock asked, turning his head to see him  
"Yeah I'm fine, uniforms a little uncomfortable doing this" John got up, stripping down to his underwear and sat back, careful to keep his crotch off Sherlock, "much better"  
He looked at him as he undressed with a disappointed look, Sherlock pouted "but you where so goregeous with it" he sighed "what a shame.."  
"I'll put it on again later, but I'm busy now" John mumbled  
"Hmmm yes, both are good though" he shrugged "hm could you do a bit more on the left please ?"  
John did as he was told, body moving as he did so and accidentally rubbing his erection into Sherlocks arse  
Sherlock moaned quietly as he moved "excited by massaging ?" Sherlock chuckled  
"I-um" he shifted his hips back off Sherlock but continued massaging him, "it's not so much the massage but the naked you under me"  
Sherlock smiled, swinging his hips under him "i like it" he licked his lips "adorable"  
"Oh, no stop it this is supposed to be nonsexual massage not a sexy times massage" John whined, shifting away further  
Sherlock whined "okay okay... sorry" he mumbled  
"No it's okay I just... I can't fuck you like I want to, and with you being all slinky and sexy and I can't enjoy it as I want to"  
"Oooh... I see" he bit his lips "sorry, I didn't mean to make you incomfortable"  
"I'm not uncomfortable I just really want to fuck you and I can't" John said, relaxing more and allowing himself to rub up against Sherlock   
"Hmmm we'll just have to wait a bit then"  
"I don't want to" John muttered, massaging slightly firmer, hips shifting in time with his hands  
"Hmf.." sherlock repressed a moan "I know.. me neither"  
"But we have to, or else more sex will be postponed for longer" John grumbled, pace picking up slighty  
Sherlock whined loudly "that's not faiiir" he sighed and turned around under john  
"Hey I was just starting to enjoy myself" John cried indignantly, "turn back around"  
"I want to face you" sherlock murmured "i want to se your face desperate for more..and I want a bit of pleasure too" he pouted  
"I'm going to stop grinding you then" John teased  
"Noooo" sherlock whined "you can do it while facing me too" he pouted  
"Na I'm good" John said, moving to climb off his lover, trying to keep the cheeky grin off his face  
"No ! John stay !" He grabbed his arm and pulled it "don't go john.."  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just lying next to you" John said teasingly  
"You're way too far already" he pouted and laid on him  
John laughed, curling himself around Sherlock and rolling them to the edge of the bed, "shush you dork"  
"Am not a dork" sherlock mumbled and nuzzled his neck "am a detective"  
"Well you know what I am?" John asked, reaching down, grabbing a hold of Sherlocks arse to keep him still as he grinded into him, "horny and desperate for cock"  
"Yes you.." he couldn't finish his reply that he was moaning at the sudden move of his lover "my horny husband.." he moaned  
"But unfortunately because of my horniness I can't have the cock buried in my arse that I so desperately need" John purred in Sherlocks ear  
"Why can't you ? "He panted "my cock's entirely for you" he purred  
"Yes but my arse has been filled to the brim and beyond already, if I don't let myself heal I'll go mad with pleasure"  
Sherlock shrugged "but I do want to make you mad of pleasure"  
"Well I'd like to retain my mind rather then be reduced to a cock hungry slut that can only beg for more forever"  
"If this was supposed to stop me, it doesn't work at all !" He rolled on the bed as to top John "cockslut of mine" he groaned  
"I wouldn't be able to help you on cases, if anything I may need to be kept on a leash so I don't run off to pleasure myself whenever I can" John tried, grinning  
Sherlock frowned "but I want you now.. and drive you insane with pleasure.." he pouted  
"You're going to have to wait my love, otherwise I will turn into a slave for your cock and nothing else, being rewarded for doing things with your cock pounding into me until I'm sobbing with pleasure... Oh in that frame of thinking I would be able to help you with cases" John said then eyes widening, "no don't make me your cock slut, I understand there are benefits and no real downsides for either of us just no"  
Sherlock moaned quietly "you're just exciting me more and more by saying such things you know.." he bit his lower lip and grabbed john's cock "fuck john.."  
John gasped at the strong touch, "god Sherlock"  
"John.. if you really don't want to have sex right tell me now, otherwise I won't stop after that" sherlock said seriously  
"I- i - I don't know, I, yes.... Yes fuck me please" John's brain already having cut off as soon as Sherlock had touched him  
Sherlock grinned and coated two fingers in saliva, entering them in john's arse quickly "oh god, you're still damp in here" he licked his lips  
"Uuh how is that possible?" John stuttered, opening his legs for Sherlock   
"Well, the other day you walk around with huge sextoys in your arse so it kept being damp" he exlained as he moved his fingers harder  
"Oooooh that's not what I meant you dick" John grumbled, "I've cleaned myself since then"  
Sherlock frowned and thrusted his fingers violently "stop insulting me" he groaned "as far as I know you could've fingered yourself in the shower"  
"That's the oooooooh first time I've FUCK insulted you, the rest were terms of endearment" John moaned, "and I... Just shush"  
Sherlock leaned downwards and frenchkissed him so both of them will sush, then he add a third finger in his lover's arse  
John returned the kiss before struggling away so he could get breath that had been pushed out of him, "Sherlock!"  
Sherlock broke the kiss "yes John ?" He asked teasingly  
"Please, please" John gasped, hips moving up and legs spreading "please"  
Sherlock nibbled his ear "slutty John wants cock ? A long thick cock in his arse ? " he whispered  
"Yes please Sherlock, I want you cock please I need your cock inside me" John begged, knowing it was the only way to get what he needed  
Sherlock grinned hungrily and entered his cock easily in his arse, moaning all the way  
John exhaled as the air inside him was once again pushed from his body, using up all other air he had to moan  
Sherlock settled a strong pace, holding john's hips firmly as he thrusted in him, panting heavily  
John reached down between them and grasped his own cock, hand moving in pace with Sherlock   
Sherlock quickly pushed john's hand away "nope John"  
"Nooo, please" John whined, trying to move his hips closer to Sherlock, "pleasey please?"  
"Fuck.. you're way too adorable" sherlock murmured and stroke John himself at a fast pace  
John was about to retort but was cut off by his own moans, body working to get as much as he could  
"Nnhg John !" sherlock groaned and picked up his pace, trying to hit john's prostate at each thrust  
After a few searching thrusts Sherlock managed to find John's prostate, causing John to release a house shaking moan, "lucky OOOOH there aren't aNNNGHy people near by or we'd be arrested fOr public indie cry and noise issues"  
Sherlock smirked at john's reaction "mrs Hudson never complained" he replied before pounding onto the nerve bundle  
"AAH Mrs. Hudson is a pervert who enjoyed having gossip material with Mrs. Turner" John managed, "she told me so when she asked me to have sex with you when mrs. turner came over"  
"Ugh.. disgusting" sherlock mumbled "she's definitely a turn off, we shouldn't talk about her right now" he shook his head  
"Yeah good idea" John moaned, "she didn't want to watch, just prove we are louder" John clarified, "now please fuck me until I go insane"  
"Argh stop ! I don't want to imagine mrs hudson watching us !" He frowned and shook his head, he looked down at John and tried to reconcentrate on his lover, how his hair was messy, his cheeks red and his lips parted in pleasure  
John grinned, reaching out to the bedside table where he knew the cat ears were after putting them there the other night, and put them on his head "fuck me Sherlock, fuck your little sex kitten until he screams and begs for mercy"  
"Oh John" sherlock looked at him with loving eyes for a second, before taking a deep breath and pounding with abandon into his lover  
John gasped and moaned, hips moving back against Sherlock at an equally fast pace, hand going back to his cock so he could finish quickly  
Before John could even grab himself, sherlock took hold of his cock and stroked him fast "only me can do this" he grinned  
"Well do it then" John instructed, moving fast, "I'm so fucking close please Sir, master, Sherlock, whatever the fuck you want just please I need to come"  
Sherlock put all his strenght in stroking john while keeping pounding in him  
A few minutes after John screamed as he came, body vibrating slightly as he did so  
Sherlock didn't last longer after John came and climaxed deep in him, groaning in his deep low voice


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ from now on it will contain MrPreg so if you don't like it you should not read the following chapters

John wrapped himself around Sherlock, pulling onto his chest, "can you recover in 5 minutes?"  
Sherlock panted "what do you have in mind ?"  
"Just more sex" John yawned, "shouldn't have fucked me, now all I want is your cock"  
"Oh sure" he grinned "doesn't bother me" he pulled out and laid down next to him "just need a few minute before you'll turn me on again"  
"Might go find myself a toy" John said sitting up with a mild wince, "where did you put my tail?"  
"Hmm, in the box near the couch my dear slutty john" he grinned and stretched out, running a hand through his dark curls  
"I'll go get it in a minute" John muttered, flopping himself back down onto the bed, "love you"  
Sherlock pulled him into a sweet hug "I love you too darling, more than everything"  
"Good" John mumbled into Sherlocks skin, "actually I don't want my tail, I need something more active"  
Sherlock grinned "something like a detective's cock ?"  
"I was thinking more along the lines of a vibrator but your cock is definitely an improvement on that"  
"Oh.." sherlock shortly replied "as you wish" he shrugged  
"No I like your idea" John said, clambering onto Sherlocks waist  
Sherlock smirked and grabbed his hips "you're so cute" he pulled him into a kiss  
"Only when I'm wearing cat ears" John mumbled into the kiss  
"Not only, all the time" he smiled "your smile, your eyes, your face, your.. you is cute"  
John's face turned worried and his hands went to his cheeks" "what do you mean my face?"  
"Your whole face's adorable, the way your cheeks redennes sometimes, the happy feeling that I can see in your eyes" sherlock shrugged "as simple as that" he took hold one of john's hand and kissed the back of it  
"I'm not adorable" he whined, cheeks darkening as Sherlock kissed his hands  
Sherlock grinned wide "oh yes you are ! Even more when you blush like this"  
"Nooo" John quickly covered his face again, shaking it slightly  
"Oooh John" sherlock sat down and took off both hands from john's face "don't hide your face, love"  
"I'm not adorable, you can't say I am if you can't see my face"  
"You are adorable by the way you act too" he kissed him tenderly  
John returned the kiss reluctantly, still embarrassed slightly  
"No need to be embarassed dear" he smiled  
"Shush" John said, pulling Sherlock in for a hopefully distracting kiss  
Sherlock kissed him back and chuckled "I won't anyway" he rolled on the bed and was on top of him, holding his wrists "you're cute, nice, adorable and just perfect" he said with sincere eyes  
"I accept nice and perfect, but I wish to trade cute and adorable as they don't fit me" John joked shyly, still not convinced, "got any different compliments?"  
"They do fit you and I won't change my mind about this" sherlock thought for a bit "you're brave, wise, sweet, endearing, lovable, charming.." he paused "and cute"  
John attempted to wriggle out from under Sherlock, face burning redder with each compliment, but due to Sherlocks hold on his wrists he didn't manage to go anywhere  
Sherlock grinned wide and stare into his eyes "you can't deny the truth"  
"Yes I can, de Nile isn't just a river in Egypt" John grumbled  
Sherlock frowned "wait.. what ?"  
"Denial, de Nile instead of saying the I said de... Denial isn't just a river in Egypt... I was saying I'm in denial" John explained slowly  
"Oh, yes" sherlock rolled his eyes "you could've said it clearly you know"  
"I was... Trying to be funny... Look never mind" John said attempting to get out again  
"That's okay John, you know I don't get things like references to 'famous thing' or jokes" he shrugged and he smiled  
"can I get up or am I going to be tortured with more compliments?" John questioned, wriggling more  
"Since when compliments are torture ?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows and got off him  
"Since an angel started giving them to a peasant by comparison and he could see how untrue they all were" John clambered off the bed, going to lean against the wall  
"A peasant !" Sherlock chuckled "that's exagerate John" he stood up and came towards him "and If I'm an angel, you should be one too because you're.." he paused and blushed a bit "my soulmate"  
"I may be that but in terms of.... So many things, I am not even close to what you are" John said, looking down at his feet  
Sherlock frowned "since when you've become the bad man ? I don't understand"  
"Nothing, don't worry it's just me being self conscious and stupid, don't worry" John said  
"I worry If I want to" he came closer with a really serious look "tell me the problem John"  
"You're perfect and I... I'm not" John shouted, voice slowly going quiet again, "I don't know how I got so lucky and when you compliment me, well it makes me realise how unworthy I am"  
"I'm really not perfect John, I'm just an antipathic asshole that like to embarass people with fuckin deductions, that don't even what's going on around the sun or I don't know what and which the life revolves around murders ! I don't find something perfect in me..." he sighed "But you're the contrary of me ! You have lots of friend, you're loved by lots of people, you're brave and have a big heart. Seriously, you're the good and i'm the bad one"  
"You're clever, witty, perceptive, you're honest which not a lot of people can claim these days, you are dedicated to the friends you have and you gave your life for them for three years if you'll recall, you're beautiful, mysterious and I will forever be discovering more of you, you're a multiple faceted diamond, forever shining no matter how you are view, and you are perfection" John's words hung in the air for a moment before adding, "I am a soldier, a doctor, everyone knows of me and likes me but no one gets a depth as you give your friends, I'm short, chubby, oblivious and broken, I am not perfect, I never was and I never will be, I don't see myself how you see me, and to be truthful, that may be your flaw, falling for someone like me, so undeserving of you. It's not about good or bad it's just how we are"  
"John, you're thinking I'm perfect only because you hide the worst things I did, because you love me. I killed people, I broke the heart of the person I love most in the world by faking my own death, I even used to be a junkie.." sherlock paused for a moment and stared into John's eyes "I'm only a brain in a body, and you are a heart, you complete me John, I'd be nothing without you. You may not think you are perfect but I do, and that's the important because we love each other. I'd be the one not deserving you, I betrayed you, I hurt you... and you're still loving me ?"  
"I've killed too, broken many hearts, stood by as others fell into addiction... I will be the heart to your brain, just... Don't call me cute or adorable okay? They are the only ones I can't cope with, I can't explain it but please, if you must use them do it sparingly, I can't handle much more then that." He smiled up at his lover, throwing his arms around his neck, "I will always love you, no matter what, and I promise to always be by your side until you send me away" John's smiled broadened as he added on as a joke, "even if you become a killer like Donovan suggested, I'll be your side kick until the day I die"  
"Alright, I'll stop saying so but you won't prevent me from thinking it anyway" he smiled tenderly and hugged him close "So if one day I want to become a serial killer you'll be my accomplice then ?" he chuckled   
"Of course, can't let you run off and have all the fun without me now can I?" He teased, pulling Sherlock down into a gentle kiss  
"What a bad boy !" Sherlock replied in a grin before kissing him back tenderly, tightening his arms around him  
John hoisted himself up, wrapping his legs around Sherlocks waist and clinging on  
Sherlock managed to grab John quickly so he won't fall "hey there" he grinned "good like this ?"  
"Very good" John said, leaning up to kiss Sherlock again , "kiss me my love"  
"With pleasure !" Sherlock stepped forward so john was trapped between the wall and him, kissing him passionately  
John moaned as his back hit the wall, pushing himself up between it and Sherlock to kiss him harder and firmer  
Sherlock kissed him more passionately, making sure john won't move by pressing him harder on the wall  
John's body moved happily against Sherlock, kissing back as fiercely as he could before breaking for air  
Sherlock kissed down his neck hungrily, grinding against John slowly  
"Sherlock" John gasped, clinging tighter, moving harder  
"Oh john.." he bit john's neck hard  
"Oh god Sherlock, please... Take me to bed" John moaned loudly   
Sherlock groaned and quickly moved towards the bed, being on top of him  
John allowed himself to fall back on the bed, spreading himself out happily   
"Need preparation ?" Sherlock panted heavily  
"You fucked me 10 minutes ago I think I'll be fine" John grinned, "unless you want to, I won't object"  
"I don't want to wait more" he bit his lower lip and positionned himself, slowly penetrating him  
"Oooooh k" Johns comment was interrupted by a large moan  
"Oh my john..." he groaned as he began to move  
John guided Sherlock by his hips, urging him on, "told you... I would become... Your cock slut"  
"Oh yes, I love that a lot" he grinned and fastened up a bit  
John attempted to grin but was stopped by gasping and moaning   
"You like when I pound you don't you ?" He moaned as he thrusted harder  
"Yes" John moaned, "yes please more" he requested breathily, "please"  
Sherlock held john's thighs higher and thrusted deeper in him at a new angle  
John's cries became louder and more desperate as Sherlock moved into an amazing position  
Sherlock noticed john's reaction and keep the position but thrusted deeper and harder  
John's moans changed at the move from ones of pleasure to ones of mild discomfort, "Sherlock, not so far, please" John requested, "it hurts"  
Sherlock immediatly slowed down "i'm sorry john.. thought you were liking it"  
"I was, but you were hitting something that didn't feel right" John comforted, playing with Sherlocks hair  
"Hmmm..." sherlock frowned "shall we stop ?"  
"No no, just... I don't know what... Maybe we should stop" John said reluctantly  
Sherlock sighed "as you want..." he pulled out slowly  
"I don't want to but it's probably best" John said, cuddling up to Sherlock.

 

Over the next two weeks of their sex holiday John and Sherlock spent the day either investigating, having sex or doing the necessary survival things. One the Sunday of the second week following John woke Sherlock with the loud retching noises coming from the bathroom   
Sherlock almost jumped out of the bed "john ? what's hapenning ? " he took his pillow as a weapon "is it the black murderer ?!"  
"No" more horrible. Pisces, "though it will be if you come in here" John leaned his head against the cool tile wall, launching himself towards the toilet seconds later to throw up again, "don't come in"   
"Tell me what's happening in here !" He knocked at the door violently   
"I just have a stomach bug I'm fine" John called out, crying slightly as acid burn his throat, "just don't come in"  
"The simple fact that you don't want me to come in means that there's a bigger problem than a simple stomach bug !" Sherlock went away before coming back and opening the lock "john !"  
"Can't you stay out like I asked?" John whimpered, head resting against the floor again, "seriously I'll be fine in a couple of days"  
"Not when you're not feeling well" he help him stand "are you sick ? what are you symptoms already ?"  
"Oh please no" John said getting to his knees again after a wave of vertigo, "Just hold on, I'll get up when I'm ready, symptoms are vomiting, vertigo, tiredness, I'm really hungry, it's just a really bad stomach bug, could you get me a glass of water please?"  
"Oh poor john.." sherlock said with a sad look "I'll bring that to you" he stood and went to fetch a glass  
"And maybe something sour?" He called after him, stomach starting to settle  
"Sour ..?" Sherlock frowned but still went to the kitchen. Then he came back "here is your glass of water, also I found pickles and vinegar crisps, will that do ?"  
"Yeah the chips are fine" John said, chugging the water before eating a chip, "eugh no what was I thinking, do we have any strawberries or something, it may fix these chips"  
"Strawberries with crisps ?" Sherlock's eyes widened "you're definitely not feeling well" he frowned  
"So we don't have strawberries?" John asked, "I'm just sick ok, and I need strawberries"  
"I don't think so, maybe a strawberry flavoured yoghurt if you want" sherlock shrugged  
"That's probably better actually" John said, wandering into the kitchen, pouring an amount of chips into a bowl and yoghurt over the top before trying one, "perfect" he ate, going to sit on the couch, "would you like one?"  
Sherlock made a digusted face "no thanks ! I'll leave that all for you" he raised his eyebrows as he saw john really delighted to eat that  
"Your loss" John said happily, "I feel a lot better now thanks to this"  
"Hmmm if you say so, that's great" he smiled and sat next to him  
John slowly made his way though his food with a contemplative look, "maybe it was food poisoning"  
"Food poisoning ? Who could have poisoned our food and why ? No one ever came here beside us" sherlock shrugged  
"No I mean like improperly cooked food, leading to contamination which is called food poisoning, no one is trying to kill us"   
"Well I don't know, you're the one cooking for us" he shrugged  
"Yeah but as you pointed out, it's just been us, where would I have caught a stomach bug from" he chuckled, "if I were a woman I'd say I was pregnant, but seeing as I don't have a working womb that can't be it"  
"Hmmm..." sherlock stared at him from a moment, considering the facts  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" John questioned  
"I'm just thinking.. that's all" he said as he kept staring  
"That's not an I'm thinking face, that's your deduction face"  
Sherlock remained silent for a while "and what if I was deducing ?"  
"If you were, what is it you're suggesting? It's a stomach bug from somewhere, that is all" he exited to the kitchen putting his dish in the sink  
"I'm not sure it is actually John, we'll have to watch this out carefully I think"  
John stared for a moment, then yawning he went back to bed, "well you can be all weird but I'm going back to sleep"  
"I know I'm weird" he mumbled for himself and decided to do experiments on their food, he took his new microsope out and examinate every bit of food he would find and even the one already in the bin


	31. Chapter 31

A couple hours later John came back in to Sherlocks experimenting, "why are you wasting so much food?"  
"I'm not wasting, I'm experimenting John" he said, staring into his microscope  
"You are wasting food, look how much you've tossed in the bin" John said, eating a small section of food off the plate next to Sherlock   
"I mostly experienced on food that was already in the bin you know" he grabbed john's wirst "don't eat that John, you'll be even more sick"  
"Fine I'll make a fresh version of it" John said going to the fridge, "what is is?"  
"Well it was pasta at first" sherlock said, scribbling some notes "would you come here please ?" He waved  
John did so, "what can I help you with, and what do you mean 'at first'?"  
"I put some chemicals on it so i'm not sure it can be called pasta anymore" he said as they were turning blue in the plate. As John came over he touches his stomach at various places "tell me if it hurts"  
John made noise for a moment, then flinched, "that was uncomfortable, not painful just not nice"  
"where was the feeling of uncomfort higher ?" he asked, wandering his fingers on his stomach  
John directed his fingers to his lower middle abdomen, "just there is where it was uncomfortable, any further up and it's nothing"  
"hmmm hmmm..." sherlock palpated carefully "I feel a little something but.. can't say what it could be" he mumbled  
"I know what it is...." John looked at his feet, "you know how earlier I said I don't have a functioning womb?" He paused "Yeah well probably should have told you before, I don't have a 'functioning' one" he emphasised  
"a 'functionning' one ? Do you mean you...?" he looked up at him, confused  
"I had a twin in the womb and I absorbed her, part of doing that meant I got some womanly aspects from her and so yeah... I have a womb but seeing as it has no way to get to it I can't get pregnant, and the doctor who found it suggested that seeing as I am a male and there's no apparent bleeding it's probably not a working one anyway"  
Sherlock stared into John's eyes "and what if it suddenly worked ? what if by fucking you multiple time I sort of made it work ? maybe one day I fucked you so hard that it made a little hole and.. I could have made you pregnant ?"  
"Don't you think I would have noticed if I had an injury during later fuckings? I can't be pregnant ok? It doesn't work I can't, it's just a stomach bug" John was working himself into a stress frenzy, "I can not be pregnant"  
"All right, calm down, I was just saying... just an hypothesis" he said and turned back to his microscope quickly  
"I am not pregnant" John growled, marching out and into the bathroom, ditching his shirt and looking at himself in the mirror  
"I know..." sherlock muttered as an answer, even though John couldn't hear him  
There was no change in his bodies appearance but he was still freaking out, he grabbed the car keys and marched to the door, before turning around and going into the kitchen and holding out the keys, "I can't drive, drive me to the chemist"  
"What for ?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow but still grabbing the keys and putting his coat on  
"I need to get a pregnancy test or five and supplements because if I am pregnant this child is sorely lacking in nutrients"  
"Oh" sherlock smiled "considering my hypothesis finally ?" He grinned and got out with him, getting in the car  
"No because I'm not pregnant, but it would be irresponsible not to go through the motions" John said, taking the passenger seat  
"Hm yes of course, what will you do if you're really pregnant then ?" He turned to him "that's such an unexpected event"  
"I don't know" John said, "I really don't know" he was talking into his chest, "I don't even know if it will be safe to keep it to term"  
"Well.. you're a doctor aren't you ? Don't you know things about pregnancy and so on ?" Sherlock asked "I understand you're confused, I'm too, but I want you to know that I'll be there for you in any case right ?"  
"I don't work in maternity, I only have the basic knowledge" John said, "and yes I know you will be" he sighed and shook his head, "And if you consider the fact that I am male and that's not normal for pregnancy, so there are health risks"  
"Hm well yes, maybe a specialist could enlighten us about that" sherlock replied "I hope there won't be risk for you actually"  
John hopped out as soon as they reached the shops, taking basket and filling it with supplements, pregnancy tests and various gummy lollies, going to the counter and slamming it down before Sherlock had even entered the store, "I'd like to purchase these thanks"  
"Yes sure" replied the cashier, confused. He scanned the articles "waiting for an happy event ?" He commented joyfully  
John stared blankly at the cashier for a moment before saying, "not waiting apparently" bluntly  
The cashier shut up and at the same time sherlock appeared "you could have wait me John ''  
"I'm just trying to do this quickly" he grumbled, though gave him a cheek kiss in apology  
"Mmm sure" sherlock smiled gently as John wasn't too grumpy. They finished their little shopping and got back in the car "anything else you need before we got home ?"  
"Sweet and sour pork to go with my gummy bears" John said, "maybe something to pour over the top and maybe condoms"  
"Ugh.. does not sounds good.. yuck" he said "but if that's what you like" he shrugged  
"It will be good" John said, wandering around the shopping area until he had everything. Jumping into the car he dug happily into his food  
"Well I'll quit eating for a little time then" he looked away from the strange mix of food in john's hands  
"You can have some gummy bears if you like" he offered the untainted bag of leftover lollies  
"Hmm why not" he took some of them and eat them before driving back to the house  
Munching happily on his food he smiled over at Sherlock, "this is seriously delicious, you need to try some when we get home"  
''Glad this makes you happy but there's no way I'll eat pork with gummy bears and barbecue sauce or any of your strange mixtures"  
"But the texture, flavour, contrast - it's beautiful, please try some?" He turned his puppy eyes on Sherlock as they pulled in  
"Hmmm" sherlock hesistated a bit "just a little bit then" he sighed  
John carefully scooped a small forkful and held it out, "it's good, I promise"  
Sherlock gasped and eat it carefully "that's... ehm..."  
"Not as bad as you thought it would be is it?" John grinned excitedly  
"Ehm... I'll leave that all for you.." he swallowed thickly  
John shrugged and scurried to the kitchen, getting a large glass of water to go with his food  
Sherlock sat on the couch, a bit impatient to know if john was pregnant or not  
John, trying to prolong the inevitable sat with Sherlock, "I'll do the tests after dinner tonight, we should be able to tell if it's not just a stomach bug by then"  
"Okay then, I won't hide the fact that I'm overly stressed at the moment even if I don't show it"  
"Sherlock, why should you be stressed, you aren't the one who may be pregnant"  
"I know.. but if you are.. that's because of me then.."  
"Well it doesn't matter because I'm not pregnant, look I'll do the stupid tests now" John grumbled heading off to the bathroom with the boxes, locking the door behind him  
"Ehm.. o-okay.." he sttutered, staring at John going away, he bit his lip nervously and waited on the couch for the final answer  
15 minutes passed before John reappeared, dazed look on his face, "they're on the bathroom counter" he said, slowly taking a seat  
"What..?" Sherlock said, confused and walked toward John "can't you just tell me ?"  
"Well... They're all positive" John said, "I suppose that means... I'm pregnant"  
"Oh.. Oh.." sherlock murmured, looking around him, totally lost "so.. so we're dads now ..?"  
"I'm still going to need to do a blood test at the hospital but yeah in about 8 months we will be parents"  
"Oh god..." sherlock's eyes widened "p-parents.." he looked up at John with a quite scared look before turning away "I.. I forgot something in the car" he said before going outside  
"Come back here right now" John growled, suddenly animated, "you said you'd be there for me no matter the outcome and now you're running away"  
"I'm not running away ! I just... need something that's all !" He started hyperventilating, his shoulders tensing up  
"Fine" John said, walking passed him into the kitchen and getting his unfinished food from earlier, "grab me the chewy lollies while you're at it"  
"A-alright" he said, exiting the house and going to ther car, once in he took the lollies and a hidden pack of cigarette. He sat in front of the door and tried to light up one with shaking hands  
John waited for ten minutes before going to see where Sherlock was, upon seeing the cigarette his face turned cold, "leave"  
"Wh-what ?" Sherlock asked, droping his cigarette on the floor  
"Leave. Now." He said, voice quiet and cold  
Sherlock stood up quickly "please no ! I need you John !" He begged with red swollen eyes "I'm so scared John !"  
John took a step back, "leave and don't come back until you don't stink of cigarette smoke"  
"John..." sherlock resigned, knowing that John wasn't joking at all. he nodded and drove to the nearest shop. He bought water and mint chewing gum. He even washed his hair with the bottle to be sure there won't be any smell left before going back.  
John had locked the front door, knowing Sherlock didn't have a key and went to sit on the back verandah, hoping Sherlock didn't consider coming around until he'd calmed a bit  
Sherlock went to opened the door but it was locked, he knocked multiple times but had no answers. He waited in front of the door until John would come. It even began to rain, but he waited.  
John had fallen asleep on his chair on the covered verandah, waking up well after night had fallen and not having heard the knocking  
Sherlock waited and waited, knocking almost every hour at the door, he didn't want to go, he'll wait all the time it needs for John to forgive him.  
John finally heard the knocking at 2 in the morning when he was heading to bed, opening the door he rubbed his eyes, staring blearily at the soaked figure on the front porch, "what the fuck?"  
"Good evening John.." he stood up slowly "can I come in now ?" He asked quietly  
"Why aren't you at a hotel or something, it's 2 in the morning you must be freezing" John said letting him in, "why didn't you come around the house?"  
"I wanted to be here, and yes I'm quite cold" he stepped in and ruffled his hair "well.. I thought I'd better wait for your allowance to come in"  
"I was asleep, and you could have waited for me to let you in under the cover of the verandah" John scolded halfheartedly, "I'll just go run you a bath so you can warm up, get out of those wet clothes, and if you aren't fond of them throw them out because they still smell of smoke"  
"I could have..." Sherlok nodded "Thank you, it will be good" then once John was gone to the bathroom, he stripped quickly and threw his clothes into the nearest bin before joining John in the bathroom "done"  
"Good, now the water is fairly warm so it will be uncomfortable when you first get in, but you will adjust" John said sitting off to the side  
Sherlock nodded "thanks" he stepped into the bath slowly and sat down, breathing quietly  
"You know you're going to have to quit right? And I don't mean most of the time you survive with three nicotine patches on your arm but completely quit, for good"  
Sherlock sighed heavily "I know... but it helps my brain not to fry sometimes, and that's really rare these times, I've made lots of efforts.." he frowned  
"Yes but this discussion wouldn't be happening if it was just nicotine patches, you bought that pack, you knew I don't like you smoking and you knew that it would have consequences but you bought them anyway, with every intention I'm sure to smoke them even if I hadn't been pregnant" John said, "and there will be consequences"  
"It was just an emergency pack ! Just in case ! You know it's hard to quit smoking John.." he sighed "what will be the consequences ?" he asked carefully  
"That's not an excuse, you shouldn't have so little faith in yourself that you can't survive without them that you need an emergency pack, and whose to say this is your first emergency pack, who is to say if you've even been trying to quit at all, just hiding it from me so I won't get angry" he said, "I don't know, sex is off the table for starters"  
"Of course I tried to ! I didn't smoke since years.. only some patches when I feel really low but that's all.. you're not even considering the efforts I'm making.." sherlock whined "oh please no" he looked down at his feet  
"I'm considering the effort you made, and how little it took to make you turn your back on that effort" John said, "you deserve it"  
sherlock sighed "I'm sorry.." he stared into the bath deeply  
"This isn't a punishment to you but I am considering getting an abortion" John said  
Sherlock looked up at him with a schoked look "really ? but why ? I thought you wanted us to make a family.."  
"I do but, I'm not sure this is the way to do it, I just, I'm not comfortable with this Sherlock, I'm not a woman"  
"Yes I know that but.. we've got a unique chance to have a child that is made by us. We could adopt a child yes but.. this one has both our blood John"  
"Yeah well if you were the one that was pregnant I'm not sure you'd be thinking the same way"  
"ehm... I don't even know" he sighed and curled on himself in the bath "it's getting cold.."  
"Get out then" John grumbled, "good night, I'll be in the guest room if there is an emergency, come to me first, not your cigarettes"  
"can't I sleep with you..?" he whined "yes John... good night" he mumbled as he curled up a bit more  
"Not for tonight you can't, and get out before it gets too cold or there will have been no reason for you to have one in the first place" he exited  
Sherlock nodded and climbed out of the bath sloppily, taking towel with him and falling onto his bed, he buried his head in the pillow John used earlier and manage to fell asleep with his scent  
John woke well rested around midday then next day, only able to enjoy it for a few minutes before morning sickness set in  
Sherlock didn't sleep more than a few hours, he stayed in his bed, over thinking about John. He heard him being all sick, but he didn't dare come and see him, he was probably still upset, maybe he didn't want to see him, especialy not when he was sick  
John struggled up afterwards, desperate for Sherlock to come help him, comfort him, but understanding that Sherlock probably didn't want to be around a spiteful angry pregnant man  
After a few more noises of threwing up and whine from John, he decided to go and see, maybe John will yell at him but he wanted to be sure he wasn't dying, he stood carefully and sneaked into the bathroom "John ? how are you ?" he asked quietly  
"I feel like my intestines are trying to make their way out through my throat and I'm too weak from the throwing up to actually move, how are you?"  
"oh god.. May I help you ? I can bring you something, medicine ? water ?" sherlock asked quickly with a worried expression  
"Water, and there's a bottle of morning supplements on the counter, could you bring me the correct amount of those"  
"yes sure !" sherlock ran to he kitchen and took the supplements, he mesure precisely to took the exact amount of what he needs and rushed to bring them back to him with a bottle of water "here they are !"  
Quickly downing them John put his head between his knees to stop him vomiting again, "a hug would be good too"  
"Oh yes of course" sherlock kneeled behing him and wrapped his long warm arms around him  
John leaned against Sherlock heavily, letting all his weight fall into Sherlocks body as he sagged in newfound exhaustion  
Sherlock held him tight, preventing him for falling on the floor, he ran his fingers through john's air softly and kissed his jaw  
"We need to go home" John mumbled tiredly, "I can't do this here, I need 221B and our friends"  
"Sure, anything you want darling" he said as he held him closer  
Slowly they managed to get up and make arrangements, deciding to get the late flight home that night, John slowly packing their things as more sickness set in


	32. Chapter 32

Sherlock packed his things slowly with a sad look "so the trip is really over" he sighed  
"I need my bed and home, and seeing as we aren't going to be having sex for the foreseeable future there is really no point in us staying" John said tiredly, "maybe we can do another one some time, but really we only lost a few days"  
"Hmm hmmm..." sherlock shortly answered, staring at his luggage sloppily, what has he done ? Now his husband wasn't feeling well at all and was mad at him. And Sherlock was the one who did all this. He sighed heavily  
John moved over to Sherlock, carefully putting himself in Sherlocks arms, "please don't, I'm so tired, I don't want to deal with our problems until I'm feeling better, can you just hold me"  
Sherlock hugged him tight, stroking his back softly "I love you John.." he kissed his forehead "you still love me?"  
"Sherlock" John warned, "no matter how mad I am at you, my feelings will never change, no matter how much I hate you I will always love you"  
"John.." he hugged him tighter "you're so.. hmm.. I don't know what I did to deserve you"  
"Please just shush, I've already explained it" John said, "and don't hug me any tighter or I will throw up"  
"Sorry.." he unwrapped his arms from him and looked down "I'll finish to pack the things then.."  
"Nooo," he whined, "don't stop hugging me just be careful, I'm sick and pregnant"  
"I know you are.." he hugged him from behing, putting his hands just above his stomach not to hurt him  
John closed his eyes and sighed, grabbing the phone from off the bedside table and dialling the phone  
"Who are you calling ?" Asked sherlock  
"Hi Mycroft, yeah I know you're upset you can't do surveillance, look, Sherlock has some news to tell you" he held the phone up to his lover  
"What ? Me ? Why ?" He took the phone hesitately "I don't have anything to say.." he whispered to john  
"He's your brother, you should tell him, say hello, tell him news then explain how it's possible"  
"But whyyyyy.." he sighed and held the phone to his ear "Hi Mycroft.. Well John wants me to say that he's pregnant.. how ? Well when he was born he.. what ? Don't ask if you already knew it then !... of course he's pregnant from me who do you imagine ?"  
"Don't be a dick Mycroft" John called out as he began to start packing again  
"John said you were a dick.. well fuck you too Mycroft !.. oh Gavin that's you now ?.. Greg ? You mean ? Whatever.."  
"Oh hey Greg! Tell Greg" he grinned happily at Sherlock   
"Well Greg, John's pregnant... hey calm down ! No we don't know what name we'll give to the baby John's has been pregnant for just a few weeks !"  
"Well technically I've been pregnant for about a month" John pointed out, "tell him he will be uncle Greg"  
"Oh yes a month, almost the same, John wants you to know that'll you'll be the uncle... well we'll be back at 221B tomorrow.. yes you can come to see John.."  
"Not in the morning because I will be sick on him" John warned, finishing packing his bag  
"You can come for afternoon tea if you want.. yes yes thanks !"  
"You'll also have to contact Molly, your parents and my sister" John told him as he hung up  
"Can't I just write a text for everybody ?" Sherlock whined  
"No you have to call them" John said, "call Molly, your parents and Harry"  
"Shouldn't you be the one calling your sister ? My parents are surely already aware, mycroft has told them for sure" he said as he dialed molly's number  
"I'm the pregnant one, I've got enough to deal with you can tell my sister" John said, packing their extra bags  
"Molly ? Yes Hi, just calling to make you know that John's pregnant... no I'm not joking... just listen to me molly I'll explain you.." sherlock went on explaining everything, then did the same with his parents.  
"Molly is going to hate me when we get home" John grinned cheekily, "now my sister"  
"Why is that ? She congratulated us" sherlock said, searching for harry's number  
"Because she mentioned to me one time when she was drunk that she was glad you were gay because that meant no one else would be able to be impregnated by you and if we ever considered children she would gladly bear your children even if it was only as surrogate." John admitted, "she's still madly in love with you, and she's going to be even more insanely jealous of me then she was before"  
"But this was years ago that she was in love with me, she had boyfriends since then. I thought she would have forgot me" sherlock frowned  
"Haven't you noticed how all he boyfriends resemble you? She's been trying to make you jealous for years"  
"But she knows that I love you ! I couldn't be jealous from that, she's a nice girl really but stupid sometimes"  
"I know that but she doesn't" John said, taking Sherlocks hand and put it on his tummy, "and now she knows she can't have any of it"  
Sherlock smiled tenderly as he felt the soft warmness of john's tummy  
"Ok ok, give me the phone I have to call my sister" John said, happily dialling, "hey Harry! You know that womb I have that I was told would never work? Yeah so it works"   
Sherlock whined as his cuddling moment was interrupted, anyway he kneeled in front of him and Kissed john's stomach softly  
John giggled, shoving Sherlock away playfully as he talked to his sister, excited about something they had been joking about for years  
Sherlock whined "jooooohn come baaaaack" he murmured  
John came back within reach as he talked, "yeah you can come visit, just not in the mornings ok? Yeah see you in a couple weeks, bye" he smiled as he hung up, "is there anyone else we need to tell?"  
"Mrs Hudson perhaps ?" He said as he grabbed him by the hips once again, stroking his cheeks against him  
"Ooh yeah, good idea" John grinned, holding the phone out, "she was yours first, you can do it"  
Sherlock sighed "if I do it I could cuddle you afterwards ?"  
"Yes and you can do whatever you wish to my tummy as well" John promised, stripping down to his boxers and lying on the bed beside Sherlock   
"Hm nice" he took the phone and called quickly mrs hudson "hi ? Yes sherlock here, me and John will have a child together"  
"What, how? Who's going to be the surrogate mother, or are you adopting? Isn't it a bit soon?" She asked quickly, "I'm so happy for you boys"  
"We can say that John's the mother acutally, and no adoption that's our child" sherlock smiled "thanks mr hudson"  
"How is John the mother? Is his sister surrogating for you? Isn't that a bit of a risk with... You know"  
"No no his sister has nothing to do with this. In fact John was born with a womb because of a twin that he absorbed, it was supposed not to work, but it does"  
"You're joking! Oh that's so wonderful, well I better let you get back to the child making," she giggled and hung up abruptly  
Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but mrs hudson hung up before he could talk "hm.. ok"  
John grinned up at Sherlock, "she hung up on you didn't she?"  
"Yes, she thought we were busy at 'baby making'" he said as he came towards john  
"She's a pervert, I told you this. Cuddles?"  
"Definetely" he sighed and sat next to him "oh yes with pleasure" he ran an hand on his stomach  
"You're going to get really mushy with my tummy during the pregnancy aren't you?" John looked softly at him.  
"That's possible yes" he kissed it "I can't help it.. I have a strange feeling, that I have to take care of you even more.. I don't know how to explain that"  
"Survival instincts driving you to protect your offspring, you need to further your genes and keep them alive" John grinned, "it's very cute"  
"Hmmm if you say so" he grinned and pressed kisses all over his stomach "it's soft and warm" he purred  
John just laughed, lying back, closing his eyes and relaxing, "you have 15 minutes of tummy time, then we need to finish packing"  
"Is it pleasant ?" Sherlock asked between kisses, he hummed "in some months you'll be all round, like you ate a basketball"  
"Oh don't say it like that" John whined, "I'm going to be fat, and yes it does feel nice"  
"No you won't be fat John, just round ! It'll be cute" he chuckled  
"I'll be round, and because of all the food I'll be fat" John grumbled, "and then I'll be pudgy forever"  
"But you're two in your body ! That's normal John" he smiled "after that you'll be normal again"  
"I won't be giving birth to the fat as well, it won't go away when the baby does" John said, "ew that would be gross if I did"  
"Oh really ? I thought everthing went away" he shrugged "then you'll have to run after criminals with me"  
"Who will take care of the baby while we are running around?" He pointed out, "I won't be able to run with you"  
"Can't we take it.. ok maybe not" he sighed "well you could borrow mycroft's running machine" he grinned  
"Or because Mycroft always needs it, we could get our own? You and your family are loaded after all"  
"We could yes " sherlock replied with a sweet smile  
"Now shush and go back to playing with my stomach" John said with a smile, closing his eyes again  
"Sir yes sir" sherlock joked and got his attention back on john's stomach, running his fingers on it softly  
Slowly their 15 minutes were up and after finishing packing they were in the car headed for the airport  
They arrived at the airport and waited for their plane to come, sherlock turned to john "how are you feeling ?"  
"Hungry, sick, thirsty, drowning, everything nothing, good, I'm fine" John answer, "do we have any gummy lollies left?"  
"Oh.." sherlock replied, frowning "I still have gummies and crisps if you want"  
"Only the gummies thanks" John held his hand out, "I just need something to chew on"  
Sherlock got them out of his bag and gave it to him "here they are"  
Taking a handful John chewed them happily as they began to board  
Sherlock sat in the plane next to John, resting his head on john's shoulder  
John slept through the plane ride, mouth hanging open and head resting against the wall  
Sherlock shook him softly to wake him up "we're arrived John" he kissed him gently  
"I'm going to throw up" John warned as soon as he woke, "in two minutes exactly I'm going to be sick please get me the sick bag"  
"Oh oh oh !" Sherlock struggled to find the bag and handed it quickly to john  
John retrieved a mint and water from his bag seconds before being sick, washing out his mouth and chewing it as quickly as he could afterwards, "biggest downside of pregnancy" he muttered, tying the bag  
"I noticed" sherlock commented, he helped John to stand and wrapped an arm around his waist as they left  
They were greeted by a sleek government car upon getting out of the airport, inside were various I dreams and food saying congratulations, "GUMMY BEARS!" John squealed, happily climbing in  
"Oh god.." sherlock rolled his eyes he got in the car "a bit too much really" he sighed and smiled as John was enjoying the candies  
"It just shows how much your brother cares" John smiled back sweetly, "also how good an influence Greg is already having on him"  
"My brother doesn't care, he pretends to only" he took a candy and ate it  
"You've never met your brother then have you? If he didn't care he'd give a curtesy card only, this is care" He nuzzled his lovers neck as the car took off, "care and Lestrade"  
Sherlock hummed and smiled, helding john close "if he cared he wouldn't be this annoying" he grinned "do you think lestrade can make him change ?"  
"I don't think change is the right word, he will be able to bring out his better qualities and put others away" John grinned cheekily, "I mean, look at you, you're not nearly as much of a dick as you once were, but it's still there"  
"Hmm yes but that's not the same" he grinned "he does not have a husband a sweet as you are" he kissed him lightly  
"No he's just got a fiancé to do it" John chuckled, "Everyone's getting married now, they were just waiting on us"  
"Hmm hmm yes they'll take care of each other and maybe mycroft will be less annoying" sherlock chuckled "take your candies, we're arrived"  
Tipping half the bag into his mouth, John exited the car cheeks full and a close mouthed grin. "Fffiiilly hmmm" he said around his food  
"You looks like a hamster john" sherlock chuckled and opened the front door, letting john in before taking their luggages upstairs  
Silently laughing, John went and knocked on Mrs. Hudson's door, "Hi Mishesh Hudshnn"   
"Oooh ! Hello John ! I'm so happy for you two !" Mrs hudson greeted  
He leaned forward and hugged her, chewing a bit before adding, "Sh'lock will be down shoon to shay hi"  
"Oh yes yes, but this can wait if you too are busy" she winked at him subjectivly then she patted his tummy "so how is it going ?"  
He swallowed uncomfortably then smiled, "no we can say hi now. It's going quite well, morning sickness is terrible"  
"Oh my poor darling I understand too much !"  
Sherlock finally got downstairs "john ? Are you still here ?"  
"Yeah, just saying hi to grandma Hudson, come here" he called to Sherlock, kissing his cheek in greeting   
Sherlock grinned "Hello MrsHudson" He hugged her quickly "glad to see you again"  
"I'm surprised you two even have time to talk to me with" she raised her eyebrows suggestively, "go on, don't let me keep you, I know you've go other things to do"  
"Ehm.. yes the luggage" sherlock sighed and got upstairs quickly wishing he had something to do with john  
Giving Mrs. Hudson a tight smile, John took his exit upstairs, grabbing the smaller bags and carrying them up  
Sherlock was already in the flat, unpacking their stuff "did mrs hudson make tea ?"  
"No she's going to leave us be for a while" he shifted from foot to foot, "I'm just going to go lie down"  
"Oh right okay" he went to the kitchen to make some by himself "yes do, you must be tired"  
"Would you be able to make me some too?" He asked shyly, "just before I go"  
"Hmmm maybe" he smiled "if you give me a kiss I may do it"  
John paused but walked over to Sherlock none the less, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, "tea?"  
Sherlock kissed him back passionately "yes sure love"


	33. Chapter 33

John left the room, going to their bed and snuggling down in the covers with a quiet sexually frustrated mumble of "fuuuuuuuuuuck"  
Sherlock sipped his tea quietly and checked the news on his blog, once he was finished he sneak an eye in their bedroom see if he was asleep "john ? You're sleeping ?"  
"I almost was" the duvet grumbled, John buried so deeply within it that he was no longer visible.  
"Oooh... sorry for disturbing you then" he sighed and went to his bedroom  
Groggily muttering the duvet monster moved, making it's way from the lonely bedroom to where Sherlock was, curling itself on top of him it mumbled, "good night" and promptly fell asleep  
Sherlock grinned as he felt john curling on top of him "so cute..." he whispered and hugged him close

Slowly they worked themselves back into a home routine, two weeks after coming home it was time for John's first doctors appointment  
Sherlock woke up very early to be sure to wake up before John. Today was sort of a special day for John because he'll come back to work. So, as to encourage him a bit sherlock decided to cook breakfast for him.  
John woke up that morning feeling grungy and terrible, he rolled, hoping to find Sherlock to cuddle but coming up blank. He had yet to tell Sherlock that not also was he going to work today, he had a check up himself with one of the other in office doctors about the baby.  
Sherlock came back in the room, whispering "hello darling" he arrived in the room with a tray, and on it, eggs, toasts and coffee "breakfast dear !"  
As part of John's morning routine, his stomach had yet to be cleared of last nights food. The smell of food hit him like a freight train, and even though it was Sherlocks delicious cooking, he was sent hurtling towards the bathroom   
Sherlock looked him rushing to the bathroom "honey.." sherlock whined and put the tray on the bed, following him   
"Come in" John called tiredly, already beginning to wash his mouth out, "Sherlock I have something to ask you"  
"What is it ?" Sherlock asked carefully,   
"Well I booked myself in for an appointment with a doctor at work, ultrasound, blood test and such, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"  
"Oh ! Yes of course John, don't have a case yet so I'd come with pleasure" he grinned and took his hand  
"Yeah I asked Greg to keep cases from you if he could" John confessed, "I thought we could use the time to settle back in"  
"Oh that's why.." he hugged john softly "how are you feeling this morning ?"  
"Like death warmed up and hungry, can I go eat the breakfast you made me?"  
"Of course I made it for you" he lead him back to the bedroom  
John slowly got through his meal and dresses, ready at the stairs by seven, "we have to go now or we'll be late"  
Sherlock followed him a few minutes after "I'm ready" They got outside and sherlock hailed a cab  
They arrived writhing a few minutes, John greeting Sarah outside the front, "Lovely just on time," she remarked, "so what is it I can help you two with, broken bones, bullet wounds?"  
"Something largely different in fact" sherlock grinned "man pregnancy"  
"Aaaah" she said sagely as John wandered off to his office to prepare, "rare phenomenon but occasionally it happens, so you're here for consultations on abortions?" She looked at Sherlock presuming him to be the pregnant one  
"Emh.." he pointed john with his finger "we're here for John actually"  
She paused for a second, sighed and said, "Abortion or check up?  
Sherlock glanced up at john before replying "check up please"  
John came back over to them with a smile, "everything is set up in my office for a check up and my blood sample has been sent to pathology so I'm ready when you are"  
Sherlock smiled back at John and took hold of his hand  
Sarah nodded and lead them to her office  
John went to the bed as soon as they entered, removing his shirt and rattling off information as he did so  
Sherlock waited in the corner of the room, staring at John during the whole consultation until it was finished  
"Ok one thing before you go, while your baby won't be bigger then a peanut would you like to see it on the ultrasound?"  
Sherlock turned to John with excited eyes "yes ! Yes ?"  
"Would we be able to get pictures too?" John asked, to which Sarah nodded, moving the machine into position and starting it up, "if you come in every month you could make a month by month album of it's progress when you get your check ups"  
"That's a good idea actually" sherlock said as he stepped towards the screen, he pointed a little stain on the screen "it's this ?"  
"Actually that's just the womb lining" she shifted his finger down a bit, "that right there is your baby"  
"Oh.." sherlock commented "look John ! This is our baby !" He said joyfully  
"I can see it" John smiled, grabbing Sherlocks hand sweetly, "that's our baby"  
Sherlock squeezed his hand "I can't wait to see how he will look like !"  
"Who said it's going to be a he?" John grinned cheekily, "maybe it'll be a little girl-" "hey shush for a second there is something odd here" Sarah said  
"Oh yes maybe" sherlock replied with a smile then turned to sarah with a worried expression "what is it ?"  
She took a couple minutes, face clearing to a smile, "you see that small thing just there?" She pointed at the screen, "that's the other baby"  
"The other... there are two babies ?!" Sherlock exclaimed "we're going to have twins ?!"  
"Yep, there's two, I'll just print pictures, would you like the footage on a USB as well?" She asked  
"Wow.. it's .. wow" he stared at the screen for a few minutes "ehm yes yes usb's cool"  
John brought Sherlock down into a happy kiss, sitting up with a smile, "Sarah do you think you could survive without me for another day?"  
Sherlock kissed him back happily and hugged him tight  
"Yes dear of course" sarah replied  
"Thank you" he gave her a hug, getting his shirt back on again and grabbing Sherlocks hand, "we are going to buy some apple juice, gummy bears and celebrate"  
"Yes anything you want" sherlock smiled and hold him by his waist  
Once they'd reached the car John leaned over the bonnet and commented shyly, "maybe it's time to break your ban?"  
Sherlock looked at him with sparkling eyes "for real ?" He said joyfully  
"Well I did say celebrate" he smiled, climbing into the car, "though if you ever smoke again you will be living in a motel for a month"  
Sherlock grinned wide as he got in the car too "I won't I won't ! are patches allowed ?" He asked in information  
"Yes, one is allowed though unless there are dire circumstances" he warned, "to Tesco!"  
"Sir yes sir !" Sherlock jonkingly replied and drove him where he wanted  
When they finally arrived home, John stripped down to his boxers and sat on the couch with his treats, legs spread, "before celebratory sex, I believe this news calls for some Sherlock tummy time"  
"Hmm hmm tummy time" he sat between john legs and kissed his stomach tenderly "hmm so sweet"  
"You're talking to two remember, the one is a little lower then where you're kissing, it needs attention too"  
"Oh yes sure" he lowered his kisses "you'll have kisses too don't worry"  
John relaxed back into the couch, closing his eyes and allowing Sherlock to do as he wished  
Sherlock kept going lower and touched john's member with his lips "does this one wants kisses too ?"  
"It might" he breathed, "but isn't it tummy time now? That's not my tummy"  
"Hmmm but it's really too tempting" he whined "I can't help myself" he slowly got back to his tummy  
"I'm not saying you should but tummy time comes first" he mumbled, "feel free to suck my cock but let me enjoy this first"  
"Hmm'kay tummy time before cock time" he pressed light kisses from the top to the bottom of his stomach "john ?"  
"Yes dear?" John asked, looking down at Sherlock through tired eyes  
"Ehm.." sherlock hesitated a bit before talking "I'm still scared of becoming a father.. I'm so afraid I might hurt them or something like that.. do you trust me enough to take care of them with you ?"  
"I'm going to straight out say we aren't ready for this, but there are two tiny people inside me who really don't care if we are or not, we have 8 months to work on our insecurities and learn everything we can to make sure we are the best we can be for them, we will move all your dangerous stuff down to 221C and turn the downstairs bedroom into something fit for twins, we will baby proof every single inch of this building down to the wire and we will work on it and we will become amazing, and eve though we are scared now, the only way to find out if we will be good is to try" John sat up at this point, face serious, "I think we may need to cuddle for a bit, what say you?"  
Sherlock listened carefully to all the things John had already planned to do. It was going to be tough but he will do it anyway, for John and for the twins. He nodded at each of his sentences. "Cuddles.. yes cuddles are good" sherlock made john sat on his lap and hugged him really close to him, humming in his neck softly  
John carefully manoeuvred them so they were lying side by side on the couch, "in a couple months we won't be able to do this, my stomach will push you off by the couch" he smiled.   
Sherlock chuckled "yes true, I'll just sat in my chair next to you and take care of you" he smiled at him "does having twins means you'll have your tummy 2 times bigger ?"  
"Yes it does unfortunately, I have to fit two in so I'll stretch further" John sighed, "and I'll get bigger quicker"  
"That'll be cute" he grinned "my little john with a big round tummy" he said as ke kissed down his neck  
"You know I can't do anything other then consulting until the babies are born now, if I get hit in the stomach they will get injured" he warned, stretching his neck  
"I'll never let that happen !" Sherlock said "I promise, no one will ever touch you or the twins I swear" he rub his hand on john's tummy softly "never never, daddy's here"  
"That wasn't the point but thank you for that affirmation, I can't run with you in alleys or fight bad guys anymore, we have to leave that to the police now, because I won't be able to stand it if you get hurt and I was unable to help"  
Sherlock sighed "i understood that.." he looked down "i'll be doing that by myself then"  
"No you bloody won't, you have a husband and children now, you will not be putting yourself in more danger then you need to!"  
"How can I work then ?" He asked carefully "investigate at home ?"  
"No you can still go, just leave the chasing to the police" John said, "I don't want to stop you I just need you to be safe"  
"Yes right, don't worry I'll be safe" he smiled reassuringly  
"Good, now I believe we were celebrating, when are my gummy lollies?"  
sherlock glanced at the floor and grabbed the bag of gummies, handing them to john "here they are"  
"Good, now we need to find something for your mouth to do" he flirted grinning cheekily  
sherlock grinned back" i'm sure i can easily find something to stuff my mouth" he replied, hands sliding on john's butt


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm sure you can" John purred, shifting up a bit and into Sherlock   
sherlock leaned up to kiss john passionately, his hands wandering in john's pants, gently stroking him  
John returned the kiss with urgency, rolling on top of Sherlock and accidentally toppling them to the floor, "oof!"  
"oh fuck ! " sherlock said quickly "are you hurt ?" he said as he helped john out  
Giggling John responded, "I'm fine, but maybe we should move this to a larger surface?"  
"bedroom, here we go !" he lifted john in his arms in bridal style "you better enjoy this now because I won't be able to carry 3 persons in my arms at the same time"  
"You better enjoy this now because in the last months we may not be able to have sex" John commented, cuddling up to Sherlock "but both will come back with time"  
sherlock whined "will be a really though period then" he carefully laid his husband on the bed "my dear john" he climbed on top of him  
"Get back up strip then come back down" John commanded, taking off his boxers as he did so  
"as you wish love" sherlock got back up and stripped down to nothing quickly before coming back in  
Having skin on skin for the first time in weeks John sighed in relief, grasping at Sherlocks skin with sudden desperation, "kiss me please"  
sherlock took hold of john's face with both hands and kissed him desperately with all the lust he kept during the week of punishment, he softly moved above him, rubbing their bodies together  
John moved against him harder, kissing him back as he grabbed at Sherlocks back and hair trying to bring him closer  
Sherlock grinded into John fastly, being overexcited and already hard as steel, he slided an hand between their bodies to reach both their cocks and stroked them  
John pulled back gasping, "no, not yet I don't want to come yet, you need to get inside me"  
"but I might hurt you if i penetrate you won't I ?" sherlock breathed  
"Then prep me, there lube in the drawer" he pointed over to the bedside table, "but do it quickly"  
"well sure I'll do but I meant if I hit your womb or something like that ? it did hurt you when we first discovered you were pregnant"  
John sat up, looking grumpily at Sherlock, "do you want to have sex or not?"  
"yes yes of course !" sherlock made john lay down again before opening quickly the drawer to grab the lube "I was just worried I might hurt you that's all" he mumbled as he coated his fingers and entered one in john's hole  
John gasped then commented, "I'm the doctor, and considering female pregnancies sex is fine" he grumbled, "I'll tell you to stop if you need to"  
"Alright, tell me as soon as it hurts you !" He said as he worked his fingers in and out  
"I ooh don't think it will hurt mmm me" John moved his hips with it slightly  
"We never know I prefer to be careful !" He said, adding fingers quickly  
"True" he relaxed back into the bed, working to move his hips harder  
Sherlock scissored him for a few moments "ready ?"  
"Very ready" he moaned, holding his legs up and out, "please in me now"  
"Oh yes with pleasure" he entered him with a huge moan  
John unintentionally giggled as his nerves were tickled oddly, "sorry"  
sherlock grinned "that's adorable actually"  
"Oh shoosh, sex isn't supposed to all serious anyway, it's fun and love and that's what we are doing so please let's enjoy the sex and ignore my giggling okay?"  
"yes yes love" sherlock chuckled and started to move in him with long and deep thrusts  
John wrapped himself around Sherlock, pulling him closer to him  
Sherlock moaned of pleasure, giving intense movement in john "god.. it was so hard not to fuck you during these weeks, I feel like i'm in heaven now"  
"You have no idea" John gasped, body quivering, "I'm so close already"  
"Oooh" he grinned "so I should make this last" he slowed down a bit his fast thrusts  
"No please" John whined, moving his hips harder, "please we can make it last later"  
Sherlock chuckled "I love when you're so desperate for my cock" he stopped for a second before setting a powerful and fast rhytm into john's tight arse  
John cried out, louder and louder with each thrust "OOOHnly because it's been so long"  
"too fuckin long" Sherlock groaned, he angled his thrust as to hit hard on john's sensitive point "fuck i'm so close too ! John !"  
At the thrust to his prostate John wailed, coming convulsively between them  
Sherlock moaned louder gradually, as John came he groaned and a few thrusts later he came hard  
John lay panting with a small smile on his face, "a good re-entry into sex I think"  
"very ... very good" he panted back and hugged him "fuck I want to stay like this forever" he mumbled  
"Well at some point the babies will need to be born so how about you just stay here for a while?"  
"Hmmm good for me" he smiled and kissed him sloppily "i love you John"  
"Love you too" John drew Sherlock closer into him, body relaxing entirely as he began to dose.  
Sherlock hummed in content "what hour is it already ?"  
"What ?" John said, "just go to sleep Sherlock, we have the day off"  
"Hmm I'm not really sleepy right now" sherlock pouted  
"Well I need to sleep so shush or leave"  
John came up behind Sherlock and nuzzled his neck, "I'm not trying to be rude, I'm old and pregnant, I need rest if I want to top"  
"Right" he smiled a bit and kissed his forehead "I'll find something else to do then, I'll let you sleep"  
"Thank you" John said, laying back down to sleep  
Time passed quickly for the couple, John becoming rounder and rounder, it was bordering on 4 months pregnancy when John felt the kicking. He had been laying on the couch on a Saturday afternoon when the fluttering began, "Sherlock... SHERLOCK!!!" He murmured the screamed, "COME QUICKLY!"  
Sherlock was busy experimenting when he heard John " what ? What's happening ?" He rushed to the living room with his glasses and gloves for experimenting "are you alright ?!"  
"Hands" John said, grinning like mad, "give me your hands" he held out his own in encouragement  
Sherlock took off his gloves and and showed his hands "what ?"  
John smiled, taking his hands and directing them to the upper side of his bulging stomach, "feel that?"  
Sherlock's eyes widened "it's moving inside !" He said, schocked "oh my god they're moving John"  
"Yep, they feel like runners to me" John joked, "how amazing does that feel?"  
"Yes or karate kids" sherlock chuckled "it feels.. it feels like they're already here.. wow" he smiled at john "it's wonderful !"  
"We are going to be parents in 4 months" John said, "these little bumps are tiny people, our babies, love."  
"oh my god... that's unbelievable.." he caressed his stomach softly "that's amazing.. my god.." he kissed him tenderly  
"Ohh talk again" John said, pushing away from the kiss, "talk to my stomach, quickly"  
"ehm, yes sure" he put his hands on each side of his round stomach "hey there, daddy's talking. I'm really really impatient to see you both and mommy too" he grinned at john  
The kicking became harder and more frequent, seemingly happy to be address, "go easy little one you'll create bruises" 'mummy' said  
"does it hurt you ?" sherlock asked, concerned "don't kick your mom little ones or daddy won't be happy " he warned jokingly "when can we know if it boys or girls ?"  
"No it doesn't and at my next appointment on Monday" John said, "though you have casework to catch up on then"  
Sherlock whined "promise you'll text me ! I want to know who's hiding in this round stomach" he grinned   
"I will, and you'll get to see the ultrasound footage when I get home, so I can show you them" John stroked his hair gently, "keep talking to them, they like it"  
"thanks ! you're the sweetest husband !" he grinned "do you think they can hear me anyway ?" he asked "here's daddy talking to mom's stomach,"  
"Oooh! If their reaction is anything to go by, yes they can hear you" John giggled, "it actually tickles a little bit"  
"that's adorable" sherlock smiled wide "they're already as strong as you are John ! "  
"They really are" John said, bringing Sherlock up for a kiss, "I'm so happy Sherlock, this is just another step in our life and I'm so happy to share it with you"  
"me too John" he kissed him back tenderly "before I never thought about having a family but now it's so close to become true it's.. really incredible" he beamed at him  
"I love you" John murmured, beginning to cry, "I love you so much"  
"I love you even more" sherlock hugged him close "oh no don't cry love"  
"I can't help it" he blubbered, "it's the stupid hormones, but don't worry they're happy tears"  
"oh John" he kissed him tenderly "you're so sweet" he kissed both eyes and wiped his tears away "better like this"  
John fanned his face, trying to get the tears to stop, "oh god Sherlock it won't stop, I'm just so happy and everything is so wonderful, oh geez"  
"shhh calm down love" he stroked his hair gently "breath slowly right ? I'll make you tea if you want"  
"Yes please" he sobbed, starting to lengthen his breaths, attempting to calm down  
Sherlock gave him a last kiss on his forehead and went to the kitchen "my little john's being all sensitive that's so cute" he commented as the phone rang   
John slowly pushed himself halfway up before giving up, "Sherlock could you get the phone please?" He croaked, "and put it on loudspeaker so I can hear?"  
"Ah yes sure !" Sherlock quickly grabbed the phone and put it on speakers "hello ? sherlock and John listening !"  
"hey ! it's greg, how are you two ?"  
Greg's voice sent John into a new wave of tears, "it's uncle Greg babies, he called because he knew you were active, hi Greggy"  
"oh why are you crying John ? did sherlock made something or what ?"  
"Hey I didn't do anything" sherlock complained "he's juste really sensitive, he's happy in fact"  
"oh right, may I come to see you both ?"  
"Yes please come, the babies moved Greg! They moved!" He called out, "they're really in there I'm not just fat"  
Greg laughed "alright I'm coming then ! I'll bring Mycroft if he's not too busy. Uncle greg is on the way !"  
"oh no please don't I'm sure he's busy" sherlock responded as greg mentionned his brother  
"Bring food and tea and Mycroft! I'm so happy Greg it's so beautiful" John called, "we need to celebrate"  
"alright ! I'll be here in no time ! see you !"  
Sherlock brought the tea to John "my brother really ?" he whined  
"He's an uncle too, if one is coming the other may as well, and Mycroft knows after the last time he was here not to anger pregnant John" John said, referring to the time the man had visited two months prior, when he had made comment about John being the 'woman' of the relationship and sent John into an unadulterated rage filled rant on double standards and hypocrisy, screaming at him to get out before he got a knife and started swinging  
"yes true" Sherlock chuckled at the memory and handed john a cup of tea. He looked at himself in his pajamas bottom and with his experimenting googles "I shall take a shower and get dressed if they come over"  
"Can I join you?" John asked, tears finally beginning to subside as other emotions took over  
Sherlock grinned "yes sure". He grabbed john's hands and helped him standing up  
John followed along behind, glad he hadn't reached the waddling stage yet, "we have to make it quick or we will still be wet when they arrive"  
"Yes unfortunately" sherlock got rid of his pajama bottoms quickly "need help to undress ?"  
"Ooh yes please" John said, holding his arms up and tried to shuffle his pants down with a small hip wiggle  
Sherlock chuckled "you're so cute" he helped him out and took off all his clothes before giving him a little kiss  
"Thank you" John said, returning the kiss sweetly, happy smile on his face as he gently stroked his tummy, "come on, water, shower go go go"  
Sherlock turned on the shower and the hot water fell on them, sherlock held his husband close to him and softly washed his body, being really careful around his tummy  
John cuddled closer to Sherlock, nuzzling and rubbing against him lovingly  
"Hmmm my johnny darling ~" he kissed his neck playfully  
John arched his neck as an invitation, expression turning flirtatious, "yes my love?"  
"Hmmm.. if only we had a bit more time.." he breathed, groping john's arse  
John ran his hands down Sherlocks chest slowly with a nod, "if only"  
Sherlock sighed and too his hands off John to wash his hair, softly massaging john's scalp  
"No no no, keep touching me" John said, pressing closer despite his stomach, "we can be quick"  
Sherlock bit his lips in hesitation but finally went to grope john's arse again "very very quick then" he said  
"I'm fine with that" John said stretching up and kissing Sherlock hungrily, "we need to celebrate after all"  
"Hmm celebrating all day ?" Sherlock grinned and turned John around, rubbing himself against his bum, moaning slightly  
"Maybe after the others leave yes" John said, "but for now we will just have a quick one"  
"Ooh yes" sherlock agreed joyfully, he slipped an hand under john's stomach to look for his member and pumped it softly, pressing kisses on his neck  
John gasped in surprise, moving back into Sherlock, rubbing his arse gently against his crotch  
Sherlock hummed against his skin at the sudden movement of his husband, he pressed closer to him, rubbing his cock between his arse cheeks  
"Ok ok, enough, we have to be quick you need to prep and fuck me now or we need to stop"  
Sherlock bit john's shoulder as he talk "I hate being quick.." he sighed and made john bend over the shower wall a bit and he stick two fingers slick with soap and water in his hole  
John moaned quietly and pushed back on the fingers, "so do I but I enjoy you"  
"I know you do" sherlock replied ironically, he made his fingers move quickly but enough to be sure John was ready "ready for something much more huge ?"  
"Yes, please" John said, displaying himself more to Sherlock   
"Good" sherlock couldn't help but groaned as he entered John balls deep  
John gasped quietly, pushing back into Sherlock as he moved  
"Jo-oohn.." he stuttered in pleasure, moving already in him, sherlock bit john's neck as he moved  
Moaning, John tightened his muscles, trying to speed up the experience for them both   
"Oh fuck !" Sherlock groaned, fastening his movement and pumping john's erection at the same time  
"Ah! Ah! Please Sherlock!" John cried out, moving his hips as much as he could, "more please"  
Sherlock held his hips with one hand and moved as fast as he could, slapping violently against John's butt  
John was wailing at this point, begging for more, "I'm so close pleeeeease"  
"Cum John ! Cum for me !" Sherlock almost shouted as he pumped john's erection quickly  
John came quickly, quivering and moaning in pleasure, Sherlocks name on his lips  
Sherlock followed just after, john's muscles tightening around him sent him to heaven as he bit down john's shoulder  
John looked down at his shoulder once they had calmed, noticing it bruised and slightly bloody, "am I tasty?"  
"Yes.." sherlock breathed and noticed how red he was "oh god I'm sorry ! I didn't control myself i'm sorry !" He kissed the bruise  
"Don't worry my little vampire, it's fine" John said, carefully wiping his blood off Sherlocks lower lip  
Sherlock smiled sweetly "I didn't want to hurt you" he whispered softly and licked off the wound  
"You didn't, I hadn't even noticed that you'd broken skin until I looked" John promised, shifting to face him and stroked his hair, "let's wash and get out"  
"Hmm right" sherlock kissed him softly and spread water on him  
Washing each other slowly they managed to get out in ten minutes, with a quick towel dry John put on pants but left his top half exposed, towel over his head as he walked back to the lounge.


	35. Chapter 35

Sherlock followed him, fully dressed but still his towel on his head "you should put on something or you'll catch a cold love"  
"Nothing fits me, and anything that does is in he wash, just turn the heater on I'll be fine" he mumbled, his tummy walking into someone, "hey Greg"  
"Hmm as you w.." sherlock noticed the presence of his brother and greg "you could have knocked"  
"Hey John ! Glad to see you mate ! How are you ?"  
"Good, great in fact, the babies were kicking for first time, I started crying" John said, leading them in, "did you bring food? And Sherlock they probably did knock we were in the shower we aren't going to hear something over the water that's down a flight of stairs" he pointed out  
Mycroft followed John in the flat, bringing a box with him "Of course we brought a cake !" He said joyfully  
"Did you bring gummy lollies as requested?"  
"I did !" Greg replied, giving john a plastic bag full of gummies  
John happily stuffed his cheeks with lollies before offering them around, "they need some crishps" he said  
Sherlock smiled and refused the gummies politely ''no thanks love, there's crisps in the kitchen if you want"  
"Ok" he left, ducking his head back in a second later, "Myc, let them eat cake ok? It isn't just yours. Anyone for tea?"  
Sherlock giggled at john's comment "tea for me thanks"  
"I'll take tea too thanks !" Greg added  
"I brought this cake to share it of course" mycroft groaned "tea would be lovely"  
John vanished again behind the door with a nod quickly locating the crisps for himself then setting about making tea  
Greg followed him "do you need help with something ?" He offered while the two brothers stared at each other quietly  
"uuh yes I do, would you be able to carry the boys tea out, I can only do one at a time, I get quite nervous when my hands are full that I'm go into trip and land on the babies" John admitted, one hand out as safety as the other did the jobs  
"Sure, no problem" Greg smiled and grabbed the tray with cups of tea for everybody and offered them to the brothers "here's the tea"  
Mycroft smiled at greg and gave him a quick kiss as he gave him his cup  
Sherlock made a disgusted look "please could you not do that in our home ?"  
"Oh shush Sherlock we've had sex in Mycroft's he can kiss in ours" John reprimanded, "though he didn't know that"  
"not in front of me !" sherlock complained "I really don't want to see that"  
Mycroft frowned and swore quietly while Greg almost shouted "you did what ?!"  
"You weren't dating him at the time and he was being a prick, it happens" John assured, then turned to Sherlock "you'll be rewarded if you're nice"  
"I didn't expect this from you guys" greg said and chuckled a bit, he gently stroked mycroft's hand "calm down myc'"  
Sherlock grinned at john "i'm always nice"  
"I was grumpy, I like sex, it seemed like a good way to get back at him... It happens" John smiled back, "he shouldn't have let us stay over, also Sherlock no you aren't. Now cake!"  
"Yes I am.." sherlock groaned  
Mycrfot's eyes lit up as John talked about cake, Greg stood up "I'll cut it, don't move John I'll do it" he said politely  
"Thank you Greg, what do you say we ditch the Holmes boys and run off together?" He joked with a cheeky smile  
Both Mycroft and Sherlock lifted their heads and looked at them "What ?!" they said at the same time befote looking at each other awkwardly  
Greg laughed at the reaction "well, this is a really tempting option John, but their reaction was so funny and cute that I would rather stay with myc'" he chuckled  
"Yeah I have to agree" John said, kissing Sherlocks cheek happily  
Sherlock couldn't help but smile a bit a the gentle kiss   
Mycroft frowned then turned to Greg "shall I receive a kiss too ?"  
"I think we might kiss later, just to keep your brother happy, we are celebrating his family today after all" Greg said as he sliced  
Mycroft sighed and sipped his tea quietly as Sherlock grinned and sticked his tongue out to him  
Greg came back with the cake "who wants some ?"  
John put his hand up while the other two called, "me!" "Could I have a large piece please?"  
Greg gave a normal slice to Sherlock and a larger to John, then turned to Mycroft "just a .. little one please" mycroft said halfheartedly, knowing he sould be careful because of his diet  
Greg ignored this, knowing Mycroft enjoyed cake and gave him an equal piece to Sherlock, "just eat it, I know you want it" he said, settling with his own piece  
Mycroft smiled gently at his lover and ate his cake, sighing of pleasure  
"not so bad cake" sherlock commented  
John was already on his second piece, nodding happily, "delicious, where'd you get it?"  
"from the bakery down the street" greg answered joyfully "we will definetly go there again !"  
"Mmm absolutely, do the just have generic cakes or do they do custom cakes too?"  
"I think they do both, I didn't have the idea to ask" greg said and shrugged "we'll ask next time"  
John nodded, "there are many things we are going to need cakes for soon, I'm not going to want them all to look the same"  
"oh yes of course !" greg smiled "when will you know if it's girls or boys ? I want to know too !"  
"I'm going in on Monday, when you and Sherlock are doing paperwork" John said, "I'll come tell you both afterwards"  
"oh right good ! I look forward to it"  
"me too !" sherlock added  
The quickly went through their cake and tea, talking for a while before they left. The rest of the day and Sunday went quickly, and suddenly it was time for his appointment, he dressed and got a lift to the doctors office becoming a jittery ball of nerves as he got closer to arriving  
Sherlock was as bored as possible at greg's office, forced to do some paperwork, he constantly sent text to John   
Are you arrived at the doctor's ? SH  
And now ? SH  
I'm bored John SH  
Please answer SH  
I'm here now - JW  
I'm in the waiting room - JW  
I'm bored too - JW  
Still waiting - JW  
When John was called in he stopped texting Sherlock, too nervous to say much  
Give me news as soon as you get out SH  
I can come and fetch you if you want SH  
Sherlock put his phone back in his pocket and sighed heavily  
Yes come get me - JW  
John wiped happy tears from his face, video and pictures in hand as he waited for his lift  
Sherlock stood up immediatly as he received the text and ran to the hospital, once he arrived he saw john waiting. Sherlock jogged towards him and hugged him tight "jooooohn !"  
"Who would you prefer to name? Our boy or girl?" John laughed happily through his tears, hugging him back  
"We've got both ?! God that's wonderful !" He kissed him passionately  
Kissing back, John laughed, nuzzling his lover gently, "I promised to tell Greg when I found out, we can't just make out on the sidewalk like teenagers"  
"Greg can wait" sherlock chuckled "why not ? Do you prefer to go and fuck in mycroft's house ?" Sherlock joked  
"We can celebrate later, for now we need to go see Greg" John smiled, "I thought you were bringing a car?"  
"I parked it not so far" he pointed the police car with the lights on "I used this so I could arrive quickly"  
"You're such a dork" he laughed, wandering over and climbing in, "let's go then officer"  
Sherlock purred as he called him officer "don't give me ideas like that or I will definetely take you to jail"  
"Maybe some other time, we always seem to get rough during role play" John commented, "come on let's get to Greggy"  
Sherlock bit his lips "oh yes we do, I look forward the day I could fuck you as rough as I can" he turned on the car "greggy ? since when do you call him like that ?" he asked as they drove to scotland yard  
"Since I got pregnant and hormonal, you may want to watch your tone mister, I am an inch from rage at any moment, and I've got a craving which makes it worse" he warned   
"Oh.. right, sorry" sherlock decided to shush a bit about his feelings and did not speak until they arrived at scotland yard, he parked the car and opened the door for john  
"You haven't answered my question yet" John said, somewhat softer as he reached for Sherlocks free hand  
"What question my love ?" Sherlock replied, helping him out and walking over greg's office  
John pulled him to a halt and smiled, "which one do you want to name, the boy or girl?"  
"Why ? Are we going to name only one of them ?" He asked, raising an eyebrow  
"I was thinking we could both give one each their first name then swap for middle names?" John suggested  
"Something like John william and Sherlock Hamish ? I thought we had a little girl too !" Sherlock chuckled  
"No you dork, we pick a first name for each, you pick a first name for the girl and I the boy, then we swap and I pick a girl middle name and you do the boy or vice versa" John explained, "look we need to go talk to Greg now or else he'll get huffy, he's watching us"   
"Oh right yes" sherlock nodded "we'll talk of baby names when we'll get back home then" sherlock grinned and gave him a sweet kiss before entering greg's office  
"Hey Greggy, we got the best of both worlds" John announced  
"Hey johnny !" Greg replied teasingly "you have both ? This is amazing ! I'm happy for you two !"  
"Yeah! It's great, want to see the pictures?" John said, holding them out  
Greg and Sherlock said at the same time "yes !"  
He passed a couple to each of them with a smile, "I have the video here too if I can plug the USB into your computer?"  
Sherlock stared at the photos with a huge smile, saying 'aaaaw' each time  
"Yes sure you can" greg answered  
John quickly set it up, clicking open the file and pressing play, "come look at our children, our baby girl is sucking her thumb up the front if you come quick"  
Sherlock hugged his husband close "they're adorable John ! The most perfect babies in the world"  
John shushed him quickly and pointed, a second later the less visible baby kicked out, "that's when I started crying, because I felt him do that as I saw it" John said, kissing Sherlocks cheek, "they're perfect"  
"Aaaw John I wish I was there with you" sherlock ran his hands over his stomach  
Greg smiled at them "i'm glad you two are happy !"  
"It's wonderful Greg" John smiled at the video until it finished, "speaking of happiness, when are you and Mycroft tying the knot?" John asked, rearranging himself and Sherlock so he was sitting in Sherlock's lap, both their pairs of hands on his stomach  
Greg blushed and and scratched the back of his head "O-oh I don't really know.. we didn't talk about it much"  
"Are you sure you don't mean that you didn't talk much at all?" John asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "if one of you were the same as me you'd be pregnant by now"  
"Oh sush already" Greg blushed and looked away "m-maybe one day, we'll see, I'll tell you alright ?"  
"Hmmm sure" John smiled, "we should probably go home anyway, if you two are done working?"  
"Oh yes sure !" greg said with a smile "see you later then !"  
"Yes, see you" sherlock stood up and lead John out of scotland yard  
John happily followed after, pictures and USB in hand, "Sherlock slow down, I'm going to trip" he whined  
"oh I'm sorry" Sherlock slowed down a bit "I didn't even notice I was walking faster sorry love"  
John tripped anyway, falling quickly and landing thankfully onto his side, "oof! Ow"  
"oh crap !" Sherlock helped him out "you know what ? I'll call a cab"  
"Oooh ow, yeah probably a good idea, I think I need to go back to the doctors" he said, sitting up with a long wince  
"why that ? did you hurt yourself ?" sherlock asked concerned and stopped a cab as it passed by  
"Yes, yes I did" he winced again, "oooh that really doesn't feel good" he clutched his stomach, "please quickly get me back to the doctors office"  
"Yes right now !!" Sherlock helped him to get in and instructed the cabbie to go as fast as possible to the doctor's office  
John was rushed in to a room where the doctor just attending him buzzed about around him, after several tests and an ultrasound he turned to John, "there's some deep bruising, which means you are going to have to be on bed rest for the next few weeks, because of this I'm putting you on partial to full bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy, no vigorous activity, sex is allowed but only if you're careful, and I want you to be watched and cared for for at least the next three weeks, okay?"   
"Oh god I should have been more careful" he hold johnns hand tight "I'll take care of you ! I promise I'll be here for you dear" sherlock promised, very worried  
"It wasn't your fault love" John assure, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb, "I'm front heavy, I've been falling over heaps lately, it was bound to happen at some point, but thank you love"  
Sherlock smiled tenderly and pressed a kiss on his stomach "you'll stay in bed as long as it's needed and I'll do my best for you and for those little ones" he said as he gently caressed his tummy  
After getting a prescription for babysafe painkillers they departed, John grabbing all his essential electronics and food before setting in their bed. "Here's to the most boring period of my life" he said, hoisting a glass of orange juice in cheers  
"Oh don't say that like it's torture ! You'll stay in bed all day and I'll be here to fulfill any of you desire, don't complain" sherlock chuckled


	36. Chapter 36

"Yes but that also means that you don't get cases for the next three weeks at least, boring for you too, I can't even have second hand fun from you"  
Sherlock sighed and let his head fall on the mastress "yes I knooooooow" he whined "may I have a bit of tummy time right now ?"  
"Be my guest" John said, stripping off his shirt and pushing the blanket down a bit  
Sherlock smiled and made his way between john's legs to reach his stomach. "Hey there babies, you probably have been scared when you suddenly fell. John and I were scared too ! But now daddy will take a good care of everybody" he said as he pressed a kiss on his tummy  
John smiled down at him, one hand playing with his dark curls, "you know they probably didn't notice anything more then a slight knock"  
"It probably wasn't pleasant anyway" sherlock pouted "I was just trying to comfort them"  
"I know and it's sweet, I was just saying" John giggled and pulled Sherlock closer to him, "you can go back to my tummy in a minute, for now just kiss me"  
Sherlock allowed himself to be pulled, being careful not to push on his stomach and kissed his husband tenderly  
"I adore you" John whispered when the kiss was over, moving him back down  
"And I love you even more" Sherlock purred, stroking his tummy with his palms  
John relaxed back into the bed, in his happy place.  
A month later it wasn't the same story, "for fucks sake Sherlock I want to go outside!" He argued angrily  
Sherlock sighed "you can't go outside and you know it John ! I can open the window if you want fresh air but that's the only thing you'll get"  
"Ooh fresh air" John said sarcastically, "because that's the reason I want to go outside, I'm going mad in here, I'm so fucking sick of being in here" he growled, getting up and heading for the stairs  
"John don't !" He grabbed his arm and prevented him for going out "you have to stay here until the end of the pregnancy ! I'm not happy either not being able to work but you just can't go !"  
"Ah but that's not true is it, you've been taking cases for the last week and doing them by email and Skype haven't you?" He hissed, "I'm sick, tired and pissed off, let me go before I punch you"  
"You won't punch me and you'll calm down !" Sherlock groaned, grabbing both his wrists and trying to push him back in his room "I'll bring you anything you want but just go in bed !"  
"I want outside!" John said,trying to wrestle his hands away, "I want away from this fucking flat"  
Sherlock sighed "alright, we'll have just a little walk but then you'll come back to bed ! Right ?" Sherlock offered  
"No! I don't need a chaperone, I'll go out by myself and come back when I'm ready" he pushed past him  
"Just say it if I'm bothering you !" Sherlock groaned "and what if you fell or hurt yourself and there's no one to help you ?" He said as he followed him  
"You are, you're annoying me, I have a phone, I can call" he managed to get out the door and slam it behind him into Sherlocks face  
Sherlock frowned "fine !" He shouted at the door, grumpily kicking a sofa cushion  
John went as far as the bench at the of the street before tiring out and sitting down.   
I'm bored, come here - JW  
I'm at the end of the street - JW  
Thought I was annoying ? SH  
I don't want to annoy you SH  
Sherlock would gladly come out and see him but what john said was still in his mind  
You always have been, that never stopped me loving you - JW  
Just come here - JW  
John relaxed back into the seat and closed his eyes  
Sherlock smiled down at his phone and headed downstairs, he walked down the street and spotted john on the bench, he sat next to him. "Hey"  
John hummed and patted the seat next to him, "you know I've been on only partial bed rest for a week now"  
"I know" sherlock nodded and looked at his feet  
"Yet you've been forcibly keeping me in bed, I'm not entirely convinced you didn't drug me at one point, why?"  
"I'm just doing what the doctor said ! 'Staying in bed until the end of the pregnancy'" sherlock stated "I didn't drug you, i may have given you some sleeping pills once but that's all. I just want you to be safe"  
"That is drugging Sherlock" John scolded, "and he said partial, which means that sometimes I can come out and actually be part of the real world"  
"I'm just trying to be a good husband, and a good father.." sherlock mumbled "I thought I was in the right way.."  
"I know sweetheart" John said, reaching up and combing his hand through Sherlocks curls, "but you're being a bit over the top about it"  
Sherlock put his head on john's shoulder "I'm sorry.." he sighed  
Cuddling Sherlock to him, John mumbled a quick, "it's ok." They stayed in that position for a while until John got tired and they started to head home  
Sherlock made sure that john was sat on the sofa "if you're tired, do you want to take a warm bath to rest a bit ?"  
"Oh yes please" John smiled lovingly, propping his legs up  
"Fine" sherlock said with a smile and helped him up  
"Oh, I thought you were going to run it for me" John said as he got up, "are you planning to bathe with me?"  
Of course I will wait a minute" sherlock chuckled "I'm not sure I'll fit with you, I'm afraid I might hurt you"  
"Of course, I'm too fat now" John mumbled sadly, "okay I'll wait"  
"No you're not ! You're pregnant that's nothing like being fat, love" sherlock reassured and gave him a kiss  
"Shush and go run me a bath" John smiled weakly and shoved him towards the door playfully  
sherlock rolled his eyes "sir yes sir !" he smiled and went to the bathroom, turning on the water  
John disrobed and sat back down, legs spread to accommodate his stomach and back arched slightly for reach, massaging his lower back to ease the growing pain.  
A few moments later Sherlock called out from the bathroom "The bath is ready john !"  
John hefted himself up, stomach first, and wandered to the bathroom. He lowering himself in, hips rubbing along the edge of the tub, "we need a bigger bath"  
"indeed, we'll look for another" sherlock said and smiled "do you want me to help you wash or do you prefer doing it alone ?"  
"No, I want you to" John said, reaching out to his lover, "I wish we could share the bath" he sighed  
"yes me too but that's not actually possible, but we will at the end of your pregnancy" he smiled and began to wash his back tenderly  
John relaxed into Sherlocks hands, happy and content from the gentle caresses.  
The months went by slowly but happily for the pair, John getting larger and larger and in his final month he was no longer able or had the desire of getting out of bed, "Sherlock! What time is the doctor coming tomorrow?"  
"he's coming at 10" sherlock shouted from the kitchen   
"I want them out already! Why can't we have had the c-section today?" He called back, "sheeeeerlock it huuuuurts"  
Sherlock rushed in the room "do you want me to call the hospital now ?"  
"No, it's just the babies crushing my internal organs, nothing I can't handle" John almost sobbed, "cuddle me?"   
"my poor darling" sherlock sat at the edge of the bed and hugged him as he could  
John nuzzled him sadly as he tried to get comfortable, no longer a possibility for him, "maybe you should see if it can we can move the c-section to today?"  
"I don't know if it's possible but we can still ask" sherlock replied sweetly, kissing his face tenderly  
"Anything, even if it's just sooner tomorrow, men aren't built to sustain babies, I'm surprised I've managed this long"  
"that's quite right" sherlock said "we'll ask the doctor when he'll be here ?"  
"Yes" John shoved him weakly, "go call him now before I pass out, see if he can come sooner or now"  
"yes right now !" sherlock rushed to his phone to call the doctor "hello doctor ? could you please come earlier ? it's a bit urgent yes"  
"I can't leave the hospital I'm afraid, do you think you could transport him here, I can see him now if you can" the doctor grumbled  
Sherlock turned to john "Do you think you're able to go to the hospital ? the doctor can't leave the hospital earlier"  
"If you are able to help support me, I can possibly do it, but it's not going to be fun"  
"yes of course I am ! I won't let you go alone" he said with a smile and caressed his stomach one last time  
They went about the task of hoisting John off the bed, getting him dressed, and making the dangerous trek down the stairs, "you go first, if I fall I'll land on you"  
Sherlock went first in the stairs, preventing john from falling towards, they went slowly, step by step until the last one  
John managed to get down them though he was panting by the end, they exited and hailed a cab. The cabbie made a rude comment about John walking to lose some weight but took them where they needed to go when he started crying  
"Could you shut up and do your job ?" Sherlock angrily replied at the cabbie, trying to comfort John "don't cry love, it'll be okay I'm here !" He squeezed his hands "could you drive fuckin faster ?!"  
"Look mate I'm going as fast as I can" the cabbie said, deliberately driving 10k under the speed limit, and taking a long way to the hospital, "what wrong, bit weepy there, are you pregnant or something?" He bullied  
"Of course he is ! Why do you think we need to get quickly to the hospital ?!" Sherlock groaned "now you better hurry or I swear I'll kill you !"  
"Alright make, calm yourself" the cabbie said, cutting back onto the correct road, "you know mate I'm not completely stupid, I know men can't get pregnant"  
"Indeed you are ! I would gladly continue this conversation but we're a bit in a hurry right now !" Sherlock groaned, finally they arrived at the hospital, he helped john out and gave money to the cabbie "if you want to be less stupid, google 'male pregnancy' maybe you'll learn something" he said coldly before rushing to the hospital  
John waddled slowly after Sherlock, breathing deeply and painfully, "if you could sign us in at the front desk, that'd be great" he called after him   
"I'll do !" Sherlock jogged to the front desk "please.. need.. sign up... husband... c-section.." he panted  
"Do you have an appointment?" The woman drawled, not looking up  
"No.. it was.. supposed to be tomorrow morning but we have to.. make it now ! The doctor Johnson said we could come now !" Sherlock said, slowly recovering his breath  
John finally arrived, walking up behind Sherlock slowly, "well I'll buzz him and see" she commented, buzzing the intercom, "Dr. Johnson, there are some people here for a cesarean section scheduled for tomorrow, what do you want to do?"  
"Is it John and Sherlock Holmes-Watson ? If yes send them immediately to my office !" The doctor replied  
She looked up and they nodded, being directed to his office, "well boys, John will have to be taken on a bed to the surgery, Sherlock, unless there is someone else John wants you can stay with him as long as you keep out of the way"  
"Yes thanks you" John was put into a bed, sherlock remained by his side, holding his hand "I'm here for you John"  
Before entering John was put in a hospital gown, becoming progressively more stressed, "Sherlock if I die, take care of the kids"  
"You won't die ! But of course I'll take care of them darling" he kissed his forehead "I'll make sure you're safe"  
John grumbled unhappily, firmly rejecting an epidural to the spine, instead taking a gas tube to help, knowing it wasn't as effective but his hate of needles holding strong. The procedure was explained to them, John finally agreeing to a needle and it begun.  
Sherlock waited patiently during the explanation, warning every doctor that if they hurt his john they will die very painfully "be brave my love"  
The epidural needle was a lot more painful then he expected, but thankfully made the rest of the process completely nub for him and he was also slightly out of it from the drugs, but suddenly he heard crying and he smiled, one set of beautiful cries filled the room, closely followed be... Only one set could be heard, no second was coming, where was the second? "Don't worry, she's just a little surprised to be out, we just need to give her a hand and she'll be fine" a nurse comforted  
Sherlock had turned completely white during the all the process, his gaze was concentrated on john until he heard the baby cries "that's it ? Th-the babies are out ?" Sherlock stuttered, standing up to see a nurse gently clapping an hand on the newborn baby, making her cry. he stepped toward shyly "th-this is.. our babies ?"


	37. Chapter 37

"Yep, we need to get the after birth out of John, sew him up and then we are done, he'll have to stay for a while in the maternity ward and so will the babies but you should be able to go within the week, provide nothing adverse happens"  
Sherlock nodded slowly as he listened to the nurse. He got back to his place next to John until all after birth stuff was done and John could finally rest a bit. Sherlock leaned over the cradle to look at the babies with wide eyes  
After everything was cleaned up John and the babies were carted off to a private room where John could rest and Sherlock to spend time with the babies, "can I hold one?" John asked tiredly, trying to stretch out for one  
"Yes sure" he carefully held the boy in his arms and gave him quickly to john. He took the little girl in his arms and sat at the edge of the bed. "They're adorable"  
"Of course they're adorable they're ours" John joked, "I wonder when the epidural will wear off, I can't feel my lower half"  
"The nurse said that in an hour you'll recover your senses" he said before pointing the little boy "look, he has the same eyes as yours !" He chuckled "we really need to find names now"  
"Hamish, I want to name him Hamish" John said, looking down at the boy, wisps of black hair already on his head  
Sherlock chuckled "it suits him" he smiled "shall his middle name be william though ?"  
"It's up to you, you're picking the middle name" John said, "I need to go to sleep soon, give me our baby girl"  
"well, logic tells me that it's the right middle name" he chuckled and hold out the little girl so John have both child in his arms. Sherlock smiled "the perfect trio"  
"A quartet actually" John said, gesturing Sherlock to join him on the bed, "girls name?"  
Sherlock laid beside him "what do you think about 'kate' ?" sherlock proposed  
"Kate her full name or Katherine? And yes I like it, maybe Marie as a middle name?"  
"I thought about Kate as a full name" he smiled "marie's good too !"  
"Well, welcome to the world Kate Marie and Hamish William Holmes-Watson, now I need to sleep so daddy is going to put you back in your cots"   
Sherlock chuckled "exactly" he took carefully the babies one by one and put them back in their cradles "everybody will sleep except daddy sherlock" he pressed a kiss on john's forehead  
"When do you ever sleep anyway?" John teased, on the edge of sleep, "kiss me good night"  
"When you force me to" he teased back and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips "good night love"  
"Mmm love you" John mumbled as he fell into a sound sleep for the first in months  
Sherlock watch his family all asleep with a content smile. When John woke up, it was late afternoon, Sherlock was holding hamish in his arms, handing a baby bottle, about to feed him for the first time  
John smiled at this, reaching out, "give me Kate, I'll feed her" he said to the assisting nurse  
"good afternoon John, slept well ?" he asked as the nursed hold Kate to John and then gave him a baby bottle  
"Terrifically now that my internal organs aren't being crushed" John said as the nurse checked him over, happily feeding the sweet child in his arms, "speaking of which" the nurse said, "Dr. Johnson ran some tests, you have some deep bruising on some of your organs, and now the weight has been removed your organs will be trying to get back to their normal shape, thus aggravating the bruising. So you'll have to stay here until we are completely sure nothing with rupture from the stress"  
"oh no... I completely forgot about the bruises" sherlock bit his lip "I hope this isn't too grave, is it ?" he asked the nurse, concerned  
"I'm afraid to say that it's potentially fatal" the nurse said, "which is why he has to stay here, we are going to eliminate all stress from your life until your body is back to normal" she smiled, "though it is very rare for a rupture to actually happen, the hospital knows of your lifestyle and you need to steer clear of it for as long as possible"  
"Wha- ?" sherlock almost stood up but quickly remembered he had a baby in his arms so he remained sit "oh my John.." he looked at him "seems like you'll have to rest a lot"  
"As I'm sure you've noticed, John is male, his body is not equipped to withstand a pregnancy, it's extremely surprising he's got away with just this, men in his situation have died to keep their babies" she pointed out, "you are a bloody solider to have put up with what must have been excruciating pain, and your husband better work for the 8 months you carried them to pay you back" she got impassioned near the end, "no crime scenes, no chasing, no assassins, do you hear me? Be boring ordinary people until John is better" she exited  
Sherlock listened to the nurse, looking like he was destroyed on the inside. He drew near John to seek some comfort, he didn't really know what to say when the nurse left the room, he stared at him, eyes full of concern "John.."  
"I'll be fine Sherlock" John said, shuffling over to fit him and Hamish on the bed, "I'll stay as long as I need so I can come home to you again"  
"I'm so worried for you" he whispered, pressing a kiss on his temple. "Tell me if you ever need something, I'll be the best nurse you can ever wish for" he joked  
"Ooh, can I get you to wear a cute little outfit as well?" He joked too, burping Kate carefully  
Sherlock chuckled "maybe when you'll be rested enough" he winked suggestively at his husband  
John swapped babies, burping Hamish then cuddling down on the larger than normal hospital bed with his family, "this is perfect"  
"Oh yes, as perfect as po..." sherlock stopped in his sentence as Kate just threw up on him "oh... she's already sick ?"  
"Mustn't have burped her properly, go clean her and yourself up me and Hamish will just hang out here"  
Sherlock stood up and grabbed tissues, washing kate's face and put her on the bed with his brother to wash him self properly, he too off his vest as it was impossible to wash right now  
John pointed to the private bathroom that came with the room, "you and Kate go have a shower, be careful, did you pack clothes for yourself in my overnight pack?"  
"Showering with her ? I-I don't know how to bath a baby..." he said, a bit worried  
"Get undressed, hold her to your chest and let the water run over you both and make sure she doesn't swallow any" John instructed, "sitting down would also probably be a good idea"  
"O-okay.." he took her carefully in his arms "I'm going to the shower, have fun with hamish" he said before entering the bathroom  
"We will" John said. They spent most of the time with John playing with his hands and feet, moving them about experimentally in awe, "hey baby, I'm you mummy, and I'm going to love you forever" he mumbled as Hamish started sucking on one of johns fingers  
Sherlock came back in the room in his boxers, holding Kate rolled up in the towel "here we go, we're both perfectly clean now !" He said joyfully  
John smiled at them happily, "we're just finding out how tasty mummy's finger is" he stated, gesturing to his hand near Hamish's mouth  
"How cute !" sherlock chuckled and finish to dry properly the little baby girl before dressing her with a blue pajama the nurse gave him   
"I think you and your baby girl may be a bit cuter, she's going to be daddy's girl when she's older"  
"She already is" Sherlock replied as the little girl tried to grab sherlock's fingers, he sat on the bed "look, here's mummy and your twin !"  
"I think we got a nice mix of genes" John smiled, "though we aren't going to know for a while because everyone's eyes are blue at the start, but I think we may have one of each in everything"  
"oh yes, a very good one" he smiled "hamish has the same adorable little nose as yours, and obviously my hair color, do you think they'll be curly too ?"  
"I really hope so, but I think it'll probably just be wavy" he sighed happily, "and of course Kate's starting hair looks to be blonde, and from the looks of it she's going to have your hands, look at those tiny little baby fingers, they're longer than Hamish's"  
"He's going to be cute anyway" he smiled "oh yes you're right, with hands like this she could play the piano" he paused and looked at both the babies "and of course they'll be as smart as daddy and as strong as mummy"  
"Thankfully only one will have to go through pregnancy" John smiled,"our virtuoso and our heartthrob, sounds like fun"  
Sherlock chuckled "yes you're right" he carefully put Kate on the bed and put some clothes on from the overnight bag. Then, a nurse came in the room with a food tray for John "here's your dinner Mr Holmes-Watson "  
"Thank you very much" he said, positioning Hamish on the bed neatly with his sister, "what's on for tonight?" He asked her  
"You're welcome ! You have chicken, pasta and tomatoes. Also you have a yoghurt and an apple. Enjoy your dinner" she said politely and smiled at them, she looked at the babies "how adorable !"  
"Aren't they?" John smiled at her before dragging his food table to him and digging into his food, one hand still playing with the twins   
The nurse took Kate in her arms "how cute ! Hello you" she started to play with the baby when it began to cry. Sherlock immediatly took her from the nurse "I think that will be enough don't you think ?" He said coldly. The nurse was a bit confused "w-well have a good night then" she said before leaving.  
"Sorry" John called after her, then turned to Sherlock frowning, "was that really necessary? Babies cry"  
"What did I do ? She made our baby cry !" Sherlock said as he tried to rock her and make her stop crying "oh my god John ! how can I make her stop ?" sherlock began to panick  
"First off calm down" John commanded, "second slow down and be gentle, try singing or just talking to her"  
Sherlock breathed calmly and rocked her softly "little kate don't you cry, Daddy's here and mummy's too, we love you and your brother, so don't cry and just calm down" sherlock softly said on a little rythm like it was a lullaby  
"Oh give her here, play with Hamish" John said, holding out his arms, hungry but needing to take care of his child more  
"here is mummy !" he handed her to John and went to hamish who was happily playing with his feet  
John sung a lullaby to her in a quiet rumble, holding her close to his heart and rocking her minutely, slowly she calmed down and drifted off to sleep, "Hamish may end up being a gymnast, it seems"  
"And you seem much more experienced at calming crying babies" Sherlock commented, he hold Hamish in his arms who was now chewing on the coller of his shirt  
"I've calmed many people in my life, drunk and/or terrified is very similar to crying baby" he admitted, nuzzling Kate's head  
"Guess you're right" he smiled "shouldn't you be eating ? With all you went through you need to eat don't you ?" sherlock commented  
"Yes I should be, put the kids in their cots so I can get to it" John said, pressing a kiss to Kate's forehead then handed her over  
Sherlock put both the babies in their own little beds and sat next to John, nuzzling his hair "hmmm John.."  
John smiled, nuzzling back into Sherlock, happy and in love.  
Sherlock entertwined his fingers with John's and kissed his forehead when someone knocked at the door. "Yes ? you can come in"


	38. Chapter 38

It was their friends, first Greg, then Molly, followed by Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson together, John smiles at them and eats a bit of food, "hello everyone"  
Molly and Mrs Hudons immedialy rushed to the babies to see them and say how much they were cute and like their dads while Greg and Mycroft congratulated John and Sherlock  
John just smiles and eats, keeping a mildly suspicious eye on Molly, "who told you we changed the day?" He questioned Mycroft  
"Well, I may have had some contacts with the doctor who was taking care of you, he gave me the news about you and contacted me this morning" Mycroft explained with a smirk  
"So you know I'm stuck here for the next couple weeks?" He asked. Molly turned, hearing this and looked at Sherlock, "oh well, to make sure you and the babies don't get lonely with John gone, I could come be your roommate for a while?" She offered hopefully  
"Obviously, I've had all the medical report" Mycroft replied  
Sherlock didn't really know what to reply to the offer, since he wasn't the best babysitter ever but he would prefer John to be with him "That's.. nice from you but I think I can manage to take care of them, I'll call you if I need you, thanks for offeriing"  
"Oh Sherlock come on" she smiled, coming over and placing her hand on his arm, "you're a new dad, you're going to need all the help you can get. I've had loads of experience with children, and I'm sure they're going to like me as I've got the bits instinct associates with mother, I could be the step in mummy" she smiled, and had John's mouth not been full he would have growled.  
"ehm.. I surely need help" Sherlock resigned "anyway we will come and see John everyday at the hospital, I'm sure the babies will miss him as much as I will" he smiled down at John  
"They are a day old, they won't even notice a scenery change, especially not John being missing, he's just another warm creature to them" she smiled charmingly again, "and I'll make sure to fill every role John does so you probably won't even miss him either" John did growl this time, slamming his fork down, "look bitch, he's married, gay and has children, can't you get it into your thick fucking head that he doesn't want you? Get out and never come near my husband again!" He kept his voice controlled as not to scare the twins but it was obvious he wanted to scream, "I see the hormones haven't worn off yet" she said good-naturedly, smiling patronisingly at John   
Sherlock was schocked by john's words but he couldn't help and find his jealousy cute as hell. He turned to Molly "I don't think that's only the hormones talking, that's my raging jealous husband" he grinned and moved near John "you're adorable when you're angry" he whispered in his ear and gave him a quick kiss  
"You aren't having a sleepover with my husband and I'm serious about you leaving" John said, ignoring Sherlock, "I'm their mummy, you will never be"  
Molly looked shocked, her eyes wtaering slightly"sherlock, tell him I can stay with you please !"  
Sherlock turned to her with a serious look "I'm sorry Molly but all what John said is right, he is their mother and you aren't. I know you would like to have child but these are ours."  
John throws a possessive arm around Sherlock, "mine" he growled, "now leave"  
"I am.." Sherlock purred and snuggled against John  
"but.." Molly stuttered. Mrs Hudson put an hand on his shoulder "come with me young girl, never contradict a mother" she adviced and took her outside the room  
John snuggled down into Sherlock unhappily, grumpy at Molly trying to usurp him, "I'm not hungry any more, my stomach hurts"  
"But you ate only half of your plate" Sherlock observed   
Mycroft gave an akward look at Greg while the couple was snogging and they were still here "I think it's time for us to leave you at your family business isn't it ?" mycrfot said, taking hold of gregory's hand   
"Say hi to your godchildren first" John said, pointing to the cots, "I mayn't be religious but it's better than calling you contingency-parents-if-we-die, go say hi to Hamish and Kate then you may leave, then send a doctor in please"  
"Oh.. yes of course" mycroft seemed a bit confused as a Holmes could be when confronted to this kind of situation. He walked towards the cots with Gregory and leaned over "Hi, seems like I'm your uncle from now on, uncle mycroft" he said to the babies before smiling at John "very aesthetically pleasing babies" he praised  
"Hamish William and Kate Marie" John informed, smiling back, "glad you approve, we tried our best"  
"it's very successfull then" he smiled "have a good night" he said as he left with gregory "we'll send you a doctor as soon as possible"  
John smiled, feeling suddenly like he hadn't slept in years, he slipped off Sherlock slowly, already having fallen into a long sleep  
The doctor came in a few minutes later, checking John over, and sighing, "we thought this may be a possibility, his body has forced him into a coma to avoid rupturing and giving him a chance to heal, he'll wake up when he's better"  
"John..." sherlock sighed as he heard the doctor's diagostic "can you estimate how long it will take until he come back ?"  
"Well since he's hasn't been angry or stressed any time recently it should be fairly quick, a few days to a couple of weeks" he said smiling  
Sherlock bit his lower lip "and.. what if he had been angry ? Like less than an hour ago ?" He asked carefully  
"Well that's more problematic, as long he wasn't holding any of it in it may be a few weeks to a few months, if he was then it could be anywhere from a month to a year or more, though if he's here over 6 months he's going to have to be moved back home and receive a live in nurse to care for him"   
"Oh god.." Sherlock tried not to cry or shout all the pain he was feeling at the moment. If he had been more careful it probably wouldn't have happened. Sherlock sighed, looking down at John "thank you doctor..." he held john's hand tight  
The doctor sighed and nodded, "if you need anything else feel free to buzz" he gestured to the wall button, nodding and walked out, Hamish started to whimper in his cot.  
Sherlock nodded back and went to the cots "that's okay Hamish, mummy will be back in no time, I swear" he said softly to the baby.

 

Six months passed slowly and strained for the family, reaching the day of John's move with no change. It was 10 in the morning and the nurses were prepping him to go on the travel bed.  
Sherlock was here, in a corner of the room, holding the double stroller he had bought for the twins. His face showing no emotions. He followed the bed to the ambulance and then to their flat. John was put in their bed, he took hold of his hand and kissed it. "I will never let you down John.." he whispered  
A quiet whisper could be heard, gruff and nearly not there, "I know"  
Sherlock thought that he was going crazy by hearing John's voice that was obviously impossible. He kissed his forehead when he heard Kate and Hamish calling out, they were surely hungry. He stood up and left the room to see his children  
John had woken the night before for the first time, but his room button had been out of order and by the time the doctor came he was already back asleep. The ride to their flat had jolted him awake, but due to disuse he was unable to call after Sherlock as he left  
Sherlock had no idea of the state of John. He went to the kitchen and made his baby bottles, feeding both of his babies. "Now would you like to see mummy ?" He asked the babies but only had a few baby noises as a reply "I'll take that as a yes" he hold both of his babies in his arms and sat on the bed with them "mummy's sleeping.. from a long time now.."  
"No I'm not" John croaked weakly, trying to open an eye, "I'm awake"  
"John !" Sherlock gasped "oh my god you're finally awake !" He said, tears in the eyes. The babies crawled up to john "I'm so glad !"  
"How long have I been asleep?" He asked looking down as a baby reached him, "oh hello babies, you've gotten big"  
"Six months.. six fuckin months John !" Sherlock gasped and nuzzled his neck "and yes they got really big, they did a lot of things when you were asleep"  
"I'm sorry" John said, nuzzling back, "what happened, how did it happen? I mean Coma, I understand the babies" John smiled, trying to cuddle everyone a at once  
"Well it seems like your body went in coma mode to avoid further pain" he sighed "it was supposed to last just a few days but with what happened with Molly and all you stayed like this during 6 months ! God how I missed you !"  
"I'm sorry" John said again, kissing him sweetly, "I'm so sorry that I left you alone for so long, were people helpful?"  
Sherlock kissed him back rather passionately, tears running down his cheeks "Mrs Hudson came and helped me a lot, I learned how to change diapers properly and make good baby bottles"   
"You'll have to teach me how to do that" John said, tears rising to his eyes, "no Molly?" He teased  
"Yes of course" Sherlock chuckled "Well she came at the flat once, but I told her I needed to be alone with only my family and no one else.. and I.. shouted at her because it was her fault that you were in coma so.. yeah I was pretty upset"  
"Aw I wish I had seen that, not that I'd want you upset, just I hope that she's finally got the message" John giggled, turning into a cough, "well I'm glad I'm back" he said, turning to be spooned by Sherlock so he could pay attention to the babies  
Sherlock wrapped his arms around john's chest "we went at the hospital almost everyday with the twins, I always put them on your bed so they could feel your heat and scent, I'm sure it worked" he nuzzled john's neck "how are you feeling ?"  
"Tired, sore throat, but other then that ok" he sighed, smiling as Kate gummed at his finger  
"Would you like something to drink or eat ?" Sherlock offered sweetly, pressing kisses on his neck  
"I could go for tea but I don't want you to move" he leaned back into Sherlocks touch, feeling starved for it  
"I'll make some in a moment then" Sherlock moved a bit to be under the cover with john and hugged him closer "how I missed you..."  
"Thank you my love, can you help me get out of these clothes?" He said, uncomfortable in hospital pyjamas  
Sherlock tugged on the pants and hospital shirt and threw them out of the bed "done" he smiled   
"Thank you" John said, now comfortable under the duvet, "do the babies have cots in here?"  
"Yes, my parents offered them to us" he replied "and also we have a stroller"  
"Can we put them down so I can have some tea? I don't want them to get hurt and my hands are a bit shaky"  
"of course !" he stood up and take both the babies in his arms "time to go to bed the twins" he said bringing them to their cots before getting back to the bedroom "are you able to stand up or do you prefer me to bring the tea here ?"  
John gave him a look that said, "what do you think?" And got comfy in his seat on the bed  
"ehm yes of course" he turned around and left the room to the kitchen, turning on the keetle  
John yawned, on the cusp of falling back to sleep but wanting tea too badly to allow it to happen   
Sherlock came back with two cups of tea "for you my love" he said as he handed him his cup and sat on the side of the bed, sipping his own tea  
John used two hands to keep the cup steady though it still shook a bit, "thank you" John said, "you know we've probably got a few days alone with the kids before anyone realises I'm awake now"  
"welcome" Sherlock replied "hm yes we do, and so ?" he asked, raising an eyebrow  
"Well we have time to catch me up on everything I've missed, and catch up on each other maybe" John suggested with a sip of tea  
"Oh yes, sounds very good" he smiled tenderly "the twins are going to be geniuses I'm sure ! oh ! I have to show you something !" He got up and left the room, getting back with Hamish in his arms  
Putting his tea down, John sat to attention, "what is it?" He smiled excitedly  
"our son is already so smart" Sherlock said in excitement, he sat on the bed with Hamish "now hamish, who is your daddy ?" the little baby made some noises souding like "eeeeeerh... loooooo" then he began to laugh. Sherlock smiled wide "see ? he just said 'sherlock' !"  
John smiled and lifted Hamish up playfully, "is that so? Is erlo your daddy?" He asked, blurting his tummy, "can you say mummy? Mummmeeeee?"  
"I'm sure he'll become a genius like his dad !" sherlock said joyfully "oh ! he can also say 'mummy John' tell him Hamish !"   
The baby move his hand in the air "uuuuumeeee ! zoooohn !"  
"Oh I like those names, Daddy Erlo and Ume Zoon, good boy" he giggled, "does Kate talk at all?"  
"close enough isn't it ?" sherlock grinned "oh yes she does too.. but.." he didn't finish his sentence and left the bedroom once again to fetch Kate  
John sat Hamish on the cushion beside him, positioning him in the pillows to make sure he didn't fall anywhere, "but what?" He called  
Sherlock came back with Kate "but Mycroft came the other day and now she's saying his name !" he sighed "come on Kate say daddy's name !" The girl looked at him and smiled "aaarofff" she said, spitting a bit on herself. Sherlock whined "see ?"  
"Are you sure she didn't hear a dog, because that sounded like she woofed" John suggested, "Kate darling, whose your mummy?"  
Sherlock laughed "I would rather prefer that in fact"  
Kate moved his tiny arms towards John "mum ! mum !"  
"Ahh she knows me, hello darling!" John said reaching out for her, "come to mum, daddy can chat with Hamish"  
"Of course she knows you, we went to see you very often, they were both crawling over you" he smiled and took Hamish in his arms, laying beside John "I'm happy you're back"  
John pressed kisses over Kate's face, pointing at Sherlock and smiling, "that's your daddy, daddy Sherlock, can you say daddy Sherlock?"  
The little kate stared at Sherlock "daadaaaaa ! Daadaaadeeee !" She giggled  
"good girl!" John praised, "what's his name? Is his name Sherlock? Can you say Sherlock?"  
"Dadaaa.. aaaroof ?" She said  
Sherlock gasped "no ! Please no ! Sheeerlooock !"  
"Dada erlock ! Eeeerlooooock !" The little girl mimicked  
"Good girl!" He said again, kissing her cheek, "that is Daddy Sherlock, and I'm mummy John"  
"That's my girl !" Sherlock said joyfully, hugging both her and John with hamish in his arms  
John nuzzled all of them lovingly, giving each a kiss on the head, "this is perfect"  
"Oh yes ! So perfect.." sherlock murmured when the twins began to make noises like they were talking at each other  
John grinned, giving his best attempt to mimic the sounds they made and was pleased to see when they responded in kind.  
"You three are so adorable.." sherlock mumbled before yawning, he had bags under his eyes but didn't care that much about no sleeping  
John smiled sadly at Sherlock and stroked his hair gently, "go to sleep love, we will still be here when you wake up"  
"I don't need sleep, I need you" sherlock complained, hugging John closer  
"But you do need sleep, go to sleep my love, I promise not to go back into a coma, I may sleep as well but I won't leave you again"  
"I'm so afraid you will.. I don't want to have to spend another 6 months without you John ! It was horrible..."  
"I know sweetheart" he kissed Sherlocks head trying to calm him, "I promise I won't, I swear"  
"Alright.. shall I leave the babies here or put them in their cots before I sleep ?" Sherlock asked  
"Leave them, I'll put them to bed later" John said, "I've still got a few waking hours in me"  
"As you want love" sherlock yawned, eyes halfclosed "I love you John"  
"I love you too" he kissed his brow gently, humming to lull him to step  
Sherlock curled up against John's side falling asleep quickly  
John played with the babies a while longer before putting them down to sleep, climbing back in and joining Sherlock in sleep himself


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning the home visit nurse woke Sherlock up with a reproachful look, "I've checked John over already and he's the same and stable, but I'm not sure if it's right for him to be naked so I redressed him"  
Sherlock rubbed his eyes "what ?" He yawned "he told me to undress him what does it matter now he's awake ?" He turned his head to John "eh John ? You agree ? John...?" He tried to wake him up and shook him by his shoulder  
The nurse pried him off gently, "he hasn't woken yet Mr. Holmes" she said, "maybe you had a stress induced sleepwalking experience? It happens"  
"Not to Sherlock Holmes it doesn't" said a grumbly low voice  
"No I didn't ! He was awake I.." sherlock stopped in his sentence and looked at John "John..?"  
"Yes Sherlock, I'm awake and you weren't making it up" John said, changing into something more comfortable  
Sherlock hugged him tight "my John !" he nuzzled his neck   
The nurse stared in shock, "well.... It's good to have you back Mr. Watson" she said going back into routine and doing some check ups  
"Yes very good" Sherlock smiled "I'll check if the babies are doing well" he said before pressing a kiss on john's cheek and leaving the room  
She finishes the tests and smiles, "well you won't be needing me to come by again, just book an appointment with your GP in a week or so for a check up then you'll be in the clear," she packs up and departs  
Sherlock said goodbye to the nurse joyfully and fall back onto the bed "everything's alright then !" he smiled  
"Yeah, just need one more check up and it'd all good" John rolled into Sherlock happily, "and as it turns out I can reproduce again now, back to top shape"  
Sherlock grinned hungrily at John "that's very interesting" he purred, pressind his body against john's and grabbing an arse cheek  
"It is" John said, moving his body up against Sherlock "but we may want to consider contraception from now on?"  
"Oh yes of course, but only for you" he smirked "you can fuck me without anything on" he purred against his neck  
"Oh yes of course, I forgot about that" John grinned, rolling on top of Sherlock, "I'll get on the pill at my next appointment, for now I'll fuck you"  
Sherlock shivered at the words "you can't imagine how much I missed it.." he breathed and stared at John with lust filled eyes  
"I've missed you too" John said, leaning down to kiss him, when crying started, "and as it turns out I'm going to have to miss you for a little bit longer"  
"Noooooo..." He grabbed him by his neck "or I will cry too ..." Sherlock pouted   
"Sherlock it's our babies, I have to go see what's wrong, make sure they're okay" he whined, getting up, "I'll be back soon"  
"I know.." he whined "come back quickly please" he gave him a quick kiss on the lips  
John rushed out of the room, trying to be as quick as possible. Kate needed to be fed and Hamish was just crying because he'd been woken, thankfully both were quick fixes. He went through each motion with parental efficiency putting them down to sleep before too long and returning to Sherlock, "and I'm back" he posed in the doorway  
Sherlock purred as he saw John back "come here my passionate lover !" He said, stretching on the bed like a cat, putting his arse in the air "I need you"  
John clambered over as quickly as he could, grabbing Sherlocks arse cheeks and kneading them firmly, "god I've missed this, i missed you, your body" he moaned, biting one cheek gently and sucking a deep bruise onto it  
"Aaah yes.." sherlock lifted his arse a bit more, moaning softly "it feels like it's been 10 years since we fucked !" He moaned a bit louder as he bit his bum  
"Well it's been almost a year since we had sex and over a year since I fucked you so it has been a while" John mumbled, circling Sherlocks hole with his tongue, "have you washed recently or do we need to go do this in the shower?"  
"God yes.. I forgot the feeling of your hard cock.. you'll have to remind me !" Sherlock purred, wiggling his arse and humming "I keep myself clean at anytime for you darling"  
"Good" he said, spearing his tongue into Sherlocks tight hole, and wiggling it teasingly  
Sherlock gripped the sheets and moaned, arching his back "ooooh.. John.."  
John worked his tongue quickly, pulling away only for a second to grab the lube before going back to fucking Sherlock with his tongue  
Sherlock whined as the hot feeling of his tongue disappeared and pushed his arse in the air as to ask for more again. He moaned a bit louder when John tongue fucked him again  
John pulled back and chuckled, lubing his finger and replacing his tongue with it, "you're a bit wanton my love, presenting your arse like that" he smiled, "it's gorgeous"  
"Y-yes.. I missed it so much you can't imagine" he moaned "aaah .. your fingers feels like heaven oh john !"  
John didn't respond, instead focusing on working Sherlock up to four fingers, "you ready for my cock my love?"  
"Oh yes please" sherlock breathed, he spread his arse cheeks for John "come in me darling"  
John resisted only long enough to lube his cock before pressing into his lover, not stopping until he was fully sheathed  
Sherlock moaned deeply as he was being penetrated "give me a minute.." he panted "fuck you're so big !"  
John waited obligingly with a grin, "no bigger than I've ever been, my love" he smirked   
"It seems to me.. I may be so tight since we hadn't have sex in a year" he panted a bit and turned his head to see him "kiss me and move !"  
John pulled Sherlock up to him so they were chest to back, pressing a kiss to his lips and began to move into him  
Sherlock moaned against john's lips as he moved, himself trying to bounce on his lover "j-john !"  
John held a hand to his him, moving against him with a slow firm persistence, his kisses moved lower, down to Sherlocks neck. "My love, you feel amazing"  
"You like it do you ?" He panted "tell me.. tell you love me.." he breathed and gripped john's hair  
"I do, I love you so much, I love you" he whispered against his neck, movements becoming harder  
Sherlock moaned louder, his head falling backward on john's shoulder "you're the best !"  
John chuckled at that, hand that's not holding Sherlocks hip moving to his cock, "thanks, but where is my 'I love you' I like feeling loved too" he joked  
"I love you ! I adore you !" Sherlock moaned wantonly "and I'll love you forever" he panted  
"Good" John said, pushing them both forward until Sherlock was back on his hands and began to power into him, fast, hard and steady  
"Fuck John !" Sherlock panted, he was close to the edge and bit in the pillow in front of him not to shout  
"Come on come on come on" John grunted to himself, going as hard and fast as he could, "I'm so close" he growled before biting down onto the junction between neck and shoulder, stealing Sherlocks idea to keep quiet.  
The pleasure was becoming more and more intense in Sherlock'sbody, when John bit him he came hard, squeezing around his lover's cock, moans muffled in the pillow  
John followed almost simultaneously, whole body shaking to stop him from yelling. After a moment he pulled his mouth away, licking where he'd bitten to try and smooth out the teeth marks in way of an apology  
Sherlock panted hard under him, he tossed the pillow aside to have more air "this was amazing.." sherlock praised  
John moved them so he was spooning Sherlock and grinned, "yes it was, it was amazing"  
Sherlock entertwined his fingers with john's and kept him close "I'm so glad you're back" he whispered, kissing john's hand  
John snuggled close, putting gentle kisses on his skin, "I'm glad to be back, though it feels like I was just asleep"  
"Yes, asleep for 6 months, that's quite a big nap" sherlock joked "I didn't sleep that much myself when you were at the hospital"  
"Well you'll need to catch up then" John said, "maybe sex should stay off the agenda until after we are both fully recovered?"  
"I'm okay John" he whispered "I'll sleep more since you're here with me anyway" he turned to face him and smile "don't worry for me"  
"I'm going to worry about you even if I don't want to, I love you" John said, cuddling close, "just rest"  
"I love you too" sherlock said before giving him a quick kiss when he heard baby cries "well I won't rest right now obviously" he sighed  
"Yes you will, lie down" John said, legs wobbling slightly as he got up but determinately marching on  
"noooo!" he stood up and grabbed john by his shoulders "you need more rest than I do John"  
"Fine we will both go" John said, grabbing his hand and dragging him on to the next room  
Sherlock chukled "alright alright !" he followed John and grabbed his wrapper which was laying on the floor before reaching the baby's room


	40. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the end of the story :') it was a big journey with my friend Dr-Redsy we had lots of fun writing it and we hope you had fun reading it as well :)

John picked up some pants on the way there, dressing on the way and scooping up a baby as he moved  
Sherlock held hamish in his arms "so, what is the prob.. okay I know" sherlock winced as the baby was smelling really bad "time to change the diapers .. ho god that smell.."   
"You're doing it, I need rest" John said, holding the other happily clean baby  
"Yeah.." Sherlock sighed and brought his son to the bathroom to clean him "god it smells so bad.. and stop giggling !" Sherlock said to the baby who kept giggling while Sherlock was cleaning him up  
"It's cute" John called from the other room, "isn't it baby? Your brothers laugh is adorable, will you laugh for me?"  
Kate looked up at John with big cute yes and move his hands in the air, mumbling incorherent syllables before giggling  
Sherlock joined them a few moments after "finally cleaned up"  
"Oh good boy" John said to Hamish, "daddy made you all clean! Want to come cuddle in our room?"  
"Sure" Sherlock replied with a smile and leaned over the little girl "how is she doing ?" he asked softly  
"She's happy, aren't you darling, you've already had your cry and mess so you're okay" John said to her, "come on, let's go sit in our room with them"  
"She's adorable" sherlock smiled "just like her Mum" he pressed a kiss on John's forehead and headed to their room  
"Thank you my love" John said, bouncing Kate on his hip lightly to make her giggle, "we've made gorgeous babies"  
"Oh yes, wev'e made a great job, especially you" he grinned and walked in the flat, he looked outside through the window "oh ! it's snowing. Look hamish this is snow !"   
The baby looked outside with big eyes " sssss no !"  
John followed suit, bringing Kate to the window to show her the snow. This was their life, this was perfection.

 

The End


End file.
